Play the Part
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Nowadays if you looked on the Black Family Tree you would see two black scorch marks right next to each other. Two twins and roses among the thorns: Sirius and Adhara Black. This is the story of Adhara Black, the girl, who from the beginning was never going to have the perfect life and being in love with a werewolf while engaged to a Lestrange didn't help. Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

For this story i'm going to try and find a song to some what symbolize each chapter... For this one it's going to be Ingrid Michaelson "Are We There Yet?" hope you like it and the story.

* * *

><p>My name is Adhara but most call me Addie. I'm about 5'6 and I'd say about 140 pounds allowing for my curvy figure. My lips are full, I have jet black chest length hair and my silvery grey eyes are a nice almond shape which happens to be a family trait. This year I'm entering into my 5th year at Hogwarts which makes me 15 years old, but I'll be 16 on the 16th of November along with my twin brother. As for my twin he's about 4 inches taller than me and 50 lbs. heavier but otherwise we look about the same except for his lips being a bit thinner. My brother has always been there for me since we were little, which is why I was ecstatic when we were sorted into the same house at Hogwarts. Though we never really seemed to fit in with our family, well our younger brother used to be close to us but as he grew older we grew apart. As for our personalities well, he is a little more outgoing and loud than I am but our friends say that it's a perfect balance<p>

…I think that's all you need to know about me kind readers…oh wait maybe two more things. One, I have a serious crush on Remus Lupin, and two, Sirius Black is my twin which of course makes me a member of the "Noble and Ancient House of Black."

* * *

><p>"Sirius please don't," I whispered as we stood in the entry way to the living room. He had snuck down here to spy on what our parents were talking about and I tried to pull him back.<p>

Turning back to me he had a wide smirk on his face, "Addie you want to know just as much as I do."

"Yes I do but I don't want to be caught again," I bit my lip thinking about when Dad caught us eavesdropping and was so mad that I think he almost cast the cruciatus curse on us.

"Don't worry Add I won't let anything happen to you," he gave me a reassuring smile as we crept closer just so we could hear Dad talking.

"She's getting old enough now Walburga she should be…"

"What are you two doing?" Regulus came from the stairs a large cocky smile on his 14 year old face.

"Leave us alone," Sirius glared and pressed closer to the door.

"Add?" Regulus looked over at me knowing I would tell him.

"They're keeping something from me," I whispered just as footsteps started walking in the room and we all quickly scurried away and quickly up the stairs and separated Sirius and I going into my bedroom, and Regulus went up into his own shutting the door. After catching our breath I turned to Sirius, "did you hear anything else?"

"Just something about the ball at the Lestrange's before school starts," He gave a slightly worried look.

"Well we make it through every year this shouldn't be any different," I sat down on bed and he took the chair. "So have you heard from any of the others about their forms?" I looked over at him and he shook his head no.

What I was speaking about of course was our animagus forms to help Remus with his transformations. We had figured out in second year, well actually I had by the middle of first year but chose not to say anything. Since then we had been trying to get our forms, we mostly had them down but just needed to perfect them to change without wands. "Have you heard anything from Remus?" I asked and Sirius turned his famous crooked grin on me.

"No not since the last time, are you looking forward seeing dear old Remus?" He walked over and plopped on my bed and I felt a tiny blush go to my cheeks turning my pale skin red.

"It's not like he even notices I like him." I mumbled after a few minutes just as a knock sounded on my door.

* * *

><p>"Mother isn't this a little revealing," I commented looking down at the dress I would be wearing tonight to the Lestrange Ball celebrating my cousin Bella's engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange.<p>

"Adhara you need to look your best tonight and I will not accept any misbehaving," she stood off to the side in her evening wear. Looking into the mirrior I admit to liking my dark hair in loose curls cascading down my back and across my shoulders. Also the makeup was decent a little much for my liking but my full lips looked fantastic with the dark red lip stick, but the dress was a far too much for my taste. It was sleek very clingy to my body not leaving a curve unseen with a deep 'v' in the front held up with thin straps which then crossed over my bare back. Rinestone details ran down the middle of my chest to about my belly button, with the color being pure white contrasting the rest of my family drastically.

"Do not make that face you'll cause wrinkles," my mother reprimanded loudly and I dropped the cringe putting on a straight face. "We're going now," she left and I slipped on the high heeled shoes I had been given and followed her down the stairs carefully. When I appeared at the bottom my father didn't have the normal look that I had heard about from my friends, no he had a look of pride in his eyes. Now my brothers had the looks I wanted, Regulus' held surprise while Sirius' was anger.

"What is that?" His loud mouth shouted and I quickly shook my head as my parents gave him disapproving looks.

"Your cloak Miss. Addie," Kreacher handed it up and I took it nodding gratefully as I slipped it over my shoulders. Quickly we were all apparated away to the large mansion and I put on the slight fake smile, linking my arm with Sirius as we entered ready to with stand the pure blood ideals that will be thrown around especially with You-Know-Who getting even more powerful.

* * *

><p>Sirius and I mostly stuck to ourselves as the rest of the family mingled with friends. That is until Mother walked over and said that I was needed.<p>

"You're father wishes for me to escort you to the study." Taking my arm Sirius began to move with me too. "You stay Sirius," she commented and I gave him a scared look and he tried to hide his own but betrayed it in his eyes. Thinking over what could happen my mind immediately went to dark marks. Were they going to make me join? It would be highly hypocritical since they weren't but I wouldn't put it past them.

As we walked into the room I saw Father and also Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange along with Bella's fiance's brother Rabastan. Briefly looking over him I saw slicked back short brown hair, mostly considered attractive by those when he went to school at Hogwarts, but I personally found his dark eyes scary. He always held a straight face with something hidden behind it.

"Thank you Walburga," Father commented and my mother left me standing in the middle of the room as she joined him. I felt a bit of betrayal that I should have gotten used to long ago from that tiny gesture. "Please sit Adhara," he motioned to the seat beside Rabastan and I sat as far on the other side of the couch possible. "We've come here to make an arrangement. Today the Lestrange's and Blacks will make our bond stronger…"

* * *

><p>Walking out of the room I felt as though my heart was in my stomach. Walking as quickly as I possibly could without causing a scene I crashed into the cloak room. Leaning back into the door I closed my eyes, "this can't be happening."<p>

"Addie?" Sirius said from the other side knocking slightly I moved back opening the door letting him in.

Right after closing the door he gripped onto my forearms and started examining them. "Oh thank Merlin," He whispered then looked up at me, "what happened?"

Unable to say anything else I whispered, "I'm engaged." His expression turned quickly from worry to anger then back to worry pulling me into a tight hug.

"Who?"

"Rabastan Lestrange," I buried my face into his chest.

"What!" he pulled away quickly, "He's 7 years older than you!"

"Sirius be quiet," I rushed forward slapping my hand over his mouth, "I've got to get back out there."

"Add…"He shook his head.

"We both know it can't be fixed now, we've just got to get to school and try to figure something out. You're the one that always told me to play the part."

"So you won't get into trouble," He muttered glaring.

"We'll here we go."

By the end of the night it had been announced that we were to be married and I felt a bit more than disgusted as he kept touching my bare back and sides. By the time we got home I was thankful to change into my nightgown and slip under my covers. Flipping onto my sides I closed my eyes and felt my heart slip lower.

"How am I going to get out of this?"

* * *

><p>By the end of the week I had slipped into a larger depression as a ring with a large black gem was placed on my finger and details were discussed as he was escorting me to the train.<p>

"We are to wait until after your graduation then be wed right afterwards." Slipping my eye line down to his forearm I saw the outline of the black mark trough his white shirt and just nodded. He must have noticed my look because he threw on his jacket. "You are to tell no one outside of the family," He glared and I just nodded again looking straight ahead.

Shortly after we entered the platform and I saw Sirius standing over to the side watching closely but not approaching, like I had asked him to.

"I have to go find a cabin," I whispered quietly and he nodded.

"See you Christmas break," He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," I whispered and then started walking towards the train, as I stepped into the crowd I looked back to see him already gone and Sirius quickly approaching with James and Remus behind. Looking over their faces I saw a little bit of anger on all three with a mixture of worry but looking closer to Remus I saw a bit of sadness.

As they stood in front of me I realized I had no clue what to say but "did you two have a good summer?"

"Addie," James started but then just pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Jamesie," I said, "but what about you?"

"Oh same old same old," He smiled catching on that I wanted to avoid the subject.

"How about you Remus?" I smiled looking over at him.

"Same stuff too." He gave a little smile but I noticed a new tiny scare on his face. "We better find someplace to sit."

"Very true, and you two should go find Peter." I said, "Also James please lay off Lily until we get to Hogwarts at least," I poked his shoulder talking about my best girl friend.

"I can't promise anything," he smirked as Remus and I left them outside the train.

"You know he is probably going to try and find her before Peter right?" He joked.

"I can always say I try, to her at least," I bumped my shoulder with his. "How were you this summer?" I asked again.

"I told you." He gave a confused look.

"I want the real answer," I pointed to the new scar and he chewed on the inside of his lip.

"It was hard, painful."

"It will get better this year," I gave him a soft, comforting look as we got to the compartment.

"Thanks Addie," He looked in my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat as I raised my hand to swipe a piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes flicked to the side and then turned to the door quickly walking through.

Confused I moved my hand down and caught a glimpse of the ring, "oh."

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride to school I was pretty much silent, my previous attempt of forgetting my fiancé had failed. They all seemed to understand except for Peter who either didn't understand that I didn't want to talk or didn't care. By the time we got to school I was just ready to go to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Laying in bed I was trying to will myself to go to sleep. Almost gone to the world the door burst open and a fiery red head stormed in followed closely by a sweet dark haired, round faced girl.<p>

"They are such prats!" Lily yelled turning to me as I sat up and sighed.

"What have they done now?" I rubbed eyes not in the mood.

"Embarrassed Severus in front of the whole school," She glared at nothing in particular probably running the situation again in her head.

"Oh," I responded.

"Oh? Oh? Is all you have to say?" she came at me and I pulled back slightly.

"Yes 'oh' is all I have to say. It's what they always do I can't stop them, it never going to happen. Now I'm having a horrid…well….life so I'm going to bed." I glared at her and flicked my wand closing my curtains.

I heard her huff and march over to the bathroom then Alice's soft voice spoke up, "Addie what's wrong?"

"My life," I whispered and took a breath flicking open the curtains again and just raised my hand.

"Adhara what is that," she opened her eyes wide.

"My engagement ring," I frowned looking down at it.

"Your what!" Lily yelled and stormed in the room over to my side, "talk."

"My parents are forcing me to marry Rabastan Lestrange, blood purity and all."

"Oh my Merlin," she whispered and plopped down beside me our little tiff forgotten and Alice came to my other side. "Is there any way to get out of it?"

"Death?" I tried to joke and both their face told me it wasn't funny. "Leaving…" I whispered.

"…but you'll have to wait until you turn 17," Lily commented.

"Well it's always been that way now I just have an extra complication. Sirius and I will work it out," I gave a tiny half smile.

"It will be fine," Alice wrapped her arm around me and Lily nodded wrapping her own arm around my shoulders.

'I hope so,' I thought as I leaned my head on Lily's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: The Script "Exit Wounds"

On my broom I was hovering over the pitch during Quidditch practice after dinner. It had been about three weeks since classes started and tonight was our first time trying to help Remus. Looking around I saw James yelling at the other team members but he thankfully was taking it easy on me. Groaning I decided to get out of the sky and started really scanning for the snitch that had been set loose. Within minutes I caught a glimpse of gold reflecting the sun light and dove to get it. Dodging past the chasers and one beater I pulled up just as I was about to hit the ground and the snitch took off, flying inches in front of me. Pushing forward a little more I let go of my broom handle and stretched out my fingertips just touching a wing so it would stop flying then catching it in my hand pulling my broom to a stop. Smiling I hovered in the air throwing it back up into the air to fly in front of me. It was the first snitch I ever caught in third year when I joined the team ever since I had been practicing with it.

Looking around I saw that James was watching the other chasers, Mara Winters a fourth year and Jacob Lundstorm throwing shots to the Keeper Terence Kiely; while the beaters Roderick Griffths and Bengy Lynch were hitting the bludger back and forth. Sighing I took hold of the snitch again and slipped it into my cloak deciding to run some drills until James calls a stop to it all.

After practice I quickly jumped into the shower washing the sweat and dirt off my skin and jumped out slipping into my clothes. I was just slipping on my flats when there was a knock on the door. "Addie it's time." James' voice sounded and walked over to the door seeing the four boys already standing there. Remus having talked to Madam Pomfrey before arranging something so she wouldn't escort him this time. Nodding, we all headed up to the Whomping Willow hiding behind a boulder so no one would see.

"Peter you go first and press the knot, then Sirius and I will transform and escort Remus in." James commented, "Also Peter watch to see Add take off, then follow us in."

Peter nodded and I watched as he slowly shrunk his clothing dropping down around him until a tiny rat emerged from the clothing. Most of the time we were unable to morph our clothing with us but we were getting better. Squeaking it starting moving towards the tree pressing a little knot and the tree froze. "You guys are up," I smiled and they quickly transformed into a stag and black dog leaving only Remus and I. Gathering up all they're clothing I tucked it into a bag and pushed it behind a bush, "ready Remus?" I gave him a reassuring smile as Sirius and James moved from behind the rock playing around.

"I'm never ready Add," he gave me a worried look, "what if I hurt one of you?"

"We're prepared for that," I touched his shoulder but the look didn't go away.

"You have to promise me one thing," He whispered, "You have to stay away."

Giving him a confused look, "why?"

"I don't want you to see it," he bit his lip as Sirius came around the corner gently nudging Remus' hand. "Please," he whispered as he disappeared with the two. Biting my lip I just took a breath and followed James orders as Peter waiting by the tree. Closing my eyes I pictured my form and felt my body changing until I transformed into a white and grey barn owl. Flicking my eyes around my vision changed adjusting to the dark and I turned my head to the side seeing Peter scurry back a few steps. Letting out a sort of laugh I picked up my clothes with my talons and spread large wings lifting up into the air and dropping them behind the bush. Rising up higher into the air I saw Peter scurrying towards the tree and hit the knot before entering. Flying up higher in the air I felt the wind move through my feathers and smiled on the inside. I love flying it gave me a sense of freedom, that's one of the reasons I'm on the quidditch team because not only did it satisfy my need to flying but also my competitive side which rarely came out. Looking over I saw the moon rising and quickly headed to the Shrieking Shack. By the time I got there I heard yells coming from the inside and peeked in a window landing on the sill.

Remus was standing in the middle of a empty room James and Sirius were standing in front of him ready for anything and I saw Peter peeking around the corner of the door way. Turning his head Remus caught sight of me. "Leave Addie," he shouted then doubled over in pain.

"No," I screamed back in my mind.

"Addie," Sirius voice sounded in my head, "go."

"But…"

"Go look out for others," James voice said. Huffing slightly I turned and flew out over the grounds looking for people that might be roaming around until the screaming had turned into howling and the howling had stopped entirely. "Remus can you hear us?" James asked the voice sounding in all our heads and hopefully Remus' too.

"Who is that?" An angry voice screamed out turning to the stag and dog in the room the rat had already retreated.

"It's us Remus," Sirius called.

"Who's Remus?" the werewolf growled and I felt my heart drop.

"You are," I called and the werewolf flipped its head to me.

"Remus…" it asked and I saw its eyes flick shut, "Remus Lupin… I am Remus Lupin."

"Yes you are," I smiled on the inside.

"Adhara?" Remus asked.

"You know I don't like to be called that," I replied and it sent out a kind of wolfish laugh along with Sirius.

"Sirius? James?" he turned his head and they both replied in the affirmative. "Where's Peter?"

"Here?" He called out coming around the corner and James leaned down letting him onto his back.

Just then I heard a crack of a branch and flipped my head to the side focusing my eyes in on the sound. "What is it Wings?" Sirius asked.

"I heard something." I replied automatically ignoring the wings thing

"Me too," Remus replied.

"I'll be right back," I stretched out my wings and took off over to the noise. Looking around I saw a one person in particular Severus Snape snooping around the area. Turning quickly, I flew back landing back on the sill, "it's Snape."

"How close is he?" James asked.

"Not close at all just entered into the forest." I commented thinking about him wandering around, "it's safe." I turned to Remus and smiled on the inside just seeing the boy I liked and not the werewolf in front of me.

"So Moony what do we do now?" James asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Remus…Sirius and I thought that it might be good to have nicknames," He replied. "Remus you would be Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, I'm Prongs and Add you'd be Wings.

"Wormtail…really?" Peter's voice sounded.

"It made sense," Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I'm going to the roof," stated and took off so I could keep watch.

By the end of the night I was flying lazily back to the boulder and landing just as the guys stepped out of the hole. Remus happily distributed the clothing and I flew off to another area to get changed as the sun rose. As I tucked my hand in my pocket the fantastic night before dropped from my mind as I fingered the ring and slipped it on my finger so none of my parents or the Lestrange's friends would report back that I wasn't wearing it. Taking a deep breath I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around to see Remus standing there.

"Here you go," he handed me an energy potion to wake up, something we had both brewed about a week before for the night.

"Thanks," I reached out taking it and downed it.

"Addie thank you," he whispered and I flicked my eyes up to his since he was about 6 inches taller than me.

"For what?" I smiled.

"Not running when you saw me."

"I would never do that," I shook my head getting a little angry; "did you really think that I would."

"No, no, no I just thought that I might scare you or something." He held his hands up trying to calm me down, knowing that when I'm angry I'm not to be messed with.

"Remus Lupin you are the least scary person I've ever seen," I smiled up at him.

"Usually that would kind of be an insult," he gave a tiny grin, "but after what you've seen me as it's a compliment." He reached out his hand pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and I got a slightly nervous look on my face. He shook his head slightly making it almost unnoticed and dropped his hand and turned walking away. Standing there the ring weighed two times more and I slumped my shoulders walking after him. When I got around the corner James and Sirius were fake wrestling and the other two were standing over to the side. Holding my fingers up to my lips I whistled and they broke apart.

"We need to get up to the castle before others get up to change."

"Oh right," Sirius commented and we all set out up to the courtyard.

The castle was dead when we got there and I thankfully made it up to the dorm room without anyone seeing me. Silently I slipped into some clean flare jeans and a t-shirt, before going into the bathroom and gasping when I looked at my reflection. My black hair was tangled and ratted sticking out at weird angles raising my hand up and checking my breath I almost gagged myself.

"No wonder he ran away," I muttered to myself and grabbed my tooth brush and started scrubbing. About an hour later I walked down the stairs to see all the boys already down there except Remus who had left to go to the hospital wing when we first got up to the castle. Curling up on the other side of the couch I pretty much folded into myself and noticed Peter already asleep on the other side of the couch. James and Sirius happily talking about some map they had been thinking about shaking my head I just relaxed back closing my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was being shaking awake by a familiar red-heads voice, "When did you get here?" I heard her ask but just waved my hand hitting something then snuggling back into the couch, "Oww that was my face."

"Sorry," I mumbled and heard laughing around the area. Peeking open my eyes I saw that the boys were circled around the area including Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend and the boys roommate and Alice, who was right beside him.

Yawning I stretched out and licked over my lips as I scanned over everyone until getting to Remus and avoided eye contact. "So Wings how about helping me with my potions work?" James commented and I just rolled my eyes nodding being the best at potions in our group with Lily right below me.

"Wings?" Lily gave a confused look.

"New nickname," I supplied as more than James raced up to the dorm and got their potions book, "you know the boys."

"Pfft, everyone knows them." She huffed but settled down beside me.

By next Friday I was worn out never really catching up fully on sleep but I had gladly caught up on school work. Today I had decided to hang out with the girls since Remus had been acting especially weird around me and sometimes Peter too. We were walking down the hill by the lake when we heard loud laughter echoing over the area. Racing forward we saw James wand raised and Sirius beside him laughing out loudly. Shifting my eye sight up into the tree I saw Snape hanging upside down.

"James!" I yelled out as Lily ran forward. His eyes shifted over and he lowered the greasy haired boy.

"My dear Evans what a pleasure to see you today," James arrogantly replied and I just shook my head.

"Potter you arrogant, toe-rag get away from him!" She glared then walked over to Severus hold out her hand.

"Get away from me you Mudblood!" he slapped away her hand and she stumbled back a few steps staring at him wide eyed.

Outraged I marched forward pulling out my wand but was beaten by James, "How dare you!" He yelled pointing his wand at Snape's chest.

After staring at Snape for a couple seconds she raised her hand and pushed down James', "Not worth it." With that she marched away, quickly I raced behind her. "Not now Addie," she whispered and I nodded just walking with her to the dorms where she fell onto her bed screaming out passing the sad stage and entering her angry phase. Most of the day she stayed up there, that is until Alice came up and said that he was at the door and wouldn't leave.

"He said that he'd sleep out there if you didn't come and talk to him," She chewed on the inside of her lip.

Almost a growl escaped her lips and she marched down the stairs following behind I just got down stairs as she exited the common room. Sighing I sat down beside my brother on the couch, "Where's she going?" he asked nodding towards the door.

"Snape is out there," I commented and instantly James stood up and started towards the door. "No!" I shouted and jumped over the back of the couch in front of him.

"Add I'm not letting that snake talk her after what he called her," James glared at the door.

"If you go out there right now she is only going to get even more pissed," I pushed back on his chest.

"But…"

"No," I glared and he backed off sulking to the chair and sitting down.

"Good boy Prongs," Sirius laughed and I hopped back over the back of the couch punching his shoulder and he instantly stopped.

"Looks like I should say that to you Padfoot," James smirked. A couple minutes later Lily came in a little less furious until her eyes landed on me and they filled with fear. Knitting my eyebrows in worry I stood watched as she walked over to me.

"Addie we need to talk," She said and leaned down whispering in my ear, "about Rabastan's alliances." Instantly it felt as though all the air left my body and nodded standing up, "Do they know?" She pointed to the boys and I shook my head no.

"Do we know what?" Sirius asked looking in between us, and I bit my lip.

"You need to tell them Add," She frowned and I nodded.

"Let's go somewhere else," I bit my lip and we quickly moved to the dorm room knowing that Frank wasn't there. "I've been hiding something," I whispered as I sat down on Sirius' bed and Lily sat down beside me while the boys rounded about us. "It's about Rabastan," I looked over their faces, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone…He's a Death Eater…" I bit my lip and saw the mixture of emotions on their faces. Peter's face held total and completely terror, James was a mixture of fear and anger, Sirius was a whole jumble and changed every couple seconds. Remus, well he was totally different, anger was the most prominent emotion but there was also a sense of protectiveness.

"How did you figure out about this?" Sirius almost growled and turned to Lily unintentionally glaring at her. She leaned back a little, after all his glare was a bit scary at times, and James bumped his shoulder. "Sorry Lily, but how?" He softened up a bit.

"When Snape came to the door, in the middle of trying to apologize he said something about one of my very own friends being with a Death Eater and worked it out when I came back in. What do we do?" She looked over all our faces realizing that, me just leaving wasn't as easy an option as it had been.

"I thought you guys had a plan to leave when you turned 17," Peter looked over at me and I nodded.

"She can't do that now!" Sirius yelled and I reached out my hand touching his arm telling him silently to calm down.

"It's more complicated now Peter. If You-Know-Who were to get caught up in this it would make it impossible to well…" I bit my lip and Remus pushed off the wall and walked out the door punching the opposite wall before going down the stairs. Closing my eyes I tipped my head down and felt Lily take my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Make a Move- Icon For Hire

* * *

><p>"What is with the nicknames?" Lily quizzed me, one day in the middle of October as we walked down to dinner. Since the whole Death Eater discussion the Marauders as they started calling themselves had seemed a little distant from me, especially Remus. Sirius and I were our same old selves but when he was with the guys they were always planning up something and would stop when I came close.<p>

"It's just something James and Sirius thought up." I smiled over at her and she quizzed my expression.

"I know something is up…but alright," she turned back as we entered the Great Hall and settled in for Dinner.

"Hey Wings," James greeted sitting down beside me, "Hello my dear Lily."

"Sod off Potter," she glared and he just shrugged turning back to me.

"We've got something to ask you."

"Umm ok?" I gave him a confused look and he stood up, "right now?"

"Yuuus," He drew out and motioned for me to come quickly I said goodbye to Lily, Alice and Frank, and James pulled me out the door and quickly up the stairs. We raced up into the boys dorm and I saw the three of them circled around a piece of parchment.

"What?" I stood there and James quickly grabbed the parchment and they all gathered around me.

"Ok take out your wand and tap the parchment saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'." Sirius said and I shrugged taking out my wand and said the sentence and slowly words popped up.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br>are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

"Wow," I commented opening it to see that it was a map of the entire school.

"It shows every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle," Remus came up beside me and looked over my shoulder pointing to the different things I could feel his breath on my neck. "But it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds, portrayed by a dot. It is also capable of accurately identifying each person, and is not fooled by animagi, polyjuice potions, or invisibility cloaks."

Taking a deep breath to calm my heart I nodded, "This is amazing you guys," I smiled and was thankful when Remus took a step back. "What happens if someone tries to read it?"

"It gives a fake message to insult the person," Peter happily chimed up and I smiled over at him making a blush go over his cheeks.

"Fantastic, you even got the passage behind the mirror," I pointed to the passageway that lead to the basement of Dervish & Banges.

"Yup every passageway we know," Sirius smiled as I folded it back up.

"How long have you guys been working on this?" I questioned.

"About a year," James smiled, "you say Mischief Managed to making it disappear." Doing what he said I tapped the map and the writing started disappearing and I handed it back to him.

"So really why did you need to drag me away from my dinner at that second?"

"We were excited to show someone we've been working on this every second to finish before the next full moon." Sirius smiled and I nodded.

"Ahhh I see, well ok like I said it's amazing good job you guys." Shrugging I moved towards the door.

"That's it?" my brother scoffed.

"What do you want me to do?" I smiled turning back to them all.

"Well something extravagant I guess," he frowned and slumped down onto the bed his previously happy mood completely gone. Sirius had always tended to go to an emotion and go for it full force and this was no exception.

Smiling I just shook my head, "OH MY MERLIN!" I threw my hands up in the air, "You guys are amazingly brilliant and I only wish I had thought up something like this before you guys." I walked over to him. "Dear brother you are a genius and I wish I had the amazing skills that you posses." The other three were laughing loudly by now and Sirius was just sitting there shaking his head.

"Dear sister you are a complete nutter," he looked up taking my shoulders.

"Not as much as you," I smirked, "can I go now?"

"I guess if you don't want to hang out and become a Marauderette," he gave a crooked grin looked around at the others.

"How exactly would that happen?" Looking behind I saw every one of them with a small smirk on their faces.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," I growled, "this is crazy," to James and Sirius who were in front of me and raced around a corner after checking the map once more.<p>

"You really don't have to help," Remus smiled from beside me. "You're already a Marauderette to us."

"No way I'm not backing out they would never let me live it down," I smiled as James made a little noise signaling for us to come around the corner. Looking back I saw Peter lagging behind and motioned for him to pick up the pace as was raced around the corner, meeting up with James and Sirius at the stairs to the dungeons.

"Alright Addie we'll be watching you closely so just listen for our signal," Sirius said his protective brotherly side coming out while handing me James' invisibility cloak and the dung bomb.

"I've got it Padfoot," I smirked and threw the cloak over my head going down the stairs.

Standing there outside of the Slytherin common room door I waited patiently for someone to come in or out. Biting my lip I heard footsteps making their way closer and moved against the wall as my very own brother Regulus appeared whispering the password. The wall clicked open and I quickly followed behind him just slipping in before the door shut.

'What was I thinking when I said yes to this!' I screamed in my head looking around the full common room until I spotted the greasy haired boy I was hoping to see. I wasn't exactly part of the plan to set the dung bomb off by him but it seemed like the best idea to me.

"I can't believe he chose her," A girl off to the side sneered and I recognized her as a daughter of one of my parents friend.

"She's from one of the most noble pure blood families," Another one commented and my eyes widened.

"Adhara Lestrange doesn't even sound good," the first sneered.

"But did you see that ring, it's gigantic," biting my lip I looked down at the ring on my hand that happened to be holding the dung bomb.

Shaking my head I just continued walking over to Snivelly and let it loose. The shrieking and yelling began and I quickly made my way back over to the door and snuck out hoping no one saw as I raced up the stairs. Footsteps sounded behind me and I quickly mashed against the wall slowing my breathing as the other person stopped and slowed their pace getting closer.

'Crap, crap, crap,' I thought as Regulus came into view.

"Where are you?" he glared around the area and stepped up onto the stair I was on. Closing my lips tightly I held my breath and pushed up closer against the wall. Suddenly I heard footsteps tear up the stairs a bit higher and he gave a confused look but followed. After his footsteps were a bit away I followed until I immerged up on the ground floor and pulled off the cloak. Though I was surprised when I was quickly pulled back into a little alcove type place. I started struggling moving around and screaming against the hand covering my mouth until a voice whispered in my ear.

"Shush, Add calm down, Regulus is close by," Remus practically breathed out and I immediately stopped now noticing the arm around my waist, the chest pressed up against my back and the hand over my mouth. Swallowing a large lump I just nodded and he pulled back. "James and Sirius are across the hall with Peter in an abandoned room."

"You were the one on the stairs?" I looked up into his eyes and he smirked slightly nodding. "Thank you."

"Well it made the most sense for me to go, if James or Sirius had gotten caught they would have been in more trouble, and if Peter had been…well there was no chance he was going to go." He shrugged and felt my smile drop, of course he didn't do it for me it just made sense.

Just then footsteps were heard going down the hall and he quickly pulled me tighter into him and threw the cloak over top. I tried to slow my heart rate and breathing not only so Regulus or whoever wouldn't catch us but because I didn't want Remus to hear.

His arm slid around my back and I felt slight shivers go down my spine which caused him to jerk his hand back. Quickly the feet went by going back down the stairs and he tore off the cloak stepping out into the corridor just as the door to the abandoned room opened. Sighing I turned around and went into the corridor beside him as James and Sirius congratulated me and Peter just gave a shy smile.

"Thanks guys," I gave a wide smile hiding the confusion and hurt underneath from what just happened. "We better get back to the common room."

"Yeah prefects are going to be out soon and I've got to head out," Remus nodded.

"Moony you should put in a good word for me with Lily," James smiled tossing his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"I don't know if that's possible Prongs but I'll try," He mimicked James move tossing his arm around James and Sirius' shoulder. Next thing I knew I was pulled up next to Sirius and Peter slid up next to me.

"So on to another thing," Sirius said and I looked up to see his smirk, "what were you doing to my sister in the alcove back there."

"Sirius Orion Black," I reached up slapping the back of his head.

"Whatttt?" He exclaimed as James started laughing, "You're my sister, I need to watch out for you."

"Well nothing happened," I glared up at him.

"Is this true?" He turned his head to Remus.

"Y-yes," Remus looked over at him with wide eyes and I peeked around my brother to see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Good," Sirius smirked and we fell back into step though I noticed Peter was a little less enthusiastic than before.

* * *

><p>"There's going to be a masquerade ball!" Lily yelled excitedly when I finally got up to my dorm.<p>

"What?" I looked at all four of the girls circled around a window.

"It was put up on the bulletin board there is going to be a Halloween Masquerade Ball." One of our roommates Moira smiled along with her best friend Isolde.

"That also means there are no classes that Friday to prepare for the Ball," Alice smiled.

"Well now that's something I want to hear," I cheered hopping up on the bed and they all laughed.

"So the week before is a Hogsmeade weekend to go pick out costumes and masks," Lily bounced excitedly beside me.

Quickly did the facts in my head and calculated that, that Monday was a full moon and it dampening my spirits a little bit but not fully. "It should be fun."

* * *

><p>"So we don't need to wear old style clothing right, just need a mask…" Sirius commented and I nodded for the tenth time. He had pulled me to Hogsmeade with him saying he needed a girl's opinion. "What are you wearing?" He pulled out another costume and then slid it back into place.<p>

"I don't know yet I haven't had the chance to look," I scowled.

"Well go look…" he drew it out like it was the simplest thing in the world but every time I had tried before he pulled me back.

Shaking my head I moved to the girls section which was full compared to the boys which had about 3 browsing around. After picking through numerous short, skimpy and downright trashy costumes I came to something that looked amazing. It was a medieval type costume, the main part was a purple satin dress with a leaf motif over the bust but then there was a blue almost teal sheer overcoat with it. The overcoat had a gold design that would go around your natural waist and come up to a peak buckling together and along with that were two arm bands that had the same gold design fitted to go just above your elbows. The sleeves were long and started just below your wrist then cascades down to probably around your knees along while the back of the dress looked like it would have a short train. Delighted with the dress I headed over to the masks and started looking for one.

Scanning over them I saw the perfect on pop out it wouldn't do much to hide my face see as how it was totally see through but I loved it too much. It was cut metal in the shape of a butterfly in a gold color, and had crystals going over the eyes and one crystal for the head of the butterfly and black ribbon was hooked to the sides to fasten it on. Smiling I picked it up and headed back over to Sirius, "are you ready yet?" I asked as he held up a pirate costume.

"Yes I think I like this," he smiled and I nodded as we walked over to the masks and he quickly picked up a plain black one that tied. "What'd you get?" he looked over the dress as we waited in line and I held it up.

"What do you think?"

"It fits you," he smiled and held the mask up to my face examining the look of it, "though kind of goes against the whole point."

"Oh well, it's not like people won't recognize my hair since I'm going to leave it down."

"True," he shrugged and we placed our things up on the counter and paid the attendant slipping them into separate bags and we exited going to The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Soon after we got there the rest of the boys walked in mostly because James was trailing behind Lily trying to get her to go to the dance with him.

"For the last time No!" she screamed at him and turned causing most of the pub to turn and look, "sorry." She hurried over to us and slid in next to me with what I was guessing was her costume.

"What'd you get?" I smiled.

"A white and blue Athena costume," she smiled, "you?"

"A medieval type of dress," I replied as the boys walked over and sat down James thankfully sitting on the other side as Remus slid in next to Lily.

"Oh I can't wait," She fidgeted slightly as James opened his mouth and she glared, "don't ruin it."

Giggling slightly I noticed none of the other boys had a costume, "When are you guys going?"

"After lunch," Peter supplied happily looking over at me.

"Have any thoughts of what you're going to be?"

"No," he frowned and I started thinking it over.

"I can't think of anything now but I'm sure you'll find something, hopefully you don't take as long as him though." I giggled and pointed to Sirius.

"I needed to find something that matched my handsome good looks," he gave a cocky grin as I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh," I scoffed, "we all know I'm the better looking twin here."

"She's got you there Padfoot," Remus smirked. Glancing over at him I felt blood rise to my cheeks and tipped down my head to try and hide it.

* * *

><p>By the time I got back to school I had a letter on my bed evidentially one of the girls having let the owl in. Plopping down I just opened it not bothering to see who had written and immediately regretted it.<p>

Adhara, it started, I had been informed by your parents that there is a Halloween dance at Hogwarts this next weekend. I'm pleased to inform you that I've been allowed to come and will meet you in the entrance hall at 8 o'clock sharp, Signed Rabastan Lestrange.

The letter dropped to the floor as my stomach dropped to the floor with it. Lily must have noticed something wrong and rushed over picking it up. "Oh no," she whispered and I noticed that my hands had started shaking slightly.

"Sirius," was all that I whispered and she helped me up to get to the bottom of the stairs and then raced up boys stairs. A few seconds later I saw my brother rushing towards me letter in hand and pulled me into a hug.

"We could send an owl saying you're sick," he suggested and I just shook my head.

"You know the spy's will say otherwise."

"We'll make it through this ok Add we've made it this far."

"Neither of us have ever been in this much trouble before Sirius," I whispered into his chest as he hugged me tighter.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Knowing that there wasn't much to do I just nodded wrapping my arms tighter around his torso. Slowly I felt more arms go around us, around me more specifically and felt my heart start beating again.

'Please Merlin, help me.'


	4. Chapter 4

This time we were meeting Remus up at the shack Madam Pomfrey having escorted him this time. I was the first to change and by the time I circled over rocking place I heard growling meaning he had already changed. When I landed on the sill I saw that he was already hurting himself and wanted to cry.

"Moony," I called out and he jerked his head to the side emitting a loud growl that ripped through the place. "Its Addie," I spoke into his mind along with sending out a loud screech into the night warning the others to be cautious. Suddenly it lunged forward and into the magically reinforced window but the impact sent me off the edge and I hovered in the air. "Remus!" I screamed out and it seemed to jolt him into the fact that he was a person. Backing off he shook his head and I saw the others slowly going up the stairs, "Are you there?"

"A-Addie," He closed and opened his eyes and there was more human than animal in the look.

"Yes," I smiled on the inside, "and there's James, Sirius, and Peter."

"Sorry," he backed away into a corner and suddenly the animalistic look reappeared and he growled at the boys.

"Moony!" James yelled and Remus flicked back

"I think it's a bad day guys," he whimpered out cowering away from them.

"Bad day?" Peter questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey says that some days when she comes and gets me it seems as though I have a lot more wounds than normal. We've discussed it with Dumbledore and it happens when I'm under stress of some kind." Quickly James flicked his head to me and I turned mine to his.

"Addie you should go patrol," His voice echoed in my head and I just accepted it and flew off circling the grounds.

Some days I feel like one of them so much and others I couldn't be more of an outsider.

* * *

><p>I was informed that he had flicked back and forth throughout the night as we walked back up to the castle; Remus having stay and wait for Pomfrey.<p>

Now on Friday night I was scared out of my wits, Remus hadn't talked to me for the past two days since the full moon which only made this night worse. Silently I pulled my wavy long black hair to the side into a side pony tail and added golden dangle earrings. Slipping on my gold flats I picked up the ornate mask and tied it around my head.

Looking in the mirror I thought I looked beautiful but it wasn't for the right person, the right person wasn't even talking to me. At 7:50 I started walking down the stairs most of the castle being empty since the dance had started at 7:30. As I rounded the corner there he was in just black robes and black mask. His dark eyes looked over my costume and a strangled sigh released. As I reached the bottom he held out his hand and I took it stepping down. I noticed that he took note of the ring still on my finger and a satisfied smile appeared

"Thank you for coming," I whispered a little meekly going with Sirius' advice to play the part.

"You are my fiancée," he stated no emotion showing on his face and we linked arms stepping through the doors. Almost immediately we were surrounded by Slytherin's who were part of pure-blood society, as they recognized Rabastan.

Plastering on the smile I had learned to use since I was 6 years old I played the good daughter something those around here rarely saw and nodded replying when spoken to, never above the males.

* * *

><p>Sirius' POV<p>

My eyes stayed on her because I was going to make sure nothing happened that would lead to something worse.

"Why is she smiling," James spoke with slight disgust in his voice.

"She has to," I spoke as a person blocked my view, so I moved over to another spot. I also noticed Remus doing this too, keeping a close eye on my sister. She glanced over at us and Lestrange noticed bending down whispering into her ear. She moved her eyes away, back to the group around them.

"She looks…happy," Peter muttered and I glared over at him immediately regretting it. It the truth we had been brought up that way.

"I've always told her to play the part. When we were little and I would act out I never let her. Her room is still blank compared to mine full of Gryffindor things because when she attempted to put stuff up I took it down. Girls in pure-blood society are held to both a higher and lower standard in ways. She would get it a lot worse if she where to act out." I spoke and felt a hand lay over my shoulder and turned seeing James standing there in his stupid Gladiator costume. "You guys can go enjoy yourselves."

"Never," Remus growled as Addie touched Rabastan's arm in what most would consider an affectionate way. Looking over him I saw a slightly animalistic look in his eyes and couldn't help but smile. I hoped that he would tell her sometime soon, in fact I had made him wear a medieval costume hoping it would happen.

"I'm with Moony here," James nodded remaining by my side and I'm not sure if Peter nodded but he just remained where he was. Soon we were joined by Lily who surprisingly sat beside James and just watched with us for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Addie's POV<p>

"Don't embarrass me," Rabastan whispered in my ear when I had glanced over at the boys and I immediately turned away from them.

"So when are you guys planning on getting married?" asked Belvina Nott a seventh year Slytherin with a snotty smile on her face.

"We are planning for right after Adhara graduates," Rabastan commented looking down at me and I politely agreed.

"How wonderful, you're a lucky girl Adhara," She smiled but a tiny sneer peeked out.

"I know," I reached up touching the arm that was hooked into my other arm letting a slightly larger smile through.

"Would you like to dance Adhara?" He asked as the music started.

"I would love to," I curtsied slightly and he took my hand leading me onto the floor. Throughout the song we were to change partners finally ending up with our original ones. By about the third partner change I had learned to breathe again.

"Having a fun night?" My partner asked and my eyes immediately locked onto Remus light blue ones.

"I shouldn't be seen talking to you," I whispered fear going into my eyes as I looked across the room seeing Rabastan staring.

"I understand…then let me do the talking," He smirked softly. "Firstly I'm sorry I've been avoiding you these past days, it just I hate that you see me at my worse. Secondly I want to say that you look absolutely beautiful." My eye widened as I felt a blush go to my cheeks.

To quickly the music signaled for us to change partners and I was handed off to another boy. When the song finally ended Rabastan had an even tighter hold on my arm for the rest of the night

"Adhara I know that I can't keep you away from them when you're here but realize when you graduate you will be mine." He looked down at me when he was preparing to leave, "You will be mine and I expect you to act like a proper woman of pure-blood society. Understand?"

"Yes," I whispered averting my eyes like I was taught to do as a sign of submission and imagined a scared dog doing the same thing.

"Good, now I will see you at Christmas." He leaned down glancing over my shoulder and I expected him to kiss me on the cheek but he shifted at the last second kissing my lips, hard. After he pulled away he walked off and I turned around seeing all the guys staring at me more specifically Remus. Shaking my head I just headed out the door not caring that the ball still had a good hour or so left.

Sitting on the common room couch I tore off the mask and pulled up my legs so I was in a ball covering my face trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

I heard the common room door open and footsteps come in but didn't look up not even when the person sat down on the couch and took my hand. "Let's get rid of this for awhile," Remus whispered and slipped the ring off my finger and I glanced up seeing him tuck it in his pocket.

"I don't know what to do?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he reached up wiping it away. "And it's pathetic what I'm thinking about considering the fact that I might end up being the wife of a Death Eater one day."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked turning to face me.

"That was my first kiss," I let out a humorless laugh looking down and playing with the sleeve of my dress. Expecting him to laugh or something I was surprised when he just tipped up my head and pressed his lips to mine and a soft sweet kiss. When he pulled away I looked up at him seeing a small smirk on his lips, "What was that?"

"I don't want you to remember something like what he gave as a first kiss."

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded slightly.

"I better go tell the other guys and Lily that I've found you. They were all kind of freaking out," he got up stepping back from the couch.

"Alright," I looked up at him and he quickly retreated out the door. Lifting my fingers up I ran them over my lips thinking that he only did it out of kindness, but I'd always remember that as my first kiss.

Smiling I rested my head back in the couch and closed my eyes deciding to wait for everyone to come back before I headed up to sleep but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by my brother.

"Add, Lily's going to take you up for bed," he commented and I just nodded walking up the stairs with Lily's hand pushing me gently. I barely registered when she unbuckled the overcoat and took my hair out of the pony tail. I slid back the covers and settled into bed as she headed to the bathroom.

"Thanks," I whispered just before she shut the curtain though I'm not certain if she said anything back because I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Clicking my tongue I waited for Potions to start in mid-November. Slughorn was tapping his toe as students streamed in motioning for us to go stand to the side of the room. "Today we're going to start on a strengthening solution," He happily said when everyone had settled. "I'll be splitting you up into partners and expect everyone to meet up outside of class to work together."

As he ran through the names I mostly zoned out until he called it out. "Adhara Black, Remus Lupin…" He must not have thought that out putting two of his best students together, personally if I was a professor I would have put good students with a bad one; like the pairing of my brother and Peter, Merlin that was going to be a disaster.

On the other hand I was more than excited that I got to spend more time with Remus. Biting my lip I walked over and set my things down next to him. In front of us were Peter and Sirius and behind us were another horrible pairing James and Snivelly. Beside us Lily and Mara were paired up and Lily was looking back at them nervously though if it was for James or Snape I wasn't sure.

"I think Slughorns gone crazy," Remus whispered into my ear and I felt chills run down my neck to the base of my spine. "What is he thinking putting the two worst potions students together," he motioned in front of us.

"Have you looked behind us that's far worse, I actually feel like I'm in a bit of danger." I smiled whispering back and he glanced back and cringed.

"Yeah we better keep an eye on them," he smirked and I noticed how close he had gotten.

'Please Merlin let him kiss me just one more time,' I thought to myself but Slughorn had finished the pairings and started talking again and the butterflies in my stomach started to calm a bit.

"Class I expect you to at least finish with the first steps so it can mature until you come by tomorrow. Now hop to it."

"Do you want to set up the cauldron and I'll go get the ingredients'," He said and I nodded standing up and I started setting everything up in place. "You're kind of obsessive about where everything goes. Ya know that right?" He laughed when he returned and just laid the ingredients down as I immediately started organizing them in order.

"Sorry, it's just if I don't, I tend to mess up." I explained as I flipped open my book.

"No need to apologize it's kind of cute sometimes," He smiled over at me quickly before turning back to the cauldron.

Biting my lip I felt my cheeks turn red as I read over the steps, "No that's not the Griffin claw!" Sirius exclaimed just as Peter was about to pour it in the potion. Giggling slightly I handed Remus the Salamander blood to put in and noticed he kept check behind us periodically just like Lily had been.

"How's it going back there," I whispered and turned slightly seeing that they were both as far as possible from each other and only talking in monotone voices when absolutely necessary.

"Better than I thought it would," He shrugged and it continued like that for the next thirty minutes. Sirius constantly correcting Peter's mistakes and total and complete silence behind then it crashed.

"Your only suppose to stir it 3 times counter clockwise!" Snape yelled.

"Geeze Snivelly calm down it's not going to ruin the whole potion, it was a mistake," James scoffed.

"Stop calling me that you arrogant prat!" I flipped around as he pounded his fist on the table causing a jar of liquid to tip over and splash all over my uniform. Flipping his head towards me his eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, "I'm so sorry," he held up his hands and I reached up wiping a drop of what seemed to be pomegranate juice and I looked over at him in confusion.

"It's ok," I shook my head as Sirius turned around and glared hard at Snape and I noticed the other three had the same expression.

"I didn't mean to spill the on you," he mumbled in fear as I wiped off the front of my shirt and I noticed him glance down at the ring on my finger.

"Oohh," I nodded as Slughorn made his way over.

"Oh My Goodness," He looked over my outfit.

"Let's just get back to our potions," I groaned and motioned for all the boys to turn around as I did, though the rest of the time James was specifically hard on Snape.

* * *

><p>"This is pointless," I sighed as we walked into the potions early next morning before class to stir our potions.<p>

"I told you I could do it you didn't have to come," Remus laughed holding open the door for me.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Add, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal." We walked over and saw that the potion was just changing colors, "Right on schedule."

"Do you think Sirius and Peter even thought about it?" I bit my lip looking over at their potion.

"I doubt it," He peeked in to see that it was actually pretty good for those two, it was a little bit too dark but over all on track.

Moving back over to the table I accidentally knocked my bag on the floor and parchments scattered. "Ugh," I moaned bending down to pick it up while Remus went to retrieve a ink bottle that had rolled away. "Thanks," I reached out my hand and he gently placed on my palm running his fingertips over my palm.

"No problem," He laughed reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Class is about to start."

"Right," I nodded and tucked the ink bottle inside my bag and just started towards the door with him following behind.

"Addie?" He asked stepping up beside me as we walked up to D.A.D.A.

"Yeah Remus?" I turned my head towards him.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Humm…I haven't really thought about it. Just some chocolates or something would be fine for me."

"There has to be something you really want, Sirius gave out lists for goodness sake," He laughed

"Well then chocolates are fine," I bumped my shoulder into him knocking him off balance for a second. "Come on Moony your balance should be better than that."

"You should talk Wings," He reached over gently pushing me and I stumbled forwards slightly.

"Everyone knows I'm better in the air," I smirked as an arm slung over my shoulder.

"Which should remind you that we have practice tonight," James raised his eyebrows.

"Riiiigggghhhht practice got it," I nodded.

"Thought you might have forgotten, tell me you at least remember the game this weekend."

"That I did remember, but remind me of all the practices."

"Tuesday night, which is tonight…" he sighed, "then tomorrow morning, Thursday night and the Slytherins have the pitch reserved all of Friday, then of course the game Saturday."

"Got it," I nodded just as we got to the classroom.

"Got what?" Sirius joined in sitting down beside James at the desk while Remus gladly took the seat beside me.

"Quidditch practices," I smiled tapping my head. "In other news did you or Peter remember to stir your potion today?"

"Yeah that's what he's doing right now," He smiled and I just shook my head as Lily came into the room and scoffed as she passed James sitting as far away as possible. "What'd you do?"

"I actually have no clue…" he trailed off following her with his eyes. "The only time I've seen her today was when I was talking to this other girl in the common room." He gave a proud smile to the guys, "she asked if she could wear my number."

"Who was it?" Sirius happily clapped him on the shoulder.

"Bridget," He smiled.

"The 3rd year or 7th year?" Remus asked.

"The 3rd year," He clarified and I just sat back in my chair rolling my eyes until the class started and we were learning about the unforgivable curses which I had far too much experience with. Sitting back, I just let my mind wander.

* * *

><p>Biting my lip I slipped on my quidditch gear and braided back my hair then put the goggles onto my head since it was supposed to rain but kept them situated on my forehead. Soon Mara and I went into the guys locker room to get James' pep talk.<p>

"Alright team first thing I would like to say is happy birthday to one of my best friends Addie Black." He gestured to me and I just rolled my eyes but a smile appeared on my lips.

"Thank you James," I laughed as the rest of the team clapped.

"Now back to business…Today we play Slytherin which is usually our hardest team to beat but I know all of you are ready to stomp them into that dirt. Terence you favor your right side and they know that so stick to the left a little bit. Addie try not to get distracted by the other players we all know how good you are at that." Glaring I stuck my tongue out, "Anyways you all have worked hard the past week and I know we are going to kick their butt." He cheered and put his hand out so we could all put our hands on top, "1…2…3…"

"Gryffindor!" We all yelled throwing our hands up and got out brooms ready to fly out on the field as we mounted our brooms and flew out when the commentator Keith Bringer announced us. We made our usual lap about the pitch and I caught sight of the boys Lily, Alice, and Frank in the stands waving I made my way up into position opposite the Slytherin seeker which happened to be my very own brother. Smiling I saw the 'fierce' look on his face and he seems to forget that I saw him when he was in nappies. Giggling slightly I looked down to see Madam Hooch releasing the snitch keeping a strict eye on it I silently cursed that the sun wasn't out so it would catch more light.

As per the rules I waited for the whistle to blow before heading to where I had last saw it and when I realized that it wasn't there, began scanning as the game played on with James scoring the first goal within minutes.

Biting my lip I noticed Regulus pull up to my side, "Hello Adhara," he smirked.

"Hello Regulus," I said keeping my eye on the pitch taking James' advice.

"Are you excited to see your fiancée at Christmas?"

"Yes, Regulus it the thing I'm most looking forward to," I replied knowing he was probably asking for my parents.

"Well haven't you turned into a good little girl."

"Just like you've always been," I pursed my lips and took off across the pitch seeing a little glint of gold. By the time I got there it was gone and Regulus huffed from behind me. "So are you going to trail me the whole game?" I asked turning to him and he just sneered and whipped around flying off

By about an hour into the game we were ahead by one goal and I had seen the snitch 2 more times but kept losing it in the rain which had started pouring with the thunder and lightning. "James Potter with another goal!" yelled Keith just as I got another glimpse of gold and took off pushing harder than I ever had before in practice eager to get this game over with.

The stupid little ball took off as soon as I got within 5 feet of it pulling a sharp right. Pulling hard on the handle I caught a glimpse of Regulus racing towards the area, 'poor little brother always a little too late to realize things,' I thought and picked up the speed again as it headed towards the center of the field. The rain hit my cheeks like rocks and I moved my head closer to the broom as the snitch darted straight into the sky groaning I pulled up on the handle and darted after feeling the rain drops pelt through my uniform.

Five feet… I started counting down in my head as I raced towards it.

Four feet…

Three feet…

Twooo feeet…

Oneeeeee… I reached out my hand and saw another hand shoot out beside me folding myself closer to the broom I tracked the tiny golden ball with my eye and moved forward a little more feeling a tiny wing flit across my fingers and I closed my hand around it.

"Yes!" I screamed out and slowed my broom to a stop finally realizing how high I had gotten. Looking over to my right I spotted my brother, "nice chase," I smirked and took off towards the pitch holding the snitch firmly in my hand. Just when I was going through the cloud cover Regulus zoomed up beside me bumping into my arm, not expecting it I lost my balance and flipped over the side of my broom. Gripping onto the handle with one hand I looked down to see the crowds barely paying any attention to us as Jacob made a goal on the Slytherins. That is until Keith opened his big mouth and told everyone. Huffing I put the snitch into my mouth, I know not the best idea but it was the only thing I had and gripped onto the handle. Starting to swinging my legs back and forth to hook one on the handle I pulled myself back onto the broom receiving cheers from the crowd especially when I held up the snitch.

"Gryffindor Wins!" Keith yelled and the crowds erupted in roars, literally, as I landed on the ground. The team surrounding me and James lifted me up in a huge hug. By the time the team put me down I saw that the rest of the field was filled with people and the Slytherins were gone.

Smiling I headed over to my brother and he lifted me up in another hug much like James had, "You were fantastic but never, ever scare me like that again."

"Oh I was fine, I mean it would just be bad to die on my birthday." I smirked pulling back.

"Our birthday," He scowled and I just smiled at him which made him smile right back. I saw Peter standing nervously behind the two boys and went over to him.

"That was fantastic Addie," he looked down at the ground and I just giggled pulling him into a hug.

Nothing could bring me down, "Where's Remus?"

"Moony's not feeling well," Sirius pointed up at the sky and I remembered the full moon was tomorrow and my smiled faltered a bit, I guess there was something to bring me down.

* * *

><p>The birthdayvictory party was in full swing. Sirius had picked up some random Ravenclaw and James was surprisingly dancing with the 3rd year Bridget leaving a very, Very jealous Lily on the couch. Biting my lip I slipped up to the boys room to grab James' invisibility cloak which he should hide better and quickly slipped down and out of the common room.

The entire way to the hospital wing I was nervously biting my lip and when I got to the door I thought that it might be bleeding. "James?" Remus whispered as I closed the door still under the invisibility cloak. "I told you to enjoy the party…"He groaned lying on the cot.

"Actually…" I smiled pulling the cloak off, "you didn't say anything to me."

"Addie what are you doing here?" He sat up on the bed and I could tell it strained him somewhat.

"Lay down," I pushed on his shoulder and he complied, "and isn't it obvious I'm here to keep you company. I doubt Madam Pomfrey is much," I glanced over to her office to see the light out meaning she was probably sleeping.

"True," He gave a small smile, "oh…" he turned over and got something from the side table, "Happy Birthday." Handing me the small box I just shook my head knowing that it wasn't chocolates.

"Remus…" I shook my head pulling the thin red ribbon out of the bow and off the box. Lifting off the lid there was a small silver pendant with a barn owl carved into it.

Giggling slightly I took it out holding it in my hand, "I thought it fit," He whispered sitting up in the cot and swinging his legs over the edge.

"Thank you Remus, I love it." I moved my hair out of the way clasping it around my neck. I saw his hand reach out and his fingers gently brushed over it, "You really should be lying down." I whispered as his fingers moved over my skin and I shivered slightly making him jerk back his hand.

"Are you really that afraid of my touch?" He whispered dropping his hand and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You shiver whenever I touch you."

Blushing I looked down at the ground, "yeah."

"Is it because I scare you?"

"Remus how many times do I have to tell you…You don't scare me one bit in that way."

"Well in what way do I scare you?" He gave me a confused look.

Biting my lip I glanced up into his eyes, "the way you make me heart beat so fast scares me. Also the fact that every time you're this close the only thing I can think about is that kiss, scares me."

"I can only think about that too," He whispered his expression calming somewhat as he brought his hand up again to my cheek and leaned in closer meeting him half way I leaned in closer meeting his lips. It was different from when he kissed me the first time, it was more, it held more emotion. Running my hand over his arm I felt a slightly raised bump and he pulled back, not only his arm but everything , so quickly that I fell forward a little bit. Biting my lip I sat back up in my seat and looked up to see him covering his arm up.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"You shouldn't be apologizing I should," He looked over me. "I didn't mean to pull back it's a just reflex."

Moving to the cot beside him I slowly reached out my hand and took his making the blanket fall off. Rarely was I able to see any part of his skin but his face which only had a couple scratches so faint you really had to look. I saw him wince slightly when I ran a finger over one, "does it hurt?"

"Only the fact that you can see them," He whispered and I continued my investigation up to a pretty large one on his bicep. Somehow I gained some courage bending forward slightly and placed a gentle kiss on it. When I pulled away I looked up meeting his eyes, "You can't like me…"he shook his head but didn't pulled his hand back.

"Why not?" I bit my lip.

"I'm dangerous, I turn into a monster every month."

Slumping my shoulders slightly I let go of his hand and looked down at my ring, "No offense Remus but compared to some you're not dangerous nor a monster." He must have noticed where I was looking because he placed his hand over it and took the ring off.

"Addie I just don't get how you could like me," He shook his head.

"Remus your sweet, kind, you make me laugh, you're smart, not to mention you're cute. Why on earth wouldn't I like you?" I let out a tiny soft laugh. "…and you mention anything relating to the moon I will smack you."

He laughed slightly but quickly lost it, "it's not natural to like me."

"Well then I guess I'm weird," I smiled over at him flipping my hand over which his hand was still on and gripped onto it.

"I guess I can't talk you out of this can I?" He asked.

"No," I whispered, "you'll have to push me away now that it's out."

"I definitely can't do that after liking you this long," He said more to himself and a huge smile spread on my face.

"How long?"

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud…but it probably started when I first saw you and Sirius help pull Peter out of the lake."

"If it makes you feel any better I've liked you for a long time too." I smiled and he linked his fingers with mine. "Remus…" I frowned looking down at his other hand which held the ring I couldn't ever completely get off my mind, "we can't do this." I visibly saw his body drop slightly, "I'm engaged."

"It's not like you want to be…" He trailed off closing his hand tighter around the gemstone.

"I know but if they were to figure out that I was even with another boy, alone I wouldn't be able to come back to school. There are spies for them all over," I licked over my lips and closed my eyes.

"Then we will be together in secret," He smiled.

"I can't expect you to do that," I shook my head and he just leaned forward pressing his lips to mine before pulling away slightly.

"If you can deal with my problems, I can deal with yours," He whispered against my lips.

"What a pair we make," I smirked and leaned forward pressing my lips to his again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting as breakfast I just pushed around my cornflakes, Christmas break was starting tomorrow and a full moon was tonight. Over the past month or so since my birthday Remus and I had, had well secretive dates James, Sirius and Peter didn't even know about us.

"Addie you need to eat," Lily whispered to me, "you've hardly eaten all week pleaseee."

"Please what?" James asked sitting down across the table.

"Maybe you guys can get her to eat," She said to him in an actually kind voice. Remus sat down beside me looking a bit worn from the moon being out tonight but buttered some toast and just put it on my plate.

"Eat," He grumbled. Sighing slightly I just nodded and picked it up taking a bite as he put more food on my plate. When he was done putting food on his own plate his arm slipped under the table and I moved my hand over to his linking my fingers with his.

Sometime during breakfast I heard a clang and before either one of us could pull back our hands James had ducked under the table, "What is that?" He exclaimed coming back up and looking at us.

"Out there right now," Remus growled pointing towards the door. Hurriedly he got up and they went out into the entrance hall.

"What was that about?" Peter looked over at us.

"Just a little relationship," my brother remarked smirking and I glared at him.

"Oh I don't know Sirius I think it's a pretty big development," Lily smirked discreetly hitting my leg.

"It's nothing Peter, they are just being weird." I glared at both of them and he shrugged turning back to his meal. Evidentially we hadn't been as secretive as I thought but by this time Remus and James were entering the hall again. James had a wide smile and Remus was just shaking his head slightly.

"Hey Addie," Alice called from beside Lily and I looked around her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you coming tonight?" She asked referring to the little Christmas party being held on the Pitch

"Probably not," I gave a fake frown, "I've got a lot of work to do and you know I keep my packing until last second."

"So I'm going to be stuck with Mara and Isolde all night?" She gave a playful glare as Frank cleared his throat. "Oh you don't count darling, I meant the girls."

"Where are you going to be?" I turned to Lily.

"I have patrols tonight," she shrugged.

"Yeah sorry about that Lily," Remus apologized, "even with patrols, McGonagall won't let me off detention."

"It's fine," She brushed it off with a smile. "Though you all," she pointed around to the other boys who were playing into the detention story, "should be more responsible."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You should go," Remus whispered sitting back down on the bench beside me.

"No," I glared not wanting to go through this again. Ever since we had admitted our feelings he had been trying to talk me out of coming out during the full moons.

"It's not safe…" He started. Shaking my head I just stood up saying I needed to get something from the dorm before class when I was about half way up to Arithmancy I heard footsteps following. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you care more about me now than before?" I whipped around and noticed that some people were staring and motioned for him to follow into another empty room.

"Of course I don't, I mean I…that's not a fair question," He stuttered out.

"I'm coming," I glared and he just nodded.

"But you have to make sure to stay away if I'm having a bad day."

"I promise," I smiled walking closer to him and ran my thumb over a small scar just in front of his ear.

"Also Addie since I probably won't get a chance like this tomorrow you have to be careful during break. I know that Sirius will be watching out for you but he won't be able to watch all the time."

"I will be," I bit my lip nervously as he leaned down kissing my forehead. Resting my head against his chest I wrapped my arms around his back hugging him. His arms wound around my back pulling me a little closer, "I'll try," I whispered more to myself than him.

"We have to hurry," I yelled at the boys as the moon rose over the horizon.

"Well go," Sirius rushed me away and I nodded glad that I had learned to go with my clothing. Dissappearing into the trees a few seconds later I immerged as a bird and quickly flew to my normal window just as the first scream erupted.

Quietly I sat there crying on the inside as I watched the person I, well that I think I loved go through this painful transformation. As soon as he was done I called out into his head, "Remus." Like every single time he turned and growled slightly until he recognized our forms or snapped completely. Today though was a good day and he immediately recognized me.

"You watched did you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said and he actually growled, "don't you growl at me," I pecked at the window.

"I never wanted you to see that," He moved to the corner as the rest of them came up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" James voiced to the both of us.

"She saw," he snapped.

"I'm going to go check the grounds," I huffed not wanting to possibly make it a bad day. Circling over the area I saw a shadow by the whomping willow and flew in closer. 'Oh no, no, no, no, not good.' I thought as I saw Snape closing in and stopping at the willow. As fast as I possibly could I moved in on him and swooped in front of him.

"Go away you stupid bird," he muttered as I made him move a few steps back and circled back around. "I said get back," he held out his wand firing a spell at me which skimmed my stomach.

'Crap,' I quickly flew back to the Shack as he entered the tunnel landing on the window I was thankful to rest. "Snape is coming!" I screamed into their heads and all of them turned to me, "Hurry he's in the tunnel!" With that James started out the door, "His wand is out, be careful!"

Wincing slightly I looked at my reflection in the window and saw red on my white feathers, "Sirius, Peter watch, Remus I need to go," I whispered and all three turned their heads.

"Addie," I heard someone's voice echo in my head along with a little whimper. Coasting down to the ground somewhere near the whomping willow I transformed back into a human and saw the front of my shirt soaked with blood. Lifting it up I saw a cut from my bottom rib diagonally over to just above my belly button. I pressed my hands against it and started walking up to the castle and about half way there I had to stop and sit down, or actually fall down because I was getting so dizzy.

"This isn't good," I mumbled to myself and worked to get back up but couldn't. Finally I just laid down in the cold snow deciding that it would be better to conserve some energy. That, though, only seemed to tell my body to shut down. I worked to open my eyes but it only seemed to exhaust me more and they stayed closed. Next thing I knew I was being lifted up in strong arms.

"Hold on Add," Was the last thing I heard and Sirius' grey eyes before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him," a voice said over to my side.<p>

"You are in no position to do that," another voice said.

Blinking my eyes I noticed that I was in the hospital wing and the pink of the sunrise was coming in through the windows, "What happened?" I whispered my voice a little scratchy.

"Thank goodness," Sirius ran his hand through his hair leaning back in his chair.

"Lay down Moony," James said and I looked to the side seeing him push Remus back down onto the bed. Suddenly the night flashed in my head.

"Did he see, did he get past you?" I asked James sitting up and scanning over all three of them noticing that James and Sirius had minor injuries also.

"No Addie, calm down," Sirius sat on the edge of my bed and I looked over at Remus who was looking at his feet. "When you got hurt it kind of…"

"I hurt them and myself," Remus muttered, "I didn't bite them thankfully but I lost myself for a bit."

"We're fine Moony," James smiled sitting down on the end of his bed. "It's just a few scrapes mostly from the furniture in the room."

"Oh Mrs. Black you're awake," Madam Pomfrey commented coming out of her office and walking towards me. Nodding she checked all the guys injuries first, "how did you get these again?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Slytherin's," Sirius commented and she just shook her head.

"Alright well you can go same to you Mr. Lupin, Miss. Black I'd like to check you just one more time," she came to my side as the boys left the area. Raising up my shirt I saw the raise pink line from the cut, "this is dark magic where did you get it? I know you four know about Remus and I don't know how but your helping him which I commend you for but if this is from…"

"It's not from Remus," I cut her off and she nodded.

"Well you are free to go since I can't heal it fully," quickly I pulled down the shirt, one of the boys must have brought because it was far too big for me, then walked out into the corridor where they were all waiting.

"OK lets go," I hopped down the step but cringed slightly when it stretched the cut.

"Isn't it healed?" Remus asked coming up beside me as they circled around.

"Umm…it can't be," I started walking down the corridor.

"What?" Sirius glared catching my arm snapping me back into place and Remus actually growled at him evidentially not having the entire wolf out of his system.

Smiling slightly I repeated what I had said; "it can't be healed entirely that is."

"Let me see," Sirius demanded and I raised an eyebrow at him, "please let me see…"

"Better," I commented at him and raised my shirt revealing the long pink scar.

"I'm gonna kill him," Remus turned on his heel walking towards the stairs.

"Agreed," Sirius walked up beside him.

"No, no, no." I ran up in front of them and pushed against their chest, "how are you going to explain it? All he did was curse an owl and if you say something about attacking me he's going to connect the dots after all he's pretty much done it for you." I glared at Remus, "by the way how did he know about the tree?" I looked at all three of their faces and their eyes landed on my brother. "Sirius Black what have you done?"

"It was an accident, he asked a question and I answered I wasn't thinking."

"You realize what could have happened right? I know you don't care about Snape but do you understand what that could have done to Remus!" I yelled and arms wound around my waist pulling me back the few feet.

"I'm sorry," He looked down at the floor

"He already feels bad enough, especially since you got hurt." Remus whispered I could practically hear the whine of a dog from Sirius. Sighing, I instantly calmed down and stopped fighting against his restraint.

Slowly he let go and I walked over to my brother wrapping my arms around him, "You just need to think before you act, you've always had a problem with that."

"I know," he whispered hugging me back.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I was sitting on the train with Lily, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. "I can't stand it anymore what happened last night!" Lily suddenly burst out. "It's not like when you usually do."<p>

"What do you mean Lil?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Something happened last night, usually you show up at about sunrise to change this morning you didn't get up there until way past."

"Lily what do you know?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Well I know about your secret, I have since at least second year. Also I know you guys somehow help him out though I'm not sure how, but I know it has to do with the nicknames." Blinking I just looked over at all the rest of them wondering who would speak first.

"First of all you can't repeat anything said in the compartment again," James finally spoke and Sirius pulled out his wand silencing the door. "You've never told anyone Moony's secret I'm guessing so we're good there no need for memory charms. Right Moony?" he passed off a tiny smirk and Remus smiled nodding. "We're all animagi…"he started. Throughout the whole story Lily's eyes grew and grew in shock.

"Wow," was all she said when he had finished, "if it didn't make sense I wouldn't believe it."

"I can show you," I smiled over at her and she just nodded slightly. Standing I covered the windows then closed my eyes and transformed into my grey and white barn owl.

"We can communicate through our thoughts by directing them to either one or all. Addie here mostly keeps watch that's what happened last night," Sirius said and I hoped over nipping at his pant leg, before transforming back into a human, "that hurt ya know."

"Good," I smiled.

"What happened last night!" Lily yelled.

"Snape almost caught Remus," I whispered and I saw shock in her eyes.

"He attacked Add," James finished knowing I wouldn't.

"Technically he attacked an owl," I pointed out.

"With dark magic," He added and I leaned over punching his shoulder. "Bloody hell!" he started rubbing it, "she needs to know."

"He's right Addie, thank you James," she nodded to him a grateful smile on her face.

"You should show her," Peter piped up and I rolled my eyes knowing she would want to now and just stood up and lifted my long sleeved Henley.

"Oh my Merlin," she gasped and I pulled it back down. "He did that?" nodding I sat back on the bench between her and Remus.

The rest of the train ride was pretty much silent and when it jolted to a stop my heart clenched. Biting my lip I quickly pulled on a leather jacket and fixed my ring onto finger, somehow in my rushing I hadn't noticed that James, Sirius and Lily had dragged Peter out leaving the two of us. Taking a deep shaking breath I looked up at him and he pulled me into a hug, "I'll see you in two weeks," he reassured me.

"Two weeks," I said more to myself looking up into his eyes as he leaned down. Pushing up on my toes I met him halfway and our lips molded together in a soft kiss until there was a knock on the door. Sliding it open I saw my brother.

"You need to hurry up he's here," nodding I didn't care if Sirius saw and leaned up giving Remus another kiss before regretfully pulling away and exiting the compartment.

It was as if my life was in slow motion dipping my head I followed after Sirius retrieving my trunk and glanced over my shoulder one last time finding Remus' face before stepping off the train. "Mother, Father," I heard Sirius greet and looked up to see them with Rabastan at their side.

"Sirius," Father gave a curt nod while mother did the same.

"Hello Father," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek like I was supposed to do in public then moved to mother going through the same business.

"Hello Adhara," Rabastan greeted leaning down and kissing me on the cheek as Regulus came up. "I hope you don't mind but we will be having dinner with my parents tonight and your cousin Bellatrix."

"Sounds lovely," I smiled up at him catching Sirius' terrified look.

"Now Rabastan I expect you to have her back by 10:00 tonight," My father scolded. Like he cared, well he cared about my reputation because if my reputation was bad then the families was.

"I understand sir," Rabastan nodded, looking down at me, "you can leave your trunk I believe Mother already has something picked out." Moving over to Sirius I handed him the handle and then moved back into place glancing around to see most Slytherin families were looking along with four individuals I knew very well. Again my life moved into slow motion as I took Rabastan's arm Remus, James, Peter and Lily were perfectly visable over Sirius' shoulder and as I felt the pull in my stomach I closed my eyes tight trying to block out their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Song: These Times-Safetysuit

* * *

><p>When we arrived I immediately looked around and the place had the same dark feeling as my own home, but larger as in mansion larger. "This is actually my home, but everyone is meeting here." Rabastan commented as a house elf popped up.<p>

"Welcome home master," He bowed his head then turned to me.

"Fane this is Adhara Black my fiancée," Fane bowed slightly higher than he had with Rabastan but still low enough to show respect.

"Master's family is in the sitting room and dinner is almost prepared." With that Rabastan started towards the sitting room with me still in tow.

"Shouldn't I change first?" I whispered and he stopped probably just realizing I was still there.

"Of course, I'll show you to my quarters," he put his hand on my lower back as we went up the stairs to the end of the hallway. "The dress my mother picked out is on the bed along with shoes, I believe she also picked up a few bathroom things which is the adjoining door."

"Thank you," I whispered as he pushed open the door then closed it behind me. Walking over to the bed I saw the long black satin dress. It was pretty simple on the bottom half but the top was completely different. The front formed a v-neck and black lace lined it, the lace had sequins and silver beads on it. The lace also made up the sleeves and back portion to my mid back where it was set over the satin again sweeping over to the side. The back had just a bare circle making it completely different from the last dress I had been wearing at a Lestrange party. Smiling I actually kind of liked it, peaking down at the floor I saw simple black and silver stilettos which went perfectly.

When I had stripped out of my clothing and I decided to wash up in the bathroom and walked through the door he had pointed out. After washing my face and actually doing my hair, twisting it up in a loose side bun I went back into the bedroom for the surprise of my life. Bellatrix was standing in the middle of the room. Jumping back I tried to cover up my midsection not really caring if she saw my bra and underwear but caring about the scar. Instantly her eyes went to my stomach and her eyes narrowed, "What is that, disobey Daddy?" she sneered and I shrunk back into myself a little bit. She had always kind of scared me even when we were little she was the darkest out of the three sisters and personally I liked Dromeda the best. "Oh no this is new," she gave an evil smile as she came closer and ripped my hands away. "You know Rabastan would need to know this," She smirked and then a new bit of joy filled her eyes, "I'll go tell him." With that she exited the room probably hoping to get on his good side.

Biting my lip I debated if I should change into the dress or not and decided against it figuring that it would only have to be taken off again, so I slipped back into my jeans and tank top sitting on the side of the bed. I only had to wait about another two minutes when he casually walked through the door. "Where is it?" He stood in front of me and I slid off the bed pulling up my tank top. "Who gave it?"

"I don't know, it was dark and I shouldn't have been outside," I partially lied.

"You know I could get them back for what they did," He walked up closer to me and slipped his arm around my waist and I realized what kind of situation I was in and the back of my legs met with the bed.

"I don't know who it was," I frowned, I might hate Snape but I didn't want him getting killed. Nodding slightly his hand glided across my skin pushing back up my tank top. "Shouldn't I get dressed, I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

"Right," He looked over me on the bed, "does anyone else know about this?" His thumb ran over the top half.

"Just my brother," I lied yet again.

"No one else, not even your parents," He pulled back, "Hurry up I'll be waiting outside the door." Nodding I waited for him to close the door then quickly tore off the clothing and slipped into the dress and shoes. 'Please let me make it through tonight,' I thought as I opened the door and took his arm as he lead me down the stairs into the sitting room with the future family. Entering the room my eyes first landed on Bellatrix who had a triumphant smirk until her eyes landed on his hand on my lower back. Smiling at her I knew from the rumors that she had wanted Rabastan but he never offered so she settled for older and less handsome Rodolphus which my eyes landed on quickly followed by his mother and father.

"Adhara so nice to see you again," his father stated.

"Yes," His mother gave a small quirk of the lips which most would consider a smile from her. "I knew that dress would look lovely on you."

"Yes its very nice thank you," I smiled smoothing my hands over the front of it as we sat down on the two seat couch.

"So you are in your 5th year correct?" His father asked.

"Yes," I nodded my head slightly.

"What classes are you taking?" Bellatrix gave an evil smirk.

"Besides the normal core classes I'm taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, two very difficult courses," Mrs. Lestrange nodded her head in approval.

"Yes they are, but I thought that if I don't take the hard classes, there's no need to go to school." I flicked my eyes to Bellatrix knowing that she dropped Ancient Runes after sometime in 3rd year.

After about 30 minutes Fane announced that dinner was ready and we made our way into the formal dining room.

"So Adhara is your brother still friends with those blood traitors?" Bella sneered when we had been served and the conversation from the other room had ended.

"Yes," I just nodded taking a bite of the potatoes and clenched my hand under the table.

"What about the mudblood?" She added referring to Lily and I felt my nails dig into my skin.

"Well she's still there…" I trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"I don't see why they let them in, and with the oaf running it, it's bound to only get worse." Mrs. Lestrange commented while cutting her food into tiny dainty squares and suddenly I had the urge to just pick up a piece of meat and gnaw it off the bone.

Picking up my glass, instead, I took a tiny sip of the wine restraining myself, "What do you think of the schooling system?" Bellatrix gave a sly smirk.

"Personally I believe that some classes could be taken out of the curriculum and some teachers are a little past their prime but over all I believe that it provides the knowledge we need to function in higher society," I gave a small smile knowing that they would automatically believe I wanted muggle studies out and I wasn't going to tell them that it was Divination I was actually talking about. Merlin I hated that class, it was pointless with the way it was taught; yes I know seers existed but this professor was a total quack.

"Very well put," Rabastan actually complimented me and took my hand which had been lying on the table.

'Is he actually a nice person?' I found myself thinking as I glanced up at his face until his face cringed slightly and I looked around the table seeing that, Mr. Lestrange, Bellatrix and Rodolphus had the same expression.

Mrs. Lestrange got a slightly frightened look on her face, "Rabastan take our guest home. Fane clear the table…" she rushed getting up and I felt a hand pull me up and out of my chair then we rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" I looked up at his face.

"He's calling, and I need to take you home before I go to headquarters." Nodding I just gripped onto his arm as he apparated us away into the park in front of our house. "Are you ok from here?"

"Yes," I nodded and he rushed forward kissing my lips before backing away and disapparating. Stepping forward in front of Number 12 Grimmuald Place it slowly appeared and the gate popped up. I walked forward by the time I even got to the door Sirius was there with it opened.

"What happened?" He rushed out and I just sat down on the step with him not caring if my dress got dirty.

"Nothing to spectacular until the end, they got a call from him." I whispered the last part and his eyebrows furrowed. "Himmm…" I pointed to my forearm.

"How?"

"I think it has something to do with the mark, they all cringed at the same time like it hurt and he rushed me home. Otherwise it wasn't anything different, Bella was there of course and tried to throw me under the bus, but I held my own."

"Well that's a nice dress," He picked at a bead as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders as a chill picked up. "Come on lets go inside," he stood and held out his hand which I took and he pulled me up. Walking into the house Mother instantly started hounding me for every detail almost like a normal mother but I knew it was to just make sure I cooperated. About an hour later I was allowed to go up to my room and change into a nightgown. As I was laying in my bed I heard a small knock on my door and groaned slightly opening it, "oh hello Kreacher."

"Hello Miss. Addie," he bowed his head slightly, "I know how much you like Kreachers hot chocolate and thought you might like some."

"Thank you Kreacher," I smiled, "that's just what I need." Bending down slightly I took the cup off the tray and he turned walking off. When I was just about to close the door again Sirius rushed up to it, "Yes?"

"I've got an early Christmas present for you," He smiled and came in shutting the door behind him.

"Why is it early?" I laughed softly.

"I figured you'd like that better," He reached behind him and pulled out a mirror.

"Well thank you Sirius but…"

"Let me finish," he laughed slightly then suddenly Remus popped up in it, his head turned slightly reading over a book. "Moony!" Sirius half whispered and half yelled and his head flipped to the side and Sirius waved slightly.

"Umm, hi," He picked it up and I peered over Sirius' shoulder, "I was wondering why James gave me this," he gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah James and I have one two and we thought you guys would probably like some," He smiled and handed me the mirror then just got up and left.

Laughing I shook my head and settled back into the bed holding up the mirror, "Hi," I smiled.

"Well hello," he smirked, "I see you were ready for bed." His cheeks turned a slight red color and I looked down at the white and black polka dot babydoll type sleep dress. Reaching over I grabbed my blanket and pulled it up under my armpits.

"Yes I was," I whispered.

"So umm…where did you go with him?"

"Dinner with his parents, brother and my cousin Bellatrix which is now married to his brother," I frowned slightly.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good, well as good as possible," I bit my lip deciding to not tell him about You-Know-Who calling.

"Well that's good," He nodded.

"He kissed me…" I whispered and anger flashed over his eyes.

"I thought that would happen and I imagine it will…in other words I understand. Though I'm glad you felt the need to tell me."

"I'm kind of tired."

"Then I'll go," he started pulling away.

"No!" I almost yelled and quickly checked to see if anyone was coming to check but when all I heard was silence I turned back to him. "Talk to me while I go to sleep?" I asked softly and he got a small crooked grin on his face nodding yes.

Settling into bed I placed the mirror on the pillow beside me so I could still see him as I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders, "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Your family?" I shrugged and he nodded.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was just a normal mirror and I placed it on my bedside table. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed I touched the cold wooden floors and instantly picked them back up. "Ugh," I complained and hopped onto the rug by my dresser to pick up out some jeans, socks, and pulled on a ribbed teal tank top. I walked over to my closet and picked my favorite black and white patterned sweater that wrapped around and tied on the side. Lastly, I slipped on some black slippers and headed out the door towards the kitchen.<p>

When I got down there Sirius was looking over the paper with his feet propped up on the table munching on a dry waffle. "How was last night," He smiled once he saw me and his eyebrow quirked up.

"Good, pretty normal we talked about his family. Well technically he talked about his family while I fell asleep."

"Well that's nice…" He deadpanned.

"That was the plan I asked for him to talk to me while I fell asleep." I backtrack while I grabbed a waffle from the plate and sat down across from him propping my elbows up on the table.

"Well the fact that he even talked about his family is a major plus. He hardly ever does," He leaned up mimicking my position.

"Why do you think I asked?" I rolled my eyes as the sound of footsteps pounded down the stairs and we instantly stopped talking about it.

"So are you excited about the next game?" Sirius commented as Regulus entered the room.

"Well not as excited as James but yes," I smirked over at our younger brother. "What about you Reg, you ready for the next game." Scoffing loudly all he did was grabbed some food and leave probably heading back up to his room.

"He's why you fell off isn't it?" Sirius whispered and I just nodded glancing back at the door.

"We're about to lose him for good Sirius," I bit my lip.

"We already have Add," he shook his head and went back to his paper.

"I just thought…"

"I know Addie, but he's not on our side anymore." Bending my head down slightly I just looked down at my fingers picking at my cuticle. "We tried…"

"I know Sirius," I picked back up my waffle taking the parts of the paper he was done with.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored," I moaned while sitting on the chair in Sirius' room. We had only been home for 2 days and had been cooped up in the house for those whole two days.<p>

"Want to go out?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really think Mother will let me?"

"She will if you say you're going to find the perfect dress for the party." Sirius smirked and I instantly stood up.

"Meet you downstairs," I ran to my room grabbing some knee high boots to wear in the snow and my double breasted black and white plaid empire waisted coat.

"Where are you two going?" Father asked as we passed the sitting room heading towards the kitchen to floo out.

"I wanted to get a new dress for the Christmas party," I smiled softly, "and Sirius is just going to look out for me."

"Alright," he went right back to his book and we quickly moved down to the kitchen though instead of going to Diagon Alley we went around muggle London.

"So what kind of dress do you need?" Sirius looked so out of place in the store as he moved through dresses that weren't even my size.

"Why don't you just sit over there," I pointed at the bench near the changing room where weary mothers and unfortunate male tag alongs could sit. "Or just go socialize…"

"Sounds great to me," He pretty much skipped over to the area were a few girls were looking over shirts and he turned on that cocky smile that girls seemed to fall over. Laughing slightly I rolled my eyes and continued looking through the cocktail dresses for the Christmas party.

Biting my lip I picked up a short black dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless with a fitted bodice with draped skirt. The skirt had a raw lace detail at hem with the same lace overlay at the bodice with a stitched inset and piping detail. It had ribbon detailing around the waistline and probably would hit at mid-thigh. "That would be beautiful with your skin tone," the shop attendant came up beside me.

"It's black…black typically goes with any skin tone," I raised my eye brow.

"Now, Addie, be nice," Sirius spoke from behind me and the attendant immediately swooned.

"Think they'll like this?" I held up the dress ignoring her.

"It kind of does fit the bill," He looked over it. "I'm sure you're fiancé will love it," he rolled his eyes and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you two aren't together?" The shop attendant commented and I just shook my head and moved over to the shoes picking up some black strappy high heeled sandals before heading up to the counter to pay.

"Beautiful dress," the guy at the counter commented and I just nodded smiling slightly, "where might you be wearing it?"

"A holiday party," I took out my wallet that I kept hidden in the back of my closet with muggle money in it signaling that I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Do you happen to have a date?" He smirked.

"Yes I do," I gave a small smile trying to be polite.

"She has a fiancé actually," Sirius put his arm around my shoulder and that hurried him up and I got out of there throwing his arm off my shoulder.

"Do you have a problem?" I glared.

"Well it started last night when I happened to peek out a window after hearing a pop to see my sister kissing a guy she evidentially doesn't like. Then you also happened to be wearing a very nice dress. Though," He held up his hand when I opened my mouth to speak, "I was willing to accept it seeing as how I figured someone picked it out for you, but that kiss and now you're buying a short, pretty, expensive dress for the Christmas party you'll be seeing him at. You're my sister Addie, but Remus is my friend…"

Clenching my fist I glared hard at him, "Sirius Black first of all this is something normal I would wear, it's not revealing I have moderately sized heels the dress covers most of my body not to mention I was planning on wear a jacket over it! Also if you must know I told Remus about the kiss yesterday and he understands far better than you do so Shut Up!"

"You told him…"

"Of course I told him." I whispered angrily at him pulling him to the side. "I don't even respond to the kisses, in fact do you know what I did after he kissed me the first time? I almost cried because he ruined my first kiss. Sure there's something that is protective of me and sometimes even nice but the most I could feel about him is friendship, and that's not even in the cards."

Shaking my head I just marched ahead, "I'm sorryyyyy," he called coming up behind me quickly thanks to his longer legs.

"No Sirius, how dare you even think that," I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"It's just sometimes you play the part so well that I can't tell," he turned in front of me walking backwards until I stopped.

"That's not true, you can always tell. You've just stopped trusting me," I bit my lip and saw the look in his eyes. "One day Sirius you're going to be put to the ultimate test and you're going to have to listen to your heart instead of that brain."

* * *

><p>Christmas Day was a 'joyous' event in our family I guess you could say, even though there was no waking up early and opening presents instead they were given by house elves that morning when we woke up and they weren't to be mentioned at any other time. We got one present from our parent each Regulus usually got the best and more extravagant, though this year the diamond and emerald necklace made me top dog evidentially. Though this year I got two more gifts and started opening them when I got a wonderful Christmas Surprise.<p>

"Happy Christmas!" Remus' voice echoed through the mirror I had sitting on the pillow hoping that he would come through.

"Happy Christmas," I picked it up and blew a kiss. "Did you get your present alright?" I asked talking about the couple shirts and pants I had gotten him.

"Yes, I wish I could return the favor."

"Well you could just tell me what you got me." I smiled laying on my stomach on my bed.

"Nooooo way you will just have to wait until we get back to school," He laughed softly then lost focus looking behind me. "Who are those from?" Turning on my side I glanced back.

"Umm my parents got that," I pointed to the long thin box, "then for the others I hadn't gotten the chance to look."

"Oh well go ahead," he urged me confused as to why he was urging me to I sat up and took the present and looked down at the name Rabastan Lestrange biting my lip I turned to the other one and noticed it was from his parents and brother.

"I'll just wait," I turned to the mirror.

"It's from him isn't it?" he frowned and I nodded my head yes. "Alright…well umm Mum is calling me down for breakfast so I better go."

"Remus," I frowned .

"No, I understand." He gave a small smile before disappearing frowning I turned back to my presents.

"He keeps saying that but I believe it less and less each time," I whispered to myself as I opened the gifts knowing they would ask about them tonight. Choosing the smaller of the two I opened the one from his family. Flipping the lid on the ring box I saw a kind of frighteningly large ring it was a silver snake the coiled around your finger the head ending right around the knuckle with two small emeralds for eyes. Putting it on I almost screamed as it coiled and hissed to the perfect size around my finger. A little bit frightened I opened the other gift to see a simple diamond and emerald tennis bracelet that matched the necklace my parents got me to a tee. "Do they not get me at all?" I questioned then realized what a stupid question that was, "of course they don't."

Sighing I fell back on the bed as someone knocked on my door, "Come in."

"Hey," Sirius poked his head in.

"Happy Christmas," I leaned my head up then let it fall back against the pillow as he closed the door.

"Happy Christmas to you too, a very happy Christmas it appears to be." He picked up the bracelet and necklace.

"Rabastan and Mother and Father," I pointed between them, "and Rabastan's parents," I held up my hand showing the ring.

"Trying to prove something I'm thinking," He commented laughing slightly and I figured he was talking about the Slytherin thing.

"Just a tiny bit," I pulled the ring off and put it on my nightstand as he sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the mirror.

"Talk to him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he's getting angry about the," I pointed to the ring and he nodded, "not that I could blame him." Closing my eyes I put my hands over my face. "I shouldn't have expected it to last."

"Add, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"It's not something you can get over Sirius, especially since I don't have a way out of it." I whispered the last bit. Sighing he just laid down beside me reaching out a hand which I took just like we used to when we were younger and either one of us was in trouble.

"We'll figure something out," He whispered.

* * *

><p>Looking into the mirror I felt pretty, the dress fit perfectly along with the shoes which weren't too high so they wouldn't hurt my feet all night; then tossing on the tailored blazer it gave it a nice flair. I had lined my eyes in thick black liner and smudged it, along with it my hair was up in a tight bun and I had dark gold dangle earrings in my ears. Four kind of mismatched thin dark gold rings were on the middle finger of my right hand. My lie for not wearing the other jewelry is that I already had this outfit out and ready and look forward to wearing it during the Nott's New Year's Eve ball which is always yet another endless round of acting. Taking a deep breath I walked down stairs meeting Rabastan in the sitting room and he stood up walking over beside me.<p>

"We'll meet you there in a couple of minutes," My Father nodded giving a stern look to me not the boy like a protective father would do but me.

"Yes Father," I gave a small smile then was lead out the door and into the garden to apparate away.


	8. Chapter 8

Running From Lion-All Time Low

* * *

><p>Walking in the door he placed his hand on my lower back and I scanned the room for any faces that I might actually enjoy talking to.<p>

"Adhara?" Someone questioned and I turned my head to the side seeing Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black…well actually Malfoy now.

"Hello Lucius," I gave a small smile really hating this man, "Hello Cissy," I smiled a little wider and she nodded her head. "Rabastan, I'm assuming you know my cousin and her husband."

"Yes we've met," He replied back.

"I heard that you two were engaged," Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Since this summer," Rabastan commented and I raised my hand in Narcissa's direction giving a small smile.

"It's beautiful Addie," She examined it taking my hand.

"Thank you I really do love it," In actuality it was too large, didn't fit what I liked at all, and felt like it weighed a million pounds. I looked over to the side to see my family had arrived and joined us along with the Lestrange's. Sirius face held a horrid glare whether it was to what I said or something else I wasn't sure but it was directed at me for certain. Letting out a breath I turned my attention back to the problem at hand and decided to deal with him later.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Narcissa questioned

"Well that's something we need to discuss actually," Rabastan looked down at me and I restrained the 'What!' that screamed in my head. "Adhara I've been think and talking with our families and I believe we should make it this summer."

"This summer?" I pulled back the dumbfounded face and put on a small smile, "Maybe we should talk someplace more private." I looked around at all the faces looking between us as he agreed and we went into what looked to be a study. When we were there I just stood there for a couple seconds, "what about school?"

"You will be allowed to finish."

"Why has it changed all of asudden?"

"He thinks it would be best to have it done," Right then I let the confused dumbfounded face through dropping the small smile.

"Why?" I shook my head slightly.

"He needs people on his side, he needs followers. Mostly, I believe, he wants to make sure you've given up your old ways and decided on the right path." He walked up in front of me and I looked down at his now exposed forearm. "You wouldn't have to get one just like Narcissa and Lucius, she doesn't have one but attends the meetings with Lucius." He gave a small smile and smoother his hand over my cheek, "I wouldn't want to mark anymore of your pretty skin."

I fought through the tears and gave a small smile nodding as he leaned down and gave me a small rough kiss. "Good, now how about we rejoin that party."

"Sounds amazing," I swallowed the lump in my throat putting on a wide seemingly happy smile as we walked out the door. The first eyes I met were Sirius' and felt my world tumble down on the inside but kept up the perfect façade.

oOo

Curling up on my bed I tucked my knees into my chest as my head laid on my pillow. Not only had Sirius not said a single word to me but neither had Remus. I figured he had somehow gotten the word to him when he missed our 'date' the day after the party. I was stuck talking to Regulus and my parents which had been especially kind since the new announcement though I was more than content to sit in my room and cry to myself.

New Years Eve I was still in my bedroom when Mother came to get me for the party. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I don't feel well Mother," I turned my head to her and she just nodded staying at the door. "I think all the excitement has worn me down and I just need to sleep before going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Alright…well Sirius is staying also I don't want him spouting his nonsense all night. I'll tell Rabastan that you asked for him to come by tomorrow to say goodbye."

"Thank you mother," I smiled softly and she turned closing my door after about ten minutes I heard the distinct popping of disapparation and sat up picking up the mirror and casting a spell on the door so no one could eavesdrop.

Staring into it I just saw my own reflection, "please Remus," I pleaded. "I need to talk to you," I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned my forehead down resting it on my knees as slow tears rolled down my face.

"Yes?" Someone asked and I quickly processed that it was him. Quickly, I tipped my head up but recoiled slightly when I noticed the anger in his eyes. "Have you been crying?" Quickly I turned away and wiped away the droplets before turning back.

"You missed when we were going to talk the day after Christmas."

"I figured you'd be busy celebrating the new date for your wedding," he glared slightly.

"I don't know what to tell you that I haven't told you before," I bit my lip.

"Well based on what Sirius told me that's changed a bit. I don't think someone could fake that look, or why can't you just talk to him and convince him to delay it."

"Because we aren't the only ones involved now!" I yelled.

"What do you mean Addie?"

"You-Know-Who wants followers, and the sooner I marry him the quicker I'm on his side."

"Oh Addie…" he started.

"But none of you even let me explain, all of you turned so quick that I was left alone for 4 days. Left to cry and try to work something out in my head, you all left me." Turning away from the mirror I pulled out the drawer in my table and put it away.

oOo

Looking around my room I saw the jewelry I had gotten from Christmas and decided to take it. If someone found out that I hadn't taken it, it would only result in trouble so I wrapped it up in a piece of cloth and stuck it down at the bottom. With that I closed the top and called for Kreacher who would take it down and put it by the door. Slipping on my low heeled boots, plaid coat and walked down the stairs and noticed the rest of the family, minus Sirius, in the sitting room with Rabastan.

"Sorry I didn't know you had gotten here," I walked over to him as he stood and bent down kissing my cheek.

"That's alright we were just discussing when the wedding should be," He commented as we sat down.

"Your Mother thinks that June would be best, right after you get out of school." Panic rose in me and I started turning the wheels in my head for anything else until they clicked into place.

"Oh but then I wouldn't get to help plan any of it. What about late August?" I said smiling up at Rabastan.

"Then you guys won't get any time away," my Mother shook her head.

"How about mid-August," came a voice from the doorway and my eye flicked over seeing Sirius. "Then Addie will have time to plan her perfect wedding and a nice little honeymoon." He sneered at all of us before walking down to the kitchen. Instantly a sick feeling churned in my stomach as I thought of a honeymoon. I looked down at me feet my hair making curtains on both sides of my face.

"That sounds like a plan," Father stated and I got the wide fake smile back on my face.

"I'm going to run downstairs to get something to eat before we go," I stood up and quickly walked down the stairs. Immediately I saw him sitting at the table eating an apple. Walking over to him I sat down beside him, "Sirius I…"

"Go away, I expected this from Regulus but you Adhara," He looked up at me and glanced at my forearm. "Do you plan on getting it right after the wedding or are you at least going to wait until you graduate?"

Anger built up inside me as I looked at his turned face, he couldn't even look at me now. Shaking my head I just stood up and walked to the door. "We're leaving soon…" I started opening the door, "also Sirius, I thought you knew me better than anyone else but evidentially I was wrong."

oOo

When we got to the train station it was significantly different than the last time the three boys stood off to the side not protectively but with slight anger. Well except for one, the tallest one with dark blonde hair and a slight scar above his eyebrow looked on with sadness as the two pushed him onto the train.

"I guess I'll be going then," I turned up to Rabastan and he gave a small nod leaning down to kiss me and the only thing I thought about is how his kisses were so different from that boy's. How much I wished I could kiss that boy again. Giving a small smile I turned and made my way onto the train trying to find an empty compartment as the train jolted forward and the whistle blew. When I finally did manage to find one I sat down by the window and pulled my feet to my chest curling up into a ball as the landscape became a blur.

Glancing down at my hand I pulled off the ring and threw it onto the seat on the other side of the compartment. "It's for the best if they aren't around me anymore, anyways." I whispered thinking about the man that everyone feared but I had never seen; personally I didn't wish to see him either. Leaning my head against the window I heard the door opened and figured it was just someone that needed a place to sit. That is until I heard it shut, lock, and the shade close then I looked over and saw the boy.

"They'll be mad if they know you're here," I looked back out the window.

"Why haven't you told Sirius? He would understand."

"Remus if he doesn't trust me that fast then he's not the brother I thought he was, plus it's safer if I'm alone for you guys. Especially Lily, which I'm guessing knows too."

"She came looking for you and they are talking now. Well James is Sirius is just kind of sitting there with Peter, looking at his feet." He sat down across from me lifting up the ring.

"I'm the dangerous one now Remus," I gave a slight humorless laugh. "He wants me, that means that little can change now. You should stay away from me, if they see us together at all now it won't be good for either."

"Addie I'm sorry for believing Sirius when he told me, but just like you told me that night you're going to have to push me away." Pushing up off the bench he bent down in front of me and moved his hand up on my cheek.

Closing my eyes I leaned my head into his touch, "I don't think I can."

"Good," He whispered against my lips before connecting them in a kiss that pushed all of the other stuff out of my mind. Moving my hand up I placed it over his hand on my cheek and took it linking my fingers with his. Shifting slightly he sat down in the bench beside me disconnecting for a couple seconds as I shifted into his lap. Our hands released and his wound around moving to my back holding onto me and mine rested on his chest. If some had walked in they probably would see something sexual about it but it was nothing like that. Our kisses were soft but loving and the way it held me was more protective than lustful.

When we pulled back I just closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I left you alone for those four days."

"Just please, don't do it again," I whispered and he tightened his hold on me.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit-which wasn't surprising as I haven't slept that great since Christmas- because the next thing I knew a loud voice was calling from the corridor. Leaning my head up I noticed that Remus was still holding me though glancing at the door.

"Moony…" James called from outside though this time it was closer.

"He's looking for me," Remus whispered kissing my lips softly as his arms loosened and I scooted onto the bench.

"So I'll see you at school?" I bit my lip as he stood up.

"What?" He me gave a confused look.

"You going back with them right?"

Laughing slightly he shook his head, "No, either they come here or I'll see them at school, though I do have to do patrols in about an hour."

"Moony…" James voice was louder pretty much right outside the door. Turning Remus opened the door and James jumped back slightly surprised. "Oh there you are what have you been doing, you left to go to the bathroom like 30 minutes ago. Is someone in there?"

"Yes James," He nodded but kept the door halfway closed blocking me with his body.

"Jumping back on the horse already huh Moony," James laughed and Remus just shook his head 'no.' "Addie's in there?"

"Yes she is," Remus said in a soft but stern voice.

"Moony come on," I saw James hand curl over Remus' shoulder.

"No, Prongs." Remus jerked back and for the first time I saw James' face.

"What have you done to him?" James yelled at me as I was covered back up, "You can't stay here Remus, she'll break your heart when she leaves to be with them. Addie just let him go," He practically pleaded and I tipped my head down as tears welled in my eyes realizing that he was right.

"Finally Moony we've been…" Sirius voice came up the hall and then took in the situation.

"They're right Remus," I whispered and his head flipped back around to me, "There's no way I'll get out of this. You should go ahead," With that I saw my own brothers face.

"Addie, if you just told them." He came up beside me and sat down taking my hand.

"Told us what?" Sirius demanded.

"Some lie probably," James scoffed and Sirius glared hard at him, and I couldn't help the small smile that came.

"I haven't told you why it can't be changed," I bit my lip as Remus squeezed my hand a little bit. "What I tell you guys you can't tell Lily, because knowing her she'd try to fight back and she can't do the right now. Same goes to you guys…"

When I had finished James looked mostly surprised and had guilt written all over his face. Sirius on the other hand along with guilt there was sadness and anger. Getting up he walked out of the cabin. Instantly I stood up and started after him just as I was about to exit I felt someone grab my arm.

"I'm sorry Addie," James whispered.

"James you've known me for five years maybe you should think about things before you act." I raised my eyebrow then moved out the door. I didn't have to look far since he was right by the door crouched down on the floor. "Same goes to you, though its worse this time I'm thinking."

"I know," he whispered glancing up at me, "I'm so stupid…"

"Addie, Sirius I suggest you talk about this in here. I have to do patrols and James has agreed to go somewhere else." Nodding I stepped back in and Remus bent down kissing my cheek.

When they had left and Sirius closed the door I just sat down on the bench him across from me. "After what happened with Regulus I just could believe it. All three of us used to be so close then when he got to school the snide comments about blood purity stopped slowly and mudblood became a part of his vocabulary. Now I see you smiling instead of making faces behind their backs and saying things like 'I really do love it.' The worst part is now you actually do look happy when you're with them, you seem happy to be with all of them. Just like this morning why in the world would you set a date why not push it off?"

"Because Sirius if I don't set one they will and it will be earlier, there is no pushing it off since he wants this marriage. We have to figure out something by this August or I'm going to be married to a Death Eater."

"I promise to never turn on you again Add, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life." He looked down at his feet.

"I'm holding you to the promise," I came over sitting beside him and locked my arms around him, "for such a smart guy you sure can be really stupid." I smiled, "that goes for you too James," I yelled and the door slide open as he looked at us. Getting up I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he gladly returned it.

"Guys," I pulled away, "I can't treat Lily as a friend anymore." James eyes bugged out of his head while Sirius automatically understood. "Like I said before she could get hurt, if they see me talking to her they could take it the wrong way or any way and it would be bad."

"So you're going to act like you hate her," James looked down at me and I nodded.

oOo

Sitting at the table I watched as Lily and Remus walked up to the table with the other prefects. Remus sat down beside me and we linked hands under the table while Lily sat down across from me beside James. Though I don't think she caught that fact as she just stared at me.

"What?" I whispered angrily and James gave me a look until he remembered what I said on the train after everything had been resolved.

"What's gotten into you?" She whispered back just as harsh, "and I thought that you two were mad at her."

"We talked it out Evans," Sirius shrugged.

"I knew something was up, so Addie what's going to happen?" she whispered.

"Why should I tell you," I scoffed and turned up to the front where Dumbledore was talking. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her hurt expression and the anger on James face. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and Remus squeezed my hand under the table.

'How am I going to do this?'


	9. Chapter 9

Song: Wolf & I - Oh Land

* * *

><p>"No!" Remus yelled at me Friday afternoon in the Marauders abandon classroom that they had found first year to plan their pranks and stuff in. It had also been where we learned to become animagi and recently had became Remus and I's new date place.<p>

"Why not!" I yelled right back glaring harshly.

"Because last time you got hurt!"

"The boys got hurt too and you're letting them come, and I didn't even get hurt by you. I got hurt by the little twit!"

"You still got hurt and could have died, in fact you almost died. If Sirius hadn't gone to look for you, you would have died!"

"I'm going!"

"No you're not!"

"You can't stop me!" I screamed and he backed up a few steps and the anger drained from his face.

"Addie…please." He looked up into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself, "I can't physically stay here when I know that you're going through that. I would drive myself crazy."

"Why must you be so stubborn," He frowned, sitting up on the table.

"I think it's a family trait," I walked over to him standing in between his legs and resting my hands on his thighs.

"No, it's an Addie thing because even Sirius isn't this stubborn," He gave a small smile and leaned down kissing me softly and leaning up I pressed closer to him. The smile got a little bigger on both our parts as one of his hands wound up into my hair and he pushed me back a little with his other hand slipping off the table while still holding the kiss. He tried to pull out one of the chairs but only succeeded in knocking it over and I pulled back laughed softly.

Chuckling slightly he moved his hand out of my hair and onto my lower back as he pulled out another chair and sat down pulling me down onto his lap so I was straddling him. His hand stayed on my back keeping me from falling backwards as I came in for another sweet kiss. "Remus I kind of want to tell you something but I'm not sure how you'll react."

"What is it Add?" He smiled as my thumb ran gently over the small scar in front of his ear.

Leaning forward I kissed the scar then whispered, "I Love You." Instantly I felt stupid as he froze and put my forehead on his shoulder shaking it slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked and my entire body dropped as I looked up at his face.

"Am I sure? Really that's all you say?" I asked him working to get off his lap and like I figured his hands just fell to his sides. "Yes I'm sure," I stated then just shook my head as he just sat there, and moved towards the door. "I'm so stupid," I whispered clicking the handle and walked out.

Moving my hand up and over my face I started towards the Gryffindor common room, 'I'm an idiot, why did I ruin that. It was perfect the way it was. Then again I know that we've only been together for like 3 months if that and I'm liked him for a long time and it just seemed like it should come out.' So concerned with my internal struggle I hadn't even heard the footsteps running up behind me so when I was suddenly turned around and kissed I was of course surprised.

Pulling back I looked up at Remus' face, "I'm sorry I didn't react it was just such a surprise, never in my life did I think I would have a girlfriend let alone some who loved me."

"Alright…" was all I said still completely stunned by the kiss.

"I Love You Too, Addie," He smiled bending down and kissing me passionately.

"Are you sure?" I smirked jokingly when we pulled apart.

"More than anything in the world," he nodded leaning down to kiss me again little did I know but a chubby boy with blonde hair was watching from around the corner.

oOo

The next day I couldn't have had a bigger smile; that was until I met Lily in the bathroom. "Excuse me," she said and I just moved to the side so she could get by. "Addie what happened?" She almost begged. Looking up in the mirror I saw sadness in her eyes and just shook my head cleaning up all my bathroom supplies. "Adhara Black talk to me."

"I can't Lily," I said with no emotion turning to head out of the bathroom.

"Is it because I'm a mudblood?" She questioned and I instantly stopped.

"I would never think that about anyone especially you, but technically yes." I turned around looking at her.

"What happened Christmas break?"

"I can't tell you Lily."

"You can tell James, Sirius and Remus," She tested putting her hands on her hips.

"They aren't in as much danger," I whispered knowing that it was too much information to tell her already.

"Addie what is going on?"

"I can't tell you," I said then stormed out of the room and into the dorm quickly changing into some jeans and a sweatshirt before she would get done and corner me again. Racing down the stairs I saw all the boys sitting on the couch. Walking over I sat in between Sirius and Remus the three were animatedly talking about quidditch and Peter was just staring at me.

Felling a little uncomfortable under his gaze I fidgeted, "What ?" I asked and it seemed to snap the others out of their conversation.

"Nothing…" He trailed off and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "and yes I am sure," He snapped. Reeling back I widened my eyes and Remus did the same. "Oh didn't notice me? Little wormtail is practically invisible now a days."

"What are you talking about Peter?" James laughed slightly until Peter turned his eyes on him.

"You guys don't tell me anything nowadays," He complained.

"Why don't we go up to the dorm and discuss this?" Remus stated and Peter just huffed slightly and marched up the stairs reminding me slightly of Regulus when he was younger and Sirius and I wouldn't let him play a game. When I got up to the room and closed the door I looked over and saw him sitting on one of the beds arms crossed over his chest. After waiting for a few seconds he broke down and turned to Remus.

"You knew I liked her…" Peter spoke to him and I couldn't help but just blink my eyes.

"I'm sorry Pete, it's just I liked her too," Remus frowned glancing over at me and slowly all their eyes did.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't even know," I stuttered out turning to Peter.

He let out a choked humorless laugh, "like it would have mattered."

"That's true," I bit my lip and Sirius and James jaws dropped to the floor. "Honestly I've loved him since about third year, liked him before that. Though I am truly sorry Peter," moved in front of him looking into his eyes.

"I believe you Addie," He nodded and I gave a small smile as his arms reached around me giving a slight hug which I returned. Pulling away I saw slight hurt in his eyes and I took a step away.

"Padfoot" James commented from the side, "I feel so out of the loop don't you?"

"Pretty much Prongs," He pouted and I just shook my head walking over and giving them a both a small hug.

"Poor babies," I pinched both their cheeks and they slapped my hands away as arms wound around my waist pulling me closer. Looking back I saw Remus' smiling face then as my eyes moved around the room it was almost a perfect picture, all we needed was Lily. My smile faltered a bit as I twiddled my fingers picking at the nail polish on my nails while they entered into another conversation. Slowly I entered into the conversation as we spent the day up there.

"Isn't it supper yet?" Peter complained and I looked down at Remus' battered watch.

"It appears to be," I nodded and he gave me a small smile as we all stood and made our way down to the common room. As we got to the bottom step Remus and I unlinked our hands and I moved beside Sirius. Looking around the room I noticed Lily sitting on the couch with Frank, Alice and Moira talking about something that required her hands. Then again that could be anything since she always gestured wildly with her hands. Almost instantly she saw us and her eyes locked on me and I averted my eyes looking straight ahead. Sirius seemed to get this because he took a half step forward blocking the view, as we walked past.

oOo

Flying to the Shrieking Shack the moon was seconds away from rising and I knew he would be pissed but I wanted to try something. Pecking the window I saw his head turn and instantly he glared, "Go."

Snapping my beak and sending out a sharp quick screech I looked over at the horizon and saw it starting to come up. Instantly I started trying to talk to him as he grimaced in pain bending over onto the floor.

"Please let this work," I stated mentally, "Can you hear me?"

"Barely," he voiced out loud and I smiled at the small victory.

"Concentrate on my voice Remus maybe if we take your mind off changing it won't be so bad." Nodding he gripped his stomach as his bones started to ripple and crack.

"I Love You," I looked at him flip his head to look at me, eyes opened shocked. "I loved the man you are every day of the year. I love the fact that you try to protect me." I said as a particularly loud snap sounded and he screamed out. "I love the fact that you are so strong and make me strong!" I yelled into his mind and he continued watching me now with wolfish qualities. "I love that you are so kind and caring to everyone in some way or another. I love that you love me no matter the difficulties we face." I watched as he face fully transformed and his eyes opened and closed but he never lost who he was.

"I Love you too," He said into my mind and I could help but laugh to myself; a wolf and an owl…who would have thought. Crouching down on the floor the rest of the team arrived seeing that the danger of the transformation had passed.

"Did it work?" James asked looking at the two of us.

"Yes," Remus nodded.

"But you were still in pain." I frowned.

"Of course I was in pain, but you helped to distract it somewhat and I didn't forget myself at all."

"Good," Sirius gave a dog type smile and sat down letting his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth.

"That's disgusting Padfoot," I deadpanned and he just barked back, "Idiot…I'm going to go patrol." I said and instantly all screamed back 'NO.' "If I see anyone I'll won't do anything and come get one of you." Rolling my eyes I took off into the air. It seemed pretty quiet there weren't even people out about on the ground sneaking around. After about 30 minutes it started snowing, I smiled and flew back to the roof where I usually stood. "I'm back," I called out.

"No injuries?" Sirius' voice called back.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy."

"I'm not so sure about that in the mental department," He said and I heard a choked barking which kind of sounded like laughing.

"If I have anything brother it's genetic," I responded back and the barking stopped, "that's what I thought."

oOo

Tossing my arms around Remus and Sirius' shoulders we walked up to the stands for the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin game. They both stood up to their full height and my toes barely touched the ground, "Not fair," I laughed dropping my arms and planting my feet on the ground. Behind my James and Peter chuckled along with the other two as we emerged to the benches and found a couple seats on the top portion. Splitting up we filed in to the two sections of bench one above the other; James, Sirius and I sitting on the top on and Remus and Peter sat in front of us.

"What!" Someone laughed coming up from the stairs and I saw the familiar red-head pop up beside me laughing. Quickly scanning the benches I noticed that the only seats left were in front of and beside me. Lily also took this in and the Alice and Frank followed and I bit my lip as there was only room for one beside me but two beside Remus. Sighing she sat down beside me and the couple happily took the other spots. "Hi," She gave a small half smile looking over at me.

"Hi," I nodded staring straight ahead and she once again sighed turned to the front.

"Don't I get a greeting?" James piped up leaning around Sirius and I.

"No James," she rolled her eyes and I knew she'd made a critical mistake and giggled slightly.

"Oh Padfoot did you hear her? She said my name and doesn't it sound sweet from her lips." He wrapped his arms around Sirius shoulder leaning his head to the side. Groaning, she just shook her head and tried to ignore him. Laughing along with Sirius and Remus, Peter glanced back confused completely missing what just happened. Glancing over at her I gave a small smile as Keith announced the beginning of the game.

oOo

Groaning I watched as Regulus closed in on the snitch, "Come onnnnn Julius!" I yelled as the Ravenclaw fell behind. Then Reg's hand closed around it and let out a loud groan along with those around me. Slumping forward my head landed on Remus' shoulder and I felt him laugh slightly and his hand patted my head.

Standing up straight we all stalked down the stairs, "Ya know there's only one thing that could cheer me up right now," James frowned but when I looked I saw a tiny bit of mischievousness hidden in there.

"What would that be Prongs?" Sirius played right along from beside me.

"A date with dear Lily here," He smirked stepping up beside her.

"Sod off Potter," she pushed against his shoulder and moved ahead another mistake.

"She touched me Padfoot." He swooned landing in the snow. Walking over Sirius helped him up as Lily looked back scoffing before moving forward. "I'll get her one of these days." Smiling I just shook my head as we continued up the hill.

About half way up the hill there was someone I didn't want to see, "I thought you didn't associate with such company anymore?" Snape sneered at me.

"What does it matter to you Snively?" Sirius glared and I saw all four boys take a step forward.

"I'm sure it would matter to certain people." He responded still looking at me as I put out my arms pushing the four back before turning to him with a hard glare.

"It has been discussed with those people and things have been planned you little twit. Also don't act like you're all high a mighty Snape you might think you've made new friends but all you've done is push away your only one." I saw something snap slightly inside of him and he pulled out his wand and fired a spell. An arm quickly pulled me over to the side as a shield went up blocking the spell. Pulling away from the arm I took out my wand and fired a silencing spell silently, hitting him square in the chest. "That was a very bad idea Snively," I smirked and I saw him struggle to say something back. "Expelliarmus," I flicked my wand at his and it flew out of his hand and I picked it up walking up beside him. "Honestly Snape you should reconsider what you are doing," I murmured handing him his wand and he just glared back at me. Biting my lip I just shook my head and took the hex off of him continuing to walk up to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Song: Beside You- Mariana's Trench

* * *

><p>Friday the day before Valentine's Day I watched as an owl floated down to me and dropped a letter. Snatching it before it landed in my breakfast I saw that it was from Rabastan. Around me the boys and Lily (which understood that I couldn't talk to her as much in public but behind closed doors we were back to normal) watched intently. Remus' hand squeezed my thigh gently saying that it was ok and I broke the wax seal pulling out a simple card.<p>

_I will be waiting by the entrance to Hogsmeade tomorrow meet me at 12 o'clock sharp._

Biting my lip I handed it to my brother and he passed it to the next until Lily handed it back to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered to Remus as he began messing with his breakfast.

"I should have been expected," He shrugged and I moved my hand under the table linking my fingers with his.

oOo

After slipping into a long sleeved grey sheath mini dress I pulled on some dark red thick tights and knee high boots. I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail and applied a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara but nothing else. Just as I was about to leave I pulled on a leather jacket and the necklace Remus had gotten me.

As I stepped through the entrance I looked around and noticed the boys standing over to the side watching and Rabastan leaning against the side of a building talking to someone I vaguely remember seeing before but couldn't place. Taking a deep breath I straighten my back and put on a small smile preparing as I took steps forward walking up beside him.

"You're early." He stated and I looked down at my watch in fact seeing that I was about 5 minutes early.

"Sorry, I expected the walk to take longer." I dropped the smile as he sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Well this is my friend from school Travers," He said motioning to the tall thin man with a bushy black beard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Black," He said in a cool somewhat even voice.

"You as well," I gave a small smile.

"Well Rabastan I will pass on that information and get back to you tonight," With a nod from Rabastan he disapparated on the spot.

"I've made reservations at one of the nicer restaurants," He made an expression that could only be described as snotty as he looked around and held out his arm. Taking it we started walking towards probably the only place I had never been. It certainly was one of the nicer places rarely if ever you would see a student here because prices were so high.

Walking in I almost wished I had worn something nicer as the wizard in front took his name and showed us immediately to a table. A single white low candle sat in the middle of the table and that along with the low lighting I had to squint to see the menu which evidentially I didn't need to because Rabastan automatically ordered for me from drink to dessert.

As the waiter moved away soft classical music played over head and a small smile came to my lips as I recognized it immediately as my favorite song. "What are you smiling at?" He questioned not harshly but not exactly nicely either, it was more of a bored tone.

"I like this song," I stated looking across at him and I realized this was the first time we'd been alone.

"It's muggle," he sneered and I instantly looked down at the table and picked at my cuticles under the table. "So how are classes going?"

"Fine," I nodded, "with O.W.L.s coming up the professors are really pushing us hard, though."

"Yeah I hated 5th year and 7th year." He nodded as the waiter brought our drinks which happened to be a strong wine. After taking a sip I grimaced slightly and carefully set it down, "I guess you're not used to it yet," He looked down at it.

"It's fine," I gave a tiny smile and he just nodded. "How are things at home?"

"Fine, Bella and Rodolphus left on a trip the other day and your Mother is anxiously awaiting the wedding. Though the other day we received a letter that some person named Severus Snape attacked you."

"Oh," I panicked briefly, "It was just a normal disagreement actually."

"About?"

"I was messing around with him," I cringed inwardly hoping that he would by it and move on.

"Those childish acts will have to stop after we are married Adhara," He scolded, "You are from a very important family as am I, and your brother does enough for both, you will need to act like a proper pure-bred lady."

"I understand," I nodded as the waiter approached and he stared hard at me for a few seconds but eased off.

"I would like to hope so."

oOo

"I need to get home," He stated as we walked out of the restaurant. "I'll be meeting you at the train station when you get home for the summer."

"I look forward to it," I gave a small smile and my insides twisted tighter into a knot.

"Goodbye," He leaned down kissing me hard as his arm wrapped around my lower back pressing me closer. He lips pressed harder into mine telling me to respond and I did as my fists clenched at my side, my brain begging for me to hit him. As he pulled away he had a small smirk then disapparated. Turning around I walked straight towards the Shrieking Shack wiping at my mouth and spitting occasionally until I got far enough away to let out a loud yell my hands muffling it. The meal had been torture once we got our food he was silent and the one time I had tried starting a conversation he scolded me saying that I should be quiet while we were eating. Merlin, I thought it had just been my family but no I guess it's a crazy family thing. The one time I had gone over to the Potters for a meal with Sirius it was fun. Mr. and Mrs. Potter talked, they wanted to know about me, they joked around and Mr. Potter had even thrown a roll at James. Something that I probably would get hexed for at home.

Instantly my life as his wife flashed through my mind and my eyes started to well with tears: silent dinners in a big mansion, no love in the house, then it flicked to being a Death Eater, killing innocent people, torturing innocent people. Falling to my knees, I felt the tears run down my cheeks, I'd rather die than live like that.

I heard more than one pair of feet walking towards me and then just one until they were beside me. The person bent down and wrapped an arm around my back and another arm went under my knees picking me up. Wrapping my arms around Remus' neck I just leaned my head against his shoulder as we sat down on a rock nearby. He nodded his head and slowly the feet walked away, "It's alright Love, I've got you."

"I can't live like that Remus," I whispered and his arms tightened around me.

"You won't have to, we'll run away," He commented kissing the top of my head.

"We're only in 5th year," I shook my head.

"If it comes down to you or school I'd have to choose you."

"Are you serious Remus?" I looked up at him.

"Yes," He nodded, "If it comes down to it we will runaway, I won't let you marry him."

"I couldn't expect you to do that, it would be too dangerous."

"It would be dangerous but if it comes down to it what would you rather do?"

"Be with you," I answered instantly.

"Then it's settled."

oOo

"Terence Kiely with a great save for Gryffindor," Keith yelled down below me as I scanned the field for the snitch. The stupid ass Slytherin's kept flashing mirrors to distract me by the edge of the Pitch making it only more difficult. The plus was that the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't only slower than me but newer and kept watching me instead of the field.

Down below roars erupted from the fans as James scored 10 more points making the score 150 to 50, sighing I decided to circle turning my back to the Slytherin's. As I moved the Hufflepuff seeker did too mirroring my stance across the field.

"Addie!" someone below yelled and I turned just in time to see a bludger flying towards me and quickly swerved my broom up so it hit my ankle. Cringing I clenched my teeth knowing that it was broken and glared down at the Hufflepuff beater facing me. He quickly reeled back and took off revealing a shining little ball a couple feet from the other seeker. Smirking, I quickly took off into the opposite direction distracting the other seeker. Easing off the speed a little bit I saw him give a wide smile as he zoomed in front of me to the invisible snitch. I quickly turned back the other way and saw it still sitting there leaned forward a little bit I tried not to move my foot on the broom as my ankle screamed out in pain.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff groaned as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheered as I grew closer to it. I don't know if they have tiny little brains in the golden ball or what but every single time just as I get closer it would take off. I frowned as it dove down to the ground and weaved through the players. Following I dove straight down at the ground and knew I either way I was going to go through a lot of pain. One way I was going to crash into the ground another I would have to pull up on my broom with both hands and push with both my feet on the foot pegs. Deciding that I would rather win the game I groaned in pain as the snitch and I leveled out, glancing to the left I saw the other seeker following behind and sped up making the gap bigger between him and me. Taking a breath I reached out my hand pushing forward on broom as my knees skimmed the snow on the ground as I grew closer and closer until finally my hand clenched around the golden ball. Pulling to a stop I held up the fist the little golden wings still flicking as Keith announced that we had won. Instantly the team rushed around and James of course lifted me off my broom.

"Ow, ow, ow," I cried out at my ankle moved. "Ankle James!" I screamed over the crowd and he instantly set me down gently. "I think it's broken," I winced balancing on one leg as the other three came over pushing through the crowd. They immediately looked down at the foot and shook their heads.

"Can't you make it through a game without getting hurt or nearly dying?" Sirius smirked shaking his head.

"I'm on a streak why stop now?" I shrugged and Remus gave me a stern look as he walked forward to pick me up.

"Guys?" Lily pointed out looking over at the Slytherin stands and we all caught on frowning Remus backed away and Sirius took his place lifting me and moving me through the crowd.

"It will be ok one day," Sirius whispered letting his sentimental side through.

"I hope so," I whispered back just as we got to Madam Pomfrey and he set me down.

oOo

Instead of moving to the after party with everyone else I went to the abandoned classroom on the 5th floor. The door opened and I saw all the projects that the boys were working on along with a certain boy sitting on the table with a small smile on his face.

"Hi there," he spoke and I closed the door locking it and casting a spell so no one could hear us in the hall with my wand before taking off my jacket and placing it to the side.

"Hello," I smirked walking up to him as he hopping off the table.

"How's your ankle?"

"Perfectly fine," I laughed as my arms wound up and around his neck.

"Addie, I'm sorry I almost blew everything. It just hard to not jump in there," He looked down at me and I just shook my head silencing him.

"We don't talk about that in here remember."

"It's not technically that," He smirked as his hands slid down my sides to my hips.

"Shush," I smiled leaning up on my toes and my fingers wound into his hair pulling his head down. When his lips met mine it was as if the world didn't exist it was just us. His tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly parted my lips savoring his taste just like every other time. My fingers swirled in his messy light blonde hair while his ran over my bottom to my thighs picking me up and turning around to place me on the table he had been on previously.

Softly my tongue pressed against his as my fingertips on one hand slowly drew out of his hair and trailed down his neck. He hands slowly slid up my thighs to the edge of my shirt and slipped under pressing against my lower back holding me closer to his body. Breathing heavily he pulled away and my lips trailed down to his neck where I planted gentle kisses until I got to just below his ear where I started sucking and nipping softly.

A low moan erupted from his chest as his fingertips pressed against my skin and I attempted once more what he always stopped me from doing. Slowly my hands trailed down to his button down shirt and I slowly started to undo them while continuing to suck on his sweet spot. When I was about half way done his hands found mine and he shook his head no.

"Please," I breathed into his ear and I saw his body shutter slightly as his hands loosened their grip and I continued down pulling back as I pushed the shirt over his shoulders. He moved pulling it off and I saw the scars that graced his muscular torso especially one the curved like a half moon across his right shoulder reaching up I brushed my fingertips over it.

"It's where I was bitten." Nodding I looked back up at his face to see he was slightly scared.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"That I hope you don't leave…that I'm ugly," He looked down at me into my eyes.

"Remus Lupin, those are the two things furthest from my mind," I reached up brushing back his hair, after standing there for a few seconds he tentatively leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Instantly I responded and started leaning back onto the table as he followed. Laying on my back his hands braced on the sides on my head supporting most of his weight as my fingertips slid down his chest. Pulling back slightly another low moan sounded as his lips found their way to my neck, kissing down to my sweet spot at the hallow. As he nipped softly I let out my own moan, closing my eyes while one of his hands ran up over my hip and under my shirt. Tipping back my head slightly I felt my heart and breathing rate speed up as his rough fingertips ran over my stomach touching the scar softly.

"You're not the only one," I whispered and felt him smile against my skin and slowly pulled up my shirt. Pushing up slightly I allowed him to pull it over my head revealing my multicolored striped bra. Giggling softly I just shook my head wishing I had worn something a little better looking.

"What?" He looked down at me giving a crooked smile.

"Nothing really," I shook my head as his thumb ran around my belly button and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"Tell me," He whispered into my ear knowing exactly what effect he was having.

"I just wish I had worn something better looking," I smiled.

"I think it looks great," He smirked leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

oOo

After about an hour and a half of heavy snogging and another hour of just laying in each other's arm it was decided that we should probably get to the Gryffindor party. Sitting up I shuttered slightly as his fingertip ran down my spine. "Are you sure we can't just sleep right here?" I whispered as he sat up behind me kissing the back of my shoulder.

"No we can't, after all you are the seeker people are probably wondering where you are."

"I guess," I turned to him and ran a finger over a scar on the left side of his chest before leaning forward and kissing it.

"Why do you do that?" He whispered.

"I'll stop if you don't like it," I pulled back.

"Actually, I like it a lot, it means you're not just ignoring them and pretending like they aren't there. I know you see them and acknowledge them, you acknowledge the full me. I just wondered why?"

"I don't know I guess I'm trying to heal them or something," I shrugged and he leaned in kissing me softly.

"Thank you." He breathed against my lips before hopping up and picking up my shirt along with his own and we put them on. As he threw the invisibility cloak over us I unlocked the door and opened it heading up the tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Song: Isabella-Dia Frampton

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday," I smiled over at Remus sitting down beside him on the couch to morning of March 10th.<p>

"Thank you," He smiled turning towards me and I noticed he was wearing one of the shirts that I had gotten him for Christmas and I was wearing the golden stud earrings that he had gotten me.

"I've got your present but I can't give it here, so will you meet at the classroom after classes?"

"Is it a good present?" He smirked.

"I got it, so of course it is," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What in the world was I thinking?" He chuckled

"I do not know," I smiled then stood up.

He looked around then stood up too skimming his hand over my bottom and up my back. Raising my eyebrow I smirked up at him, "oh excuse me." He gave a crooked smile and I giggled shaking my head as we walked to the door.

oOo

Walking into the classroom I looked around and saw that he wasn't there yet. Sitting down on the table I slipped off my uniform cardigan and sat the present and it to the side waiting for him. Biting my lip I looked at the new black leather shoulder bag I had gotten him. He had been looking at it last Hogsmeade trip and he desperately needed a new one. After waiting about 5 more minutes the door clicked open and he walked in.

"Are you my present," He smirked walking up in front of my and placed his hands on my thighs over my skirt and leaned down giving me a sweet kiss which I returned.

"Noooo," I smiled leaning back picking up the box that contained the bag. "This is your present…"

Raising his eyebrows he took the box and unwrapped it slowly, torturing me. Finally when he took off the lid his jaw dropped, "Addie this was way too expensive."

"Was not," I smiled up at him as his hand came up wrapping around the back of my neck pulling me closer. Wrapping my arms around his neck as he laid his bag on the side of the table our lips met in the middle. His lips quirked into a small smirk and one of his hands slid down my back and under my thigh as his other went to the other lifting me up slightly and scooting my to the edge moving me closer to him.

Pulling back slightly he looked down into my eyes, "Thank you Add, but why couldn't give that to me in the common room?"

"Well I could have given that you but I couldn't have done this," I bit my lip leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Ahh I see," He breathed against my lips as he hands slid down to my knees then back up my thighs under my skirt. Leaning forward I pushed my lips to his and instantly his tongue ran over my bottom lip as his hands ran up and down my legs. Smiling slightly I opened my mouth and ran my fingertips down to the edge of his uniform sweater and started pulling it up. Rushing he pulled away as I pulled it over his head and we instantly went back to our positions though this time I started work on the buttons of his shirt.

He started pushing back slightly and I gladly laid back as he placed a hand on my lower back propping up on his elbow to support his weight. Undid the last button on his shirt as his lips started kissing down across my jaw to my neck. Closing my eyes I tipped back my head giving him better access as my fingertips glided down his chest.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk as he nipped at my sweet spot and a soft moan snuck through my lips. Slowly his hand slide down my thigh and out from under my skirt then back up over it to my stomach. I felt his hand start undoing the buttons from the bottom up, his fingertips tickling my skin slightly. As he got higher I felt my heart rate increase along with my breathing becoming shallower. Kissing back up my jaw his lips met mine while he pushed aside the sides of my shirt. I felt his thumb brush over my scar starting at the bottom near my belly button then moving up as it curved over to the left ending at the bottom of my bra.

"I think they were meeting in here," James voice said right outside the door.

"Shite" Remus whispered and immediately grabbed his wand pointing it at the door and forced the little gap that had opened closed.

"You didn't lock it!" I exclaimed in a whisper as he hopped off the table.

"Sorry, I was distracted," he gave a sheepish grin looking over my body as he pulled me up and off the table.

"Are you guys in there?" James questioned and the door opened quickly this time giving no time to respond. Immediately Remus stepped in front of me and turned my back to him.

"What the bloody hell!" Sirius yelled out and I quickly buttoned up my shirt and turned around taking in the picture. James and Peter were standing there slack jawed behind Sirius who was glaring hard as Remus who still had his shirt wide open. "What is going on here."

"Padfoot, I think we all know what is going on here," James piped up smirking and I glared at him which immediately made him shrink back a few steps. Unsure of what to do I took a deep breath and moved towards him slowly stepping in front of Remus.

"Addie…" Remus warned placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch her," Sirius barked and his hand immediately left my shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and his attention turned to me. "Calm down, take a deep breath or…something." He noticeably took a breath and un-tensed slightly. "Good now remember I'm a big girl and Remus is a good guy." Glaring he moved his eyes back and forth between us and it was silent until his glare softened a little more. Behind me I felt Remus buttoning up his shirt against my back.

"Moony I swear to Merlin if you hurt…" Sirius started.

"I promise I won't," Remus answered the question, not having to hear the ending. Nodding slightly Sirius backed off.

"Well this is an interesting ending to a day," James piped up once more and I just rolled my eyes turning around to see Remus a little paler than before but a small smile on his lips.

oOo

Wednesday morning I got up and dressed for class skipping down the stairs I saw Sirius sitting on the couch flopping down beside him he turned his head towards me. "What cha thinkin?" I smiled and he just shrugged. "Come on brother," I nudged his arm softly.

"What are you guys going to do?" He chewed on the inside of his lip looking over at me.

"What do you mean?"

"When we go home, when you have to leave this little fantasy, what are you going to do?"

"We've talked about it…" I looked down at the fire.

"And?" He questioned.

"Sirius," I frowned playing with my cuticles.

"Addie," he turned on the couch facing me.

"You have to understand that I wouldn't be able to make it in a marriage like that, I would rather die." I looked over at him, "we've talked about running away. I know that it's a lot to ask him and I never would but either way I'm not getting married this summer." I started realizing this for the first time and he slumped into the couch.

"Addie, you know that Remus can't head out on a camping trip with his condition and if you do run they will look for you," He whispered, "they will look for you and if they find you, you'll probably be killed." He shook his head as he got to this conclusion, "no, no, No."

Sighing I nodded, "I know Remus can't in actuality but I'm still going. Sirius it's either I try to survive or I die inside. I would rather try then give up." I bit my lip as he pulled me into a hug.

"What's going on?" James questioned coming up to the back of the couch with the other two behind.

"Just a little brother, sister bonding," I smiled up at him then switched my eyes to Remus before turning around and standing up smoothing out my skirt. Next to me Sirius stood up and walked next to me silently as we went down to breakfast. Biting my lip I remembered the first day we walked onto the train.

oOo

_We were so secluded as we grew up our brother being our only kind of friend but as soon as he started changing we were alone. During parties we stuck to the corners, at the house we stuck to our rooms we were a basically one person but two bodies. That all changed on the train though when a loud boy with glasses popped his head in towing a shy looking boy with a book along. _

"_Ello, I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin can we sit here?" Sirius turned his grey eyes questioning them. Something we had both learned to do since we were about 5 but nodded nonetheless. _

"_I'm Sirius Black this is my sister Adhara."_

"_Addie," I corrected him and the boy with glasses held out his hand which we both shook. "So how do you two know each other?"_

"_Actually I just met him on the train wondering the corridors like myself and we decided to look together."_

"_Oh well hello," I nodded and he nodded back then did the same to Sirius. _

_The first couple minutes between the four of us were kind of awkward but by the time we got to the boats we were like old friends especially James and Sirius. Never had I seen Sirius open up so much to an outsider as we called them. _

_Hopping in one the boats, Sirius and I took the front seat while James and Remus sat behind us. "Sirius I think he's going to…" to late a chubby blonde haired kid fell out of the boat in front of us and started flailing around. Leaning over the side I held out my hand and he saw grabbing on pulling, gasping slightly I started going the opposite direction until Sirius held out his hand. The boy gripped onto it and we pulled hard he slid in as we stepped back causing the boat to wobble a little bit trying to gain my balance I felt hand press against my back stabling me. _

_Looking back I smiled at Remus, "Thanks." _

"_No problem," he nodded dropping his hands. _

"_Are you ok?" James asked the boy._

"_Yeah I'm good," he nodded. _

"_What's your name?" Sirius asked which surprised me._

"_Peter Pettigrew."_

oOo

"Are you ok?" Remus asked me at the breakfast table where Sirius had surprisingly been silent even when James tried to joke with him.

"Just thinking," I murmured.

"About?" He pushed on.

"It can't be discussed here."

"I say we have a Marauder meeting after classes today to talk about what is going on between you two." James declared motioning between Sirius and I.

"Whatever," He muttered standing up and walking out of the great hall. Biting my lip I just closed my eyes, this has been the first time in 5 years he's been this closed off.

oOo

"What is up with you guys?" James frowned next to Remus on a table as Sirius and I sat together on another table in the classroom.

"Where's Peter?" I bit my lip.

"I told him to be here by now," Remus stated.

"I don't care I want to know now," James huffed.

"I'm going to run away," I looked up in his eyes and realization dawned on Remus' face. "I will not get married into that, it just not possible, I would rather run for my life than die inside."

"Addie you're only 16 what are you going to do until you can use magic legally?" He questioned.

"I won't, I'll live like a muggle. They wouldn't think to look for me there for awhile until they scoured everywhere else and by then I'll be able to use magic. Plus I can use my animagi form without a wand."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Until I turn 17 I'll move around from the city to the country side then when I turn I'll move someplace far away like the States." Looking over at Remus I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm going with her," Sirius announced and I turned to him shocked.

"Sirius you can't…"

"No, I am." He stated flat out. "You can't head out there alone."

"Fine then we're both going," I turned to the two of them.

"Well then we'll help plan." Remus stated and I gave a small smile. When James and Sirius had left to gather maps and everything to start planning Remus walked over to me.

"I want to go with you," He wrapped his arms around my back.

"You can't Remus, you and I both know," I shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just wish I wasn't like this," He looked up at me.

Smoothing my thumb over his cheek I leaned down kissing him gently, "Then you wouldn't be the man I love."


	12. Chapter 12

Song: So Long-Ingrid Michealson

* * *

><p>April<p>

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that," I whispered to Remus beside me at the table in the Library where I had read the same sentence about 20 times.

"Oh sorry," He smirked but continued to rub his hand up and down my thigh each time going a little higher. Glaring slightly I pushed his hand off and put mine on his, two can play at that game. Smirking I ran it up and twisted slightly so my fingers went to his inner thigh. Jumping, I saw him gulp and put his hand over mine linking our finger.

"Better," I smiled and turned back to my potions notes studying, but found that I had lost all concentration now. "Alright now what?" I laughed turning to him.

"Well no one is up in the dorm right now so how about we go there?" Not even replying I just gathered my books and slipped them into my bag.

Walking into the dorm it was its normal messy self and I walked over to his bed seeing clothing scattered all around. "Wow," I smirked pulling a sock off the canopy of the bed.

Snatching it back, he threw it down on the floor and quickly kicked the other various clothing under the bed. I hopped up onto it, laughing, and moved up near the pillow patting the space beside me. Crawling up beside me he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head again his shoulder.

Biting my lip, I decided to bring up a question I had been pondering for some time. "So Remus what do you see happening between us?"

"Well Addie I'd like to stay with you for a very long time," He responded after a couple seconds.

"What about when Sirius and I move away?"

"I'll find you somehow. We've almost got the whole trip planned down to the exact moment." He ran his fingers through my hair. "After graduation James and I intend to go through the places until we get to you."

"Are you sure you love me that much?" I smirked looking up at him.

"Nah its Sirius I intend to find you're just an extra little bonus." He smiled leaning down and kissing me.

"Ha-ha," rolled my eyes. "I love you Remus.

"I Love you too Adhara Black," He smiled.

oOo

I had received a letter the morning after that saying that I was expected home for Easter Break which was unexpected. Usually Sirius and I stayed at Hogwarts for that break roaming the pretty much empty castle. Sirius didn't receive a letter so he didn't have to, but as the protective big brother he was, he was coming. Which lead us all here on the train to London on the 12th of April for a week.

Sighing I leaned my head on Remus' shoulder and closed my eyes as the three started talking about some prank and Remus read a book. I felt him shift a little bit and his arm wrapped around my back making more comfortable for not only me but him. I felt his lips press to the top of my head but seconds later I let myself drift off.

oOo

"Wake up," someone shook my shoulder. Opening my eyes, they focus on Remus, "We're here."

"Alright, where's everyone else" I whispered and he helped me stand up.

"Getting trunks, now remember to be careful," he took my by the shoulders.

"I know," I smiled softly up at him as he leaned down kissing me sweetly. Pushing up slightly I deepened the kiss caressing the side of his face. Pulling back he had a slight crooked smile, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I wrapped my arms around him hugging tightly which he returned lifting me up slightly. "Love you."

"Love you too." He whispered just as the door opened revealing Sirius.

"Come on we need to go," He held out his hand. Nodding I pulled away and went out into the corridor grabbing my trunk and walked off the train with him.

Just like Christmas break Rabastan was standing with my family, "Hello," I greeted him and he leaned down giving a small kiss.

"Hello Adhara," he stated when he pulled back. "We'll be having dinner with my family again so come along." Handing Sirius my trunk I saw a little fear in his eyes probably picking up on my own, something didn't feel right about this. Taking his arm there instantly was a pull near my belly button and we landed on Rabastans front lawn.

"Who all is coming?" I questioned and he glanced down.

"My parents, brother, Bella, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy , my friend Travers. You remember him right?" He looked down as we entered the doors and once I nodded he continued naming people I had mostly heard of. "Also you will be meeting a very special person tonight so again you'll need to freshen up."

Suddenly my stomach twisted into a knot as I realized where I had heard all the names they were all suspected Death Eaters. "Fane!" Rabastan shouted and the house elf popped up, "take Adhara to my room to get dressed I have some arrangements that still need to be made and Adhara I would also like for you to wear the jewelry I got you for Christmas."

"It's in my trunk," I whispered.

"Alright Fane I'll also need you to run over to the blacks and bring back her trunk."

"Yes Master," Fane nodded and took a few steps waiting for me to follow.

When we got there I waiting patiently before he closed the door before collapsing onto the bed, gripping tightly at the cover I closed my eyes but wouldn't let the tears from fear escape. "I can do this," I whispered as my fingers brushed over a smooth material.

The dress was shorter than the last one and a bit more my age made of black tulle with a belt of floral appliqués around the waist to define it. There was a satin tube dress under that hit a bit above my knee but the tulle came down to just above my ankle. Then to form the one-shoulder design the tulle came up and twisted at the top before going back down on the other side. Overall it was a pretty dress, one that I would pick out.

There was a small knock on the door and I walked over opening it to see Fane with my trunk. "Thank you," I whispered which seemed to surprise him a bit.

"Is there anything else you need Miss. Black?" He questioned.

"Could I have something to drink and possibly a snack I didn't get to eat anything on the train. Anything is fine."

"Of course Miss," He bowed his head slightly and turned disappearing. Just leaving the door open I wheeled my trunk by the bed and opened it going through my things until I got to the bottom and pulled out the covered jewels. Just then Fane reappeared with a tray of foods and a pitcher with a glass. "Here you are."

"Thank you, you can just put them down there." I gave a small smile at the younger house elf. He did as I said then waited patiently to see if I wanted anything else, "That's all."

"Just call if you need anything." He gave a tiny smile, the first in probably a long while and popped out of the room closing the door. Walking over to the tray I saw that he brought a cut up apple and an assortment of cheeses along with what appeared to be a juice of some sort. Gladly I ate and drank for a little bit until it was time to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and quickly curled my hair with my wand knowing that since it was a magical household that I wouldn't get busted for using magic. Then I pinned it to the side letting my hair drape over my shoulder opposite the shoulder of the dress, quickly I put on some powder, eyeliner, a little eye shadow and mascara then went out to change.

The dress draped nicely over my fame and the black platform heels added about 4 inches to my height. Walking over to the mirror I clasped the necklace and bracelet around my neck and wrist then added the ring. Looking up I saw a different person, a person that would actually fit into this society, I saw Adhara Walburga Black not Addie 'Wings' Black; I wanted to be Addie.

Suddenly there was a loud knock and I jumped slightly and turned to see it open. Rabastan smiled actually when he saw me, "You look fantastic."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"People will be arriving soon," He walked over and stood behind me looking into the mirror. He was in semi-formal wizard robes that had tiny pinstriped down the jacket and pants. Turning around his hands went to my waist and I looked hard at our reflection. We really did match as Adhara and Rabastan, in looks that is, which was important in the pure blood society. We would make the perfect couple by those standards, but by normal standards of getting married we were nothing alike. He didn't know a single thing about me nor I, him. "Come," He started pulling away and holding out his arm to take.

oOo

I watched as people walked around the sitting room Rabastan was off talking to someone and I was alone. "Hello Addie," Cissy came over handing me a glass of something, "there's a little bit of Firewhiskey in there it will help."

"Thank you," I whispered and took a sip cringing slightly when it burned my throat.

"I know how hard it is being here," She whispered coming closer to me. "Though I'm not sure I would have been able to take it at 16. I was 20 when I was first introduced to him." She took a drink from her glass. I looked down at the ground trying to picture what he might look like, what he might do. "Addie calm down," she reached out and steadied my hands which I hadn't noticed where shaking slightly. "Just remember to do what they say, and stick to the rules."

"Thank you Cissy," I whispered as Bellatrix walked over to us.

"What are you girlies doing over here?" She cocked her head to the side giving herself a slightly crazed look, but then again that wasn't hard for her.

"Hello, Bella." Cissy said to her oldest sister.

"Hello, Bella." I looked at her when suddenly there was a loud crack signaling that someone had apparated.

"Oh goodie this should be fun," She sneered at me and walked away. Cissy quickly took my drink, which I had wished I'd drank more of, and we walked over to the men. Taking Rabastan's arm we moved to the front of the crowd and watched as the door creaked open. Fear crept up my spine as I was underage, surrounded with Death Eaters, and the most terrifying wizard slowly walked through the door. Summoning all the Gryffindor courage I had in my body I straightened my shoulders and put on a straight face as a pale man walked through the door. He had on relatively similar clothing as Rabastan though pure black. He had black hair though, his skin was deathly pale. He was tall but skeletally frail looking, with almost non appearent, thin lips. Suddenly his eyes turned to me and internally I gasped slightly since they were scarlet red.

"Well, well, well." He gave a sort of creepy smile and I saw that his teeth were almost pointed. "Looks like the girl made it home from school after all." He stalked forward standing within a few feet of me.

"Master this is Adhara Black," Rabastan spoke and His head turned to Rabastan and then back to me. He held up his hand and I saw his boney fingers with sharply pointed fingernails. Keeping a straight face felt as he took my face in his hand turning this way and that. "How old are you?" He questioned letting go of my face.

"Sixteen since November 16th," I replied in a steady voice.

"Well you are very pretty, nice pick Rabastan." He said and a small scoff was heard behind me. Suddenly his eyes flicked to behind me in a move that reminded me more of a snake than a person. "Who did that? Was it you Bellatrix?"

"Yes Master, I'm very sorry," She conceded.

"Come here," I heard her heeled boots click across the floor up beside me. I saw him roughly take her chin and point it at me but didn't dare look. "Do you not think Adhara here is pretty?"

"Yes Master," She whispered.

"Still a little jealous are you?" He questioned after a few minutes examining her features. With an evil laugh then just let her go, walking away. Taking it as a cue she walked back to her place, "Well what do you say to dinner Adhara?" He held out his arm like a proper gentleman should, which didn't fit his appearance at all. Rabastan instantly dropped his and was surprised at the little sense of betrayal I felt, but didn't react to it. Walking forward I wrapped mine around His and suppressed the shiver that went down my spine as we walked into the Dining room. He pulled out the chair beside him for me to sit while he took the head and Rabastan took the seat next to me. Suddenly I felt someone stabbing at the wall in my mind that I had learn to put up when I turned 10. "I see you're very skilled at Occlumency," He smirked revealing his sharp teeth.

"Yes, it was taught at a young age in our family," I stated as food appeared in front of us.

"I'm curious Adhara, how is your family?" He asked taking a bite of the food and I found myself thinking it weird of this strange looking man eating the same food at myself.

"Mother and Father are well so are my two brothers," I took a sip of my drink feeling that if I took a bite I might throw up.

"I heard that you had a twin."

"Yes, Sirius is my twin, Regulus is one year younger."

"Sirius is the one Bella has been talking about, friends with a blood traitor and mudblood."

"Yes, Sirius has developed some different ways of thinking," I nodded keeping a straight face.

"How do you feel Adhara?" He asked and I felt another stab at my wall.

"I believe I have yet to grow." I looked up at him. After questioning me he continued eating and talked mostly to other people. Throughout the night I continued to feel stabs in my brain though by him or someone else or both I do not know. By 10 o'clock he left along with everyone else.

"You did a great job tonight, Adhara," Rabastan came up behind me placing his hands on my waist.

"I tried my best, Rabastan," I whispered and he turned me around pressing my body against his.

"I need to get you back to your parents home," He commented and I felt his hands slid up my sides. "But maybe first we should have some fun." My stomach twisted into a knot along with everything else inside me as I instinctually started to pull away. He must have saw something in my eyes because he stopped, "Adhara what is the furthest you've gone with a guy?"Looking down at his chest I felt a tiny blush go to my cheeks, "Answer me," he lost all emotion from his voice stepping away from me.

"Your kiss on Halloween night was my first," I said telling the truth and hoping to avoid an actual answer.

Instantly he dropped his hands and a sort of pleased look replaced the emotionless stare. "I'm going to take you home now," He took my hand as fane brought my trunk down which contained my clothing from before. Within minutes I was standing on the steps of my home with him. "Goodnight," He said and leaned down giving me a kiss though this time it was a bit softer than his usual ones.

"Goodnight," I nodded and opened the door walking in. Kreacher automatically popped up, "can you take my trunk up to my room? I'm going to stay up for a little while more."

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"No, you can go to bed," I muttered and he popped away. Instantly I took my shoes off and started up the stairs passing Regulus', and my room going to Sirius. I didn't even have to knock as he opened the door and pulled me inside. Immediately I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"What happened?" I whispered closing the door

"I saw him, I met him, I talked to him," I rushed out and he hugged me reaching out and grabbing one of his old shirts.

"Here," He whispered moving back and dug around in the drawers pulling out an old pair of plaid pants which probably didn't even fit him anymore. He turned around and I slipped them on along with the shirt after taking off the dress. I closed my eyes sitting on the edge of the bed and felt him take my arm, for some reason his hand was cold and I jerked away reminded of the snake like man. "Why do they do this to you?" He whispered and pulled back the covers so I could get inside tucking them up around me, "Go to sleep you're safe now."

oOo

"I'm going to kill them," I raspy voice laughed out in the darkness. Whipping around towards where I thought it was coming from I saw nothing but darkness. "I'm going to kill every single one," whipping my head around again I saw a pair of scarlet eyes.

My eyes shot open but I didn't move, scared stiff, "Prongs, I'm not sure what to do. What if they take her before we have everything planned?" Sirius spoke and I looked over to his chair by the window to see him speaking in his mirror as the sun rose.

"Padfoot, we have at least the first few steps planned if something happens you guys can leave." James responded.

"You don't understand how scared she was when she got here. She's been tossing and turning all night…"

"I would imagine so, he's been rumored to be changed by the dark magic."

"I wasn't just that, we both know she doesn't get scared by appearances it was something different."

"He didn't cast anything on her did he?" James questioned and I saw Sirius visibly tense and took it as my cue to 'wake up'. Sitting up I saw his head turn to me and give a small smile.

"She woke up; I'll talk to you later." He said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Bye," James spoke and Sirius put the mirror down.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Alright," I sat up against the headboard and he moved onto the bed as I retold what happened that night except for the haunting dream.

oOo

The rest of the break I pretty much stayed to Sirius' side, I'm not sure if it was for comfort or to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. Every night I had the same dream of the red eyes and the voice in the distance which caused dark circles under my eyes. We both arrived early at the station with my parents Rabastan and Regulus and had the normal goodbye and got on the train while people were still arriving. Curling up in the corner near the window I was reminded of my last trip back to Hogwarts but out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius sit down and it brought me back.

"Try to sleep Addie," He whispered knowing the trouble I had been having, though still not why.

"Can't," I whispered and leaning my head against the window. About 20 minutes later the door slid open then closed and Sirius said hello.

"Hi, Sirius," James said giving a small sigh at the end. "Hi Addie," He added and I just nodded watching as my breath fogged up the window.

"Where are Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Remus was saying goodbye to his Mum and Dad, as usual she's worried about him. Peter I'm not sure about haven't seen him. Does Remus know…?" Figuring that he was looking at me I shook my head no.

"She hasn't even been out of bed much," Sirius said and I flipped my head to him glaring. "Well you haven't!" Huffing I turned back to the window setting my chin on my knees.

"Hi," Remus said opening the door, "what happened?" He questioned evidentially catching the atmosphere of the cabin.

"Want me to tell him?" Sirius asked and I just nodded my head as the cushion shifted slightly. I closed my eyes and Sirius told exactly what I had told him word for word everything he knew. The train started shifting pulling out of the station to go back to my real home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked away uncontrollably. Turning my head I saw Remus sitting there looking at me. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok," He gave a tiny smile.

oOo

"Tonight's the full moon," Sirius said as I was curled up in the chair two days after we got back to school.

"Oh I'll get ready," I said standing up and he stood in front of me.

"No, we all decided you need to stay in tonight. I just thought I would tell you," He chewed on the inside of his lip.

"Alright," I nodded and sat down in the chair staring at the fire. Someone knelt down in front of me thinking it was still Sirius I just kept my eyes on the fire until they took my chin forcing my face to them. Suddenly I flashed back to when He did that and jerked my face away.

"Look at me," the person whispered and I slowly turned my face to look into Remus' eyes. "I have to go, but you're worrying me."

"I'm fine Remus," I whispered

"No you're not," He laid his hand on mine. Looking around I saw some people watching and slid my hand back not knowing if they would gossip and if they gossiped someone bad could figure out and then He would.

"Go," I turned my head and he sighed standing and walking out of the room. Standing up I watched out the window, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to escort him to the Shack then returned. About 10 minutes later Sirius, James and Peter snuck by walking towards the tree and I watched as the moon rose over the horizon cracking open the window I heard screams then howls fill the night igniting the rumors of the haunted shack. Looking down at the ground a slight flash caught my eye and I saw long red hair and a lantern. "No," I whispered and took off up to the dorms to see Alice.

"Where's Lily?" I asked and she looked up.

"Umm, I think she just left on patrols…" Racing out of the room and out of the dorm I quickly headed down and out of the castle.

"Something doesn't feel right, something isn't right." I kept thinking over and over in my head. I quickly headed over to the tree sprinting at full speed just in time to see a black dog limping out of the tunnel.

Running over he transformed sitting down on the ground, "What happened?"

"He's out there, when he didn't remember who he was Peter freaked out and ran out of the room and lead him straight to the tunnel which he escaped through. James and I tried to stop him but he threw both of us back. James is fine, and I think it's just a sprain, he could have done so much more I think he's deep in there." Through this whole thing I started hyperventilating, "calm down Addie."

"Lily's out here," I rushed out and sprinted away running up a rock and jumping transforming in mid air and flying. "Please no," I said in my head.

"Addie?" Peter squeaked out and I zoned my eyes in on the voice beneath the trees.

"Do you know what you've done!" I screeched out swooping down and he scurried closer to the trunk of a tree.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll deal with you later, where are they."

"That way," He turned his head to the side.

Quickly I took off, it took just meer seconds to hear a loud growl. Swooping down I saw James standing protectively in front of Lily with Remus trying to snap at them. Letting out a loud screech his head turned and I quickly turned getting just out of reach.

"Addie!" James screamed in my head.

"Get her out of here!" He hesitated looked between us, "NOW!" Turning around I screeched again drawing Remus' attention as James nudged Lily with his nose. Quickly she got the clue and started slowly backing away until I got Remus' full attention and then she took off with James right behind her. "Hey!" I yelled into the werewolf's head, "You can't leave Remus; I know you're there!" Shaking his head he growled baring his teeth as I landed on a high branch. "What? Don't like it?" I glared inside as he shook his head. "Remus come back to me!" I screamed and again the werewolf shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts. "Remus!" I screamed but he just growled jumping, I needed to jolt him forward or something and that when I did the possibly stupidest thing ever. I transformed back into a human.

"Wake Up!" I screamed out to him at the top of my lungs and I saw him rush the tree now wanting me even more. "Do you really want to kill me Remus?" I yelled down at him holding onto the branch as he pushed on the tree. "Look at me!" I screamed as he rushed the tree again and I slipped and I tried to transform again but just as I was about to do it I crashed into a branch and head a loud snap in my arm and let out a loud cry as pain shot through it.

Next I fell the 15 or so feet to the hard dirt floor of the forest. Grimacing, I flipped onto my back and saw wolfish qualities, closing my eyes I waited for the pain until the nose nudged my cheek. Opening my eyes slightly I saw that he had backed off a little bit and I sat up holding my broken arm to my body, "You're back?" I whispered and he nodded slightly. Standing up I winced slightly when I put weight on my ankle and he whined slightly, "I'm ok."

Stepping forward I heard a vicious growl behind me as a big black dog walked forward with a slight limp still. Remus sunk back and the Sirius cocked his head to the side like he was hearing something and I figured that they were communicating and Remus' sunk more inside himself. Sirius turned around and looked at me holding my arm while leaning against a tree. "It's just a sprain," I commented about my ankle standing up and putting pressure on it. His nose flicked up to the arm, "that's broken." Remus whined a little bit. Biting my lip I took a small step and then another walking towards him. Sirius let out a growl warning me, "tell me if anything happens," I whispered and he gave a little nod.

"Ya, know seeing you with Owl eyes and seeing you with human eyes are," I gave a small smile stepping forward again. "It's strange but you're still you," I took another step forward putting me about 4 feet away. Again he growled but I saw the humanity in his eyes, "you aren't going to scare me." Lifting up the bottom of my shirt I cradled my arm with it and reached out my other one. Taking a deep breath as he bared his teet. "Stop," I glared and he immediately stopped as I touched his neck.

A twig snapped and he immediately moved in front of me, smiling slightly I spoke "It's just James." Moving my hand to his back I ran it through his course hair as James stepped through the trees. Then I noticed a tiny brown rat on his back and I glared, "What are you doing here?" He shrunk back onto James back. "I'm going to go to the hospital wing," I huffed and marched past them all.

oOo

"What did you do again?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Fell."

"Fell off, out, or down what?"

"A tree," I answered truthfully and she just shook her head.

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"Your friends and brother."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I smiled up at her as she fixed my arm.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping," she frowned and instantly my smile dropped.

"I've been having some trouble," I murmured.

Nodding she walked over to the potions cabinet and took out a dreamless sleep potion. "Drink," she ordered and I took the tiny glass and swallowed the gooey liquid causing it to leave a sticky film in my mouth. Within a couple minutes it was fixed, "just stay here I'm sure you'll see them here."

"Thank you," I smiled and she gave a slight smile before retreating into her office as I laid down on the cot.

oOo

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled seeing Remus kneeling by my bed, "Hey there," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled still laying on my side. "When did you get in, it looks like you haven't slept yet."

"No not yet, I just got here a few minutes ago. All the guys headed back to the dorm about 30 minutes ago."

"Alright," I continued laying there but scooted over patting the spot next to me.

"Addie I'm all dirty," He frowned.

"And I'm not? If you don't want to…" I trailed off pouting and he quickly climbed in. Scooting up to him I felt his arms wrap around my back and my arms folded up against our chest. Closing my eyes I heard him whisper, "I Love you Addie."

"Love you too Remus." I whispered just before falling asleep against his chest for the first time getting in a wonderful peaceful sleep without the aid of potion.


	13. Chapter 13

Song: 6 Month-Hey Monday

* * *

><p>May<p>

After we had woken up the day in April it was the first time I had slept through a night without a nightmare and it kind of became a routine though with our mirrors. I guess just knowing that he was there was enough to ease my mind. On the other hand I hadn't forgiven Peter for what he did. What Gryffindor does that? What friend does that?

"So you'll spend the first few weeks hiding out in muggle motels throughout London. We need to make sure you get plenty of muggle money, so Remus add that to list." James commented laying out a very detailed map of what was going to happen until November 16th when we turned of age.

"Then we'll move to Scotland and hopefully be able to stay there for a bit," Sirius added pointing to the tiny town on the coast. "See Add?"

"Yeah," I nodded before turning back to my book. Truthfully I didn't want this on my mind ever let alone when O.W.L.s were coming up. Clicking his tongue Sirius hopped off the table and began reading my notes over my shoulder.

"How it this more important?" He asked.

"Because I want to pass."

"But we're dropping out…"

"Well I want to drop out with top grades," I turned glaring at him, "is that alright with you?"

"Merlin…" He back up holding up his hands.

"Love, calm down, they're just trying to make a plan. A plan to keep you safe," Remus came over whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. "I just don't want to think about it right now."

"I understand Sis," He nodded and then made his way over to James where they talked quietly.

Closing my eyes I tipped my head down on the table, "I'm giving up three of the things I love most," I frowned as Remus' hand rubbed up and down my back.

"What are they?"

"Friends, Hogwarts and You," I turned looking in his eyes.

"You aren't giving up friends or me at all. We will be here thinking about you."

"Well still what about Hogwarts?"

"That I guess you'll have to," he frowned but leaned forward kissing my forehead.

oOo

"Sirius we've been over this almost 50 times…" I huffed falling back and lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He threw up his hands, "I just suck at potions, it's not my fault you got all the good potion genes."

"No you just don't pay attention," I glared pushing up.

"You must have gotten those genes too," He smirked and I heard James and Remus snickering off to the side Peter was getting special study time with Lily since he needed so much help for O.W.L.s, McGonagall actually asked her to help.

"You want to help?" I asked the both of them.

"No," James said simply.

"Then shut it. Ok I'm going over this one more time, if you don't get it you're screwed." I shook my head and pointed at a picture in the book.

oOo

Somehow I ended up walking down to dinner alone probably because Sirius was a little mad at me for pushing him so hard and James, well he was just James and didn't really think about it. As for Remus, well I wasn't quite sure where he was. Running over the certain important dates for history of magic in my head I passed by a tapestry but then was swiftly pulled behind it into a tiny alcove that contained a door.

Letting out a tiny scream a hand covered my mouth, "shushhhh." Remus chuckled and removed his hand.

"What are you doing you could have given me a heart attack," I tried to turn around but his hands on my hips held me firmly in place. Turning my head I looked up at him to see a mischievous grin and he turned us both around and opened the door to a clean room with a few extra chairs, tables and a couch. "What are you doing?" I smirked feeling his lips on the back of my neck slipping the long cardigan off my shoulders .

"I'm sorry Addie but that dress it just amazing," He replied about my short floral sundress. A tiny moan escaped my lips as he started sucking on my skin.

"Remus…" I let out on a soft whisper as he gently bit me. Suddenly my knees buckled and his arms encircled my waist holding me up. "What brought this on?"

"Well for one we haven't done this since before break…and two your legs." He chuckled slightly and spun me around. Looking up at him I brought my hand to his hair tangling my fingers in it as he captured my lips.

"Well I'm not going to complain about that," I smiled as his hands ran down to my thighs and he picked me up while connecting our lips again in a heated kiss. Sitting me down on the back of the couch his hands moved to the sides of my thighs under my dress.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head from the pleasure as he moved his lips back down to my neck. Keeping my hands in his hair I pushed him a little closer as his hands slid up, his fingertips going in the sides of my boyshorts. Tipping my head back I let out another soft moan as he sucked on my sweet spot. I felt him smirk slightly and slip his hands around to the back cupping the back of my thighs and pulled me forward against him. Smiling I wrapped my legs around him and he picked me up walking around the couch. I unwrapped my legs as he sat down with me straddling him.

He pulled back looking into my eyes as one of his hand came up and a finger drew a line from my ear down my neck to the tied strap of my dress. Keeping eye contact I felt him pull and the tiny bow came undone causing one corner of the dress to drop revealing the top of one of my breasts.

He leaned forward kissing from my collar bone down onto my chest as he untied the other strap causing the dress to hang over my chest, getting caught on my strapless bra. He kissed over across the top of my breast to the valley between them. Closing my eyes I felt my heart rate increase, "What are you doing to me?" I whispered.

"The same thing you do to me every day?" He smiled. Looking down at him I moved my hand to below his chin and pulled his face up to mine kissing him passionately then moved my lips away and down his neck.

"It's my turn now," I smirked and playfully nipped at his earlobe.

"I'm supposed to be the one that bites," He chuckled slightly and I flicked my tongue over it causing him to shiver slightly.

"Better?" I whispered against his neck and felt his hands on my legs press a little harder. Smirking I brushed my lips over his pulse point as my fingers worked quickly to undo his shirt. Finding the spot I wanted I sucked softly while my fingertips ran up his bare chest and immediately a moan escaped his lips. Pushing the shirt over his shoulders I kissed over his collar bone to his shoulder nibbling softly. Leaning forward a little he maneuvered out of his pulled off the shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch.

"Addie…" he whispered moving his hips up to mine, and I fidgeted slightly moving my own hips against him. "Oh Merlin," He groaned out and wrapped his arms around my back picking me up slightly and then laying me down on my back as he hovered over me. Spreading my legs slightly one of his legs went in-between mine while his other went between my other and the back of the couch.

Looking down at me he smirked slightly and shook his head, "What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I just didn't expect you to be the lace type."

"What?" I asked and he reached down snapping the edge of my boyshorts. I felt a deep blush come to my cheeks then I cocked my head to the side a bit.

"And what did you expect me to be and how did you become this master of guessing?"

"What?" He gave a soft innocent smile.

Tangling my hands up into his hair I pulled it playfully, "You understood."

"Addie when have I ever had a girlfriend?" He shook his head.

"Technically you don't have to have one…"

"None, and I was hoping for something like this," He curled his finger underneath pulling the side a little bit as he leaned down kissing me but then pulled away and I looked up at him a little confused. "Umm…how about you?" He bit his lip looking everywhere but my eyes and his finger uncurled and he just set his hand on my hip. "You don't have to answer or anything, it just I…"

"I told you that Halloween was my first kiss, do you think I've changed the much since then?"

"No I guess not," He got a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"I would like for it to be you though," I whispered getting the same embarrassed look.

"Really?" He leaned in giving me a soft kiss.

Running a hand over his cheek I looked in his eyes, "yes."

"Right now?" he got a tiny crooked smile on his face.

"Wouldn't you like that," I giggled and he just pulled down my dress a little bit moving to the side of me laying against the back of the couch and cradling me against him. "I've been wondering something," I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Well I know you aren't looking forward to it but what are you going to do the two years I'm not here. It's not like we'll be able to contact each other…what about other girls."

"Again have I ever even looked…ok gone out with another girl." He smiled and I just shook my head, "then I don't know why I would now."

"Well you're older now, and I would personally not like if you looked at another girl too," I averted my eyes.

"I haven't since I was with you, actually probably before that…" He kissed my forehead, "Addie you're the only person that can tame the monster inside of me literally. You actually brought me back when I was so far gone. No one will ever be able to do that besides you."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Yes I do, I want you, I love you," he put his finger under my chin and forced my head up. "Got that?"

"I've got it," I smiled and he leaned in kissing me.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't understand why you need to study so hard Add," Sirius laughed as I put away my notes for Transfiguration.

"For the last time I want to do well on my O.W.L.s," I sighed.

"Why it's not like…"

"Shut it or I'll make you," I glared knowing that he was going to bring up us leaving again.

"Touchy," He chuckled. Looking over at him I just shook my head got up and left the dorm leaving everything on the table in the common room. I needed to get away from his constant reminders that I was leaving what I called home and running away from certain torture and possibly death. "Addie come on!" He yelled following me as I ran out by the black lake.

Whipping around I saw him jogging up behind me, "No! Is this all fun and games for you for me it isn't?"

"Addie I was just trying to point out…"

"Sirius you understand what we are doing right? You aren't going to be able to come back once we leave you can't contact them or anything even by your mirror. Do you remember me telling you about them trying to invade my brain if they get to James or someone else who isn't as good at blocking then it's all over."

"James would never do that," Sirius glared.

"You know he can never shut off his mind and build a wall, you've had years to try and perfect it and still suck at it. You guys are like the same person you really think he'll get it down?"

"Maybe they won't…"

"As soon as you disappear they will be the first they go to for information." I cut him off and his shoulders slumped, "I wasn't going to tell you this but I've been planning on wiping they're memories of the whole trip just before we leave."

"I guess that would be best," He slumped down on the ground, "and yes Add I get how important this is. I've just been trying to cheer you up."

"Well stop please." I sat down beside him and bumped my shoulder into his.

oOo

The two O.W.L. weeks didn't exactly fly by but they finished quickly enough and then the real challenge started. The ride home was entirely silent except for Peter who didn't exactly catch the drift. I just sat there and looked out the window as Remus gripped onto my hand.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Peter scoffed.

"I don't know Peter maybe if you were around more you would know," I shot back not even looking.

"Well I didn't know you would miss me so much Addie," He chuckled and I flipped my head to see his smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I know that ever since you knew of my feelings that you've regretted not knowing." He stood up and moved towards the door, "and now that I have a girlfriend you're jealous."

Throughout his whole rant Remus had been squeezing my hand reminding me not to lose my temper but it was too late. "What is wrong with you…for one I didn't even know you had a girlfriend, who is it even?" I scoffed, "Two, I have no feelings for you but as a friend but I'm not even sure those exist now. And three the reason I was angry with you is because you ran away and could have possibly let Moony kill someone, do you have any clue what that would have done to one of your best friends or did you even think about that before tucking you tail and running. Do you have any clue what it means to be a Gryffindor let alone a friend?" Glaring I closed in on him until I was inches away and he suddenly lunged forward kissing me. Pulling away I was too shocked to do something as Remus stood up and actually growled pushing me behind his back.

"What was that?" Sirius whispered as Peter retreated the cabin but not turning his back on Remus with a slight fearful expression on his face until he was fully out and a few steps into the hall.

"This summer just keeps getting better and better," I frowned sitting down and tasted blood in my mouth and reached up touching a slight cut in my lip, "and better."

"I'm going to hex him next time I see him," Remus said turning me to face him and pulling out his wand muttering a spell and I felt the cut heal.

"I'm going to try and sleep," I muttered and tried to get comfortable on the bench.

oOo

I jolted awake as the train jolted and Remus caught me before I fell off the bench. Somehow I had gotten sideways so my legs were draped over his and my head was against his shoulder. "What happened?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nothing just normal stuff," He smiled and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"How much longer?" I whispered but knew that all three heard me.

"Probably about an hour and a half," James looked down at his watch and I noticed Sirius was particularly glum.

"Could one of you go get Lily?" I asked a slight lump rising to my throat and both Sirius and James nodded and headed out.

"What are you going to tell her?" Remus cradled me against his chest.

"Just that I probably won't be seeing her next year," I muttered.

"Addie I was thinking the other day and you do realize that James and I can't remember anything right," He whispered and tears welled in my eyes as I nodded. He hugged me closer, "What are you going to do?"

"Delete everything about the places just before we leave, that's why we are meeting at James' that night. I was going to do it then…" Closing my eyes I left out a certain part and gave him a soft kiss just before the door opened.

"James what do you want?" Lily complained before seeing me. "What's going on?"

"Can you guys leave?" I shifted moving away from Remus.

They nodded and Lily got a scared look in her eyes, "What's wrong Addie?" she asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. Moving to the side she sat down on the same bench and we turned to each other.

"Lily this will be the last time we talk until after graduation at least," I whispered sniffling.

"Oh Addie, I know that you haven't been talking to me because of this whole thing but we can talk in the dorm," She reached out talking my hand for comfort.

"No, we can't because I won't be here next year," I looked down closing my eyes. "I can't tell you much other than that but just know you are one of my best friends, and I'm sorry it's got to be like this. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand Addie," She nodded and I curled up on the bench and she did the same just sitting next to me while gripped my hand. After a few minutes there was a knock and the guys poked their heads in, silently they all gathered around us James and Sirius even sitting on the floor to be closer while Remus sat down beside me wrapping an arm around my back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily hold out her hand to James who surprisingly just took it with no silly comment. Sirius leaned his leaned back on my legs and closed his eyes.

"I might not know much about what's going on," Lily whispered turning her head to me, "but we'll all make it through this." A large lump formed in my throat.

"Yes we will," James nodded looking up at me and tears welled in my eyes as he placed a hand on my foot. I felt Remus lean over and kiss the side of my head as I reached down and placed a hand on Sirius shoulder and he reached up taking it.

oOo

The train was stopped and I was frozen in the sitting position along with everyone else in the cabin. Finally Sirius made a move and stood up gathering both of our things, "Ok everyone get it together we have a plan." James took a deep breath and stood still holding Lily's hand and Remus did the same only gripping onto my hand and they pulled the both of us up. The only difference between what Lily and I did was that as soon as I got up I pulled Remus into a lingering kiss.

"Add, it's time," Sirius muttered from outside the door, quickly I turned and pulled Lily into a tight hug which she returned.

"Be safe Addie," She whispered before we pulled away.

"I'll see you later Add," James gave a small smile and I nodded as he gave me a friendly hug and left with Lily.

"Same," Remus came over and leaned down giving me a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth then on my forehead. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I whispered into his ear and placed a soft kiss, then pulled away moving out the door to where Sirius was waiting and we walked off the train.

Slowly we made our way to the back of the station where surprisingly there was just Kreacher, "I'll be right back," he said taking our luggage and I'm guessing transporting it back home before popping back in and taking our hands. Looking back at the train I saw Remus looking over at me with James' hand on his shoulder in a comforting way then I was gone.

oOo

The last month and a half seemed like one of those scenes in a muggle movie where the main character was standing in the middle of a room and everything around them was a blur.

I was being pushed to different dinners, parties, and appointments as the wedding was planned and Sirius was busy keeping me up late at night to perfect our plan. "Adhara!" Mother called from the chair and I flipped my head to her plastering the smile on my face.

"Yes?"

"I told you to go get your coat it's time for your dress appointment," She shook her head in disappointment and I got up grabbing the things I needed and met her back down stairs to dissapparate. When there Cissy, Bella, Rabastan's mother and one of Narcissa's friends who would be the third bridesmaid were already there, I think her name was Elladora. Almost instantly the attendant came out and started asking questions.

"What are you looking for exactly?" She turned to me but my mother answered.

"We want something extravagant," She started describing what 'I' would like which included every gaudy thing in the planet. While I looked around the store and my eyes instantly landed on a satin dress with a simple lace bodice and a ribbon detailing around the natural waist where the skirt started. I instantly loved it but knew that I would never be able to wear it and gave up the idea.

"Alright well I think we have something for you," the attendant smiled and led me back to the changing room while the rest of them stayed out in the front. After about ten dresses from a silk sheath to the fluffy tulle my mother had picked apart every single one. Finally she just got up and picked the one she wanted me to wear and the lady brought it back. Looking at it my eyes went wide, the thing was monstrous. Carefully, it was put on me and I held the top as she laced it up. This thing had to be made of 60 pounds of organza and it had nothing that I truly wanted. The neckline wasn't strapless but asymmetrical with a ribbon coming from the left side of the top looping around my neck and then coming back down on the same side tying a bow. The corset was all ruched and pleated complicatedly then it came to the skirt…oh Merlin the skirt had large swirls of fabric forming flowers on the entire thing; plus it stuck out a good three if not four feet on the bottom from my feet. It was certainly a beautiful dress to an extent but not for me. I put on a large smile for show and huffed up the skirt as I walked out of the room into the front to show everyone. Almost everyone surprisingly had a wide smile on their face which was abnormal especially for my mother; the only one without one was Bella who had a jealous glare in her eye.

"That's it," Mother declared and a short netted veil and accessories were quickly picked out all over the top and jewel and or pearl encrusted.

When it all was paid for and the pick-up date of the 10th a day before the wedding was decided we left for lunch. About half way through it I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

Leaning against the counter I examined my face in the mirror and didn't see the happy Addie anymore actually I hadn't in awhile. Turning on the water I leaned down and splashed a little in my face as the door clicked opened. "Having a rough time?" Bella sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned around taking a paper towel and wiped off the water.

"You're not fooling me Adhara," She glared, "I know you're faking it."

"Bella grow up and realize that you lost," If only she knew she was right… I quickly opened the door and walked out taking my spot at the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Song: Can't take My Eyes Off You- Lady Antebellum

* * *

><p>Once done with lunch and a bit more planning it was decided that we would all go home to join the men that were there. Walking in I lagged behind the group and put my coat away as I watched them all go into the drawing room. Looking back and forth between the open door and the room I debated if I could make a break for it or not. That is until Bella who had been keeping an ever annoying close eye on me poked her head out. "Coming?"<p>

"Bella why don't you back off," I glared and walked past her into the room where everyone was waiting for me.

"How did the appointment go Adhara?" Father asked.

"It went amazingly," I gave a small smile sitting down in my designated seat beside Rabastan.

"So I'm guess you found something?" Rabastan looked down at me.

"Yes it's a very nice dress."

"Also we found bridesmaid dresses," Mother interrupted and looked over at her confused. "Oh, while we were waiting we looked around and all of them decided. Right girls?"

"Yes they are very beautiful," Cissy nodded.

"So enough of this dress talk how are you feeling, Son? Wedding is in a little over 3 weeks getting cold feet," Mr. Lestrange commented with a sort of cruel laugh.

"No, I think I've found the perfect girl," Rabastan supplied wrapping an arm around my back.

"What about you Addie?" Bella smirked and I felt eyes flick between her and me.

"What do you mean Bella? Why wouldn't I want this I'm getting everything I've ever wanted."

With that Rabastan leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'm especially looking forward to that night." Instantly my stomach turned into a knot and I gave a small smile. Looking out the window I saw the sun just starting to set and decided to put my plan in motion. Just as they all got up to go to dinner I pulled him to the side.

"I'm not feeling well do you mind if I just go to bed early?"

"What's the matter?" He questioned a bit critically as he looked down at me.

"I just haven't been getting much sleep," I started, "to excited."

"Alright I'll tell everyone," He leaned down giving me a hard kiss.

"Alright thank you," I smiled and walked up the stairs until I reached Sirius room to see him packing hurriedly.

"I told you to do that yesterday what if you've forgotten something?" I quickly helped him.

"Oh just go but be back by two, that's when I'm going to get the bike and then we're leaving by three at the latest. By then everyone should be gone and asleep."

"I will, get the window for me" I smiled and he moved over to it as I transformed into an owl.

"Don't be late," He whispered before I took off flying over the streets of London. About an hour later I landed on the window sill I had only seen about two times when we picked him up. Looking in the window I saw him sitting at his desk with his back to me, giving the glass a slight peck he quickly turned around and got up.

"Addie what are you doing here we're supposed to meet this morning at James'," He commented as I hopped in and transformed.

"I need to see you alone," I whispered biting my lip, "I want to say goodbye."

"You don't have to whisper I'm the only one here, and what do you mean goodbye."

He didn't seem to need an answer though. In fact I'm sure he had figured it out earlier that our whole relationship was a danger in his mind."But Addie," Shaking my head I just moved forward and took off my cardigan leaving only my tank top and shorts. Wrapping my arms around him I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down to me.

"I want one thing before I leave," I whispered against his lips.

"What's that?" He replied wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"You to be my first and only," I breathed, looking up into his eyes as tiny blush burned my cheeks and I was glad there was only a small desk lamp on.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded pulling on the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. "Addie I-I'm not s-sure," He stuttered out.

"Why not?"

"It's just I don't want you thinking of this as a mistake."

"I would never do that, I want this more than anything." He nodded and pulled up my tank top over my head before molding his lips to mine. Nervously my fingertips worked on the button of his jeans before finally getting them down and he pushed them down and stepped out of them walking the both of us back to the bed. I felt his hands timidly run down over my stomach to my shorts which he undid and pushed down over my hips.

He pulled back and looked over my body focusing mostly on the black bra and lacy black hipsters that I wore for this occasion. Biting my lip I felt my cheeks turn crimson and his lips opened to speak "You're so beautiful." Sitting down on the bed I scooted back to the pillow and reached out my hand for his as he crawled up and on top of me. He leaned down as I laid back, resting my head on the pillow and his lips met mine in a soft kiss. Instantly my breathing picked up as his hand caressed my stomach running down over my belly button to the edge of the lace.

"Addie, are you ok?" He whispered pulling back and moving his hand up a little.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I looked up into his eyes.

"Me too," He ran his thumb over my scar. Reaching up I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled him towards me into a kiss as his hand continued lower and under the fabric.

oOo

Twisting my fingers up in his hair it was wet on the edges with sweat along with a slightly sheen of it over his face probably the same as myself. His hand ran up over my body wrapping his arm around my body and flipped me on top. He moved up and un-tucked the covers and I shifted under with him before he tucked them around us. Lying on my side I cuddled into his chest and his arms wrapped around me. Slowly I felt myself start to drift off to sleep and put my ear right by his heart as I closed my eyes.

"Can I keep you?" I heard him whisper and kiss the top of my head.

"Always," I whispered.

oOo

"Addie, Love, wake up you need to get back," Remus rubbed a hand gently over my face slowly waking me.

"What time is it?" I breathed turning to face him.

"Almost one o'clock," He leaned down giving me a soft kiss. Sitting up I grimacing slightly at the soreness and he instantly frowned, "sorry."

Sliding my hand up into his hair while brushing my lips over his, "Don't apologize it was well worth it," I gave a wide smile. "I love you Remus."

"I love you too Addie," He wrapped his arms around me brushing his hands over my bare sides tickling me. Giggling, I tried to move out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold as his lips pressed against my own chuckling slightly. I started laughing too hard to hold the kiss and tipped my head back laughing out loud.

"Remus stop," I fidgeted laughing and falling back onto the pillow. He smiled wide and stopped tucking the sheet around me as it draped across his waist. Running my fingertips across his chest I looked up into his eyes.

"You better get going," He whispered a small frown marring his smile. Nodding I just laid there for a couple more minutes before flipping over at stepping onto the floor. He handed me my bra, which had been on the other side of the bed, before pulling on his boxers. Quickly I pulled on my clothes as he leaned against his desk in his boxers and every time I glanced at him a little more of his smile had faded until it was a frown as finished buttoning up my shorts."So, I'll see you at James'." He walked forward wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll see you then," I leaned up kissing his lips before pulling back and transforming. Bending down, he picked me up, running his fingers over my head gently and then opened the window, letting me go.

oOo

Landing on Sirius window sill I pecked at the glass and he turned from his trunk where he was taking things out and putting some more in. "Oh good," He let me in and I transformed back, "I'll be back in about an hour I heard everyone go to bed about an hour ago."

"Alright I'll get my stuff and meet you back up here," I said and he quickly turned on his heel disapparating. Shaking my head I knew one day he was going to get caught, either from the motorbike or the apparating underage. Taking off my shoes I opened the door and immediately ran into Bella.

She quickly gripped onto my hair and yanked me onto my knees, "Quite a secret you've been hiding." I reached up grabbing for her hands but she yanked back harder. "I think you'll find that you have some explaining to do."

She dragged me downstairs and pushed me in front of Father, and Rabastan then moved beside my mother and Regulus. The only one with and an emotion other than anger on their face was Regulus who looked over at me with slight worry, fear, and pity.

"You've betrayed our family," Father gave a stern look, "You've disgraced us."

"How?"

"We know where you were," Bella smirked stepping up, "I followed you, who knew you could quite literally fly." Swallowing the hard lump in my throat I stood up straighter and put on a straight face, "You even smell like the animal."

Just standing there I saw the fury build in all their eyes when I didn't try to deny it, "Do you have anything to say?" Father asked rounding me.

"Only one. I hate this family, the Black's are a disgrace to all of the wizarding world." I gave a small smirk and watched as he held up his wand and instantly pain erupted all over my body like my bones were burning from the inside out. Crumpling down to the floor I dug my finger nails into the floor but didn't let a sound escape my lips as I clenched my teeth.

"Why Adhara, why did you give up a mansion and money to be with that? You will never get anywhere," Mother almost cried out when Father had finished.

"I would rather live on the streets with him than a mansion with a Death Eater," I growled looking up at them through narrowed eyes. Pushing up I sat hunched on the floor, unable to get up fully at the moment. "I would rather die than live in this family one more second."

"Oh Addie," Rabastan bent down, first ripping off the owl necklace and then gripping my chin in his hands and yanking my face up to his, "we won't kill you." He pushed back my face so hard that I fell over to the side.

"Yet," Bella added and I saw all three of their wands point at me and the words form in their mouths, the unforgivable curse. Just then my entire body ripped apart in pain as I flipping to my back and I couldn't handle it any longer letting out a high pitched scream, a scream louder that I had ever thought possible as my body gave uncontrolled spasms.

oOo

Sirius POV

"We'll be back in about an hour," I said to James and Remus getting on the bike now with a side cart attached. Starting it up I drove down the street until it lifted into the air.

I landed outside of the place I was supposed to call home and didn't see a light on in a single room except the drawing room. There wasn't even a wand tip lit in either Addie of my room. Knowing that something was wrong, sensing it, I rushed in wand drawn and ran up the stairs to see Father sitting in the chair with Addie crumpled up on the floor her chest barely rising. "What have you done to her," I growled raising my wand at him.

"You're lucky that her disappearance would cause some trouble for us. I never want to see you or her in this house again." He spoke in a disgusted voice and walked out, rushing to her side I saw no external injuries.

"It was the unforgivable," Kreacher popped up behind me holding out a silver medallion and I growled slightly. "I've taken out your baggage; I hope Miss. Addie gets better." Picking her up her head slumped back along with her arms and I grabbed her favorite piece of jewelry as Kreacher opened the door. Running I tried to gently put her into the side car, and strap her in. Quickly I took off my coat and tucked it around her before running around to the other side and ripping the motor to a start.

The ride to James was excruciating as I kept glancing over at her, trying to see any sign of life but it just seemed to be getting worse as we flew up in the air. I skidded to a halt outside his house, not caring about the neighbors as I made record time. Quickly James, Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Potter raced out of the house to hand us our things. "They found out!" was all I screamed as I jumped over to the other side and pulled her out. Looking down I couldn't see her, or feel her breathing anymore and held down the ball that was forming in my throat.

Mrs. Potter raced into the house and I saw Remus and James freeze as I rushed passed and into the familiar home laying her on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Cruciatus Curse," I muttered.

Moving her wand over she fumbled around in her limited amount of potions and Addie took in a gasp of air but didn't do much else. "What? Do something please," I pleaded.

"Sirius there isn't much I can do her body needs to heal itself, it's a mental curse her brain needs to heal." She spoke regretfully.

"Will she?" I felt my shoulders slump.

"Some have gone crazy from it but she's a strong girl," she whispered and pulled me into a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Song: A Twist In My Life- Secondhand Serenade

* * *

><p>Pain, all I felt was pain throughout my entire body. I wasn't even awake anymore and all I felt was pain, slowly it started to fade until it stopped but I still couldn't wake up. Cold hit me like needles increasing my aching all over and tried to get in a full breath but it was like my body wouldn't obey.<p>

"They found out!" someone screamed though it seemed far away as I was jostled around then the pressure over my body released and I took in the breath. Finally I was able to relax.

"Come on Addie open your eyes," I said to the other half of my brain, trying to get control of my body again.

"But what if you aren't safe?" the other argued back.

"We'll never find out if we don't." I reasoned and tried to move my fingers and the surprisingly stretched rubbing against a smooth fabric. Next I moved my toes and they wiggled moving against the same fabric. Opening my mouth I took in a breath and it stung my dry throat moving my tongue around I tried to generate some saliva but none came. Groaning, I flexed my feet and struggled to move my head.

"Add?" someone whispered off to my side and a hand gripped onto mine.

"Thristy," I whispered out in a scratchy voice and fluttered my eyes opening them to look around the dark room. "Water," I whispered again a little louder.

"Here you go dear," Mrs. Potter appeared at the side of the bed holding out a cup with a straw and turned my head to the side sipping from the straw. "Remus help sit her up a little," she commanded and he instantly jumped up and helped me move up in the bed so I could get a better look. Looking over to the side I saw James and Sirius asleep against the wall propped up on each other. "They feel asleep about 15 minutes ago," Mrs. Potter supplied and turned my head to look at her. "How do you feel dear?"

"A really sore," I whispered, "and maybe a little hungry."

"Of course you are," she gave a kind smile, "I'll go make you some soup."

"Thank you Doris," I gave small smile and she left the room. I watched as she closed the door and turned my head to Remus. "Are you gonna kiss me or not," I reached my hand out to him. Leaning in he gave me a soft peck and I frowned. "I guess that's a no."

"Addie you've been through a traumatic experience," He shook his head.

"Technically you go through a traumatic experience every month," I licked over my lips and looked for the glass. Catching on to what I wanted he leaned over the bed and grabbed the glass holding it up for me to take a drink. I reached up, my muscles screaming and grabbed it a little mad that he wouldn't even kiss me.

"Well you've been out of it for about a day," He said.

"Better than I thought," I handed him back the glass and looked down at my hand to see the ring still on there. Quickly I pulled it off and threw it across the room, "at least it's over now."

"Yeah," He murmured.

"Oh I see now I'm not as much as a catch now, now I'm boring." I looked over at him and he got a furious look in his eye.

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Well you won't give me a kiss," I looked over at him with a small quirked smile. Sighing he leaned in and tangled his fingers in my hair bringing me closer as he captured my lips in a soft passionate kiss. Gladly I leaned forward returning it caressing his cheek.

He pulled back leaning his forehead against mine, "At least I truly get to keep you now."

"I wasn't lying that night, you always have had me," I smiled as the door clicked opened and Doris came in with a tray. He pulled back and took his seat in the chair

"I'm glad that you two finally got together," She smiled setting the tray down. "Addie just call if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

"Wait," I called as she headed out of the room and I opened my arms. Smiling she walked over and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're like a daughter to me Addie, just as Sirius is a son, there's no need to thank me."

"Well still," I smiled as she pulled away and made her way towards the door though keeping it open this time. "We should wake them," I pointed towards the two sleeping boys.

"Just one thing," He smirked and leaned forward giving me another kiss. Taking the front of his shirt I pulled him closer and his hand brushed over my side wrapping around my back. Pulling away he shook his head and sat down on the side of the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"It just scared me when I saw Sirius carrying you," He brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "It's all over now," I repeated.

Smiling he leaned over giving a soft kiss as he grabbed a pillow and tossed it startling the boys awake.

"What!" James yelled and Sirius jumped up then both their eyes landed on me and they raced over pulling me into a tight hug.

"Boys, owww," I giggled.

"You worried me," Sirius frowned and pulled me into another hug, "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't really help it. They ambushed me or more specifically Bellatrix." I commented and instantly Sirius' eye filled with furry, "she followed me."

"Well welcome home," James announced and I gave him a confused look. "You're going to live here now. We have more than enough rooms and I think Mum would kill me if I let you go."

Smiling I just leaned back on the pillows realizing that it was really over.

oOo

"I'm going to meet you there by sunset hopefully," I looked over my shoulder at Remus, "especially since the boys can't come."

"You really don't have to," Remus whispered into my ear as he moved the porch swing with his toe.

"Why wouldn't I?" I laughed slightly, "I can fly right over and back."

"Well it's just I've always managed oh my own on breaks."

"Well you don't need to do that anymore."

"Alright if you want to go out of your way," he tightened his arms around me placing a gentle kiss below my ear.

oOo

I had begun flying at around 7:30 getting off a little late because Doris and Charles, James' parents were a little weary of me going, but after some convincing from the three of us it was allowed with some limitations. One being that Mr. Lupin had to contact them as soon as I got there.

Pushing a little harder I saw their house just as the sun started setting. Landing out of breath I transformed and knocked on the door. "Oh Addie, Mr. Lupin nodded "he's already in the back are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course…umm I'm going to head back could you possibly tell James' parents that I made it here?"

"Alright," He gave a worried expression that I ignored and headed back to the reinforced shed Mr. Lupin had made after Remus had been bitten. Walking back I tried to listen to the sounds coming from inside and heard nothing and went around to the windows and saw that they had been enchanted so it looked like a normal shed.

"This could be a little difficult," Biting my lip I knew I couldn't transform because then I wouldn't be able to open the door, but if I were to walk in as a human I might not have enough time for him to recognize me. "I can't risk his parents…so I'm just going to have to go in," biting my lip I creaked open the door and instantly a groan filled the air. Walking in I quickly closed the door and his face turned to me, "sorry I'm late," I whispered and he just nodded.

"Get up there quick," He pointed to the rafters and I noticed that it was a lot larger on the inside. I quickly transformed and flew up.

"Ok just listen to my voice…" I continued talking about anything really just trying to distract him until the transformation was complete, "Are you still with me?"

Nodding he whispered a small, "Yes" in my head.

"What's the matter?"

"I hate that you have to see me like this," He looked up at me and I floated down.

"You see me as an owl."

"Addie you know that isn't the same."

"It makes no difference to me," I commented as he laid down on the floor, "I'm going to transform now."

"Ok," He muttered and I transformed sitting down in front of him. Moving my hand over his head, running it through his course fur, I saw his ears perk up slightly and flip his head to the door.

"Someone here?" I asked. He nodded and I stood up as he growled slightly. Opening the door slowly I saw Mr. Lupin.

"Addie what are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"Just keeping him company," I smiled as a slightly wind blew in the door and a loud growl was heard. "Gotta go," I quickly shut the door and turned back to him. "He's gone ok," I commented seeing a slightly animalistic look in his eye. He growled once more but the look slowly disappeared, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have opened it." He laid down once more and I tentatively walked over knowing that he was a little mad.

Sighing I sat down beside him and he turned his head away, licking over my lips I just looked down at his dark grey coat. Running my hand through my hair I leaned back against the wall, "I would change to avoid the silence but I'm either going to still get the silent treatment or you'd yell at me." He flicked his eyes to me but still kept his head turned. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have opened the door but I bet your dad would have been worried if I hadn't and would have opened it himself." I tried to explain my reasoning, but he remained silent.

Biting my lip I leaned back my head and closed my eyes but after about ten minutes I felt a cold nose on my hands and opened my eyes to the little whine. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at him and ran my hand behind his ear. A low growl rumbled in his chest and I giggled slightly thinking of the last time I heard that growl. "Now I know how to get that out of you," I smirked.

oOo

I loud groan sounded somewhere and I opened my eyes realizing that I must have fallen asleep. Looking around I heard a loud pop and a short yell over in the corner and saw Remus with slight wolf features. Getting up I walked over and he held up a hand bending over onto the floor. With a frown, I saw his spine snap into place along with his facial features even out.

I had never seen him change back before always being pushed out before it happened. "Clothes are over there," He pointed to a cabinet and I nodded walking over pulling out a pair of sweat pants which were the only things. Walking over he straightened out and pulled them on, "What?" he asked noticing my eyes on him.

"Just admiring the view," I smirked but a small blush burned my cheeks.

"Oh," He gave a crooked smile as I walked over wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled back, "I'm still infectious for another 30 minutes until it gets all the way out of my system."

"So I can't cuddle with you?" I smiled and he shook his head wrapping his arms around me and I placed a soft kiss on his chest and then another up to his neck.

"Addie…" He let out a little moan as I flicked my tongue quickly across his pulse point. "As much as I want to we can't do this now," he whispered.

Smirking slightly I pulled away, "alright." Linking my fingers with his I looked up at his face, "I wonder what your parents are thinking," worry flashed across his face and he went to the door and opened them. Peeking around I saw both of his parents standing there with worried looks.

"Have you two been out here all night?" Remus gave a tiny smile.

"No…well…maybe most of it," His Mum said looking over at me in astonishment.

"We were worried," His Dad gave the same look and I stepped up to Remus' side, "were you human the whole time?"

"Most of it," I nodded.

"wha…wh…h-how?" He Mum stuttered out.

"She just brings me back, when I'm with the boys as animals they do that too but Addie can whenever."

"Aweeee," His Mum cooed and Remus just shook his head chuckling slightly.

"We're going to go up to my room now," He smiled and took hold of my hand pulling me behind him.

My eyes widened as we passed them and went up the stairs, "Remus!" I whispered shocked.

"We're going to keep the door open it's nothing for them to worry about," He laughed as we entered his room and laid down on the bed. "Come here," he pulled back the covers and I stepped forward snuggling under them as he laid on top of them. Leaning down he kissed the top of my head as his arms wrapped around me and pulled my body closer. Laying there in silence I started thinking about what day it was and realized that my wedding was supposed to be tomorrow. Frowning I wrapped my arms around Remus and snuggled into his chest, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just tomorrow was supposed to be the wedding," I laughed slightly though humorlessly.

"Oh, was it your dream wedding?" He asked and I pulled back looking up in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm going to miss it or something?"

"Well no but I'm worried that it ruined you're dream wedding," He furrowed his eyebrows together, "if that made sense."

"It makes sense," I laughed softly, "and trust me it was nothing like my dream wedding."

"What is it?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," I smiled.

"Can I guess?"

"You can try." I smirked and he got a quizzical look on his face.

"Outside, simple and….summer."

"Oooooh so close," I giggled.

"Fall?" He questioned and I nodded, "I could live with that."

"Oh so you think you're going to be there?"

"I think I might," letting out a small giggle there was a creak outside the door. Remus tipped his head up and I heard a little awe from the doorway, "yes Mum?"

"Just checking in," she said sweetly.

"Alright," he gave a small laugh and the floor boards squeaked as she walked away. Chuckling he laid on his back and I laid my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my back. "Do you see me there?" he asked after a couple minutes.

Scooting closer while draping one of my arms over his stomach I closed my eyes. "Yes I do," I smiled. "In fact I see you as one of the main participants." Satisfied he fell back into silences and a few seconds later I heard soft snores from him.


	17. Chapter 17

_One Thing- New Direction_

* * *

><p>"Hey you two get up!"<p>

"Moony let go of my sister!" Voices yelled at the same time and a sound between a growl and moan sounded behind me as he pulled my back tighter against his chest. Delighted I burrowed deeper into the covers as the bed bounced slightly signaling that someone had sat down.

"Why are you guys here?"Remus groaned.

"Becauseeee when my sister didn't show up this morning Doris and Charles got a little worried."

"Well actually just Mum, Dad just figured she stayed over for breakfast or something."

"It was the or something," Remus chuckled and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Hush," I mumbled peeking open my eyes and looking towards the clock that read 10:00.

"Well you guys get up we're going out today… and guess what Addie?" James hopped around doing a little dance.

"What James?" I asked sitting up.

"He said guess," Sirius joined in

"Umm you're buying me a new broomstick?" I asked smiling and he shook his head.

"Lily's coming!" He picked up his happy dance.

"Really?" I asked a wide smiled came over my face.

"Yup," he nodded hopping on the bed as Remus sat up rubbing his eyes. "So hurry up."

"I need to go home and change first."

"Hurrrrryyyy."

"Oooookkkk," I drew out and walked out of the room to see if someone could apparate me home.

oOo

I had quickly taken a shower and slipped into a cute floral summer dress with pink, yellow and white flowers, grey knee socks, black boots and a cropped black jacket. Then I pulled my dried hair up into a high ponytail slipped in a silver metal hair band and did the normal makeup of black eye liner and mascara. Grabbing my white Ray-Bans I headed down stairs where Mr. Lupin was waiting talking with Charles having-Charles having apparated James and Sirius back home and Mr. Lupin doing the same with Remus. "Thanks Mr. Lupin," I smiled and he nodded walking past the boys. "Where are we even going James?"

"To a muggle shopping center, I've never been before and we're going by muggle bus too which I've never done." He jumped up and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"How you've accomplished that in your 16 years I do not know but alright." I smiled stepping up beside Remus and linking my hand with his as the boys skipped ahead walking down the street. "This is our first time out as a couple." I whispered and he squeezed my hand gently and leaned down kissing me softly.

"I know," he breathed pulling away, "and trust me I plan to let everyone know that you're mine."

Smirking I licked over my lips, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Hey you two lovebirds hurry it up!" James yelled ahead and we ran up to the corner as the bus raced up the street. "So how do we get on?"

"Seriously James," I laughed pulling out some muggle money and handing some over, "here."

"You didn't think this out did you?" Remus laughed moving up the stairs behind me and putting in money.

"What is there to think out?" He shrugged walking towards the second deck of the bus and sitting down.

"Well for one where are we getting off," Sirius laughed.

"They don't know…" He looked at us shocked.

"How in the world would they know," Sirius shook his head and I slid out of my seat and walked to the back grabbing a map and then walking back and sitting beside Remus.

After examining it I realized where we had to go, "ok we're going to take the bus to here, where we get on another until here" I pointed so they all could see. "Then we'll take the underground to the place where we are meeting Lily."

"Ohhh I've never done that before either," He smiled. By the time we got to the underground I think he had, had to much muggle transportation, "This is taking so long."

"I told you it would when you thought this up," Sirius chuckled. "That's why I told you to tell Lily 2:00. This is for the ticket…" He handed James some money and they followed me over to the machine where I got my ticket and moved through the gates.

As soon as the train arrived people rushed on and we were crowded into standing positions. Suddenly it lurched forward and I grabbed onto the railing as James, Sirius, and Remus gripped on too. I felt eyes on me and turned around to see a somewhat creepy guy looking over at me a few people away. Holding my eye contact he moved a bit closer, moving around people. Taking a step to the side I reached out linking my hand with Remus.

"Hey," He smiled and wrapped his arm around me so he was standing with his chest against my back.

Glancing over I saw that the man had stopped moving forward and sighed, "Hello there," I looked up at him smiling and leaned back slightly against his chest. Finally we pulled into the station and got off walking up to Victoria Place. "Where are we meeting her?"

"Near a place called Spudulike," James shrugged looking around the place.

"It's this way," Sirius lead the way up. As soon as the restaurant came into view I saw the red head and immediately ran to her as she caught sight of me. We wrapped our arms around each other into a big hug and she started laughing softly.

"Do I get to know everything now?" She asked smiling as we pulled back.

"Everything you want to."

oOo

After about the 6th clothing store the boys decided it was time to go and we relented and just started walking down the street. "So what is going to happen when we go back to school."

"Well for one I won't have to act like a good girl anymore," I smirked as Sirius placed his arms around my shoulders kind of giving me a small hug.

"She's joining the dark side," he smirked and Lily glared playfully.

"Technically Padfoot she already has, remember the dungbomb." James chuckled and Lily's glare turned into a real one.

"What dungbomb?"

"Just a little one in the Slytherin common room," I giggled remembering the event. "The escape was a little difficult though."

"Pfft," Remus let out a breath looking over at me, "That was so stupid."

"What happened?" Lily dropped the prefect look a little bit.

"Well I got down there fine but Regulus must have seen me try to sneak out because he followed."

"Yeah and then you stopped and he was about 5 centimeters away from you," Remus huffed.

"So my knight in shining armor rescued me by running up and down a few stairs," I smiled over at him and then saw the crooked smirk on his face probably thinking about the alcove much like I was. Blushing I looked over to the side and saw a little play area. "Oh lets go over there," I didn't even wait for an answer and raced over to the jungle gym climbing up and standing on the swinging bridge. A laughing Lily raced up after me and climbed up onto the crawl through tunnel standing on the top. The three guys just walked over and Sirius walked up the slide.

"Lily I'm not sure if that's safe," James walked up below her with a nervous look on his face.

"James I've been doing this since I was five, I think I'll be fine," she scoffed but when he continued looking up at her nervously she sat down, "better?"

"Much," he gave a little smile and then raced up the slide that Sirius had just been on. Smiling I looked down to see Remus looking up at me with a cocky grin.

"Ya know if I tried I could look up your dress right now," He whispered devilishly.

"I'm slightly offended that you haven't," I whispered back and moved away from the edge as he gave shocked face and jumped up grabbing the bar and pulling himself standing on the other side of the railing.

"Well I am a gentleman so I would never," He smirked.

"Yeah it's too bad because I'm sure you would have loved it." I stuck out my tongue then made to turn away but he surprised me by reaching out pulling me into a kiss.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled sitting on top of the monkey bars.

"Ya know Padfoot that's the second time you've interrupted today," Remus pulled away giving a playful glare.

"Well that's my sister, so what are you going to do?" Sirius dared smirking.

Giving me one last tiny kiss he flipped around and jumpted onto the sand, "I don't know why don't you get your arse down here to find out."

Laughing I got down and walked over to the swings watching the two play fight and wrestle while James refereed, "Aren't you going to stop them?" Lily asked

"Why?"

"Because they'll hurt each other," She looked over worried as Remus tackled Sirius and he let out a loud oomph.

"That's why we're all good at healing spells Lil," I said jokingly looking over at her.

She paused, trying to figure out if I really was joking completely. "This is normal isn't it?"

"Every day, sometimes more than one time," I laughed as Sirius rolled off his back taking advantage. "Really you've hardly ever seen them as themselves Lil, you usually see them either pulling pranks or in serious situations like most of last year. You should really get to know James," I pointed as he laughed holding up his hands and separating the two dirty laughing boys.

"James is James, he's always immature and always will be," She shook her head, "though being his friend might not be that bad."

Not wanting to push her I just nodded pushing off with my feet and starting to swing a little as the boys started over our way. "Who won?" I asked James and he held up Remus' arm.

"What's the overall damage?" I smirked.

"Nothing too much just a few bruises I'm guessing," James said leaning against the swing. I gave them all a quizzical look then just shook my head as Remus walked over grabbing my swing and stopping me.

"You both are filthy," I brushed sand off his cheek and both shook they're head causing sand to fly all over. "Oh yeah that made it all better," I laughed and stood up. "We should start heading back, are you coming Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind," James mentioned just in a casual voice shrugging, though I'm sure on the inside he was screaming in joy.

"Alright," she smiled nodding.

oOo

"Why didn't we take a taxi?" Remus mumbled while we were in the tube.

"Well it's cheaper," I gave a tiny smile sitting beside him, while Sirius sat beside me and James and Lily across from us.

"How far is it?" Lily asked and I just let out a little laugh along with Sirius and Remus.

"It was a bad idea okkkkk," James groaned. "I've never been on them before," He glared at all of us while choosing he words carefully since we were surrounded my muggles.

"Ooooh," She gave a tiny giggle as we stopped for more people to come on. Slowly an elderly lady came in the door beside James and he immediately stood up giving her the seat.

"Thank you," she gave a kind smile.

"It's no problem Ma'am," He came over and grabbed the railing in front of Remus. Looking over I saw a look of amazement on Lily's face and couldn't help but give a wide smile.

Finally we arrived at home and the four of us just walked in while Lily lagged behind obviously feeling out of place, "We're home!" I yelled reaching back and pulling her inside.

"Good, supper is in 30," Doris yelled back.

"We brought home a stray," Sirius laughed looking over at James who glared as footsteps were heard.

"James Charles Potter if you brought home another…" Doris scolded until she realized it was a joke. "Oh hello," she smiled kindly, "I'm Doris."

"Lily," she smiled also and held out her hand and Doris just shook her head and wrapped her in a hug.

"I've heard a lot about you already from all of them." She pulled away and then turned her head, "Charles come greet our guest!"

Slowly footsteps were heard coming from the study and coming around the corner, "I'm sorry but Remus isn't really a guest anymore. No offense of course," He chuckled and Remus just smiled, shaking his head towards Lily. "What do you know someone new, and a redhead I'm guessing this is the famous Lily."

"Yup," I popped the 'p' bouncing a little.

"Well it's good to finally meet you," He smiled.

"You too sir," she smiled right back.

"Oh no, no it's Doris and Charles dear," Doris corrected. "Now why don't you kids go up to your rooms and I'll call up when dinner is ready."

"Got it Mum," James smiled and we all raced up the stairs to James' room because it was the largest by a little bit. I pulled Lily over to the window seat knowing that she would probably stand at the doorway while Remus sat on the armchair in the corner and Sirius and James sprawled out on the large bed.

"This place is gigantic," Lily murmured looking around the room and then opened her mouth in surprise, "I didn't mean to say that out loud." Laughing I walked over to the record player James had and just played the one he had on there, which happened to be a wizarding band named Mumbling Mimbletonia.

"Gigantic in a bad way?" Sirius asked tilting his head up to look at her.

"Well no just as a fact, but otherwise it's beautifully decorated the house I mean."

"Oooohhhh so you think my room is ugly, I seeee" James laughed.

"No the dirty clothes in the corner are wonderful," She laughed right back as I sat down with Remu,s on his lap.

"It's an art," He continued and it went on like this for a good 15 minutes when Doris yelled for us to come down to dinner with the savory rich smell of roast filling the air.


	18. Chapter 18

"You don't want to forget this," Doris came into my room holding my favorite jacket.

"Thanks," I smiled and slipped it into my trunk before closing it and sitting down on the bed. Over the last couple weeks I had managed to make this room more mine than I ever had my other one, with Gryffindor things hanging about along with pictures of my friends.

"Can you come down stairs in a few minutes for a family meeting before we leave."

"Yeah sure," I smiled, "I just need to finish getting ready."

"Ok see you down there," She nodded and then made her way out the door leaving me confused over the whole thing. Shaking my head, I pulled on some jeans and a long tunic type shirt that was red and white striped the quickly did my hair in a ponytail and makeup in normal fashion and went down the stairs.

When I got there everyone was already sitting, I muttered a small sorry and sat down beside the boys on the couch.

"Ok, what this about?" James leaned back.

"We need to talk about you going back to school Addie," Charles said sitting down beside his wife. "Some people are probably mad about the whole thing still…"

"And that also means you guys along with the others are also in danger, not as much but still some," Doris looked at the two boys.

"Now don't give us those look you two we just want you to watch out while you're there," Charles gave the boys stern looks.

"We will, all of us," I stated just as the Potter's house elf Minky brought our trunks down.

"We just want to make sure," Doris frowned, "we don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"We'll be fine Mum," James sighed.

"Alright," she still looked worried but let it go.

"Well then we better get going," Charles stood up and we quickly gathered around all the trunk and split up to apparate to the station.

oOo

"Sirius I swear if you hit me with that trolley one more time I'm going to hex you," I growled looking behind be.

"It's not my fault, you keep stopping."

"Because people are walking in front of me," I glared as we were walking towards the platform.

"Ow," Sirius exclaimed and I turned around to see that James had rammed his trolley into the back of his legs just like Sirius had done to me.

"Thank you!" I smirked over at my brother as James just laughed.

"Children you're going to be late!" Doris yelled from in front of us and we got back on track and we all ran through the barrier one by one entering into the other crowded platform.

Almost instantly I felt eyes on me and looked around to see a bunch of Slytherins staring. "Ignore them," Sirius whispered and I flicked my eyes away as arms wrapped around my waist and lips pressed against my neck softly causing flutter to erupt in my stomach.

"Hello Love," He whispered into my ear and I flipped around smiling up at Remus.

"Ok quickly give us some hugs," Doris hurried along, "that includes you too Remus."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," He smiled and she gave him a stern look because that's what he always called her but pulled him into a tight hug whispering something in his ear. "I will," he mumbled back as she moved to Sirius and again whispered something which he nodded to then came to me.

"Now you be careful, I know you think I'm just being overprotective and I might be but you be keep an eye out," she whispered wrapping me into a tight hug.

"I will," I whispered and pulled back a little to see tear welling up in her eyes. "Love you Doris," I whispered hugging her once more, "and I promise to write for all of us."

She moved back and went to James as Charles moved up and I gave him a hug which he returned in a fatherly way, "be careful."

"I will," I smiled and pulled back until we were all ready to go and made our way onto the train.

As we were walking down the corridor with me in-between Sirius and Remus there was a face I really wasn't hoping to see, Peter.

"Hey guys," He stopped walking the other way and began walking with us just like his typical self, "haven't seen you all summer… What's up?"

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I was hoping to talk to you Addie." He gave a fake sympathetic face and I felt Remus wrap an arm around my waist and he moved in front of me. "And you Remus," He backed off a little, "can we move into somewhere else."

"Come on," James opened the compartment behind us and I just sneered at him until they pulled me inside.

"I just want to say that I have no idea what came over me that day and I'm extremely sorry to you Remus and especially you Addie. I was upset because I felt left out of something and I just took it out on you, please forgive me." He said but something insincere was in his eyes. Remus quizzed his expression but ended up just nodding his head, scoffing I just rolled my eyes.

"Please Addie," He tried to accomplish a pout which only put me off even more as there was a sharp nudge to my ribs.

"Addie," Sirius muttered and I turned to him.

"Are you kidding me you expect me to believe this…" I gestured to him and the three of them gave me expectant looks. "Whatever," I glared and Peter gave a tiny smile, "excuse me." He moved to the side and I rolled my eyes as I passed. As soon as I stepped out I slammed the door shut and started walking down the corridor.

As I was mumbling to myself I felt a hand grab my arm and whipped around facing my younger brother. Quickly I took a step back ripping my arm from his grasp, "What?" I asked harshly.

He took a small step back and looked everywhere but my face, "I guess I just wanted to see if you're ok."

"Sod off Regulus you did absolutely nothing but as you can see I'm alright so goodbye," I turned giving a little sarcastic wave but went face to face with a group of Slytherins. "Great," I muttered and tried to move back but Regulus had been pushed back by a group of older years so much so that I couldn't even see him. "It's a pleasure to see you all again but if you could move…" I tried to move past them in the small hallway.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," a older boy said as he threw open the compartment I was being pressured into.

"Get away from me," I growled as he reached out to grab my arm but he kept coming forward. Chancing it I took a step back and drew out my wand, "I said get away."

"HEY!"came a yell from outside and the 7th year stepped inside the compartment and flicked his wand shutting and locking the door. He quickly worked to pull the shades but before that I saw flashes of light then he turned back to me.

"What do you want?" I glared still holding up my wand.

"I want what you're giving him," He smirked and took a step forward reaching out to grab me. Rapidly I brought up my fist and hit him squarely in the jaw something I had learned from Sirius. As he was stunned slightly I kicked him right in between his legs and he bent forward.

"I said get away from me," I glared taking advantage of his bent over position and kneeing him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Addie are you in there!" Remus yelled and I flicked my wand at the door unlocking and opening it.

"Yup," I smiled and stepped out to see the three a little disheveled but ok and of course Peter look just fine. They each peeked around me as I looked down as my now bruised and hurting hand.

"What did you do?" Sirius laughed looking down at the still writhing snake with a bloody nose.

"I did absolutely nothing," I gave a sweet smile, "but I seemed to have hurt my hand somehow."

"Well we should go fix that," Remus smirked and we left him on the ground walking back to our compartment. Sitting down I held my hand up to him and he inspected it, "it's just bruised."

"So what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well our dear brother stalled me and then I was cornered." I shrugged causing him to glare.

"Ok from now on no going anywhere alone," He stated and they all nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me, I handled that just fine," I opened my eyes wide.

"Either we sneak around behind you or you just agree," Remus gave a small crooked smile.

"Fine," I huffed leaning back on the bench.

"Awe," Remus cooed and pulled me closer patting my head.

I glared up at him crossing my arms, "I'm not the dog here."

He leaned down slightly kissing my cheek and whispered, "Love you."

A smiled threatened to spill over the frown as I settled back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me also leaning back into the bench.

oOo

Sometimes between talking about the summer and the upcoming quidditch season I fell asleep against his chest because next thing I knew I was being woken up or should I say screamed awake. "Come on time to start a new year!" Sirius yelled about 10 centimeter away from my ear. Used to it I reached up and smacked him away, "Ow."

"I've told you not to do it," I smirked opening my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before standing. "I'm going to go change quickly I guess and I'll be right back," I commented gathering my uniform. Still half asleep I didn't even notice that Remus had been following me until I got to the changing rooms. "Why are you coming?"

"Not going anywhere alone, remember?" He chuckled and I bit my lip looking around before opening the door and grabbing his collar. "Well this is unexpected," He smirked and he allowed me to pull him inside discarding my clothing on the floor.

"Might as well have some fun," I giggled moving against the wall and pulling him closer so his entire body was pressed against mine. Tipping up my head he leaned down and captured my lips with his and our tongues immediately met in a heated kiss. As I wrapped my arms around his neck he tangled his fingertips up into my hair loosening the ponytail. My heart beat rose and I felt his rise to as my fingertips ran down over his neck lightly and over his chest feeling his muscles through the thin white button down. A deep groan escaped his chest and his hands ran down over my curves to the back of my thighs and he picked me up pushing me against the wall. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips as his hands stayed on the back of my upper thighs supporting my weight and I felt his arousal through his black school pants. A low moan escaped my lips into the kiss as he squeezed slightly and my fingertips started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Addie…" He whispered pulling away slightly and I just moved my lips to his neck. "Add…" he started out but just let a small moan escape as I nibbled softly on his sweet spot and his hands worked their way under my shirt and he pulled away and over my head. He lips immediately connected to my neck and shoulders as his hands ran down over my sides and chest. I bit my lip to hold in another moan, tipping my head back against the wall as his hand ran over my breast on top of my bra.

Tangling my fingers up into his hair I guided his lips up to my own and grazed my teeth over his bottom lip. Suddenly the train jolted to the a stop and we stumbled backwards onto the small seat bumping foreheads.

Pulling back I could help but laugh looking over the situation as I reached up and rubbed the spot. Smiling and still giggling slightly I looked over at him to see him chuckling also as his arms wrapped around my waist leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the forehead then down on my lips. "You better get dressed," He whispered running his fingertips down the middle of my back. Shivering slightly I leaned in and kissed him before getting up and bent down picking up my clothing hanging the skirt on the hook as I slipped the shirt over my shoulders and started buttoning it up.

As I was working on my shirt I felt hands run around my waist to the buttons on my jeans and unhooking them. "Remus…" I warned as his hands tucked inside over my hips and started slipping them down.

"I'm just helping," He breathed into my ear and my fingers fumbled a little as he went lower until I had to step out of them. His hands slowly ran back up my legs varying the pressure from barley touching to a slight squeeze. Abandoning the shirt I took the skirt off the hook and slipped it over and around my feet pulling it up and again he took it and zipped it up.

Bending down I picked up my knee socks and sat down on the bench getting ready to pull them on but again he took them. "What are you doing?" I giggled and he just leaned down kissing my thigh as he slipped the sock over my foot and up to my knee then did the other though this time his hand went up a little higher under my skirt running over my inner thigh. Snapping my legs together I smirked down at him and he moved his other hand up and hooked a finger around the edge of my hipsters and leaned up.

Brushing my lips over his I started opening my legs a little bit as a time and his fingers inched up until there was a loud knock on the door. "Are you guys in there!" James yelled and he dropped his head and pulled back his hands as I tipped my head back sighing and he stood up straight handing me my cardigan as I slipped on my flats and quickly undid my tie as there was another knock.

"Yup!" I yelled back and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked giving us both skeptical looks.

"I need help with my tie," I gestured to it and the expression changed into an understanding one.

"Well hurry up of the train is going to leave with us on it," He turned around and left and I quickly slipped on the rest of my uniform and Remus quickly tied my tie. Running down the corridor we gathered our things and hopped off just before the whistle blew and it started up.

"What took you so long!" Sirius exclaimed glaring as we joined them in the line for the carriages which we happened to be in the very back of.

"Hot crazy sex," I saw Remus' eyes widen and I rolled my own at Sirius' glare but a small smile slowly appeared on his lip.

"No, really."

"Just normal things, talking, joking…" I shrugged and he nodded turning back to normal topics.

oOo

As we all walked into the great hall I noticed that most of the Great Hall was watching with mixed emotions on their faces. Most, I think, were just confused except of the Slytherin's that is, well most of them, they had a mixture of anger and confusion. I felt Remus' hand link with mine and I gripped on as we walked to the table and sat down next to Frank, Alice and Lily.

"I told you that they were together last year," He smirked nudging her in the side.

"I didn't deny it Frank," She muttered and smiled over at us. "I was hoping that you would admit your feelings at some point you just needed a big push."

"I guess I did," I smiled and bit my lip slightly looking over at him, "so how were your summers?"

"Pretty good," Alice smiled and Frank burst out laughing, "I met Frank's mother, it was interesting…I would ask about you're but it's already spread all over the school, at least the rumored version."

"Which is?" I asked a small smile on my face.

"Oh nothing to glamorous just that Rabastan left you from some other girl," Frank shrugged.

"Well that's partially right I guess basically we," I gestured between Sirius and I, "had a plan to run away and they found out and I got kicked out of the house which is why we're living at the Potter's."

"That's slightly more interesting," He smiled.

"Why don't you tell them the whole thing," Peter said and I turned glaring at him and he immediately stuffed his fist in his mouth. Turning back to Frank and Alice they both had expectant looks.

"Umm I'll tell you later," Sirius supplied and I nodded as McGonagall lead the first-years to the front.

oOo

"How long did they do that?" Alice asked astonished.

"Umm I'm not quite sure how long they tortured me I passed out after the first time they all did it." I bit my lip sitting beside Remus in the boys dorm along with Lily and Alice.

"Wow," was all Frank could say and he kept repeating it after every time someone finished telling something. I smiled softly and leaned against Remus' shoulder and he moved his arm around me.

"I personally would just like to forget about it kind of, The Potter's are more my home in the last few weeks than Grimmauld Place has ever been."

"Got it," Frank surprisingly said and Alice agreed, "So what about we go terriorize the firsties?"

"Ooooohhh I get the scared looking one with glasses," Sirius remarked and immediately got up racing down the stairs along with Frank, James and Peter of course.

"Are they joking," Lily asked looking after them and Remus, Alice and I all shook our heads. Sighing she just got up and walked after them followed quickly by Alice.

"You know you are a prefect you should be down there too," I giggled as he turned to me.

"I don't know I think Lily can handle it," He smirked getting a little closer, "I personally think we should finish what we were doing on the train."

"Oh really?" I smiled reaching up and running my hand down to the collar of his shirt and flicking open a button as I laid back.

"Yes I do," He replied pulling the curtains closed and muttering a charm so they couldn't be opened before climbing on top of me sliding a hand under my skirt.

oOo

Snuggled up close to Remus under the covers I felt completely at ease as he hand roamed over my bare stomach and back. "Don't go to sleep," He whispered into my ear before kissing my shoulder softly, "the guys can't catch us."

"Ok," I whispered but felt my eyelids droop.

"Nooo," He laughed and tickled me sides. Squirming away I let out a tiny giggle opening my eyes.

"Alright then I need to get up," I said and sat up tucking the sheet around my torso and his fingers walked up my back. "Stop," I giggled reached down to get my underwear and slipped it on tossing him his boxers which he stood up and put on, on the opposite side of the bed.

Smiling I kneeled on the bed and inched over wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He turned around with a smiled on his face as I absentmindedly ran a fingertip over the bite mark on his shoulder. "Now this is an excellent picture," he muttered leaning back and running his eyes over my body.

"I could say the same," I smirked and he just rolled his eyes.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Because of the scars?" I questioned and he nodded, "I actually love the scars, not what they mean of course but they make you look very manly."

"Manly?"

"Yes and dangerous in a good way, especially this one right here," I pointed to the bite mark. "Though this one is my favorite," I ran a finger over the one just in front of his ear.

"You have a favorite?" He chuckled and I nodded as I felt his thumb brush over my own scar.

"I'm not perfect either," I smirked and his eyes flicked down to my stomach.

"I like yours too," He smiled and leaned in kissing me softly but still showing the love we had. "Ok we need to get dressed," He whispered pulling away and I nodded and hopped off the bed gathering all my clothing and shoes and quickly slipped them on before we all headed back down stairs.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked glaring at Remus.

"I told you Sirius we were having hot crazy sex," I whispered as we passed him and he just shook his head and rolled his eyes not knowing that this time it had been the truth.

Remus sat down in the chair his face a little pale and I sat across his lap as he whispered, "One day he's gonna figure out that you're not joking."

"Eh it will take him awhile," I smirked looking over at my brother who was 'charming' a couple of first years.

"I'm not looking forward to that day," He paled a little more and I leaned in kissing his cheek. Just then a first year walked by and ran into my foot that was hanging over the chair. Pulling away from Remus he reached out a hand and caught her arm as I sat up, "Oh Merlin I'm sorry," she rushed into an apology.

"Oh no I'm sorry," I smiled as she steadied herself and looked over at Remus who released his hold making sure she was standing. Standing up I held out my hand, "I'm Adhara but everyone calls me Addie or Add."

"Hi, I'm Jill," she shook my hand giving a small smile but not at all making eye contact.

"I'm Remus," he held out his hand and for the first time she looked up at him and I swear I saw stars in her eyes.

"You're part of the Mauderers," she stated smiling and he gave a small smile. "Oh and you're Sirius' sister."

"Yeah," I nodded laughing slightly.

"Wow," she said with an amazed look on her face.

"I know we're pretty amazing aren't we," Sirius of course entered tossing an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Sirius I swear," I rolled my eyes pushing his shoulder slightly.

"Yeah Padfoot I don't think you're ego is big enough yet," Remus Laughed.

"Oh Moony you joker you," Sirius patted his head.

"Idiots," I muttered while the firstie still looked on in amazement, it was actually beginning to be kind of weird and then I looked around the room even more and noticed a couple, actually most were watching all four of them in amazement. Well mostly James who was getting scolded by Lily, and, Remus and Sirius while Peter stood in the background. After Lily had finished scolding him James made his way over to the other two and that drew the attention of not only the first years but some others also.

Clicking my tongue zoning out totally I didn't notice Remus make his way over until he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. "You were like gone there," he laughed.

"Sorry just thinking."

"About…"

"Your fans," I smirked.

"We are the Mauderers," He gave a crooked smile.

"Oh did you get some of Sirius' ego?"

"No I just hide mine better," He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss which I gladly returned.


	19. Chapter 19

Song: Kiss Me Again- We Are the In Crowd Feat. Alex Gaskarth

"What are all your schedules?" Lily asked as soon as McGonagall handed them out.

"I'm taking Potions, DADA, Arithmancy, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms, most of them doubles," I frowned.

"Pretty much the same here though no Arithmancy," my brother added and James nodded signaling that he had the same.

Looking over I noticed the Remus had the same schedule as me along with Lily while Frank and Alice had the same as the other two boys. Peter of course got troll on Potions, Charms and Herbology so he was only in about half of them.

"At least we have DADA first," Sirius smiled bumping his shoulder with James.

"Then double potions," James replied frowning.

"It won't be that bad I'm sure that Slughorn has something nice planned to kick off NEWT lessons." Lily gave a tiny smile for one of her favorite teachers.

oOo

"These next two years will be particularly hard on all of you. Over this year we will learn the Patronus Charm, we will cover the unforgivable curses, and most importantly we will start on nonverbal incantations." The DADA professor said while walking around the room, "Today I thought I might let you try out the Patronus Charm…though I don't want any of you to feel discouraged if you cannot develop it seeing as how it's a very advanced charm. As most of you know a full corporeal Patronus will take form of an animal that represents yourself, though it can also cast a shield or even just a few wisps of silver which those who accomplish it will probably see today. Now I'd like you to stand and think of your happiest memory then say Expecto Patronum."

Standing up along with the rest of them I scanned my memories for something that made me the happiest. Flying came in and I felt the wind of my wings and it warmed my heart. I held up my wand and spoke clearly, "Expecto Patronum," a few wisps sprung forth. Frowning, I looked at them as they disappeared.

Minutes passed with the wisps springing out of some wands and others had none. Then once we were about half way through class something broke my concentration. "Excellent Sirius!" the professor exclaimed and I glanced over to see him with a shield. Huffing slightly I concentrated on the memory and still only a few wisps came out after I said the incantation.

"Maybe you need a stronger memory?" Remus whispered, his own shield already having been formed.

"Like what?" I snapped, a little angry that Sirius was beating me.

"I don't know?" he chuckled.

Sighing I closed my eyes and ran through my memories again leaving out the flying until I stopped at one where I was just lying in bed with Remus and his hand was gently touching my sides as he looked down at me smiling and whispering 'I Love You.' Holding onto that I summoned all the power I had and said the spell as it formed a pretty large shield.

"What'd you think of?" Remus smirked and I just shook my head and pulled it back in.

"You'll never know," I smiled.

oOo

"Yeah interesting my arse," Sirius complained as we walked out of potions, "I'm never trusting you again Evans."

"Oh it was just review, it was easy." She rolled her eyes.

"For you maybe but I struggled with those the first time and trust me it wasn't any better this time. If I didn't want to be an Auror I wouldn't even be taking this class," He frowned.

"Get over it," I laughed pushing him softly on the shoulder as I walked beside Remus his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't paired with him," James remarked and I tried to hide a little laugh as Sirius glared at him. "What! It's the truth."

"You aren't a potions genius either," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"True that's why we have Moony, and Wings," James looked over at us with a small pout. Rolling my eyes I glanced over at Lily and saw a small hurt look on her face.

"Fine I'll help but I'm not doing Charms with either of you again," I smirked.

"Well of course we have Lily here for that," James smiled at his and tossed his arm around her shoulders.

"No touching," She picked up his arm and threw it off though, had a smile on her face.

"Got it," He nodded and took a step away though still had a wide smile.

"I see you've dropped your standards," a Slytherin girl sneered as we passed by.

"How so?" I sneered right back stopping.

"Rabastan for him? Let alone the mudblood," She laughed but it sounded more like a squeal.

"Don't you ever call her, or anyone for a fact, that again," I glared hard as the boys all stepped forward, "she is three times better than you in every way."

"How dare you call that better than a pure blood wizard," She drew out her wand pointing it square at my chest.

"Go ahead," I smirked daring her with my eyes and she looked taken aback. Rolling my eyes I moved my hand up knocking her wand away from my chest and she had such a loose grip on it that it flung out of her hand.

"Miss. Sterns and Miss. Black what is going on here?" Professor Spector came around the corner and took in the situation from how close we were to her wand on the floor and even how close the boys were.

"Just a little disagreement," I smiled and took a step back.

"It looks like a little more than a disagreement, especially since your wand is out Miss. Sterns and Miss. Black's is still in her pocket."

"That's not fair she could have put it away," Shaking my head I looked over at her.

"You just admitted I didn't have it out," I chuckled slightly and she rolled her eyes up running over what she had just said until it dawned on her face, "light bulb," I smirked.

"You five move along and I would like to have a discussion with you," Spector said pointing to the dumb struck Slytherin. Flicking my eyes to her I caught her eyes and winked before being pushed away by Remus who was just shaking his head as we made our way into the Great Hall and I sat down in-between him and Lily and across from Sirius.

As everyone entered into conversation I noticed Remus quietly eating a sandwich and moved my hand over to his. He took it but it wasn't the same. Usually a small smile came to his features or he'd play with my fingers or something. "Is everything ok?" I leaned over whispering in his ear.

"Yeah," was all he said and I frowned slightly sitting back in my seat and taking a bite of my lunch. About half way through he got up, "I forgot something…" He stared talking to everyone, "I'll see you guys after Artimancy." With that he walked away leaving most of us confused.

"I'm gonna go," I whispered and just got up and left jogging out of the hall to see if I could catch him.

When I got out I heard footsteps slowly going up the stairs and ran over looking up to see him just walking towards the classroom. "Where are you going?" I asked jogging up to him and he turned around slightly, "I thought you needed something from the dorm."

"Changed my mind," he shrugged and started walking again.

"What's the matter?" I ran up standing in front of him.

"That was stupid and reckless," He pointed in the general direction of downstairs, "What if she had fired a spell? She still could since you had to do that stupid wink thing, and my bet is that she comes with friends next time. I get that you want to prove something but that was stupid."

Biting my lip I thought it over, "I-."

"No. I don't want excuses."

"I'm sorry," I looked in his eyes, "I just got caught up in it and I know it's only caused more trouble now."He looked a little surprised raising his eyebrows.

"You know Sirius isn't the only one that doesn't think sometimes, he just does it all the time." I tried to make a joke out of it as he sighed, racking his hand through his hair frustrated. "Sorry."

"I don't want you to apologize, Addie. I want you to realize what a mistake that could have been and probably will be."

"I realize that," I nodded biting my lip and looking everywhere but his eyes in shame.

"Look in my eyes and say it."

Flicking my eyes up I saw a mixture of a little anger but mostly worry and frowned even more, "I realize that."

"Alright," He whispered wrapped his arms around my waist while standing on the stair below me finally making us almost even. Looking down again I bit my lip as he leaned forward kissing my forehead. "I just want you safe."

"I understand," I whispered back wrapping my arms around his neck as he hugged me closer. "I'll try," I moved my head up and leaned in giving him a soft kiss which he returned thankfully. "Love you," I whispered a little worried he might not say it back.

"I love you too Addie," He chuckled slightly giving me another kiss.

oOo

Pretty quickly the rest of September passed and October took its place along with the review lessons. At least this year we got another dance because the one last year went well, really well in actuality for me since that the first time Remus and I kissed. The girls had all been discussing what to wear and who they hoped asked them like what normally happened with every Hogsmeade weekend. On another note Remus and I kept getting stared at where ever we went as a couple.

For example just as we were walking into potions at this very moment holding hands almost every looked at us minus James, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Lily and Moira our roommate. Shaking my head slightly I just took my seat beside him waiting for Slughorn to make his appearance in his 6th year potion class. I noticed a lot more of the girls were also interested in Remus than before too. Not that a lot weren't before it's just usually the scars threw them off now it was almost ridiculous and trust me I knew ridiculous with Sirius as my brother.

Sighing I unlinked my fingers with his and stooped down on the floor to get my supplies out of my shoulder bag. With a huff I watched as my ink bottle rolled under the desk and crawled under to get it and was about to crawl back out when I heard a small 'Hi' from above and glanced over seeing a pair of insensible high heeled shoes standing by Remus' stool.

"Hello Maryanne," He greeted.

"So I was just wondering if you're going to dress up for the Halloween ball?" I watched as she took a step closer probably leaning on the table top.

"Well yes," he leaned back and I decided to have some fun and walked my fingers up his pant leg a little and he jumped slightly.

"What were you going to go as?"

"I haven't really thought about it," He started and I ran my fingers up a little more as he scooted forward tucking the bottom half of his body under the desk.

"Well what do you think would suit me?" she commented and I decided to save him and pulled out of his pant leg and stood up sliding my hand up his leg to his inner thigh and he immediately stooped forward putting his elbows on the desk. "Oh hello Addie," Maryanne a Ravenclaw said.

"Hi," I smiled holding up the ink bottle, "the little bugger rolled under the table."

"Oh," She nodded and then just turned and left. Giggling slightly I leaned down moving my hand slightly and I saw his back tense up slightly as I whispered, "what do you think would look good on me?" He let out a shaky breath and I sat down in my chair drawing my hand back but he stayed hunched over.

"Alright we're going to start a little early because this potion is going to be a difficult one!" Slughorn yelled as he walked towards the front of the class.

After being told what potion we were making, Draught of the Living Death, and what page to turn to we were left to work on our own. "Umm, Love…" Remus started still sitting in his chair as I got up to get my ingredients, "will you get mine too and I'll set up the area?" Smirking I just nodded and went to get the things out of the closet. When I had finally gotten the crushed snake fangs, Moondew, Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian roots, Sopophorous bean, and Sloth brain I made my way back to see Remus finally standing and lighting both of our cauldrons.

"Oh here let me help you," he gave a crooked smile as I sat down placing the ingredients on the table and I looked over at him with a curious stare. Slowly he reached over looking like he was just reaching as one of his hands, which happened to be blocked by his body, my body and the table, slid down in between my thighs. Jumping slightly I tightened them and he smirked pulling back leaning down casually whispering in my ear the answer to the question I had asked, "nothing." Biting my lip I quickly got up and he moved back to his spot with a victorious smile.

Breathing I tried to concentrate on my potion and succeeded quite fantastically, gettinga bit of praise as Slughorn watched the lilac color turn to clear as I gave it, it's final stirs. I put a little in a vial to set up on his desk, along with all the other students who were finishing at around the same time minus Lily who finished about 10 minutes prior with a perfect one. Walking up I saw Remus fall into step behind me with the same crooked smile, placing the potion on his desk I felt him bend around me placing it beside mine, "Meet me in our place," he whispered and then walked away to Slughorn. Watching I saw Slughorn nod and Remus quickly gathered his thing s and walked out the door.

"Where's he going?" Sirius asked from behind me and I shrugged making my way back to the stool and quickly gathering my things to get ready to bolt after class.

Those 5 minutes took forever in my opinion and when he finally allowed us to go to lunch I was more than thankful. Racing out I darted down the hall and down to the room that he had pulled me into late last year. Before I entered I quickly checked to see if anyone was coming and then shot inside. Quickly but still gently somehow I was pushed against the now closed door and his lips were on mine. Dropping my bag I pushed my hips against his getting a moan from him and his hands quickly went down over my chest massaging a breast. We kissed with pure hunger as his hand continued downwards grabbing my hips and pressing me closer.

"Remus …"I whispered as he started nibbling on my neck and my fingers trailed down in between us and I started untucking his shirt before grabbing the edge of his pants and pulling his hips into mine.

"Oh Merlin," he growled grazing his teeth over the hallow of my neck and pressed his fingertips into my hips more as I moved them against his. Suddenly he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pushed me a little harder against the wall attaching his lips to mine. I felt his hands run under my shirt and over my stomach as I smirked slightly, then captured his bottom lip in-between my teeth, grazing them over it.

Pulling away, releasing his lip, I looked into his eyes and saw his blue eyes but with a slightly animalistic glint in them making him only more sexy. Leaning back in I attached my lips to his neck, biting him gently and another loud growl came from his chest. Slightly surprised by this one I pulled back and almost instantly he dropped me to my feet. He took a step back which surprised me even more and I stepped towards him, want the gap to close.

"No," was all he said holding up his hand and I frowned leaning back against the wall. "I shouldn't be doing this now."

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because the moon is in a day I have more of it in me right now I could lose control."

"How?" I remarked looking up at him timidly walking towards him.

"I could bite you," he whispered and I smirked slightly. "I could be too rough since I'm stronger right now…a number of ways."

"That would explain the growling," I smiled and took the final step forward.

"Sorry," He frowned down at me.

"It's not the first time, though usually it comes in a little later." I giggled wrapping my arms around him and his cheeks tinged red. "Don't worry I like it, that one just surprised me."

"Alright," he gave a small smile and leaned down kissing me.

"I love you Remus all of you remember that," I whispered against his lips.

"I'll never understand how that works out," He whispered back before pressing his lips against mine in another soft kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Song: Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's going with her!" Lily screamed in the dorm as we got ready to go to Hogsmeade to look for costumes.<p>

"Why she's nice…" I commented but trailed off when she turned her eyes to me. Alice just did the smart thing and avoided getting involved as she did her hair. Rolling my eyes I just finished my make-up thinking what I wasn't ever going to say, and that was that he had asked her but she said no, so I don't know why she should even have the right to be made that he asked Rebecca Filnton a nice 6th year Hufflepuff.

She continued ranting as I just finished and sat on the bed while she walked up to the mirror doing her hair and make-up. Slipping on my flats I just tuned her out until we were ready to go and gladly raced down the stairs along with Alice. Since we were going as a big group to look I knew today we definitely needed to keep the two separate and planned on enlisting the help of Remus and Alice did the same with Frank since Sirius would only make the matters worse and Peter would go along with whatever him or James were doing.

"We have a code red," I whispered to him and he just nodded as the red head walked down the stairs glaring right at James.

Since he had no clue what was wrong, he of course spoke up, "what's that for?"

"For being…"

"Lets go!" I yelled happily and started walking out and Remus started pushing James out of the common room helping my cause to avoid the blow up of the day…or at least push it until later.

Thankfully the costume store was still separated so we didn't really have to block them as much there and I was allowed to concentrate on picking something out. Remus and I, well actually mostly I, had picked out a costume idea since he didn't want to look around much and was just coordinating with me. Almost instantly I found the section I wanted and started scanning through the dresses. Soon I found it and a wide smile spread over my face.

It was a black American type 1920's dress the hemline was cut asymmetrically the lowest part hitting at mid thigh and the highest upper thigh but it had long fringe hanging from it causing it to look like it hit at my ankle, and knee. The whole thing was covered in black sequins making it shine in the light except for a scarf like piece of fabric which had cuffs that went around my wrists and then ran up around the back of my shoulders to the front where it swooped below the neckline of the dress. Flipping around to look at the back I gave a small smile as it dipped down to my lower back.

Walking out of the dressing room I saw Remus leaning against the wall and quickly tucked the dress behind my back, "did you find something?" I smiled and he held up bag.

"Did you?" He smirked trying to peek around my back and I turned slightly.

"Yup," I scooted around him and moved the dress with me as I walked up to the counter and quickly paid for it and she tucked it into a bag. Soon enough almost everyone had gotten a costume except for James, Sirius, and Peter. "What is taking you guys so long?"

"I don't know what to get!" Sirius complained scanning through the racks.

"Well what is Mary wearing?" I asked talking about his date a popular 7th year Ravenclaw.

"I think like a princess or something… I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well umm why don't you go as a Gladiator?" I smiled holding up a costume.

"Really?" he made a face and I nodded shoving it into his hands.

"It's for a couple hours get over it," I commented over my shoulders when I heard him sigh. "Ok now you, what's the deal?"

"Rebecca wanted to go as pin up type girl and I have no clue what that is," James frowned.

"Alright that's easy," I smiled and looked over the store and finally found what I was looking for, an old style WW2 soldier style costume with hat included.

"Are you sure?" He chewed on the inside of his lip and I smiled nodding holding out the costume. Gladly he took it and walked up to the counter behind Sirius.

"Now what about you?" I walked up to Peter who looked hopelessly lost.

"I don't know what to wear," he replied and I just rolled my eyes.

"Figured that…what is your date going as?"

"Someone called Cinderella…" he trailed off and I just nodded know that he probably had no clue about Cinderella since he came from a pure blood family and was a boy.

"Oh ok," I smiled and looked up over the racks until I found the prince charming costumes. "This is what you want." I held up the costume and he took it just nodding and walking away shrugging I walked back to the door and took my bag from Remus. "You better not have looked," I glared and he gave a small smile.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," He whispered leaning down and kissing my cheek as he arms wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned my body against his as we waited for the rest of the boys.

oOo

Standing in front of the mirror I adjusted the scarf and sat down on the bed to slip on my fish net thigh highs clipping them to the garter belt and then slipped on my high heeled pumps before moving to the mirror to put on the black beaded decoration that hung across my forehead. I finished off my make up with dark red lipstick and winged eyeliner then add a long strand of pearls that ran down my back. I had pinned my black hair up in the flapper style with about 50 hairpins but it looked glossy, wavy and amazing.

Both Lily and Alice were finishing off their costumes and said that I could go so I walked down the stairs where I was meeting Remus. Entering the room I saw his light brown hair slicked back in the 20's style under the fedora on his head. Walking over he was sitting sideways on the couch and must have either heard me or seen me out of the corner of his eye because his head switched to the side. "Hello there," He gave a crooked smile standing up and jumping over the back of the couch. Leaning back slightly I took in his whole outfit from the wingtip shoes to the pinstriped pants and blazer with the white button down shirt and black tie.

"Wow," he smirked, sliding his hands around my waist and leaning down giving me a soft kiss.

"I could say the same," I whispered pulling away.

"Well most have already gone down so do you want to wait or just go?"

"We can go," I smiled. Soon we were down stairs and his arm wrapped around my waist as we entered the Great Hall. Looking around I saw pairs of eyes land on us and instantly was reminded of the last Halloween. Glancing over at the Slytherin group I saw that they remembered to and Remus instantly pulled me the other way.

"Ignore them," He leaned down whispering in my ear as we approached James and Sirius with their dates. "Hey guys," he greeted when we got close enough.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," both James and Sirius said together and the girls gave their own versions of hellos as music started. Glancing up at Remus I caught his eyes roll but he moved out in front of me and gave a small bow holding out his hand. Smiling, I gladly accepted and we moved into the middle of the already dancing crowd.

After a couple songs a slower song came on and I smiled up at him while wrapping my arms around his neck. Over to the side I could see Lily with her date jealously looking over at James who was having a happy conversation and dancing with Rebecca. Next to them was Sirius and Mary kind of half making out on the dance floor. Giggling softly I flipped my head to the side seeing Frank and Alice dancing sweetly before I felt Remus take my chin and guide my lips up to his in a soft kiss.

"Love you," I whispered against his lips as we pulled back

oOo

As the dance went on the tension between Lily and James seemed to escalate, Lily because she was jealous and James because he didn't know what her problem was and was getting pissed about it.

"It's just going to blow," Alice whispered noticing the same thing.

"What is your problem!" James screamed from his place at the door.

"Yup," I said and we both shot up and across the room meeting the boys on the way.

"You are!" she screamed back and we immediately rushed them out the door Sirius and I quickly making an excuse to Mary and Rebecca.

"What did I do this time Lily? What could I have possibly done?" He let out a humorless laugh.

"You are such a huge prat Potter, a huge Huge prat!"

"How Lily?" He dared her. "How have I offended you yet again?"

Glaring at him she just sent out a large huff and marched off leaving her date inside. James turned around facing Alice and I questioning what he possibly could have done. "It's complicated James," I gave a small smile.

"I have a feeling you might know soon," Alice gave a small smirk and took Franks hand following him into the Great Hall again. James huffed looking down the corridor at still retreating Lily while Sirius just came up behind him and pushed him back into the hall with Peter following behind. Sighing, I started to follow until Remus reached out a hand grabbing my arm.

"Yessss…" I turned around smiling.

"I think it's time for us to be alone," He smiled and I raised an eyebrow as we walked down to our place. He pulled the tapestry aside and I checked to make sure no one was following before ducking in behind him and turned to quickly close the door.

Looking at the door I noticed a soft glow around the room and slowly turned around to see that he had redecorated. In place of the dingy couch and desks was a beautiful bed which I'm guessing he had conjured and candles that were placed randomly all around the room were aglow. A single sunflower, my favorite flower, sat on the end of the bed, "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," He whispered from behind me leaning down to place a gently kiss on the back of my neck. His fingertips traced down my spine and my eyes closed as I shivered slightly. Turning around I pushed the hat off his head smiled softly at his hat hair. A small blush spread over his cheeks and I reached up ruffling his hair before walking over to the small table that stood by the bed. Silently I took out all the pins letting my hair fall down over my shoulders and back before taking off the pearls.

I heard his shoes walk closer and then felt his hand glide down my back. Turning around I noticed that he had taken off his jacket and tie putting them by the door. "Help me with this will you?" I smirked and turned around gesturing to the zipper. Closing my eyes I felt the dress get a little looser and fall to the ground before turning around. Biting my lip I looked up at his as he took a deep breath stepping back, "What?"

"You are beautiful," He muttered looking over my black and beige strapless corset type bra so it wouldn't show under the dress, matching underwear and garter all the way down passed my fishnets to my heels and the scanning back up. Smiling I stepped forward and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Then moved my fingers down to his pants undoing them a lot more easily this time than I had the first time we did this.

Stepping back I sat down on the bed and he walking over running his hand slowly up my leg leaning forward and kissing my stomach. I felt the slight pull of the garter and the clip release on both sides as he leaned back up and pulled the stockings down discarding both on the floor along with my shoes. Smirking he crawled up on top of me and leaned down and kissing from my shoulder up to my lips. Smirking right back I pushed on his shoulder and flipped him over straddling his waist as I leaned down kissing up his chest. A soft growl escaped his lips I nipped at his neck continuing. Suddenly he sat up and drew his arms around my back so I would fall backwards.

"You are driving me crazy," He let out a husky whisper against my neck as he drew back my hair as I giggled softly pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

oOo

Sliding my hand over to the other side of the mattress I was looking for Remus but couldn't seem to feel him or even that warm spot that he had been in. Peeking open my eyes I scanned the room to find nothing but the single sunflower laying on a table across the room. Frowning I tucked the sheet around me and turned towards my clothing and noticed a pair of jeans, sweatshirt, and my favorite sneakers along with my costume folded nicely beside my wand but all of Remus' stuff was gone.

Quickly I put my things on and left, leaving the costume on the chair not wanting to be seen with it. I decided the best place to start looking would be the common room where I would either find him or be able to get the map. In my mind I just kept thinking that something had to be wrong, he would never leave me alone in the morning without some note and I doubt that he would leave me to walk anywhere alone unless it was an emergency.

Popping into the common room I saw Lily, Alice, and Frank sitting on the couch with sad looks on their faces and rushed over. "What's wrong?" I cut to the chase and they whipped their heads around.

"The death eaters attacked just outside of Lancing," Lily's eyes turned to me and I felt my stomach drop, "More specifically Remus' parents."

"What?" I braced myself against the back of the couch and they all three got up and walked around.

"His Mum just got a bit knocked up but his Dad is fine they are all in Dumbledore's office," Alice whispered and I didn't need any more information, I tore off out of the common room and made it in record time to the office.

As I closed in I saw all the boys standing outside waiting Sirius with a furious look on his face when his eyes met mine. Ignoring it I turned my eyes to James who had an amused smile, "Please tell me they're all right," I gasped for air.

"They're fine, Charlotte just caught the end of a knockback but she's is totally fine and Edward is perfectly healthy. The only ones hurt unfortunately were a muggle family close who they turned to after." James came over calming me with a brotherly hug.

"Please don't tell me…" I trailed off pulling back and all he did was give a sad look. "How long have they been up there?" I licked over my lips trying to get my mind of yet another muggle family killed.

"For about an hour," He looked over at the statue leaning back against the wall and biting my lip I decided I couldn't get any closer and leaned back too, in between him and Sirius.

I just sunk down to the floor resting my head on my knees, "It's all my fault."

I felt James sink down beside me and just wrap an arm around my shoulder soon followed by a sighing Sirius, who obviously couldn't hold the anger he had towards me any longer. "Don't say that Add," Sirius whispered gripping tightly onto my hand.

"It is though; if I hadn't been with Remus his parents wouldn't have gotten attacked."

He cut me off, "but they are fine."

"What about that muggle family, huh?" I turned to him, "If they hadn't been there to attack them they would have never been there in the first place. Their death is my fault."Closing my eyes my head landed back on my knees as tears stung my eyes, "I killed them."

A couple minutes later the statue moved and all of our heads flipped to the side watching as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin exited along with Remus and Dumbledore himself. Quickly Remus locked eyes with me and a look of confusion crossed his face and he came over stooping down in front of me.

"Are you ok? Did one of them attack you?" He asked and I knitted my eyebrows in confusion looking up at him, "The Slytherins…"

"No," I just shook my head and he reached forward wrapping me in a tight hug and I heard a slight growl escape Sirius lips. Remus glared right back and I looked over Remus' shoulder to see the three adults looking on and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. "I'm so sorry," I frowned trying to avoid eye contact with the three.

"Why are you apologizing dear?" Charlotte asked moving forward with a small smile on her face.

"Because it's all my fault they attacked you," I whispered, "I don't know what Remus has told you about me but…" Suddenly I was wrapped in a tight hug cutting off my words.

"I don't want you to think anything like that," she whispered and pulled back slightly, "We all make choices in our life some good and some bad. You've made my son the happiest he's been in a long time, you've made his life so much better so I see this as a good choice even if there are some sacrifices."

"Thank you," I nodded and she pulled me in for another hug before walking back into the comfort of her husbands arms.

"I think we should be getting home to pack," Mr. Lupin commented gripping onto his wife's hand as I felt a hand hook around mine and looked up to see Remus staring over at his father with a straight face until Dumbledore led them back up to his office to floo home.

Even though Charlotte had tried to console me I still kept thinking about the muggle family and Remus must have noticed because he pulled me into a tight hug. Again I heard Sirius growl slightly and flipped around to see him glaring a Remus. "Not now," Remus growled right back.

"What?" I muttered and looked between them while James took a small step forward like he was ready to interfere.

"Who do you think came and got him this morning?" Sirius said keeping his eyes on Remus. I quickly came to the conclusion of why this was happening, figuring that they had seen us in bed together.

"You have no right," I glared right back at Sirius.

"You are only 16," he commented flicking his eyes towards mine.

"So you were 15 with Elsie Winters," I scoffed.

"That is different. You are my little sister."

"I was born 1 minute after you and it is no different. Wait actually it is because I actually love him and he loves me and yes I know that we are a little young but at the time I thought I wasn't going to see him for over 2 years."

"Well you're not so why is it still happening!" He yelled and Remus moved forward but I held up my hand.

"Because I want to! I am almost 17 years old. Old enough to be considered an adult in the wizarding community, so you have no say whatsoever on who, or when, when it comes to that side of my life. Now I really don't want to deal with this right now so if you would excuse me." Gripping onto Remus' hand I stormed down the corridor until I made it to the Great Hall where lunch was just starting. Sitting down at the table I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears until a forgotten newspaper caught my attention. Picking it up I scanned over the headlines which included, "Another Muggle family killed." Scanning even more 'Lancing' caught my attention and I read over it.

"Last night two family were attacked just outside of Lancing. One of the families include the Lupin's a wizarding family, Charlotte Lupin a muggle born herself, received minor injuries and was healed up quickly at St. Mungos, while her husband Edward received no injuries. Unfortunately down the road the Death Eaters turned their sights on a the Muggle family nearby. Those in the home, the mother Angela Turpin and her 3 children Robert, Martin, and Darcy where all killed while the Father was at work…" Suddenly the paper was ripped out of my hands and I looked over to see Remus crumpling it up but I had read enough.

"I killed, four people, I killed three children." I whispered and felt sick to my stomach. Quickly I got up and raced outside knowing that I wouldn't make it to the restroom. As soon as I got to the grass I heaved out whatever was in my stomach which wasn't much. I felt hand take my hair and pull it away from my face until I moved up and put my hands to my face as tears rolled down my eyes. Silently Remus pulled me into his chest and smoothed his hand over my hair.

"No they killed them along with all those other families they didn't need to move to that other family but they did, because of their screwed up ideals." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"But if I hadn't been with you…"

"Then they would have killed another family it just so happens that they were that one for tonight."

"It doesn't make it any better," I trailed off and he nodded.

"If you're going to feel bad about this family you need to feel just as bad for every single one." Sighing I pulled my arms around him and pressed my face against his chest.

oOo

I slowly stopped feeling sick every time I thought about that single family and put them in with the others that I felt bad about, just as Remus had told me to do, but the numbers kept rising. Soon it seemed like every other week another family was either getting tortured or killed. Voldemort was quickly rising to power throughout the Wizarding community and it was rumored that the Minister had even informed the Muggle Minister. It was wide spread and well known that this wasn't going to get better until it got worse. A lot worse.


	21. Chapter 21

In the past couple weeks everything had basically gone back to normal…well as normal as could be while you're in the middle of a power struggle between good and evil. Sirius had gotten over the whole my sister and best friend are having sex thing and basically just didn't talk about it or mention it or anything related. Now I just had to get James off my tail with Quidditch.

"James come on we've been out here for 4 hours," I groaned pushing hair out of my eyes while hovering above the ground where he had been standing drilling the team, "It's getting dark and we're all tired except for you."

"And what happens of you get tired during a game, huh?" He looked up at me.

"You can't be serious," I glared, "For one we have never complained during a game and I don't know why you would think that now. Two, if you keep putting us through these ridiculous practices we are going to want to support you very much on the field."

He sighed and looked up at his sluggish players, "Alright practice over good job guys!" He screamed over the wind that had started blowing 20 minutes in.

"Thank you," I gave a tiny smile and hopped off my broom falling the two or so feet to the ground and pulled my broom down with me. All of the others including the reserve players trudged into the locker rooms while I helped James gather the balls.

"I just don't want to let down the house, I want to do the best job I possibly can." He muttered locking in one of the bludgers while I did the other.

"We won the cup last year what makes you think we won't this year?" I helped him pick it up and we started walking from the middle of the field to the closet where it was kept.

"I just have a bad feeling about this game." Looking over I saw a prominent frown on his face, "It just feels like something is going to happen."

"Like…"

"Well it is against Slytherin," He looked over at me as we sat the trunk down.

Rolling my eyes I turned away, "I'll be fine, after all I'm the fastest flier here at Hogwarts."

"You might be fast but what if they gang up on you?"

"Then Madam Hooch will be there she is always particularly vigilant during the Gryffindor/Slytherin games. I'll be just fine." Smiling I reached up and patted his head then walked back to the locker room. Just as I was about to go in the door I hear him mutter something like 'I hope.'

oOo

Walking out on the pitch with the team the next day I had a huge knot in my stomach as I felt hundreds of eyes on me from the Slytherin stands along with all of the team who were just sitting in the middle of the pitch looking over at us. Madam Hooch made sure to emphasize the rules as we all faced each other and then the quaffle was up in the air and the worst game of my life began.

Almost instantly I was flanked by one chaser and one beater, I noticed them swerve out and work to come back in to smash me in-between and I quickly took off up into the sky. Since they weren't seekers they weren't used to going almost straight up like I was but Regulus definitely was and took off up next to me.

"If only I found the snitch," I voiced in my head but there wasn't even an opportunity to do that as the chaser cut me off and I had to turn only to be surrounded by the players as Hooch took off to try and break the whole thing up. I couldn't even concentrate on what was being said as I used the opportunity to drop down and race under the barrier that had been made just in time to see the other beater swing and the familiar crack was heard as the bludger flew at me just as another crack was heard behind and I knew the other had just hit the other bludger.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roderick and the new beater Tony racing towards me as I swiveled the broom hoping to try and see where the other was going. Just as I got into place the first smacked into my shoulder and I heard the crack of my bones and pain shoot throughout my body as I knocked me off balance. Then other made contact with the lower right side of my back and I lost all balance and slipped off my broom I quickly saw the ground getting closer as I fell closing the 50 gap between where I had been and the ground. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact and hoped I would black out right after so I wouldn't feel all the pain.

Suddenly I felt my body slow but it didn't stop me totally and I still hit the ground with a loud thud on my broken shoulder which thankfully produced enough pain that I closed my eyes drifting out… but just for a couple minutes because when I came to the pain still throbbed, though, thankfully it wasn't anywhere near the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

"We need to get her back to the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey said quietly and I felt myself lift into the air. Trying to breath I waited until my body was laid down again before peeking open my eyes, "Oh thank Merlin," she rushed over. "Please try to stay awake even if it's painful…"

"Ok," was all I could mutter as I felt her cutting away my top to examine my shoulder better and I gritted my teeth as she ran her wand over it and things popped and crunched back into place. With my other hand I gripped tightly onto the sheets of the cot as the doors slammed open and in rushed the boys, Lily, Frank, and Alice. Instantly Madam Pomfrey stood up leaving me in a very painful spot where I could actually feel the bone poking against my skin.

"No," Was all she said, "one by the bed all else stand at the end." All of them motioned for Sirius to go and I just closed my eyes wishing that they would hurry up. I let out a little whimper the pain increasing as I tensed my muscles and closed my eyes a couple seconds later I felt her begin working again and the bone moved but with another painful crack. I gripped onto the sheets again but this time a hand gripped onto mine and took hold letting me squeeze all I wanted.

Keeping my eyes closed I just figured it was Sirius, finally the pain in my shoulder subsided and her wand left my skin. Now all that was left was the pain in my back and for the first time in the entire period I attempted to move my feet and couldn't. Instantly panic erupted and I snapped open my eyes and prompt up on my elbows ignoring the dull throb in my shoulder and tried to moved again but couldn't.

"Why can't I move!" I yelled out and Madam Pomfrey rushed over with a potion.

"It damaged your spine," She said like it was nothing pouring the goop onto a spoon then forced it at me, "drink." Not caring what it tasted like I downed it, "Mr. Lupin help me turn her over." Snapping my head to the side I saw him sitting there and he unclenched my hand from his and stood up. Trying to take deep breaths I felt them pick me up and flip me over onto my stomach though I adjusted my top half turning my head to the side.

"Breath," I saw him come back into view and sit down on the floor beside me and ran his hand over my cheek. "It's all going to be fixed soon," Nodding I just looked at his face and he kept eye contact. Letting out a shaky breath I closed my eyes and he leaned forward kissing the top of my head.

I heard a loud crack and tingling started making its way down my legs calming my nerves a little bit. Opening my eyes I saw him wince slightly as another pop was heard and reached my hand up holding on to his.

"It appears that part of your hip took the hit too," Madam Pomfrey commented as I felt pressure build in my lower back and finally release and I felt everything including the pain. Letting out a loud groan I buried my face in the pillow and gripped tightly onto Remus' hand. "A couple more seconds Adhara," she tried to comfort me and I just nodded against the pillow as a bone popped back into place and then another each time I would tighten my hold on his hand and then release as the pain got a little better after each one.

Finally all of it was over and I could relax, "Is she ok?" I heard Sirius ask and felt a hand touch my foot a finger sliding over the center.

I quickly kicked the hand away, "that tickles."

"I think she's just fine, except for the cuts and bruises from the fall," Madam Pomfrey said. I turned around sitting up, examining my scraped up knuckled and I could feel the starch of a scrape on my cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled and she smiled back then walked over to her potion stores. Taking the opportunity everyone gathered around the cot the two girls sitting on the end as I tucked my feet up around me and Remus moving up on the side wrapping an arm around my back.

"That was bloody scary," Frank muttered and Alice gave him a dirty look, "it was!"

Giggling I just shook my head and looked around to my friends and realized they all were my friends since Peter wasn't here, "where is he?" I commented knowing that they would figure it out.

"No clue," Sirius shrugged, "he wasn't even sitting beside us."

"Oh well," I shrugged and lean my head on Remus' shoulder. "So umm what happened with the game."

"Well it's mostly still being discussed but I think they are going to be suspended from the season this year." James commented.

"Well then we have a good chance of winning the cup again," I smiled and James frowned.

"McGonagall thinks that's its best if you sit out this season."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shot up looking at all of them who had slightly guilty looks. "No way is that happening, getting hurt is a natural part of quidditch."

"Getting hurt…yes…but getting ganged up on is not." Sirius scolded

"No," I shook my head and worked to get out of the bed.

"Sit down!" Madam Pomfrey yelled from across the room and I instantly stopped moving, "you've got to stay overnight." She rushed over and instantly my eyes flicked to Remus since it happened to be a full moon tonight.

"I can't," I looked over and her wide eyed.

"Yes you can and you will," she scolded.

"It's ok," Remus whispered into my ear slipping his arms around my waist.

"No it's not, I'm fine," I muttered back frowning.

"Miss. Black, I need to make sure there isn't any more damage and the only way to do that is by observing you." She walked over holding another potion bottle, "this will help with the soreness."

"I don't even have any soreness," I complained looking up at her and didn't noticed Sirius reach up and poke my shoulder which I jerked away from. "Ok there isn't much," I begrudgingly took the potion.

oOo

After staying in there for about 2 hours almost everyone left for lunch except Remus. Also for the past 2 hours I had been pouting because I couldn't go out tonight and possibly couldn't play quidditch this year.

"Its fine," Remus smiled, sitting beside me on the cot.

"No it's not," I pouted looking down at my fingers knowing he was talking about tonight.

"Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail can keep me company," I felt his hand brush over my cheek and I flicked my eyes up looking into his.

"Well you should go eat you need strength for tonight."

"I'll be fine," He smiled leaning in and gently brushing his lips against mine making tiny butterflies flutter around in my stomach; pulling back I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door creak open to revel McGonagall and surprisingly Headmaster Dumbledore. Widening my eyes I sat up a little straighter and Remus looked behind to see what had gotten my attention and quickly straightened up too.

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Miss. Black," He gave that same small smile and a slight twinkle passed over his eyes. Never had the greatest wizard of all time spoken to me and to say I was a little shocked was an understatement.

I felt a slight nudge on my side as Remus signaled for me to talk, "Yes, I feel just fine."

"I see that you're doing well also Mr. Lupin," He switched his gaze to him though with a bit more serious look on his face.

"A little worn but yes," Remus replied and I switched my eyes to him glaring slightly since he had just lied to me then. As I looked over at him I heard Dumbledore chuckle slightly and felt a slight blush spread over my cheeks for acting like that in front of him.

"Well Adhara we have some things to discuss with you," McGonagall stated and I nodded. "We, as in The Headmaster, Professor Slughorn and myself feel that the Slytherin team should be prohibited from playing for the rest of the year," McGonagall stated.

"What about me?" I asked looking up at her caring more about that than the other team.

"I don't see a reason why you couldn't continue playing if Madam Pomfrey says you're alright," Dumbledore responded with a small smile.

"Thank goodness," I sighed relieved and tipped my head back against the bed.

"So they will be out all season?" Remus commented the ever responsible boyfriend.

"Yes," McGonagall assured him.

"Well what about around school? They aren't going to be overjoyed about that…" He responded.

"That is why we are going to bring in someone to escort you to and from classes for at least a few months," Dumbledore assured him.

"You don't have to do that," I tried to give a small smile but was dreading being followed around by some person.

"Yes," Remus muttered and I flipped my eyes to him glaring.

"It will only be for a little while and you will barely notice them," Dumbledore smiled and I let out a deep breath.

"Ok."

oOo

All too soon they left and also all too soon dinner came and passed along with visiting hours. I slowly watched the sun start to drop lower into the sky. Moving a chair closer to the window I watched as Madam Pomfrey made her way out of her office with her cloak.

"Come on Pomfrey, I'm just fine see…" I got up doing a couple hops around. "Please…" I pleaded walking up to her and she looked over me.

"You have been alright all day," She nodded, "and he has been a lot better since last year."

"Pleaseee," I whispered and her eyes softened, "I've done everything you asked all day counting the potions so please."

"Alright," she nodded and took off her cloak, "wear this and you know about the knot?" shaking my head yes she took and deep breath and turned her back signaling for me to go.

Smiling, I raced out of the wing, down the corridor to the stairs, down the stairs to the courtyard and ran all the way down to the Whomping Willow where he was waiting looking up at the sky. When he heard my footsteps he turned his head and though obviously didn't recongnize me with Madam Pomfrey's cloak on because he just stood there continuing to look up at the moon. With a small smile I kept the hood up and held up my wand muttering a spell to press the knot and the tree stopped moving around. Silently he made his way into the hole and I followed silently with a small smirk.

When we made it up to the room he just sat down on the floor expecting me to leave but as I leaned against the doorway the hood covering my face he looked up at me with a confused look. "It's going to rise soon," he mumbled signaling for me to leave. As I continued to stand there his face knitted with confusion. "I would leave if I were you…" I gave a small shrug and he got up off the floor walking closer.

I watched him slowly reach up a hand and untied the string as I tipped up my head. Slowly a smile came to his face and he leaned down giving me a soft kiss, "did you knock her out of something?"

"She let me go," I responded and glanced out the window to see the the moon rising. Nodding towards the window he turned his head and took a couple steps back as I discarded the cloak on the floor and transformed into an owl flying up to the ceiling. Closing my eyes I heard the popping and crunching along with the grunts.

"Stay with me Remus," I whispered into his mind, "remember that I love you."

"Keep talking," was all I heard back.

"You know what my memory is for the charm…it's you laying beside me that's my happiest memory." Suddenly I heard footsteps and then paws and hooves racing up the stair and flipped my head to the side. "Stay with me…" I said as Sirius and James raced through the door. "Get Back!" I yelled at them and they quickly took a couple steps back looking up at me, "don't look at me idiots." Turning my attention back to Remus I spoke only to him, "it when you were laying beside me in bed and you looked down and brushed the hair out of my face. Remember?" I just saw his head nod slightly before another loud pop was heard and he face started changing form the last thing to happen. "That's my happiest memory, you are my happiest memory and always will be. You make me the happiest person alive." I looked down and the transformation finally completed and he stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily.

"You were mine too," he whispered back into my mind and I smiled on the inside and swooped down to the floor beside him signaling to the guys that everything was fine.

"Why wasn't the willow moving?" Sirius asked looking between us.

"I stopped it when I came up here with him," I replied.

"Oh ok, we just thought that Pomfrey wasn't out or something," James commented saying why they raced up here so fast. "Wait how did you get out?"

"Oh I just knocked her out and stole her cloak."

"Really?" Sirius asked happily with a dog type smile on his face.

"No Padfoot," I laughed inside, "she allowed me to come with some begging."

"Should've snuck out," he laid down on the floor looking up at us with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Sorry didn't get that gene to just want to get in trouble." I remarked. "Umm where's Wormtail?"

"Right here?" he piped up and scurried around the corner and made his way in between James and Sirius. Smirking inside I snapped at him and he went underneath James as I laughed not only in my head but in a kind of owl like purr.

"Just joking," I said to him but he stayed underneath James legs. I felt something nudged my head and looked up to see Remus standing there with sad eyes, sighing I turned back to Peter, "I'm sorry Wormtail I was just joking I would never eat you."

"Alright," he squeaked and slowly walked out taking his original spot in-between them. Rolling my eyes I just stood beside Remus as they entered into a conversation, bored I started bobbing my head to the sides and grooming my feathers.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sirius asked sending out a barky laugh.

"You guys were boring me," I stopped combing my talons through my feathers and looked up at them.

"Oh excuse us," James laughed.

"You're excused," I bobbed my head.

"Ha ha soooo funny Wings," he commented.

"I know I'm hilarious."

oOo

The next morning I was to come up to Dumbledores office to meet my new guard. I knocked soundly on the down and heard a 'come in' behind it but the door opened by itself. Walking in, I saw Dumbledore and a slightly familiar blonde standing behind the desk. Scanning my memory I realized it was Marlene McKinnon she has graduated about two years ago from Gryffindor.

"Hello Adhara," Dumbledore smiled pushing his spectacles up his nose, "I'm guessing that you know Miss. McKinnon here."

"We're acquaintances," I smiled at her even though I felt sorely about the whole thing.

"Please sit down," He nodded towards the chair and Marlene moved in too sitting in the chair beside me. Once we were settled he began, "So how this is going to work is Marlene has her own room close to the Gryffindor common room and will meet you outside of the dorm every morning and class until you go to bed. Adhara you are to tell her whenever you are leaving the common room since that is the only place you will be without Miss. McKinnon. At meals she will sit up at the staff table with the rest of the professors and will leave whenever you are done, understood?"

"Understood," I pouted like a little child but didn't care, it was like I was losing my freedom and if I was going to be treated as a child I had the right to act like one.

"This is how you will communicate back and forth," He held up two pieces of paper and handed on to Marlene, slowly he traced his wand over it and I watched as ink appeared and then disappeared reappearing on Marlene's. "All you have to do is think what you want to say and run your wand over it then say or think to send."

"Is this really necessary?" I sighed reaching out and grabbing the paper.

"Yes, Miss. Black I believe it is," Dumbledore replied and I just gave up all hope. "Now if you're all set you both may leave." Nodding I got up and was followed by Marlene as we exited the Headmasters office and the staircase entering the corridor.

"Wait Addie," Marlene said as I continued walking, "this is what you like to be called, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled turning around to face her.

"Ok, good well I just want you to know that I'll try to stay back and be invisible. I could tell that you don't like this much."

"Yeah it's not top on my list but that's actually what I wouldn't like, for you to just follow me around." I smiled, "I'd like to be friends and talk if that's ok."

"That would be wonderful actually," Marlene smiled and we continued walking towards the Great Hall were breakfast was going on.

"So umm I'm guessing that Dumbledore filled you in on the situation," I commented and she gave a nod.

"I basically know just that and your classes, but tell me a little more about yourself."

"Well I'm sure you remember that my brother is Sirius and our best friends, James, Lily and Remus who happens to also be my boyfriend now. Also recently I've gotten a lot closer with Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice who is also my roommate."

"What about that other guy, the one always following you four around?" She looked over at me motioning her hand in hope of remembering.

"Peter," I suggested and she threw her hands up silently saying that was right, "umm he's still friends with the boys and pretty much the rest but I've had a bit of a falling out with him."

"Alright so I've been wanting to know about James and Lily, is he still following her around?" She laughed slightly.

"Well he's trying not to push her to much now he's grown up a lot along with my brother." Nodding she thought it over in her head.

"Well it doesn't seem like much has changed," She gave a small sarcastic giggle.

"Nope nothing at all," I laughed as we walked in the door to see that most were gone except the Marauders, Lily, Frank and Alice. "I'm guessing that you all remember Marlene McKinnon," scanning over their faces they all recognized her and nodded slightly giving their hellos except for my brother who just had a small crooked smile. 'NOoooooo way he is not going to hit on her,' I thought glaring at him as he caught my eyes. He switched his face to an innocent one just before greeting her and I sat down beside Remus who placed a sweet kiss on my temple.

Just as I started picking up a piece of toast Marlene started drifting away towards the staff table, "Where are you going?" I looked up at her.

"To eat breakfast," she grimaced slightly looking up at the teachers who probably weren't going to offer the gossip she wanted about the school.

"Why don't you eat with us?"

"Dumbledore said to eat up there," She frowned.

"Marlene there's hardly anyone here and there's a seat right there," I pointed to the seat right across from me beside Lily.

"I guess it would be alright," she smile returned slightly as she sat down and we began discussing what had been happening around the school.

oOo

"Happy Birthday!" All the girls crowded around my bed and I sat up with a wide smile on my face rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When they had adjusted to the light I looked over all of them who had presents and Lily and Alice who held out a moderately sized iced cake.

"Thanks," I smiled my voice a little scratchy. It was a week after Marlene had joined us and she blended in perfectly with the group but even with that people still whispered, some just curious, others cruelly wondering why I'm so special. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well basically just a normal morning and then there's the party in the common room at 8." Lily filled me in as I gathered the presents in front of me and Lily moved the ones from others up onto the bed.

"Yeah and McGonagall is letting us stay up until 2 since it's the weekend," Alice smiled.

oOo

I was the last person up in the dorm. Strictly informed by Lily not to come down until informed to go and for one last time examined my outfit which was my favorite suedette mini with tiny geo cutouts and a scalloped edge. Along with that I slipped on a loose lace trimmed chiffon top and tucked it in loosely before adding a couple of varied brown braided strands to tie around my waist as a belt. Standing up I smoothed out the skirt so it hit just above my mid-thigh and added a pair of platform dark brown, almost black, strappy heels. Pleased with the outfit I walked over to the mirror and examined my softly tousled curled hair and minimal makeup with just a bit of eye make-up bringing out my grey eyes and a soft pink gloss.

Just as I ran my finger over my lips to smooth out the gloss there was a knock on my door and Lily popped her head in. "You look amazing," She gave an almost motherly smile.

"Well so do you," I returned it, though I doubt it had that motherly feel.

"Ok well I've been informed to come get you now," Just like that she pulled me out the door to the top of the stairs where I could here James talking. "Wait here until he announces it," abruptly she raced down the stairs before I even got a word of the question I wanted to ask out.

"When am I supposed to know," I muttered to myself eyebrows furrowed but it was quickly answered…

"Now for the people of the night, two of my best friends, please welcome, Sirius and Addie Black." James announced.

'Really James,' I thought rolling my eyes as I stepped down the stairs. Glancing over at the other staircase I saw my brother had a wide grin enjoying the drama. Giggling softly I just shook my head as I stood on the floor and Remus walked up next to me taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Happy birthday you two," James said from the middle of the room where a dance area was set up and sparks set off above our heads as the room erupted in applause.


	22. Chapter 22

To say that having Marlene around was a total waste would be a lie. In the past couple weeks I've had over twenty hexes fired at my back and probably around ten that actually had some guts and fired then straight at me in front of my face. Most were harmless jinxes that would just cause some discomfort from those angry about their team not being able to play but some were meant to seriously injury me. But unfortunately we never saw who fired them, which is why a slight bit of guilt crept up as I snuck out and down to the Whomping Willow with the boys for the full moon.

As we got to the walkway to head to the tree Sirius looked down at his watch which Doris and Charles had gotten him for his 17th birthday as it tradition. "Pomfrey hasn't left yet," He muttered and we all back away behind a rock.

"Ow," I let out a little yelp as Peter stepped on my foot.

"Sorry," He muttered and I just nodded.

"I'm going anyways," I whispered and just moved off to the side transforming and taking flight making my way over to the shack. When I landed I smiled seeing Remus just sitting there twiddling his thumbs, I pecked slightly on the window and he flipped his eyes over to the window. I heard him sigh softly and turn his attention to the setting sun as it finally dipped below the horizon. Instantly I started talking to him knowing that as he got further into the transformation my voice would get louder.

"Breath," I commented noticing that he was holding his breath like he usually did when it started and I watched as his chest started rising and falling again.

oOo

"Moony what'd you get for 10?" James whispered as we sat in the library.

"Did you even try?" Remus sighed and James just gave him a blank look meaning that he hadn't. "Fine…" He passed over his parchment and Sirius poised his quill quickly scrawling down Remus' work along with James.

"What are you two going to do when it comes time for N.E.W.T.s?" Marlene piped up leaning against the bookshelf looking down at the two.

"We are going to study our arses off with the help of our smarter peers just like with the O.W.L.s," Sirius smarted off still not looking up from the page, "What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing really, just know that O.W.L.s are a lot easier than N.E.W.T.s," She smirked down at him. To say that Marlene got on his nerves was an understatement. Not only was she the only girl in the entire school not swooning at the sight of him, besides me Lily, and Alice of course, but she was the only girl that could throw him off his game, the only person that could make him lose his words. "And you're not going to learn anything by cheating."

Smirking softly I watched Sirius eyes turn to slits as he concentrated on his assignment for Potions, and I watched as the wheels turned trying to find something to say. A slight smile spread on Marlene's face and she just let out a tiny giggle before continuing to look over the library for potential threats. "I hate her," he muttered when she was out of earshot.

"Sure you do Padfoot," Remus smiled and I just let out a tiny snort unable to hold in the laughter.

"She is so annoying," He growled.

"Just because she can outwit you," I looked up at him through my eyelashes to just catch his glare and then looked back down at my work.

"She cannot," He pouted but shut up after that.

oOo

Walking down the corridor to dinner I couldn't help but smile at Sirius' pout and Marlene's smug smile. She had of course just silenced him again with a witty come back which he didn't enjoy. Remus and James smirked slightly letting out little chuckles which only made him pout more.

"Hey!" some shouted from down the corridor and I flipped my head around with everyone else to see two people fighting. Looking closer I noticed that it was Peter lying on top of another boy trying to grab hold of the other boys wand. All too soon to react the other boy landed a hit to Peter's jaw and pushed him off, quickly Marlene moved to the front of the pack and Remus pushed me behind him and Sirius took a step forward standing beside him. Glancing over I saw Frank push Alice totally behind him while James pivoted in front of Lily who looked up at him in astonishment.

Marlene held up her wand and held him back until she casted a perfect disarming spell. When he was finally subdued the seven of us ran over to where Peter was leaning against the wall holding a crooked bleeding nose. "Merlin, Wormtail," James commented as bruising started to show and he just nodded unable to speak.

"Here," Remus stepped forward and quickly healed it with Peter letting out a small yelp of pain as it cracked into place. "All better."

"Thanks" he muttered wiping the small amount of blood on the end of his shirt. "I just saw him raise his wand out of nowhere and followed it and saw him pointing at you…" He eyes trailed to me still standing slightly behind Remus his protective instincts still engaged.

"Thank you Peter," I gave a smile stepping forward.

"You don't need to apologize," He shook his head but a small blush worked its way over his face and neck.

"Well thank you anyways," I gave a slightly bigger smile and stepped forward hugging him and when I pulled away his blush had gotten considerably deeper.

Once Marlene had gotten the mystery Slytherin secured and sent him away we continued on our way like nothing had happened though this time with Peter in tow. Looking around I noticed Remus' eyes on me and looked up at him. "What?"

"He still likes you," Remus whispered leaning down to my ear as we fell behind a few steps.

"I know," I shrugged whispering back. When he didn't respond for a few more seconds I glanced up at him to see his eyes on Peter. "Are you jealous?"

"What? N-no," He scoffed not making eye contact.

"Alright," I smirked wrapping my arms around him and scooting closer to his side and instinctively his arm did the same and he continued looking forward. "Remus," I got his attention making his face turn towards mine as I leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Quickly a smiled spread over his lips returning the kiss before pulling away, "Love you too."

"Good," I responded and I smirked as we jogged forward a bit joining the group as I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"Oi stop that," Sirius yelled back at us and I rolled my eyes as Remus gripped onto my legs carrying me into the Great Hall.

When we had gotten all our food and settled into eating Lily piped up, "So Christmas break starts soon."

All of us looked up not sure what her point was; "yes it starts in about a week…what's your point," I laughed.

"Well I was just wondering what you all are doing?"

"Whyyyyy?" I prodded seeing that she wanted to say something.

"Well I'm not sure I want to go home."

"What?" Both Alice and my eyes grew wide as she bit her lip nervously. Lily loved her parents and winter more specifically Christmas was her favorite time of year.

"My sister," she mumbled and both of us nodded understanding while all the guys still had confused looks. Noticing this she continued, "she's got a new boyfriend and Mum thinks we should all meet him together."

"Won't your sister want you to be there?" James furrowed his eyebrows together and I let out a very unladylike snort.

"Sorry," I glanced over at her and she just shook her head with a slight smile.

"No she won't, actually she would prefer it. When we were little we were very close then one day I showed her a trick at the park and we changed very quickly. That's actually where I met Severus he comforted me with a trick when she ran off. Then when I got my letter our relationship was over pretty much now instead of Lily she calls me Freak." Looking down at her plate Alice and I both held out our hands and he glanced up with a small smile and grabbed on.

"Lil you can stay with me I'm sure if you really don't want to go home. Doris loves you so I'm sure she wouldn't protest," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" she looked at both Sirius and then James who was trying to hide a wide smile that she might stay with us and they both nodded.

"Yes I'm positive that it would be alright but I also think you should at least try to go home."

Her smile dropped slightly, "why?"

"Because Lily people are dying and I know that things aren't ideal but…"

"Alright, alright," She stopped me and let go of our hands silently she ate the rest of her lunch along with the rest of us. A few minutes later she got up and threw her bag over her shoulder, thinking that she was just going to walk off I put my attention back to my plate, "but if I have to leave…" she commented.

"Then you know where we are," I finished her statement glancing up with a slight nod knowing she was a little angry with my statement. Returning my nod she took a deep breath and went forward probably up to write her parents or study for the finals we had next week .

"So that's why they were so close," James voiced out loud when she walked out of the hall.

"Who?" Peter asked with a confused expression.

"Snivelly and Lily," He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah they've known each other since they were about 6, right Alice?"

"Five," she corrected.

"What is her sister's problem?" Sirius muttered

"I think she's just jealous because Lily's special and her parents know it," Alice supplied.

"Plus I think Lily has always been the kinder one while Petunia is snotty to put it nicely, at least that the impression I get from Lily's stories."

oOo

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday passed with the finals for that's day and finally Thursday came around with the Defense Against the Darks Arts in which there was to be an essay on the Imperius Curse along with a practical on casting the Patronus Charm.

"Ready?" Remus came up next to me as I sat on the couch waiting to go to class.

"Yup," I smile standing up and taking his hand even if I was a little nervous since I hadn't been able to cast a corporeal form yet just a strong shield.

"I'm sure you'll get it today," Remus smiled practically reading my thoughts.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered glancing up at him, "are you going to tell me your corporeal?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see," He smirked leaning down giving me a soft kiss on the temple. The only patronus' I had seen were Sirius' and James' because they were actually trying to help me while Remus helped Peter with his studying and they were of course a shaggy looking silver dog and a large silvery stag.

"I just don't get the problem," I whispered biting my lip.

"You just need to clear you mind of all thoughts except for that one, you need to forget about everything. Actually what you need to do is place everything behind that wall in your mind and lock it up except for that one." He commented and it was just like it had clicked in my head, all others that had helped just said I needed to think of a happy thought and let it fill you.

"I can do that," I bit my lip thinking it over.

oOo

I finished my essay quickly enough after a couple other people, more specifically James, Sirius and Remus, and was shuffled into the practical room to wait for the others to finish. Sitting down beside them I barely heard the conversation they were having nor those around me as more entered the area until the last person came in with the professor.

"Alright well does anyone want to volunteer or am I going to have to call you up alphabetically." My eyes opened wide knowing that if he went alphabetically I would be second. Thankfully Remus noticed and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before stepping forward.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin fantastic," He motioned for him to stand in the middle of the floor and waited for the Professor to begin scoring. As soon as he did Remus just glanced over at me and smiled before raising his wand and casting a perfect charm as silver streaked out of his wand and took shape of a bird as it went up into the air. Looking closer you could see that it was a barn owl and a large smile broke out over my face, I had heard that they could take form of something symbolizing the one you deeply love but never imagined that it would happen.

"Excellent!" Professor remarked watched the owl fly around the room until Remus broke it and the bird slowly faded to nothing. "Next?" He commented as Remus sat down beside me and Sirius stood as I linked my fingers with Remus. He quickly casted his dog and the Professor applauded him along with the class's girls, more specifically.

All very ordinary except for I noticed him look over at Marlene who had been observing and give her a smug smile as she gave a polite applause. Next James took center stage and just as quickly summoned forth his silvery stag, "No bloody way," was what I heard from behind me in a soft gasp, which I guess no one else heard because no one flipping their head around or even glanced like I did. When I did look back Lily was sitting there shock written all over her face and she looked on at the stag, "that is not possible."

"What isn't possible," I voiced knocking her back out of wherever she had been.

"His patronus, that's not possible."

"Lily you know that James is good at…" I started.

"No that's not what I mean," she cut me off a bit loudly as James retreated back to his seat.

"Miss. Evans since you have nothing else to do but talk how about you next?" We both looked up at the professor and she frowned slumping her shoulders as she walked forward. "When you are ready…" sighing she prepared her wand and said the incantation as the silver wisps came forth drifting towards the ground and flowing up into a beautiful doe.

"No way," James whispered and I glanced over seeing a large smile on his face. Lily stood there waiting for the Professor to approve and then quickly lowered her wand and broke contact going back into her place behind me with her head down.

Slowly people who volunteered dwindled, those people all had one thing in common too, corporeal patronus', until alphabetical seemed like the only answer. Unfortunately the only 'A' volunteered and I happened to be first. Remus gave my hand a slightly squeeze and Sirius patted my shoulder as I began shoving things into the vault of my mind and locking it which wasn't hard it was bringing out some things because that loosened the hold. Walking forward I just nodded when he motioned for me to start and glanced back at Remus.

In that second it all just clicked and just seeing him brought forth memories of us and that connected to happy memories of the Marauder's, Lily, Frank, Alice…all of us just messing around in the common room, while the other thoughts pushed back into the vault.

"Expecto Patronum," I raised my wand and was glad when a stream of silver light came out instead of a shield. Looking down on it, it slowly grew into a large four legged animal and then took full form into what would appear to be a wolf to everyone except for some who knew better. Examining closer you could see a shorter snout and the tuffed tail signaling that it was a werewolf. Breaking out into a wide smile I looked up at Remus and he had a slight crooked smile as he looked down on it.

"Excellent," the Professor commented bringing back to the test and I reeled it all back in as it slowly disappeared.

I almost skipped back to my seat and took my place as Remus brought his arm around my waist leaning down, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks to you," I smiled watching as more people were called up not all of them forming a full patronus but all at least creating a strong shield.

"Well class I'm glad to say that you all have done excellently and I hope you have a good break," The Professor smiled over all of us as we were dismissed from class to go to lunch.

As we were walking out Marlene joined us and stepped behind me beside Sirius, "I'm surprised," She commented.

"At what?" Sirius played right into the trap.

"That you could actually do that," She replied and I just rolled my eyes glancing back to see him.

"I did notice you eyeing me very closely," He came right back, not pouting a bit, which surprised not only me but her. Taking the advantage he continued, "If you wanted a closer look I'd gladly give you one, all you have to do is ask." Smirking he stepped in front of her and stopped walking forcing her to practically run into his chest. Quickly she took a step back raising her eyebrows, "I know I certainly do." Standing there shocked at his boldness he just gave a small laugh and then turned walking ahead leaving us four girls wide eyed and the boys chuckling.

Shaking myself out of the stupor I flicked my eyes to his back as he retreated and then back to the shocked blonde; noticing that she was practically a statue. I walked over gripping her shoulder and shaking her out of it, she could do brilliantly in a fight but with this I don't think she had much experience, which was surprising because she was very pretty.

Quickly she snapped back and instantly her eyes turned into thin lines as her confusion and shock turned to anger. "I'm sorry Addie but I hate your brother," smirking I just shrugged.

"Eh, you wouldn't be the first."

oOo

"Lily you will regret it if you don't go, just stay for Christmas and see how you feel after." I tried to reason with the fiery redhead as we finished packing up for the train the next morning.

"I know I will but I'm not sure I'll make it without hexing her and I'll regret that more."

"I promise you'll make it and if you don't then you have full permission to hex me," I smiled up at her as I sat on top of the trunk and she hooked it all the presents barely fitting.

"I'm holding you to that," she glared as I smirked back.

"Do you want me to sign something?"

"Maybe," she sat on her own trunk, with a crooked smile eerily close to James', and I hooked the latch closed.

"So Lil' a doe huh?" I smirked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Shut it," She grumbled.


	23. Chapter 23

Song: Arms-Christina Perri

Two days after we got back I had gotten 5 letters from Lily saying that she was going to hex me no matter what when we she next saw me and would regretfully fill me in after Christmas.

Speaking of Christmas, it happened to be the next morning, which I figured out was going to be very different from all my other Christmas's. Skipping down the stairs I met Sirius standing at the door and looked on seeing Charles frustrated, trying to untangle lights and Doris laughing softly while popcorn stringed itself in the middle of the room.

"Got more Mum," James entered the room holding a large bowl of the said popcorn and set it down in front of her taking a few kernels for himself. He looked up at the two of us unsure of what to do and picked up boxes of Christmas balls, "Put hooks on these Padfoot, and Addie why don't you go put on some music."

Biting my lip I walked over to the player and picked up an album with classic Wizarding and Muggle Christmas carols on it and carefully put the needle down as music flowed out. Looking over at my brother I saw that he had fit in nicely to the family scene, "Addie come over here and help me with these lights will ya?" Charles said with an exasperated look on his face I gladly looked over at the knotted lights and took on the challenge. When those and the popcorn strands us kids started on the other decorations.

"Oh sorry Prongs," Sirius smirked running yet another ball into James head as he lazily put on the decorations with his wand from the couch.

"Yeah I'm sure you are," He muttered putting them on manually since he wasn't 17 yet. Smiling got up on my toes placing a deep purple ball up on a high branch, not wanting to waste the good moment to finally be able to decorate a tree.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Doris asked coming into the room with a tray as Charles held open the door already sipping on a mug and munching on a cookie.

"Meeeee," James and Sirius exclaimed hopping up while I leisurely walked over grabbing a mug.

"Thank you," I smiled sitting down on the couch in-between the boys.

"Thanks," James and Sirius smiled taking my cue. Looking around I never expected for a Christmas Eve to be like this at least until Sirius and I were on our own. There was a warm fire going as Doris and Charles finished off the tree finally it was time to put on the topper and plug it in. Slowly Charles raised it as James plugged it in and Sirius turned off all the house lights.

I had to hold in happy tears as Sirius and James joined my sides putting their arms around my shoulders as we stood in the light of the Christmas tree. I felt a little shifting and noticed that Charles had joined in on James' side and Sirius had Doris on his side.

For the first time in my life I felt like part of a family.

oOo

"Adhara Walburga Black I swear if you don't wake up right now I'm going to hex you," Sirius shouted while jumping on the foot of my bed with James.

"Walburga?" James laughed flopping onto his bum.

"Mothers name," Sirius commented doing the same as I rolled my eyes up to look at the two of them.

"I feel like I'm with two 5 year olds," I laughed slightly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Everyones allowed to be a child on Christmas," James scoffed, "Which by the way…"

"Happy Christmas!" He and Sirius chorused together shooting off tiny green and red sparks like mini fireworks.

"Happy Christmas to you too," I smiled motioning for them to get up so I could, slipping on my robe and favorite fuzzy socks to keep my feet warm. Though, I wasn't on my feet long since Sirius threw me over his shoulder and walked down the stairs complaining that was going to slowly.

"Sirius put Addie down," Doris scolded as we came into the living room and I got a good look at our handy work from the night before in the morning light along with the stocking over the fireplace and presents under the tree. It was almost the perfect picture from a greetings card including the steams cups of coco on the table.

"Who's passing out presents?" Charles asked sitting down beside his wife on the loveseat as I took a seat on the couch sipping my coco.

"Meeeeee!" Both the boys shouted together and I let out a little giggle crossing my legs up on the couch.

Soon I was looking at pile of presents and my stocking sitting in front of me along with Sirius to my side giving the same look of amazement. Never had I gotten so many, "Well aren't you two going to open them." James smirked already on the second as a Wizard camera clicked off to the side.

Smiling I picked up a small one from both Doris and Charles in shiny silver paper, carefully I pulled back the paper and it revealed a dark red square jewelry box. Glancing over I saw Doris watching me closely as I took off the lid and it reveals a old style cameo necklace, though instead of a face were two ivory roses amongst a background of black flowers. I could help the wide smile on my face as I took it out thinking, 'how fitting.'

Slipping it around my neck I saw that it hit just below Remus' owl necklace, 'just perfect.'

"Whats that?" Sirius commented looking at it then when looking closer a small smirk lit his face, "that's fitting."

"That's exactly what I thought," I laughed and quickly got back to my presents.

oOo

In the end I had a couple books, a few new tops and bottoms, and tons of chocolates. But, I'd have to say my favorite was the necklace Doris gave me. Looking over at James and Sirius they were playing with they're new toys—see told you 5 year olds—they had each gotten plenty of things including a mini quidditch set and were having fun beating the daylights out of the tiny players.

I felt the couch beside me move slightly and looked over to see Doris had taking a seat. "This year was a lot of fun, usually it's just James and us and it was always nice but we didn't know what we were missing until you two came," She smiled over at me.

"Thank you Doris," I smiled back and she glanced down at the necklace.

"I thought it fit the picture."

"I mean for everything," I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Addie darling you don't need to thank us for that. We wanted you here." She gave a motherly look running her hand over my cheek as I gave a little nod. Giving a wide smile she kissed my forehead and got up. "So what do you three want for breakfast!"

"Eggs…"

"Bacon…"

"Sausage…"

"Hash…" Sirius and James rattled on before Doris held up her hands and walked out of the room. Giggling softly, I got up and followed to help with the mountain of food to make. I had never really been taught to cook, but in the past year I had gotten better especially now that I could use magic. By the time it was all done we were more than eager to eat, above all the two boys who ate well over 2/3 of it.

oOo

Three days after Christmas I was alone and happy about it, flopping down onto the couch with a homemade cinnamon bun and a cup of juice I flipped open a book. I officially had the house to myself, Doris and Charles went out to the market in muggle parts of the town and the boys went out to play some quidditch. They both had tried to talk me into it, but I'm sorry a little peace sounded too good.

-Ding, dong-

The door bell sounded, sighing I untucked my legs and put everything down on the coffee table before getting up. Opening up the door I saw the familiar dark red hair and bright green eyes, though at the moment they weren't so bright. Not saying a word I just stepped to the side and let her in before bringing her into a tight hug. She didn't say anything or even make a sound as her arms wrapped around me pressing her face into my shoulder letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't call first," she pulled back.

"Lily, we don't even have a phone."

"Oh right…umm well sorry I didn't contact you first." She fumbled, "Well now, how will I tell my parents I got here ok?"

"We've got a fast owl, or if they wouldn't be too freaked out by a house elf…" I started but was cut off.

"Owl would be fine; I think a house elf would be pushing poor Mr. Fuddy-Duddy Dursley to far." Nodding I motioned for her to follow helping to tow her trunk up to one of the guest rooms beside Sirus, James, and I's rooms. Opening the window I called for my favorite owl which we had gotten this past year and I named him Snitch because he was a tiny little golden one. As Lily finished writing I gave him a treat and tied it to his leg before telling him where to go and he was off.

Just as I shut the window I heard the front door slam, "Add!" Sirius yelled. Rolling my eyes I looked over at Lily.

"Upstairs!" Quickly multiple pairs of feet could be heard racing up the stairs and opening my bedroom door across the hall from us. "Ever heard of knocking?" I yelled and they all quickly stepped back shutting my door as I tip toed over to doorway standing behind them, peeking around the door.

"Did you see her?" James whispered and I realized why I heard a lot of feet…because Remus and Peter had joined.

"No," Sirius looked at the door and knocked.

"Come in," I smirked and automatically he opened the door and took a step in before realizing that I wasn't in there and they all turned their heads.

"What are you doing over there?"

"We have a visitor," I smiled as Lily popped her head around the doorway too.

"Hi," She smiled and James face lit up.

oOo

After the boys had left us girls alone and Lily got settled in we decided to join them in the den. Naturally the only seat left was beside James on the couch and since Remus quickly pulled me down onto his lap on the chair Lily got the seat.

"So are you staying for New Years?" James opened up the conversation.

"Well since Tunie and Vernon are going to be at the house I would like to if its ok," She nodded.

"It's ok," He quickly replied and I tried to suppress the giggle, though I couldn't stop Remus' or Sirius'.

"Well James I think you should ask your parents first," She scolded and he dropped the wide smile slightly.

"Right," He nodded and got up walking out of the room as Sirius and I exchanged a glance. There was very little that Doris and Charles allowed James not to do and seeing and Lily staying here was definitely not one of them.

"Well anyways," I started, "New Years should be fun." I smiled talking about the party that the Potter usually through inviting all the Upper Flagley to enjoy the night.

"Yeah it will be the first year Addie and I can actually go," Sirius smiled.

"You can stay!" Shouted James entering the room again as more footsteps were heard and Doris rushed into the room.

"James Potter what have I told you about yelling," Doris frowned as she took off her hat, gloves and coat, Charles following behind her doing the same and collecting his wife's things. "Lily dear it's a pleasure to see you again, and of course you can stay." She gave a motherly smile, "maybe you can help Addie keep these two in line."

"We are not that bad," Sirius grumbled and she just gave him a look, "most of the time."

"Sure you aren't," she rolled her eyes, "is everyone ready for lunch, Charles and I picked up some stew."

Rounds of yes', and yeah's sounded as they all stood and she made her way out of the room. Not very hungry I stayed were I was as Remus wrapped his arms around my waist, "Don't you want lunch?"

"I'll wait until they're all out of the way," He smiled as I turned slightly looking over his face. Scanning over his features I noticed his hair had a couple grey hairs not that you would notice but I notice everything about him including a couple lines around his eyes which like the grey hairs were barely noticeable.

Smiling I reached up my hand and brushed over the lines with my fingertips, "I noticed them too," he whispered closing his eyes as his smile dropped slightly. "I don't know how I got someone like you," I brought my hand back as he opened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled biting my lip.

"I'm not exactly the top pick and you are Adhara," His frown got a bit more prominent.

"I'm far from top pick," I glared, "and you Remus Lupin need to realize that you are. You are very intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. You can see the good in almost everyone even with what you been through in your 16 years from prejudice. You need to realize that yes you might have a few scars but that only makes you more attractive to me because it shows how strong you are to go through what you do." Leaning in I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back slightly, "So don't you ever say you're beneath anyone because you are and never will be, especially to me. Got that?"

"Got it," His smiled came back as his hand caressed my cheek moving his lips against mine.

"Also you are the only one ever allowed to call me by my real name," I muttered leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes.

"I feel honored," he chuckled.

"You should."


	24. Chapter 24

Dreams Don't Turn To Dust- Owl City

* * *

><p>"Lil' will you help me with this?" I gestured to the zipper on the back of my new dress which I happened to love even if it was simple. It was form fitting, short sleeved, and hit about mid thigh with a scoop front and back which didn't go to low but still was a bit sexy. With it I had on my two necklaces (owl and cameo) of course and a silver chain bracelet and as for the shoes…well those were my favorite of the outfit being leather oxford booties which I paired with lace tights. After Lily had helped me I tousled my hair a bit which I had magically curled so it would stay the whole night and applied some makeup which included thick winged eyeliner and bright red lips. Satisfied with my appearance I turned from the mirror noticing Lily just finishing up with putting a charcoal grey jacket over her deep green blouse which was tucked into tight black pants and simple grey pumps. She had also added a bit more makeup with a smokey eye but kept her lips a natural pink color while her hair was up it a tight pony showing off her amazing bone structure.<p>

Finally we were ready for the New Years Eve party though it didn't start for another 20 minutes. "Should we see how the guys are doing?" Lily asked adding a pair of dangle earrings.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled and walked over to James' door where he and Sirius were hanging out before the party both ready long before us.

"Yup?" James called looking up from the desk he was sitting. His eyes landed on me first and then Lily, instantly they got a glazed over look and a small smirk broke out onto his lips. Glancing over at her I saw her cheeks turn from pink to red in a matter of seconds. "Umm…" He stuttered and stood, but as he tried to scoot his chair back he failed miserably, knocking it back causing a loud clang as it hit the ground. "You look amazing," He commented doing the proper thing and looking directly in her eyes not at her body.

"Thank you James," She smiled softly, "you look very nice also."

Clearing my throat I knocked them back from wherever they were, "Shall we head downstairs?"

"Right…" They both said and smiled looking at each other then away.

oOo

Slowly people started showing up until the house was full of people I knew, kind of knew, and total strangers. I actually never knew how many kids from school lived around the area but as we were all shoved into the "childrens" party I soon realized.

"Technically I'm an adult," Sirius grumbled drinking from his punch glass, "I shouldn't be at a party with 7 year olds."

"Oh hush," I pinched his shoulder as a younger ones walked by looking up at us, "Next year you can join them even though you'd fit in with the 7 year olds better."

"I take offense to that," He frowned.

"Just face it, I'm the more mature twin."

"You're the more stuck up one."

"Now I take offense to that," I glared, "I am far from stuck up."

"Sure…" He nodded sarcastically.

"Take it back," I reached up and smacked his shoulder.

"No," He chuckled not even flinching.

"Fine but I'm the better flier."

"I'm the better looking one…"

"Yeah that's really gonna help that big head problem you've got," I rolled my eyes as he reached up touching his head like he was actually checking to see if it grew. Before dropping his hands and sighing slightly, "what?"

"Nothing really," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a sort of one armed hug which I returned. "I'm just glad we made it out, it wasn't so long ago that we were in a totally different situation"

"Me too, Sirius," I smiled leaning my head against his shoulder, "and thank you."

"For what?" He whispered.

"For protecting me all those years," I pulled back with tears welling in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Addie I'll always protect you," He brought me in for a tight hug.

oOo

About an hour into the party I was sitting on Remus' lap in a chair while Peter was in another, Sirius was on a stool and James had somehow maneuvered him and Lily into sitting on a small couch. Music was playing loudly and tons of kids ranging from about 6 to 17 were around the room most on the dance floor. Looking around I happened to notice two boys probably around 14 looking over at two girls, the two boys were a bit nerdy and the two girls were probably the typical popular type that you see. It was basically all a cliché, the two nerdy boys wanted the two popular girls who were flirting with the popular boys, which happened to be two other boys that I'm guessing were the other twos nemesis'.

Standing up, I looked over at Lily and she caught what I was looking at, "I say we help them…"

"Excellent idea," she smiled and we passed the girls walking to the boys.

"Hi," Lily and I both greeted.

Instantly their attention was brought to us and the two girls seemed to notice, "h-hi," one of them stuttered while the other just stared.

"I'm Lily and this is Addie."

"We know," the braver one gave a tiny smile as the other nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked holding out my hand to the more nervous one while Lily took the others. While they went to the dance floor mine looked behind me, glancing back I saw Remus watching with a slight smirk.

"Won't your boyfriend be mad? I personally don't want to be hexed," He looked back at me with an unsure look on his face.

"Remus…no," I smiled taking his hand and walking right past the girls who followed us with their eyes. "So your name's Tobias right?"

"Well I go by Tobie but yes…"

"…and you're a Ravenclaw correct?" He looked astonished that I knew but nodded. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I actually love flying," He gave a tiny smile as I opened my mouth, "but before you say anything I'm terrible at quidditch so don't ask."

Laughing softly I nodded. "Well I like flying to which is why I'm on the team… but what else."

"Umm…I don't know the regular things I guess. I'm good at chess, also reading…" He looked up thinking.

"I'm horrid at chess though my brother is really good I think he got all of those genes." He laughed opening up a bit.

"Excuse me," someone spoke from behind me and Tobie instantly dropped the smile. Turning around I saw the one of the boys the girls had been flirting with and glancing over I saw the other approaching Lily.

"Yes?" I smiled trying to be polite.

"Why are you dancing with him?" He gave a slight chuckle gesturing over my shoulder to Tobie.

"Because I wanted to get to know him…" I commented.

"Well, why don't you get to know me instead?"

"No thanks, I have a feeling he's a lot more interesting, but thanks for the offer." I smiled and turned around until I felt a hand on my arm. I saw quick movement on my right and noticed Remus jump out of the chair but it wasn't needed because Tobie stepped up. Smiling, I let him stand in front of me and saw as he straightened his back puffing out his non-existent chest, but he still stood about two inches shorter.

"She said no thanks," He commented in a level but stern voice as Remus started walking slowly to the scene. Holding up my hand I stopped him saying that I had it under control, "so if you could leave."

"Listen Ravengeek she is far out of your league so just leave," Raising my eyebrows I let out a tiny snort of laughter at the fact that he thought I was in his league.

"Umm listen…I don't know your name but listen I'm more in his league than yours and since when is being smart a turn off?" I glared flipping my eyes to the two girls who were watching the whole thing as Lily told off her guy too.

"Are you actually interested in him?" the guy scoffed.

"If I were younger I would totally be interested in him," I worded very carefully afraid I might hurt Tobie's feelings but when a wide grin broke out on his face I realized that he knew what I had been doing.

"Whatever," he scoffed and turned walking toward one of the girls but she broke away walking towards us.

"Hi," she smiled and Tobie straightened out even more if possible.

"Hello," He replied and I noticed that his voice had gone a bit lower, glancing over at me I gave him the go ahead, "would you like to dance?"

"Yes," she nodded taking his outstretched hand and they walked forward a few steps as I felt hands run around my sides to my stomach.

Flipping around, I saw a smirking Remus, "So you have a thing for smart guys?"

"Only the smartest," I giggled wrapping my arms around him.

"Do I fit that?"

"You fit that to a 'T'" I smirked as we began swaying to the music.

oOo

" 5! 4! 3! 2!..." Everyone counted down but one never came out of my mouth as Remus wrapped me up in a tight embrace and kissed me passionately. Smiling softly against his lips I wrapped my arms around his neck as his pressed against my lower back pulling me up onto my toes. As we pulled back both of us had identical smile, "Happy New Year," He whispered while our lipts kept contact.

"Happy New Year to you, too."

oOo

All too soon the break came to an end and we were back in school. Marlene and I had caught up and I realized I never knew how big her family actually was with 6 siblings (4 sisters and 2 brothers).

"Yeah I'm the youngest then there's Mark and Beth they're twins, then Grace…Lucy…Ian…and the oldest Elle. We all usually meet up for Christmas, Mum makes us actually especially since Ian just proposed to his fiancée. Then there's also the nieces and nephews, Elle has 3 kids of her own and Grace just had a little boy."

"You certainly have a lot of relatives…" I stood there shocked.

"Well you have a large family also," she smirked.

"True but you actually like yours," We both laughed as Sirius came up.

"What are you two laughing about?" He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Just our families, well mostly Marlene's," I stood up on my tip toes tossing my arm over his shoulder.

"Oh good because our family isn't interesting at all," he laughed putting an arm around my shoulder and Marlene's which I'm surprised she didn't push off.

"Sirius you are interesting enough for our whole family," I smiled up at him

"That dear sister is why I love you," He sniffled a little producing a fake sob.

"As you should," I smiled as Marlene giggled softly as we arrived at the Gryffindor common room.

"So I'll see you in the morning Addie," She said and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"We all know you can't wait to see me too," Sirius smirked as she pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Sirius," she smirked and started up the stairs as I turned around and said the password and made my way but quickly realized that he wasn't following. Turning around I saw him standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Coming?" I asked pinching him on the arm.

Jerking away he turned to me with a wide smile, "she didn't deny it."

"Deny what?" I rolled my eyes making my way into the common room.

"That she can't wait to see me…" He followed as we walked over to the chairs where everyone had gathered.

"Well Sirius you are fun to be around," I smirked turning to him, "and don't chase my bodyguard and friend away."

"How would I do that?"

"You aren't subtle when it comes to something you like, and now that you've gotten over the whole 'I hate her' thing I'm guessing that you realized that you like her."

"What's not to like," He smirked as I shuddered slightly at the expression he got with glazed over eyes.

"Perv."


	25. Chapter 25

Biting my lip I looked back at Remus in the Great Hall, exactly 12 weeks had passed since Christmas break and I, him, Sirius, James, Peter, Frank, Alice and Lily were all standing in front of hoops with about 35 other people, a mixture of 6th and 7th years, for our apparition final.

"Everyone remember the 3 D's?" The Martie Twycross yelled from the front of the room as officials circled the room. Heads nodded around the room, "excellent now we'll start alphabetically."

"I hate alphabetically. Why must it always be alphabetically?" I muttered to myself as those 3 people in front of me went very quickly.

"Full name?" Mr. Twycross asked.

"Adhara Walburga Black." I stated and the official behind him quickly scrawled it down.

"Birthdate?"

"November 16th, 1959."

"Alright all that you must do is correctly apparate to the center of the ring. Whenever you are ready," He took a step back and I started thinking to myself.

'Destination, Determination and Deliberation…ok…got…and go,' with that I flipped in a tight circle and felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a space far too small for my body. With a slight pop I felt my feet touched the ground peeking open my eyes and immediately scanned my body for splinching.

"Yes!" I shouted and heard giggled and chuckles around the room before composing myself.

"Very good Miss. Black," Mr. Twycross smiled before moving onto Sirius.

In the end everyone in our group passed except for Peter who ended up splinching off a good chuck of skin and landing in another person's hoop. Now sitting in the Three Broomsticks with the class I was examining my brand new license.

"Now we can just apparate to each other's houses," Remus smirked coming up behind me.

"Humm, I'll have to make sure none of my other boyfriends are over," I smirked flipping around.

"As long as I'm the most important," He smirked leaning kissing my lips softly before pulling back slightly.

"Of course sweetheart," I gave a sweet smile.

oOo

"Alright now remember to use only the spells I put up and remember we are practicing non-verbal so if you could stick to that," The professor informed all of us pairs in the dueling hall. Rolling my eyes I shook my head and put up the wall in my mind to block out most things just like I did with the patronus charm. "Duel!" he shouted and I saw Remus just flick his wand.

"Protego," I whispered and it absorbed the spell he had thrown, glaring I shot back a disarming spell silently and he threw up a shield. Not giving him a chance to recover I fired another hex at him though this time hitting him and he flew up in the air hovering. Smirking I watched his lips move and unable to react I felt the light hit me and felt the urge to sneeze, breaking concentration on my own spell I heard himfall with a loud 'oomph.'

"Serves…you…right…" I glared in-between sneezes, quickly I casted the counter on myself and saw him straighten out. Flicking my wand I silenced him at the same time as he casted a spell and felt my wand flick out of my hand. "Shite," I muttered as he caught it and I watched as he prepared to cast the final blow to show that he had won. As the spell flew at me I instinctively held up my hand to cast a shield while speaking, "protego," and watched as it formed bouncing the spell off and he quickly dodged it.

"That was bloody amazing Add," He stood there opened mouth as I watched the shield immediately drop. "Try to do it again."

Holding up my hand I concentrated on getting my wand back and spoke "accio wand." I watched as it flew back and landed in my palm. 

"What's happening over here," The professor walked up next to me as I looked at my palm, "everything alright Miss. Black?"

"She just preformed wandless magic," Remus smirked and the Professor got an astonished look on his face.

"Mind demonstrating?" He commented and I tucked my wand into my pocket as I looked at Sirius and James laughing not even trying. Raising my hand I concentrated on my idiotic brother and casted a levitation charm. Siruis then flew up into the air with a confused look, "That is very impressive Miss. Black." He gave a joyful laugh clapping slightly attracting more people including Sirius who watched as I lowered my hands and he lowered.

"Thank you professor," I smiled.

Soon after that he ended the class and we all exited class heading towards the common room. As we left I felt claps on the back and people congratulating me. Once it was discussed the professor thought that maybe I was so apt at wandless magic is because I was so good at Occlumency. I could compartmentalize my mind so it was easy to just concentrate on the magic and focus it. Smiling, I met Marlene's confused look.

"What happened in there?" She asked falling into step beside us.

"Nothing much," I gave her a crooked smile as she glared slightly.

"Nothing much!" Frank exclaimed, "that was bloody brilliant she just performed wandless magic raising both Sirius about 15 feet into the air."

"Frank calm down," Alice giggled.

"That's great Addie," she gave a huge smile.

"Thanks."

oOo

Easter went by with there being even more attacks on muggles though a new group kept appearing in the news that fought the Death Eaters. No one knew for sure who they were but if they kept helping, so no one really cared I think.

Now in late May everyone was stressing over the finals which took place next week, well actually just the 1st, 5th, and 7th years were stressing; First years because they don't know any better, 5th years because of the O.W.L.s of course, and 7th because of the N.E.W.T.s, but where was I? I wasn't able to enjoy my last week because psycho captain James was in a piss poor mood because we just barely won the cup, so we were out flying drills about the pitch.

"What are you doing!" James yelled as Roderick beat the bludger at me so I could practice evasive maneuvers like the sloth grip roll and also allowed him to practice his backbeat.

"Practicing, what in the world does it look like?" I shouted back at him righting myself on the broom and to say I was a little more that ticked off was an understatement.

"That's far too dangerous." He flew over shaking his head.

"Oh shut it." I glared, "You know what I'm not doing this anymore, it's pointless!" I shouted taking off and landing on the ground.

"Where are you going!" He shouted

"I, James Potter, am going to enjoy the last bit of time we have at Hogwarts this year!"

"Adhara Black you take one step off this field and you'll be off the team."

"I don't care this isn't worth it!" I screamed leaving the pitch and walking in the locker room.

Soon after Mara followed sighing, "it looks like if he wants a team he'll either give up this ridiculous attitude or play on reserves."

Not even saying a word I jumped in the shower to wash away the sweat.

oOo

"What James," I glared as we walked back up to the school with him trailing behind me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," He pouted behind me.

"That's not it James," I huffed flipping around. "We are a good team, we won the cup. Stop working us to the bone."

"I just want to make sure that we are a good team…"

"We are a great team but you saw tonight what happens if you push us to hard, and next time we are going to push back harder." I glared walking up to him, "I love you James but we aren't going to take much more of this."

"Alright," He sighed, "I'll try."

"No James, no more trying you have to do this," I looked up at him and he just nodded seeing that he understood I pulled him into a hug.

"I've got to apologize to them," he frowned pulling back after returning the hug.

"Yes you do," I nodded and he pulled me back into another quick hug.

"Thanks Add," He smiled before racing up the hill.

As soon as he stepped away I realized that I was alone. Marlene had been pulled away for the rest of the year by Dumbledore for something so the guys had mostly been escorting me. As I continued up the hill it appeared as though a couple people, well Slytherins, had been waiting for this chance.

"Well, well, well," Snivelly sneered with Regulus behind him along with a couple other people that I had seen at the parties my parents went to; All together there were 5 people.

"Hello," I gave a small crooked smile continuing to walk hiding the bit of fear I had in the pit of my stomach. Though, I didn't make it very far as the five people stood in front of me, "excuse me but I'd like to go inside."

"No I don't think that will happen," A girl whose name I think was Mirabella stated and they all five took out a wand. Slowly I took out my own wand and prepared for one of them to fire something at me. As soon as I took stance the third girl fired a spell at me and I produced a shield non-verbally and quickly shot a spell back disabling her with a silencing charm just as another spell shot and me and through up another shield and took out the other girl with a knockback jinx.

"Septumsempra," I heard over to my side and instantly turned and felt a sharp slice over the back of my shoulder to the side of my right arm. Glaring I prepared to fire a hex to turn him into the bug he should be when I suddenly heard a girl over to the side shout another spell and instinctively swiveling around creating a shield just as I finished flicking my wrist to cast the hex at Snivelly. Groaning slightly under the pain that the cut was causing I heard something shouted up the hill and prayed that I'd be able to block it and casted a large strong shield until I realized that it hit Regulus who surprisingly hadn't done a thing until now as James came running down the hill firing spells at the two boys.

Just as James came up to my side the three girls took off leaving Regulus and Snape, "Come on Reg," I smirked as James paired off with his enemy.

"I know your weaknesses Adhara don't test me," He glared.

"Are you forgetting Reg, I know yours just as well," I smirked and didn't waste any time before raising my wand, "Silencio."

Snape took the opportunity and tried his stupid spell again but James quickly pulled me away and they disappeared. Groaning I tried to get air back in my lungs as James landed on top of me.

"What the hell," Someone shouted and I turned my head to the side seeing Lily, Sirius and Remus heading down the hill.

"James my arm," I whispered and he instantly sat up and I got a look down at my deep cut, far deeper that I thought it was going to be. I felt his arm grip down on it to slow the blood flow and let out a sharp yell at the pain.

"What in the world is going on," Remus glared at James and I noticed a slightly hurt look in Lily's eyes.

"I made a mistake," Was all he muttered.

"I feel dizzy," I whispered and his hand pressed down tighter as they all noticed what was really going on. Quickly Remus walked over and started muttering spells which slowed the blood flow but didn't stop it. "Ow," I muttered as he picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Sorry," he frowned and adjusted his grip as my eyes started to droop, "no stay awake."

"I'm trying," I whispered.

"Talk to me."

"Ok, I'll talk to you," I glared a bit drowsily but it worked because he flicked his eyes down. "What was that rushing down the hill, I noticed that tone."

"Ok talk about something else," He groaned as I felt my eyes close, "ok nevermind yell at me."

"You trust me right?" I whispered and felt my head lean against his chest.

"Yes Addie I trust you," He said and readjusted back to the position that he originally had pressing his fingertip against my wounded arm and I jolted my eyes open again. "I just… I don't know…it was a shock I guess."

"I understand," my words came out slurred as I looked up at the ceiling and noticed that we were getting closer to the Hospital wing. "I love you Remus," I smiled.

"I love you too Addie," He smiled looking down at me as my eyes drifted closed again and he fingers pressed against the cut to wake me up.

As soon as we got into the wing Remus set me on the cot and Madam Pomfrey got to work working to heal the cut though like the last time she couldn't heal it fully leaving a red scar. Seconds after she had finished I fell asleep, Remus finally allowing me to.

A loud grunt woke me up, "I deserved that but Merlin Padfoot you could have warned me."

"And why would I do that," Sirius growled as I opened my eyes and looked at the two best. Sirius was standing fully upright with a curled fist and James was half bent over holding his stomach.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate if you didn't injure Mr. Potter more," Madam Pomfrey scolded as I started sitting up attracting the attention of the people around me.

"Hello there," Remus smiled from beside me and leaned in kissing my forehead softly.

"Hi," I smirked and turned to the other two boys, "what happened to you," I motioned towards James.

"I punched him," Sirius commented while walking over and giving a tight hug.

"And why did you do that?" I pulled back after returning the hug slightly.

"Because I deserved it," James frowned.

"I heard that part but why?"

"I left you alone."

"Oh," I nodded understanding, "well I'm a big girl, I handled it."

"Yeah you handled it just fine," Sirius scoffed holding up my arm so I could see the bright pink scar.

"Well that's just perfect," I growled and Remus leaned in kissing it just like I did with his.

"Awe," Lily smiled on the other side of the bed.

"Hush," I smiled over at her but linked my fingers with his.

oOo

"It's time to go Lilyyyyy," I groaned as Alice and I waited at the end of the stairs with the boys already having left to save us a spot in the line for the carriages.

"I'm coming!" she yelled raced down the steps.

"Finally," I smirked as we left the common room, the last ones might I add and raced down the steps to the line. Almost instantly we spotted the boys and stepped into line with them getting ready to board the train home.


	26. Chapter 26

Song: Face to Call Home

It had been about a month since the break started and very little had happened except for Remus, Peter, occasionally Lily, and once even Frank and Alice coming over. At the moment I was laying in my bed reading book while the boys were off somewhere.

"James, Addie, Sirius dinner's ready!" Doris called from down stairs and I stood up and turned in a tight circle apparating downstairs into the family dining room.

"Addie what have I told you," Doris scolded as 2 more familiar pops sounded as James and Sirius appeared and she let out an exhausted sigh throwing up her hands, "I give up!"

"Everyone come on and sit down," Charles laughed slightly as we all gathered around the table for dinner, looking up I saw a smudge of dark stuff across Sirius' cheek.

"What's that?" I pointed at him across the table and he brought his hand up wiping at it.

"Nothing," He mumbled desperately trying to get it off but it seemed to be set on staying.

"Sirius have you been working on that blasted bike again," Doris scolded and he averted his eyes as she opened her mouth to scold him more, but he was saved when the doorbell rang.

"Got it," He hopped up not bothering to ask to be excused and rushed to the door. All I heard was a surprised 'oh' from him before hearing 2 sets of footsteps coming into the room. James saw them first and instantly stood though I soon realized why as Lily came into view, looking closer I noticed Sirius holding a bag.

"Lil what's happened?"

"I'm sorry to intrude but…" She frowned.

"No dear, you're always welcome," Doris shushed her as I got up walking over. "Addie dear show her to her room."

"Come on," I frowned and wrapped my arm around her as we walked up the stairs into the room where she normally was.

When we got in she sat down on the bed as I took the space next to her, "What happened?"

"Tuney's getting married to that awful man and she doesn't want me there while he's staying for a few days."

"Why!" I reeled back looking over at her.

"He doesn't know much about magic and she's afraid that something will happen."

"That's horrid," I frowned and she waved it off.

"No, I understand, its fine," she tried to give a small smile but I could see the pain.

"Well," I smile attempting to make her feel better, "we're having your favorite for dinner."

"A roasted chicken," she gave a small smile and I nodded.

"Want to go eat?" I asked and she gave a small nod standing.

oOo

"Addie, Lily do you know where the boys are?" Doris poked her head inside the door to the den.

"Nope," I shook my head same as Lily did.

"I'm starting to get a little worried they left over an hour ago to go get something from the store," she fiddled her fingers.

It was the one time after a lot of begging that she had let the guy's head out on the motorbike and to say that she was a little worried that it would fall out of the air was an understatement. Just then we all heard the familiar rumble of Sirius' motorbike and moved to the window to watch as they quickly pulled up to the curb very disheveled but both smiling.

Quickly both Lily and I rushed out the door to my room and down the stairs to the front yard. "What have you two been doing!" I yelled.

"We ran into some trouble," James smirked as Sirius put the bike away.

"What kind of trouble."

"A couple police," Sirius gave a slight laugh.

"What!" Both Lily and I yelled not catching the humorous part of this as Doris and Charles came out of the house. As James and Sirius told they're whole tale of the police chase I think Charles became a little amused, while Doris, Lily, and I became angry.

When Doris finally let them go we all stalked up to the room, the boys joking around slightly while Lily and I fumed. "You guys are idiots!" Lily shouted as we walked into James room.

Both pulled back surprised, and I noticing that she was far angrier than me pulled back and let her take the reins. "Whoa," James held up his hands, "we didn't ask to be chased."

"I know that James," she frowned dropping her anger slightly, "but you could at least be a little worried. You two are acting like it's just a game when you could have been killed, and could still get in trouble for flying that stupid thing."

"And I know that Lily, but I had shown up here all worried and scared like I felt then it would have just worried you more right?" All she did was nod and he tentatively took a few steps forward before wrapping his arms around her in a hug which she returned. Surprised, I looked across the room to Sirius who had the same expression as me and he cleared his throat slightly. They pulled back and took a few steps away as my shocked expression turned to a smirk at Lily's blush.

"Well umm now that that's settled," I clapped my hands together and looked around the room, "how about a game of exploding snap?"

"Yeah that sounds good," James replied with a crooked smile fixing his glasses.

oOo

Doris and Charles had gone out food shopping, James and Sirius were out playing quidditch in a field a bit away, and Lily took a short trip home to visit her parents since she hadn't been home in 2 weeks.

Singing softly I folded clothing to put away from the laundry as arms suddenly wrapped around my waist jumping slightly I flipped around to see Remus smirking.

"Hello Love," he whispered leaning down for a kiss that I gladly accepted while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hope you don't mind the visit," He smirked.

"Never," I smiled as we pulled back, looking up into his eyes I saw that he looked a bit worn, probably because the full moon was coming up in a couple days. Moving my hand forward I ran my thumb over the side of his face, "how are you feeling?"

"Good," he smiled but I could see the lie in his eyes.

"Remus…" I frowned and his hold tightened slightly.

"I'm a bit more tired than usual," he shrugged and glanced over my shoulder, "but I'm more interested in these." He shifted to the side moving me with him and picked up a pair of lace trimmed black floral briefs which I had been working to put away when he'd surprised me.

"Give me those," I giggled reaching for them.

"No way, I think that I should keep these, brings back fond memories," he smirked working to tuck them in his jacket pocket.

"Don't you dare," I laughed and reached to grabbed them again but he dragged me down onto the bed, making me lay on top of him.

"I guess it wouldn't make sense to keep them, when I'd really like to see them on you."

"Remus Lupin," I gave a fake gasp and he surprised me by bringing his hand up into my hair and pulling me in close for another kiss, though this time it was a lot more passionate. "Did you just come here for a little fun?" I giggled against his lips as his hands roamed over my body.

"Maaaybe," he smirked and I instantly pulled back glaring, "no I didn't Addie," his smirk turned into a small frown.

"Well I know how you get near the full moon," I smirked slightly shifting to straddle his hips and sitting up a bit.

"Sorry," he looked up into my eyes, "I know sometimes I can be a bit much."

"Trust me Remus I've never disliked it," I giggled softly feeling a blush spread to my cheeks.

"Well that's good to know," He gave a wide smile caressing my burning cheek. Leaning down I brushed my lips over his and started pulling up his shirt.

oOo

"You know I'm the ones that's supposed to scratch," Remus smirked as we laid under the covers.

"Sorry," I looked over the bright red marks on his chest biting my lip.

"Joking Add," he chuckled running his fingertips over my bare back as a couple pops where heard from the back of the house. "I'm guessing that's Prongs and Padfoot…" I held up a finger telling him to be quiet.

"We're Home!" Sirius let out a loud singing voice, just like always. Flipping out my wand from the table beside the bed I flicked it at the door locking it silently as feet raced up the stairs. Setting it back down I took my place snuggled up next to Remus as they came to my door. I felt Remus tense slightly as Sirius pounded on the door telling me to open it. "Addddiiiiieeeeee," He drew out.

"Go away," I groaned.

"What are you doing?" they tried to opened the door.

"Trying to take a nap," I yelled in annoyance.

"Alright but what's Remus doing in there with you…we saw his shoes at the door," James yelled and I could tell he was smirking and Remus tensed even more.

"Fine we're snogging," I sighed, "go away unless you want to stand out there like pervs."

"So grouncy," Sirius complained and I heard their footsteps walking away.

Looking up at Remus I saw a bit of fear in his eyes, "you can calm down now," I smiled leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yeah that's not going to happen," He looked at the door and moved to get up slipping on his boxers, giggled softly I tucked the sheet around my body and moved behind him kissing his shoulder softly and he leaned back as my arms wrapped around his chest.

"Addie?" He began twisting slightly I studied his face which had gotten a lot more serious.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, just as I love you."

"I've been think about after we graduate…and yes I know that we haven't even started 7th year…but with my condition it's going to be hard to function outside of school." Frowning I moved around to look at him and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his lap with the sheet still wrapped around my body.

"I'll be there," I looked over his features, "I can find work, plus Uncle Alphard gave Sirius and I far more than enough money to live for the rest of our lives."

"Addie I'm supposed to provide for you," he frowned.

"No one is providing for anyone, we are a team in this relationship." I glared slightly.

"But Add…" he started but I cut him off placing my hand over his mouth.

"Everything will work out just fine," I looked straight into his eyes and he just gave tiny nod giving up the argument. "So you see us together after graduation?"

"Adhara Black I see us together for a lot longer than that."

"How much longer?" I smiled liking where this was going.

"Until all of us are sitting around talking about the old days."

"And by all of us…" I smiled hoping that he was talking about some children.

"Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Frank, Alice…Can you imagine James and Sirius as old men" He smiled as I laughed slightly.

"No not really…but nobody else?" I tried to lead him into it.

"Well I'm sure that James and Lily will have some kids if they ever do get together…"

"Which we all know they will," I smirked thinking about the hug.

"Yes…and we all know Frank and Alice will have some." He commented avoiding eye contact with me.

"Anyone else?" I frowned and again he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Do you not want kids?"

"No, I would like at least one especially with you," He smoothed a hand over my hair, "But it's not responsible for me to have a child."

Dropping all emotion from my face I looked over at him, "it's not responsible?"

"No it isn't, I wouldn't know if the lycanthrope gene would pass on, and I certainly don't want a child to have to go through what I did."

"So just no children at all?"

"Well we could adopt," He tried giving a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"Alright," I smiled nodding and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I don't expect you to just be alright with all of this," His thumb ran over the apple of my cheek as I leaned into his touch. "I'm not good enough for you," he frowned and my mood changed instantly.

Huffing, I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to get dressed I heard him sigh softly, "It's just I want you to have the life you've always dreamed of, and I know when you were little you didn't dream of worrying every month for your werewolf husband…" I smiled slightly at the thought of marrying him but hid it as I slipped on my jeans, "and I know you've dreamed about having a child of your own."

"I'm tired of you thinking I'm so much above you," I muttered turning around and looking up at him.

"But…"

"Remus you always say that people are prejudice against you, you always put yourself down, and you know what if you keep thinking like that you deserve it. You deserve to be looked at as a lower being because you make yourself out to be that." I finished buttoning up my plaid shirt and headed towards the door. Flipping back around I sighed, "Me, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily…we all see you as the smart kind loving person that you are even when you are a werewolf. Just think about that…"

Walking down the stairs I saw that Peter had joined the two boys and sat down on the couch next to him as James and Sirius had taken the chairs.

"Where's our dear friend Moony?" Sirius remarked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Right here," He walked on as took a seat on the arm of the couch beside me.


	27. Chapter 27

Lily had gone home a couple days, after Remus and I's, fight leaving me with the two numptys known as Sirius and James, sometimes I was lucky and it would be four instead of two; that was a real fun time. It was especially fun when we had to be escorted to Diagon Alley for our school supplies by Doris and Charles. I think it was mainly for their benefit because they were scared for Sirius and I to get attacked, or mostly me. Our wonderful family, who were suspected Death Eaters and were getting worse, far worse, Voldemort was growing more powerful every day, gathering more followers. Truth be told it was frightening which is why I can't say I'm not overjoyed to be going back to school.

'Neighborhood in Dorset destroyed by fire'

Flashes across the Daily Prophet in bold print as we walk through the platform and it's hard not to ignore that soon taunting the muggles and playing with the ministry wasn't going to be enough. It was only a matter of time before he started to turn his wand on magical families with muggle ties and then even those that just defied him.

"Come on Add," Sirius pushes me past a group of Slytherin's, all of them wear long sleeves and I wonder if they possibly are hiding something.

Quickly, Doris say's her goodbye's along with Charles. They both want us back at Hogwarts as much as we want to be back but I'm having trouble letting her go.

"Addie you be safe," she commands and I look up at her.

Will she die because of what I've done, I'm sure they know she took Sirius and I both in.

"Doris," I whisper, "you're always going to be my true mother."

"And you'll always be my daughter," she smiles pulling me down to her height to kiss my forehead.

"Charles you're my true father," I whisper as he gives me a hug goodbye.

"Just like Doris said, you're our daughter now." He tightens the hug briefly before letting go to say goodbye to James.

Once we were on the train we all seemed to relax slightly as we found a compartment.

"So who do you think my partner will be for Head Girl?" James asked and I tucked up my legs on the bench hiding my smile behind my knees, having already gotten a letter from Lily saying that she was.

"I have a pretty good feeling it's gonna be Lily," Sirius smirked, "and she's not going to be happy when she finds out it's you."

"Oh I don't know about that," I meant to think and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth when I noticed it slipping out.

"Addie, my dear friend," James smiled and slithered over to the bench putting his arm around my shoulder. "I know that you want to tell me something."

"That you need a breath mint?" I offered and he backed up breathing into his hand.

"Liar, I'm minty fresh."

"Maybe you need to clean your glasses?" I shrugged and he just shook his head.

"It has to do with a certain red-head." He prodded leaning in his head on my shoulder and I glanced over to see him looking up over his glasses at me.

"Your mom?" I played.

"Younger," He continued.

"Betty Finch?" I named a 2nd year Gryffindor.

"Addie," He groaned leaning into me further in exasperation.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about Lily, James, except that yes she's Head Girl."

He let out a dreamy sigh still leaning into me and I giggled slightly, "James, no offense but you kind of weigh a lot."

"Sorry," He smiled and took his weigh off of me but kept his arm over my shoulder. "Has she said anything else to you about her sister and Vermin?" He asked with worry and I shook my head.

"Last I heard, Lily wasn't even going to be in the wedding; she didn't want her to be; probably because Lily would outshine her, and her puckered up snobby face."

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed seconds later as Remus slid open the compartment door.

"Hey," he laughed at my twin's dramatics. As his eyes flicked to mine then instantly caught James' arm and he raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Prongs, is there something I should know."

"Eww," I wrinkled my nose.

"Double eww," James shuddered moving away as Remus took the spot he had vacated and I leaned into his side.

"Any new news?" Remus asked.

"Lily secretly loves me," James beamed.

"As if," She scoffed coming up behind him in the doorway.

"Do any of you know who the new head boy is? I'm supposed to meet him in the heads compartment."

"Yup, Yeah, Sure do," Sirius, Remus, and I replied at the same time.

"Who?"

"You're looking at him," James smirked and her eyes went wide.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, you're stuck with me the entire year."

She tipped her head back groaning and headed down the corridor.

"See ya later," James waved and headed out of the compartment.

"I've got to go too," Remus said, "prefects meeting."

"Alright," I smiled and he took my hand kissing the palm before getting up and walking out.

"Have you noticed that he seems a lot more confident now?" Sirius commented and we stretched out on the benches.

"Nope he seems like the Remus I've always known," I smiled and turned looking out the window my worry coming back.

oOo

"Has anyone seen Peter yet?" Sirius asked when we were all gathered in a compartment about half way through the train ride. It was a bit crowded with, the three boys, Frank, Alice, Lily and myself in a mashed into the one place but it was comfortable to have everyone there. Plus I was more than pleased with my spot on Remus' lap.

We all chorused around with 'no's.

"Hum," James frowned, "I wonder where he could be."

"Well it's not like he could have gotten lost," I joked. "If he wanted to find us he could."

"True," Sirius laughed. "Lucky duck might have found him a girl to snog."

"That would be the first thing you think of, Sirius Black," Marlene appeared.

"Marlene," I smiled and jumped up hugging her. I hadn't seen her all summer though we had written.

"Addie," She greeted happily before we pulled away and I moved back to my spot. Sirius surprisingly moved to the floor leaning back under the window letting her take his seat. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Well I've got to woo you somehow," He smirked and a light blush came to her cheeks.

"You wish Black," She replied he didn't respond just looking up at her, but I caught the serious gleam in his eyes. Reaching over I flicked the back of his head.

"I specifically told you not to," I glared.

"Sorry Add can't help myself," He shrugged. The others around us looked confused but were used to it and we all just moved onto a different subject.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, Marlene left to do something as we moved out into the corridors finally seeing Peter.

"Wormtail!" Sirius held up his hands dramatically. "Haven't seen us for what like three weeks and don't even come by."

"Sorry Padfoot," He gave a sheepish smile. "I was with my girlfriend."

"Hello," I girl with jet black hair and light blue eyes stepped forward. I couldn't help but noticed how much we had in common in the looks department, except my eyes were a silvery grey. "I'm Isobel, just Isobel, no nicknames please," she looked over all of us critically pursing her lips slightly.

"Alright," James nodded furrowing his eyebrows together. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I look forward to getting to know all of you," She gave a weird smile, it was a little creepy actually.

"What year are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Seventh, Slytherin," she explained and I think every single one of our jaws dropped.

"Well, we are glad Pete's found someone," Lily smiled, "right guys?" She looked over all of us with expectant eyes.

"Right," I smiled and nodded as Alice responded along with me. Slowly the boys nodded as we moved off the train splitting up. Lily, James and Remus had to stay back in order to get the younger years into carriages leaving Sirius, Frank, Alice, Peter, Isobel, and me in a carriage.

"So Peter, Isobel, how were your summers?" Alice asked kindly looking over at the two.

"Pleasant," she replied and it bugged me somewhat as it reminded me of something someone in pure- blood society would say.

"Mine was fun, spent some time with Mum and the boys," Peter replied with his goofy smile.

"Do anything fun, Isobel?" I asked.

"Not anything out of the normal," she gave that weird smile again.

"Alrighty," Sirius clicked his tongue, bored.

The rest of the ride was in silence, this was going to be fun.


	28. Chapter 28

Hard to Love- Lee Brice

"He is infuriating!" Lily huffed sitting down on the bench for breakfast a month after school had started.

"I said I was sorry!" James argued. "I didn't mean to!"

"What happened," Remus asked looking between them.

"He spilt a whole bottle of ink all over my charms essay!"

"I said I was sorry. Merlin!" He exclaimed throwing up his hands. "I redo it myself if that's what it takes."

It had been like this since the first day. Though, this definitely wasn't the worst one, the worst one had been when James had walked into the bathroom without knocking surprising a towel clad Lily. Now that was a long couple of days.

"Whatever," Lily huffed and began eating her breakfast.

"Fine," He glared and went to his breakfast. The rest of us now used to the little arguments just acted like nothing happened and continued on with our discussions we had been having previously.

oOo

I let out a quiet groan as the willow snuck up on me knocking my feet out from under me as I tried to shoot a spell at the knot. Peter hadn't shown up for some reason—most likely the annoyingly prim girlfriend which he had been ditching us for alot—and we needed to get down there. With me being the smallest it made since for me to get close enough to hit it but a thin branch had snuck up on me. Quickly I rolled onto my side and shot a spell at the knot ceasing the trees movement. Laying back down, I tried to get the air back in my lungs and two faces appeared over me.

"That hurt," I sighed and they both chuckled and held out their hands. Reaching up they picked me up and I walked over to the hole slipping in to walk up the stairs. As the guys followed behind, "We're here," I called pushing open the door. Remus sat in the middle of the floor clearly bored, "did Pomfrey get you the potion?"

"Yeah," he grimaced smacking his lips looking like a dog that's just eaten peanut butter. This past summer a person named Damocles had invented a potion called wolfsbane and Dumbledore had, had Slughorn create some for Remus. It had been used for the first time last month and I didn't even have to convince him of anything. He retained every single part of himself except for his form of course. The bad part is he had to drink it every night for a week leading up to the full moon and hated it.

"Still tastes horrid," He commented as the boys entered. "Where's Peter?"

"No clue," James frowned. "Addie had to hit the knot."

"Yeah and my back still hurts," I frowned.

"What why?" He asked worry going to his eyes.

"A branch caught me by surprise; the air just got knocked out of me," I smiled and he nodded. Just then grimaced slightly and I watched as his pupils dilated. Quickly James, Sirius and I changed. The room was crowded enough so I flew up to the rafters. Once he had changed we decided to go for a run in the forbidden forest. Well they did, I flew.

"Oh, do try to keep up," I spoke to them threw their minds, laughing inwardly.

Sirius let out a barking laugh and James pushed forward to catch up leaping over branches. Remus just seemed to enjoy being out here racing through the trees and paced himself behind us.

I floated down onto a branch looking down at the three boys. "So James, did you ask Lily to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" I asked.

"Nope," He replied laying down below the tree. "Though I am going with another girl, Ravenclaw 6th year, cute, she's been wanting a date with me for sometime so I asked her," I could imagine him shrugging.

"So basically it's a pity date," Sirius reasoned.

"Basically," He replied. "What about you Padfoot?"

"Well I asked Marlene," He gave a huge doggy grin, causing his tongue going out of the side of his mouth. I let out an annoyed screech while looking down at him. "I like her, I'm going to ask her out," He complained.

"What'd she say?" Remus laughed inwardly at our interaction.

"No," He frowned flopping onto his side.

"Good," I said and he let out an annoyed growl.

oOo

The morning of Hogsmeade I quickly got up and ready; changing into a blue and grey tweed mini-skirt with thick grey tights underneath. I had on a black tank top with lace edging on top so far and was just looking at the scar on my upper arm when Alice walked in. She gave me a small smile seeing what I was doing and I smiled back before grabbing my long sleeved dark green v-neck sweater. The 'v' went down low enough on my chest so you could see the tank underneath and also allowed me to show off my owl and white roses cameo necklaces.

Realizing how late it was getting I pulled my long black hair up into a sleek ponytail and applied minimal makeup before slipping on my knee high, flat, black boots and grabbing my coat and wand.

"Hi," I smiled at Remus as I walking into the common room.

"Hello beautiful," He leaned down bringing me into a kiss.

"Ready to go?" I questioned.

"Yup," He nodded and we headed out the door, "want to walk today, or take the carriages."

"I think walk would be nice. It's nice out," I smiled looking out at the changing leaves.

We walked in a comfortable silence with one of our arms wrapped around the other as we moved down the path.

Suddenly I got an idea and turned to him, "do you need anything in Hogsmeade; I mean do you like need to go there?" I asked.

"No," He looked down at me curious.

"Then come on," I smiled and started walking off the path towards.

"What are we doing?" He chuckled.

"We're going to have a relaxing day alone," I said finding a good spot that had tons of newly fallen leaves on the ground, giving that wonderful smell that only autumn has and it was far enough away that people wouldn't notice us.

I lay down on the ground crossing my ankles and he let out a slight laugh before mimicking the position and lying down beside me. I quickly adjusted as he put his arm around my shoulders creating a pillow of sorts and I laid my head on his shoulder. "What do you think it's going to be like once we get out of here?" I asked about the world outside after another few minutes of silence.

"Honestly?" He asked catching onto what I was talking about and I just nodded my head, "worse, a lot worse."

"I think so too," I whispered. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"We'll all stick together."

"That doesn't mean nothing is going to happen," I whispered.

"Well, we'll have to make sure it doesn't," He replied brushing his fingers through my hair.

oOo

The weeks began to melt together as studies became harder and James started to push us out on the quidditch pitch for the first game of the season. He was beyond worried along with Sirius and Remus that something was going to happen again like it had last year. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried but I wasn't going to just stop playing because of it.

"Ok, team we are going to show not only the Slytherin's but all the teams that we are a force to be reckoned with. We are going to stomp those snakes in the ground so much that they won't be about to slither back out," James pepped us up with dramatic fist pumps and swings of his arms and cloak. "You all are great players, the best in Hogwarts and I know you all will do your best putting us one step closer to the Cup! Now brooms in," We all formed a circle and held out our brooms into the center. "1! 2! 3!" He shouted and we all raised them up letting out a loud roar before lining up to fly out onto the pitch.

"Addie," He whispered and I looked over see the worried eyes. "Try to delay the catch so we can get some points but if you think something's going to go wrong…"

"I'll be fine James," I smiled, "but ok got it Captain." He looked a little relieved as we were announced and flew out, the stands' roaring grew significantly to an almost deafening tone and the game hadn't even started.

"It's going to be a fun match," I smirked taking my place opposite my brother.

As the game started I pulled into the air hovering over the center of the pitch searching for the little golden ball. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reg pull up a couple feet away.

"Planning on another ambush?" I asked glancing over and we connected out grey eyes.

"No," He responded in a curt voice. It was surprising, but I could still see my baby brother. The boy who used to hang out with Sirius and I when we were younger. How the times have changed all of us.

I quickly looked back down at the field to see Rolf Simmons hitting the blunger at a Slytherin chaser and she dropped the quaffle holding her hurt arm just as James passed under her grabbing it and taking off towards the opposite hoops.

"Why'd you do it, Reg," I asked but still kept my eyes on the field.

"We had to pick a side, I picked the side that I think will win," He replied.

"So there's no chance?" I asked glancing over at him, "Don't you see what he's doing to the wizarding world. Do you care at all for those families, or even Sirius and I?"

"He hasn't attacked any wizard families yet. He says it would be a waste," He responded and it was small but I could see that there was a bit of doubt.

"You're only sixteen, Reg, have you even seen what's out there," Looking over I saw the look in his eye and the sisterly instinct kicked in. "What have they made you do?" I demanded.

"Back off Addie, you're not part of the family anymore." He said and took off for the other side of the pitch. Down below I heard that we had scored another goal and turned my attention fully to the game, but that nagging realization that Reg might be too far away to save kept sneaking forward.

Thankfully, I soon spotted the snitch and followed it around discreetly as we scored more points. Then once we got enough I went into a steep dive. I saw the Slytherin beater smack a bludger my way and quickly dodged it as I closed in. I had no clue where Regulus was but as I reached out and closed my fingers around the snitch the deafening roars of the crowd brought a smile to my face as the team surrounded me.

I was being pulled around and hugged like every game after I had caught the snitch but I think this time it was mostly relief that had fueled the people that it hadn't ended up like the last game. Then someone place a hand firmly on my butt. Quickly, I took in what was happening and flipped around noticing that it wasn't Remus. Immediately, I pushed him away meeting the cocky grin of Lucian Higgs the Slytherin keeper. Just as I prepared to reach up and slap him a fist shot out of the corner of my eye punching him square in the jaw.

"Don't touch her," Remus growled at the boy who was on the ground. Smiling, I turned around and looked up at him and he brought me into a passionate and possessive kiss. One that finally had proven that he thought he deserved this relationship, and me as opposed as always feeling insecure in his position. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck as the congratulating continued around us, the others barely noticing what had happened.

"Mr. Lupin!" someone shouted. Well obviously someone noticed, and as we pulled apart we caught McGonagall. She always came down to celebrate with us being an avid Gryffindor fan but this time it kind of backfired on us.

"Guess I better go," He gave a small crooked grin and pulled away walking over to her, as I was pulled back into a huge hug from a beyond happy James.


	29. Chapter 29

"How much ya wanna bet they're fighting again," Sirius laughed as we walked towards the head's dorm.

"I'm not making a bet I would lose Padfoot," Remus chuckled from beside me. Shaking my head I just said the password which Lily had told me and stepped through the door leaving behind Remus, Sirius and Peter who had started messing around. As I looked down at the common room my jaw dropped as I looked down on the couch.

"No way," I murmured as one of the boys not expecting me to stop so suddenly jolted me forward.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed seeing the same thing I was. Suddenly James and Lily pulled apart from their snogging session and looked up at us on the balcony.

"We can explain!" Lily exclaimed hopping up from the couch.

"Really, Love?" James looked up at her smirking.

"You could help," She glared flicking his forehead.

"Love?" Sirius stared dumbfounded.

"Waiting," I smirked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well…umm…uh…" Lily stuttered out couldn't hold it in anymore as a little giggle escaped. "It's not funny!" she complained.

"Right sorry," I nodded and tried to keep a straight face. "So when did this happen?"

"Last Hogsmeade trip," she said biting her lip.

"You've been hiding this for that long!" I stood there more shocked than finding them.

She looked down at James for help, "nope this is yours I wanted to tell them right away." Her harsh glare didn't even phase his smile

"Yes, we've been hiding it. I've been hiding it," She sighed.

"Alright," I shrugged.

"Well, we were going to go down to breakfast and thought that you might like to join," Sirius motioned towards the door.

"Alright," James smiled and got up.

"Wait…" Lily looked dumbfounded, "that's it?"

"Yeah pretty much," I responded and headed out the door. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"Coming sweetheart" I heard James ask and looked up at Remus smiling as he linked his fingers with mine.

"Now I've just got to get Marlene," Sirius huffed and my good mood was busted as I tipped back my head groaning.

oOo

James and Lily were the talk of the school from that morning until after Sirius and I's birthday, then it slowly tapered off as the excitement of Christmas break started up. Specifically in our group the discussion of Petunia's wedding was a hot topic, at least between Alice, Lily and I the guys couldn't care less pretty much except for how Lily was being treated.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I asked coming up behind Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James as they crowded around a desk in the common room.

"Nothing," Sirius piped up immediately meaning it was something good.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're a horrible liar."

"Am not," He defended which was true.

"Alright you're a horrible liar to me," I shrugged. "Now what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Peter said avoiding eye contact, another sure sign.

"Ya know I do have ways to get it out," I smirked turning my eyes to Remus. He quickly held up his hands taking a couple steps back.

"Ah, ah," James stepped in front of him.

"Fine, I'll get Lily," I smirked and with that I had all of them and they knew it.

"Fine we're planning something but we're not going to tell you," Sirius replied sticking his tongue out at me.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "oh I'll figure it out." Again my eyes flicked to Remus and my lips twisted into a smirk before I walked over to the couch sitting down. I heard them start murmuring again and just grabbed a random book off the table beside the couch and lounged back. About thirty minutes later the boys broke up and split up to do different things. James went back to the heads dorm, Sirius and Peter went up to their dorm because Peter needed help with his charms work and Remus started over to me.

"Hello," He smirked and leaned over the back of the couch for a kiss.

"Hello," I smiled and turned so he kissed my cheek. As he pulled back his expression was beyond confused.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

"Nope," I smiled looking up at him.

"Then why…" He asked and it clicked, "oh come on."

"It sucks doesn't it," I smirked and walked around the couch sitting down on the opposite side.

"That's alright I can last. You'll crack," he nodded talking more to himself than me.

"Yeah I'm sure I would, but I think you're forgetting about usual fun that would normally take place next week," I smirked referring to the full moon, when his, well let's say, desires spike.

"You wouldn't," He gave a playful glare.

"Oh I would, I would cut you off just like that," I snapped my fingers as I said 'that'.

"I'm not telling," He declared.

"Alright," I nodded, "I can respect that." Licking over my lips I leaned up onto my knees and moved over onto his lap. Reaching up I smoothed my fingers over the scar beside his ear.

"But you won't make it easy will you?" He chuckled and I gave him an innocent smile shaking my head no. "Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because you're all keeping it from me," I whispered. "It makes it interesting. I can't help it."

"I see," He smirked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ugh, I want to kiss you so much right now."

"Tell me and you can do a lot more," I smiled biting my lip and I swiveled my hips slightly, grinding into him.

"Mean," He growled softly.

"I know," I giggled, "If you just give me one good reason not to try and figure out your plan then I'll stop."

"We'll tell you later," He said shifting slightly so he was sitting up straighter.

"Later?"

"Yup," He nodded, "You're part of it, but we can't tell you now."

"When?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Christmas break."

"That's a whole month!"

"Well now you see the dilemma I'm in," He smirked.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I frowned

"Because you might ruin it," He slipped out and immediately saw the problem with it.

"That's just insulting," I glared. "Do you guys not trust me?"

He tipped his head back against the couch letting out a frustrated groan. "They're going to kill me."

"You don't have to tell me everything, just give me something," I frowned.

"It's just it has to do with Lily and they were afraid that you might tell her," He murmured.

"They were?" I glared.

"We were," he whispered. "It's just she's your best friend."

"When have I ever given away one of the pranks or anything," I sighed getting up and he let me knowing it would only make me angrier. "Goodnight Remus."

"Addie," He frowned.

"No, that's a load of bollocks," I whispered angrily and walked up the stairs.

oOo

"What's up?" Sirius asked happily the next morning as I came into the common room to go down for breakfast before classes. I just glared at him and Peter before continuing towards the door. "Whoa," He stepped forward coming to my side. "Aren't we going to wait for Remus?" He frowned.

"You go right ahead," I glared and stepped around him. "Actually I'd prefer if you did so I wouldn't have to walk with you."

"Geeze, are you this mad that we wouldn't tell you," He let out a tiny laugh.

"No, Sirius," I huffed stepping up on the step so I was even with him. "I'm mad that you all don't trust me enough to tell me. I'm mad that after all these years you find that I'm not worthy of your trust with your schemes. Did you honestly think that I would tell anyone?"

"Oh," He replied dumbly as Peter just looked down at the floor an ashamed look on his face.

"Yeah, oh," I replied and turned around going on the door. Just as I walked out the door James was coming up the stairs and smiled. Shaking my head, I just continued down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" James asked to the two probably standing in the doorway. I didn't hear the reply but feet came tearing down the stairs towards me.

"Addie, please," Remus said.

"What, Remus?" I sighed but didn't look; if I looked it would be my downfall now that my initial anger was gone. Now it was just hurt.

"How do I fix this?" He said, his voice dripping with sadness, "please."

"I'm not letting you guys off," I said knowing that the other three were back there. "If you want to be forgiven figure it out."

That day I got a mixture of things from flowers to a box of chocolates to prank on the Slytherin's which Sirius and James had assured was for me, at dinner.

"Thanks, but you're not forgiven," I frowned as I headed up the stairs for bed.

"What did they do anyways?" Alice asked when she came up.

"It's kind of complicated but it comes down to they didn't trust me with something," I said with a small sigh and she nodded completely getting it. "If they thought about it, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out."

"You just want them to trust you with the…whatever…right?" Alice smiled leaning against the bathroom door brushing her teeth.

"See you figured it out," I huffed.

"Well…I guess they're trying the basics for apologizing to a girl. Basic 101 stuff," she shrugged going into the bathroom.

"Don't give them any hints," I said as she exited. "I know you Alice you're going to start feeling sorry for them."

"Oooookkk," She laughed. I started to open my mouth warning about Frank but she beat me to it, "I won't give Frank anything either."

"Night," I smiled burrowing into my covers.

"Night," she replied.

oOo

I sat at the breakfast table with James, Sirius, and Remus trying to get me to tell them anything. Peter's girlfriend, though I really didn't like her had thankfully taken him away. Sighing, I tipped my head down massaging my temples as I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to hex you all," I muttered, "maybe if you thought about it. Actually thought about it, use those brains which I know you all have you'd figure it out. Stop just giving me useless things that you think will be a quick fix." Looking each one in the eyes I sighed and got up walking out of the Great Hall. As I stepped out of the door a hand grabbed my arm and I whipped around seeing Remus.

"Remus," I sighed frowning to try an attempt of pushing him away, but never was allowed to as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. One of his hands pressed to my lower back pressing my body against his as his other hand tangled up into my hair. Unable to help myself I responded to the kiss wrapping my hands up around the back of his neck pulling him in.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as we pulled away. "I don't know what I was thinking, it was just a stupid thing with the boys. I trust you more than anyone, I actually can't even come up with a solid reason why we didn't tell you. I'll tell you every single detail just please, Addie..."

"That's all I wanted," I whispered leaning up and pressing my lips to his in a loving kiss.

"What the kiss or the apology because I don't think I'd be alright with the others giving you the former," He smirked.

"That's disgusting Remus Lupin," I scoffed.

"Oh I agree," He smirked.

"And no, I wanted you guys to want to clue me in," I said looking up at him.

"Well that was simple," He murmured.

"So are we forgiven to," Sirius said and I looked over to the side seeing his sad puppy face. Beside him James had almost the same face but Sirius of course had it down to an art.

"Why should I?" I glared both looked lost at the question and Remus let out a tiny groan.

"Because you're part of the Marauder's, Wings," James finally responded.

"And what does that mean?" I lead them to the answer.

"That you will be included on all pranks, schemes, and plans," Sirius grinned.

"Alright you're forgiven," I smiled and they both came forward trapping me in a three way hug.

"Good, because I've got something thats just gonna make you more angry," Sirius remarked.

"What?" I glared.

"Marlene's going on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend," He smirked.

"No way," my jaw dropped and I quickly started looking around until I saw her leaving the Great Hall having finished breakfast. "You said yes to him!" I pointed, shocked beyond belief.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He would stop bugging me," she gave a weak smile and I could see that she actually liked my idiotic, sometimes immature but always there for me, brother.

"Oh fine," I sighed pouting as I leaned back into Remus' side.

"I take offense to that whole conversation," Sirius pouted with me.

"Oh get over it," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You get over it," He responded doing the same as Remus, James, and Marlene started laughing.

"You're so immature," I replied childishly.

"Look who talking," He smirked and I couldn't help but smile also starting to giggle as he started laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

_Song : This is Home- Switchfoot_

I was sitting on the back of the couch in Remus and I's secret room just mainly for some peace and quiet. With a sigh I fell back so my back was on the cushions and my feet were hanging over the side. Light filtered in the light showing the dust particles that I had kicked up and there stood Remus holding the map.

"Hey," I smiled looking at him upside down.

"Well hello," He laughed seeing me. "It's times like these when I can really see that you and Sirius are related."

"Pfft," I scoffed and flipped my feet over my head doing a sort of graceful back flip before standing up. "It would just be wrong for you to imagine Sirius like this," I smirked leaning up giving him a lingering kiss before pulled away.

"That's just mean," he frowned making me giggle slightly. "Now the reason I came, we have a prank to pull."

"Oh goodie," I smiled and walked over grabbing my cardigan that I had been wearing with my jeans and type of tunic blouse. Just as I was about to walk past him towards the door he reached out grabbing my arm. I didn't even get to question why as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, one that made my knees go weak. He quickly wrapped his arms around my back pressing my body to his and I let out a tiny moan. Then he pulled away but kept hold of my hand thankfully because I stumbled forward my head a little dizzy.

"Let's go," He smirked.

I cleared my throat slightly getting my balance back and he made sure I did before starting to walk. When we were about half way up to the dorm I finally got my voice back.

"Mine was just a little tease compared to that," I glared.

"That was the point," He smirked wrapping an arm around my waist.

oOo

A couple days later after we had the whole plan made out for the thing for Christmas break I was lying in bed with Remus in our spot.

I was lying on my back as he laid on his side looking down at me. One of his rough hands moved over my bare side and stomach. A sheen of sweat was covering both of our bodies but neither of us cared. Smiling, I sifted to my side slightly bring up a hand smoothing back his hair there were more grey flecks that this summer, it still wasn't very noticeable but I guess it came with having the likeness of an owl.

"You notice everything," He frowned seeing where my eyes were focused.

"You would like me to ignore it?" I asked knowing that the answer was no.

"I just wish you weren't as observant," he laughed as I raised my eyebrows at him. "You noticed every new scar, and grey hair."

"I wouldn't go as far to say every hair," I smiled leaning up and kissing him tenderly.

"You know what I mean," He chuckled slightly against my lips as his arms wound around my body and he moved onto his back causing my upper body to lie partially on his chest. "I love this," he whispered.

"Me too," I smiled sifting slightly and snuggling into his side my head resting on his shoulder and we fell into a comfortable silence. One of my fingers absent mindedly found the small and large bumps in his skin and traced them.

"Add, I know it bugs you but I just don't understand how you can find me attractive," he muttered and I figured out what I was doing immediately stopping. "I mean I know you can over look the werewolf part and just see me, but that scars the hair everything. I'm not exactly attractive to the opposite sex after they see them I'm sure. A normal person would run screaming."

I let out a tiny giggle imagining that, "Are you saying that my scars are unattractive?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"No of course not but you didn't cause them, those were from someone else. I caused mine, I clawed and tore into myself out of madness."

I had never thought about it like that, I mean I had I know that's how they were caused but for the first time I knew why he was so disgusted by them. It wasn't like scars shown off for battle wounds; they couldn't be worn with a sense of pride in his opinion. "I know that," I whispered frowning and I looked down at his scarred chest. "They show your strength Remus and that's what I find attractive."

"The strength to scar myself?"

"No, of course not," I glared, slapping his chest slightly. "I've told you this before. These," I traced a particularly large on that ran from his side round to the middle of his chest. "These show the curse you have to deal with, and go on living after having to deal with it. You don't turn into a mean person or go into a deep depression; you have the strength to continue on with your life."

"You know, you and the Marauders are the reason for that right?" He asked reaching up and brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yep," I smiled and he let out a small chuckle. "So do you get it now?" I asked.

"I guess," He nodded a slightly joking edge in his voice.

"You guess," I smirked raising my eyebrows and moved up lying on top of him.

He gave a crooked grin, "I think I might need a little more convincing."

"I think I can accomplish that," I whispered leaning down and kissing his chest as the stupid door flew open.

"Hey we need to talk to you guys," James said as Remus practically threw me behind him as he sat up putting the cover over my body.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius shouted and I felt like I was going to die.

"Don't you guys knock!" I glared.

"I didn't think I would walk in on something like this!" He shouted back and I saw that Peter, Lily and Marlene were with them too only adding to my mortification.

"Well get out!" I shouted and watched as James quickly turned and pushed him out as the door clicked shut and leaned my head on Remus' back.

"He's gonna kill me," He muttered. "I'm dead. He'll probably transform into a dog and tear me limb from limb."

"No, he might just hex you or something," I cringed and his eyes went wide as he turned looking at me. Smiling I wrapped my arms around him, "I'll hold him off."

"Hurry up!" Sirius yelled through the door pounding on the wood.

"Shut it," I yelled back.

"Don't make him even angrier," Remus whispered and I just shook my head before getting out of the bed and getting dressed in my jeans and loose jumper. Remus got back into his pants and white button up.

"Let me go first," I said and he looked like he was going to say no but with one look from me he nodded his head. Slowly, I opened the door meeting the angry face of Sirius.

"Heyyyyy," I greeted and James chose this particular time to laugh. Lily quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "You can't seriously be this mad. I mean it was bound to happen." I heard Remus groan behind the door and looked back seeing him leaned against the wall with his hand up covering his face.

"Where is he?" Sirius growled as he started forward.

"I'll make a deal with you," I said perfectly calm holding up my hand. He narrowed his eyes but stopped looking down at me. "You give me your wand and I'll let you in," He huffed but handed it over, "and no changing into a dog," I added thinking about what Remus had said. He groaned and then huffed but nodded. "No hitting," I pointed my finger at him keeping a straight face.

"Wha…" He started my I jabbed my finger raising my eyebrows and he nodded.

"And no yelling," I added and watched the anger drain as he caught what I was doing.

"Fine," He sighed and totally backed off stepping back.

"Better," I nodded and handed him back his wand. "Now are you over the whole over-protective I'm gonna kill him phase because I've got a boyfriend," I emphasized the word boyfriend, "who I've been with for over 2 years," and I emphasized the 2 years, "who would like to come out of this room."

"Yes," he sighed.

"Good boy," I smiled and reached over pulling Remus over with all my might. I saw the anger return to his eyes as Remus came out from behind the door.

"Ugh!" Sirius let out a frustrated yell, "I can't even beat him up. Why couldn't you get with someone that's not one of my best friends!"

"Really, Sirius?" I laughed, "You'd rather that I be with someone that you couldn't trust."

"Well no but… ugh nevermind," He sighed.

"Imagine all the times that they were in her bedroom alone supposedly snogging," James laughed and Lily, Remus and my eyes went wide.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius and now Marlene stepped in.

"Sirius you need to realize that she's a grown woman, she's 18 years old. Did you honestly think that for 2 years they had just been snogging. No you didn't, you knew what they were doing you just didn't want to accept it. Now stop acting like this, it's not going to solve anything." He looked down at her and let out a huff but looked up at Remus and I and his frown mostly just turned to a pout realizing that he was being stupid.

"Good now that, that's over we can go do what we wanted to in the beginning," She smiled.

"What is that anyways?"

"Well we're going out on the pitch for a little impromptu party. A little last hurrah for the Gryffindor 7th years, which is why we should hurry because Alice and Frank are probably wondering where we are."

Lily handed me my coat, hat and scarf as we headed out and as I slipped them on I watched as Sirius walked over.

"Wouldn't want you to freeze, Moony," he smiled and handed him his things. "You know the deal, if you hurt her she won't be able to talk me out of hurting you."

"I would expect that," Remus nodded putting on his hat and coat.

"Good," Sirius smirked and threw his arm over Remus' shoulder dragging him down into the snow where they started wrestling. Letting out a little laugh I watched them as Lily came over linking her arm with mine and started walking slower signaling for me to do the same. When we were far enough away she spoke.

"Soo umm you've…" She stuttered out nervously.

"Yeah," I gave a small smile glancing over as she avoided eye contact.

"What's it…well…umm…like how…"

"Spit it out Lil," I tightened my hold on her arm for a bit of comfort.

"What's it like, the first time?" She whispered still not looking at me.

"It's a bit uncomfortable at first, it hurts, but Remus was sweet about it which helped," I looked over at her. "I don't really want to think of him that way but James wouldn't want to hurt you in any way."

"How did you know when you were ready?" She asked looking down at the boys who were still messing around with Marlene trying to get them to be quiet so we weren't caught.

"I don't want to say I didn't have choice but I thought I wouldn't see him for a long time and I wanted him to have every part of me. I probably would have married him if I could have," I smiled.

"How do you know Remus is the one?" She asked finally looking at me.

"I don't know," I smiled and looked down at him. He must have sensed it or something because his eyes met mine for just a couple seconds before James tackled him again. "It's just a feeling I get. Like when he touches me, or kisses me, or even just looks at me I feel complete. I feel like there's this part that's been missing and he's filled it and I know that if he were gone, if he were to leave I'd been gone too."

Worried that I had dulled Lily, or something I over at her but saw that her eyes were totally focused on a certain raven haired, hazel eyed boy. "I think I love James," she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear. "Everything you just described I feel. I've felt it even before we got together, I just didn't notice it. Like when they were late getting home, that one time when I was staying at your place, I was so scared." She glanced over at me. "I was thinking about it the other day and that's one of the reason I fought with him. I was afraid that once he got me then the chase would be over and he'd drop me." She bit her lip worriedly.

"He loves you Lil, and has for a long time. I'm sure the chase had something to do with it in the beginning maybe but as the years have gone by its changed. He loves you, I'm sure of it." She looked over with a wide smile and opened her mouth to say something but the boys were charging up the hill and before I could even register what was going to happen I was over thrown over Remus' shoulder and figured Lily was thrown over James' by the startled yelp.

"What are you doing?!" I laughed.

"You were taking too long." Remus laughed and shifted me to the front cradling me in his arms.

"Well excuse me for having some girl time," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I figured you'd get enough of that from living with Prongs and Padfoot," He smirked jokingly.

"Oi!" James replied hearing it, "He just called us girls, Padfoot!"

"Well I would make a beautiful girl," Sirius called back. "Addie proves that."

"Oh now I'm kind of grossed out," I grimaced making him laugh.

"Yeah, ditto," Remus said and set me down.

"Oi!" I exclaimed pushing him slightly and he laughed lunging forwards and circling his arms around my waist placing a small kiss on the back of my neck.

"James Potter put me down," Lily laughed smacking his back as they raced ahead.

Ahead of them Sirius and Marlene were holding hands he was jokingly spinning her around her blonde hair spinning out around her head and ahead of them was Peter looking a little sullen but still smiling. Finally Alice and Frank came into view standing beside the pitch and I watched as he dipped her slightly placing a kiss on her lips. And it was right then that it clicked in my mind; that whatever fears I might have for when we left, we would have each other to make it through.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while...it's just I haven't received anywhere near the reviews for this one I have the others so I haven't been putting as much focus on it. But, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Song: I'll Be There For You- The Rembrandts

* * *

><p>Christmas break had started and while everyone was excited on this particular day I wasn't particularly excited. For some reason I had agreed to come and meet Lily's family with James' I think the couple was mainly bringing me to easy the awkwardness from both ends. I was coming for Lily because she was nervous about introducing her first boyfriend to parents but also to her snobby sister and her fiance James was more than glad for me coming because of the same reasons basically but from his point of view.<p>

I decided to wear a pretty conservative outfit of a high waisted black pleated skirt and a crème button up blouse with black polka dots that had short cap sleeves so I added a long black cardigan. Under the skirt I put on patterned tights and a pair of black patent oxfords. My hair was down letting the natural loose curls hang over my shoulders and the only piece of jewelry I had on was my owl necklace. As for James I had made sure he wore his grey slacks and a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a grey vest over top, it wasn't exactly casual but not stuck up. Seconds before we went I put on a thin smudged line of black eyeliner and mascara and we apparated to Cokeworth.

"Ready?" I asked him and he shook his head no as he tucked his wand into the vest and I put my in the pocket on the inside of the cardigan. "Well to bad," I giggled and started up to the front door. I turned around after I knocked on the door to see him still standing a few feet away. "James Potter if you don't get up here right now…" I growled reaching back and taking his arm. I thankfully got him in the right spot just as the door opened revealing Mrs. Evans.

"Oh you're here," She said giving a kind smile to both of us, "I'm so glad you could come." Behind her you could hear a pair of feet racing down the stairs and suddenly Lily appearing in a doorway in a pretty dark purple dress making her green eyes pop.

"Hi," She greeted, "come in." she reached forward grabbing both of our hands and pulled us inside past Mrs. Evans. Both of us were surprised and gave mumbled replies to the older version of Lily as we were pulled into the living room. "Alright so they'll be here in a couple minutes. Please, please, James no pranks or anything." She pleaded.

"I'm clean," he said smiling down at her holding up his hands and opening his vest. She nodded letting out a nervous breath as an older man walked in.

"You must be James," He smiled and held out his hand to him.

"Yes, sir," he nodded respectfully shaking his hand.

"And Addie?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Correct," I smiled.

"I've heard a lot about the both of you, some not so good," He added the last part looking up at James.

"I told you I was mistaken Dad," Lily sighed a blush rising to her cheeks. "He's really sweet."

James immediately beamed and I let out a little giggle.

"He better be to my little girl," Mr. Evan said narrowing his eyes at James.

"She's one of the most important things in my life, Sir," he smiled looking down at Lil.

"One of," Mr. Evans questioned but you could tell that he was impressed by James complete honesty.

"Well my family, parents and siblings are up there, along with my best friends but she's at the top."

"Siblings?" Mr. Evans turned to Lily who was a scarlet red now. "I thought you said he didn't have any."

"Oh, I can answer that," I smiled leaving the couple in their moment. "My brother and I, we moved in with the Potter's about a year and a half ago. My parents weren't exactly good people and the Potter's were kind enough to take us in treating just like family."

"That's very nice of them." Mr. Evans commended and I nodded in agreement as the front door opened revealing a very plump man with thick black hair, bushy eyebrows, and a moustache. As he turned to us I couldn't help but wonder where his neck was and whether his blue eyes always were that mean or if they had grown that way. Following behind him as rail thin woman with blonde hair and as I look closer I realized that pretty much everything about her was thin from her eyebrows to her ankles. Glancing back and forth between the two my mind had trouble comprehending the contrast between the future husband and wife.

"Oh great," She muttered and as the words left her mouth I watched Lily's hand out of the corner of my eye grab onto James.

"Excellent," Mrs. Evans said with a strained smile. "We can head to the restaurant now."

The trip to the place we were eating at, a small expensive Italian place was deathly silent and as we were seated in the nearly empty place I quickly felt that wouldn't last long. The table was a medium sized rectangle with James, Lily, and I on one side and Vernon, Petunia and Mrs. Evans on the other with Mr. Evans sitting on the end. The waitress quickly took our orders and disappeared leaving awkward conversation.

"So I bought a new car last week," Vernon started bragging, it was something called a MGB GT.

"I bought a new broom," James attempted after the conversation had died down, "A Nimbus 1500, its one of the best around." They all looked lost and Vernon looked at James with a bit of pity.

"Is that a good?" Mr. Evans muttered to me.

"Oh, yes top of the line, can go over 100 mph, can do a 360 degree turn on a dime." I smiled a bit envious of his broom as Vernon made some comment to James. Mr. Evans seemed pleased with my explanation and I turned back to the others.

"Actually my family has a sizeable amount of galleons to their name," James furrowed his eyebrows.

Slowly Vernon's face started turning from red to purple, he actually looked like he was about to pop. "Well how about you," His mean blue eyes turned to me almost daring me.

"I don't see how that's your business," I replied.

"Well we're all friends here," He got a smug look on his face.

"If you must know I come from an old family name like James and we also have a sizeable fortune. My uncle left myself and my brother enough galleons to last a lifetime."

"What is a galleon," Petunia sneered.

"Wizarding currency, It's about 5 pounds," Lily replied and all their eyes grew wide especially Vernon and Petunia's as they did the math in their heads.

"Now this is hardly proper dinner conversation," Mrs. Evan scolded. "How about we talk about your schooling? How is that going, Lily?"

"Good, my classes this year are hard but they need to be so I'll be prepared for the NEWTs at the end of the year."

"And that's the huge test?" Mr. Evans asked and all three of our head dipped in some sort of nod. "What about you two, how's school going?"

I looked over at James and he motioned for me to go first, "My year is going well. Like Lily said classes are hard but in my opinion it makes it fun."

"Yeah classes are good," James chuckled, "but I guess my favorite thing about school is the team."

Lily and I both laughed softly at him.

"Oh so you play sports?" Vernon dared, "What kind?"

"Well quidditch, actually Addie is on the team too," He explained.

"What is that?" Petunia sneered.

"Well it's a game played on broom," Lily started to explain. "There are seven spots on a team, with three different types of balls." She was more explaining this to her parents now who were very interested but Petunia and Vernon were getting a sort of disgusted look. "Do you want to explain, team Captain?" She asked turning to James and he got a huge grin.

"Well there three different types of balls the quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch," he explained excitedly. "The three chasers and one keeper are the only ones on the team allowed to touch the quaffle. I'm actually a chaser and we fly the quaffle across the pitch to the keeper who guards the hoops. Then there's the bludgers who the beaters take care of. The beaters have bats to hit the two bludgers to try and knock players off their brooms or get them away from the ball. Then finally is the seeker, the most important position which is what Addie plays. The seeker is the one that ends the game by catching a little tiny golden ball call the snitch."

"That sounds pretty easy," Vernon scoffed.

"Could you find a ball about this size," James held up his fingers accurately showing the size, "on an oval that's 150 meters long and 55 meters wide, oh and let's not forget it moves but not just on the ground in the air also travelling at very fast speeds."

Vernon huffed picking up his drink and simply ignoring him.

"That sounds kind of dangerous," Mrs. Evan frowned, "especially the knocking other players off."

"It's not really any more dangerous than the sports that you know considering the healing methods we have," I smiled.

Lily nodded seeming to get excited about this finally. "Wizarding healing is quite spectacular far more advanced than muggle treatments. Like last year Addie broke her back actually last year and Madam Pomfrey had it healed in like 10 minutes." I grimaced thinking about that time.

"That's preposterous," Vernon shouted his face turning a dark shade of purple matching Lily's dress. "You cannot do that, it's impossible."

"The fact that I'm walking should tell you that it's not," I replied with a straight face.

"Then you are all lying," He squinted his eyes leaning forward and pointing his plump finger in my and Lily's face.

"Don't talk to them like that," James glared but spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"I'll speak to you freaks however I see fit," He shouted standing up and I looked around nervously. To see if we were drawing attention but every single waiter had disappeared wanting to avoid the area.

"You can speak to me however you like but don't you dare point your fat finger or raise your voice to either of them," He commanded still in his calm voice but he slowly stood up. Petunia seemed to look up at Vernon with pride as Lily desperately tried to get James to sit back down to get the dinner back on track. It was too late though because Vernon turned grabbing his jacket and stormed out with Petunia following right behind him. Lily seeing that it was impossible burst out into tears.

"Oh Merlin, Lil, I'm so sorry," James instantly frowned sitting back down beside her and she just shook her head and got up racing towards the bathroom.

"I've got it," I nodded to the table and patted James on the shoulder as I passed following her in. As I tried to push open the door I realized that she had locked it. "Lily let me in," I asked calmly.

"It's all ruined," She sobbed.

"Well let me in and I'll try to point out ways it's not," I tried but didn't hear any advancement. "You and I both know that I can get this door open so are you going to make me or are you going to open it yourself."

With a sigh she shuffled over to the door I heard the click of the lock. I walked in with a small smile and saw her tear stained face. "Talk to me," I whispered and walked over grabbing a piece of tissue starting to dab away to marks.

"This is horrible, it was supposed to be a nice family meal but I just realized that will never happen. I will never have that happy family meal again."

"Of course you will," I smiled leaning back and she sniffled looking down at her hands. "You have fantastic parents out there wanting a meal with their wonderful daughter and her boyfriend. Then don't forget us at Hogwarts we're a family in ways. Then when you have a family with a certain boy out there are you just never going to eat?" I laughed softly at the last part when a blush came to her cheeks. "I know how you feel, I know exactly how you feel with the sibling part. Regulus used to be so close with Sirius and me, but at least your sister isn't in a plot to kill people."

"Oh, Merlin," She looked up quickly meeting my eyes, "I'm so sorry, I totally…"

"Lily its fine," I smiled, "Now let's get back out there I'm sure they are all worried especially James."

"Do you really think I'll marry James?" She smiled turning to the mirror.

"I'm positive."

oOo

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I whispered to the guys as we stood outside the church a couple days after Christmas for Lily's sister's wedding.

"Yes," Sirius whispered back and he opened the side door slowly. "You don't really have to do it," He turned back smirking.

"Go," I glared standing between him and Remus with Peter bringing up the rear. James and Lily were already in the church but sitting up front with the family while we were going to try and find a spot in the back. Once we were in the side door we snuck around the ushers and filed in where we would be inconspicuous but had a clear view of the bride and groom.

A few minutes after we were situated the music started and I snuck my wand out of my sleeve as the boys shielded me. No one even noticed us but as she got to about half way up to the alter I flicked my wand slightly doing a silent trip jinx and watched as she stumbled forward. The four of us held back a small chuckle and out of the corner of my eye I saw James tip his head down with a smile. Lily quickly looked back at him and whispered something with a smile and he shook his head no.

Once she was to the stairs, to walk up to the alter I did it again, but this time it was worse and Vernon and her maid of honor both reached out to catch her. She quickly recovered and took her spot beside the angry, plump, purple faced man and we all sat down.

"My turn," Sirius smirked and slipped his wand out of his sleeve. The minister started speaking and suddenly one of the buttons on Vernon's button up popped off. I bit my lips closed to hold in a laugh and saw Remus hold a hand over Peter mouth as he let a tiny sound escape but thankfully it was silenced by the soft muffles from others. Up front I saw James hold his hand over his mouth and Lily turned to him again speaking and again he shook his head. Quickly Petunia buttoned his jacket over his front and Sirius flicked his wand and one of those buttons popped off. I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth and turned my hand burying my face in Remus shoulder to hold in my laughter as the other three boys clamped their mouths shut.

"Uh oh, we're caught," Remus whispered and I turned up to the front seeing Lily looking back at us. We all quickly sunk in our seats. For the rest of the wedding we didn't do anything, but enough damage had been done for embarrassment on both the bride and groom parts. After the sullen bride and groom had retreated to try and fix everything we started to retreat also but I felt a hand quickly grab mine and pull me back which made a chain reaction as I grabbed Remus and he grabbed Sirius' sleeve who in turn grabbed the back of Peter's jacket. Once we all got into a back room James was still chuckling and Lily had a frown.

"Who did it?" She asked and Sirius and I raised our hands with expressions that mimicked those of scolded children.

"Trips," I whispered.

"Buttons," Sirius frowned and James burst out again probably remembering.

"There were bound to go at some point, I mean that shirt was far too small for him," He laughed. We all just stood there for about a second until Remus and Peter started laughing. I stood there, seriously trying to hold back my laughter, but let go when Lily's lips broke into a smile and then we all were laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello, one of my stories is coming to an end soon, the twilight series, and I was thinking over some other story ideas and put up a poll for you to help me decide. If you'd like to read another of my stories then please help me out. Thank you :)_

_Song: Carry On-Fun_

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you sure you're ok?" James asked worriedly, actually we were all worried except for Doris.<p>

"I'm fine, James," I wish you all would stop hovering, "I just have a little cough."

"You should really go to a healer," I frowned leaning against the back of the couch where she was lying.

"I'm finnnneeee," She gave a tiny laugh which turned into a cough. "I'll go to the apothecary tomorrow and get some potion. I promise," she smiled. "Now you three better hurry or you're going to miss the train."

We all shared a hesitant look but finally realized that we couldn't put it off and longer and gave both of them a hug before apparating to the train station. We got there with about 5 minutes to go and just made it through the tightly packed crowd and onto the train as the whistle blew.

James quickly headed to the heads compartment while Sirius and I tried to find where Peter, Frank and Alice were. When we did arrive to the compartment they all were in there including one other, leaving two seats open, one much more desired than the other. Sirius and I shared a glance, then Sirius ripped open the compartment door. I quickly pushed him back and we ended up wedged in the doorway.

"No way," I glared at him and edged him out with my elbow, the only time my being smaller than my twin has benefited. I pushed him back a little further to get into the compartment and quickly sat down beside Frank as Sirius let out a groan and sat down beside Isobel. It was only then that we looked to the others, seeing the weird looks that they were giving.

"Racing to be the first one in," I quickly lied and they easily accepted it since it wasn't exactly abnormal for us to do that. "I win," I smirked to Sirius and he made a face as I crossed my legs on the bench leaning back only to get a look from Isobel. Giving me a snotty look, reminding me of Petunia, she sat up straight, crossing her legs in a 'lady like' way.

"How were your breaks?" I smiled at the other two I hadn't seen all break.

"Fine," Isobel replied in a curt tone, evidentally not seeing me looking directly at Frank and Alice.

Not really caring about her break I turned to Alice and Frank as they launched into detail about their Christmas'. We then talked about our own breaks including the crashing of Lily's sister's wedding. Isobel seems appalled that we would so that and her mouth opens in a gasp.

"That's horrible," She said and turned to Peter. "You took part in that?"

"Well…I…uhh…" He stuttered out which only made her glare more.

"They have far too much influence over you," She tsked. "Come on, Peter." She ordered and stood up, smoothing out her clothes. Peter looked at us helplessly as we just stared after him, watching as he got up and walked out, with slumped shoulders, behind her.

"Here that, you're corrupting poor Peter," I scolded pointing my finger at Sirius.

"If we did, I don't think she can undo it." Sirius laughed.

"I bet she's going to try," Alice said leaning against Frank.

"Yeah, he's already been bailing on us," I said referring to the full moons he's been not showing up to, to spend some time with her.

"Girls," Sirius tsked jokingly and I reached over attempting to kick his leg. He moved out of the way and I just rolled my eyes before moving over to the other bench.

A bit later Remus, James and Lily came in, Remus walking over and sitting down beside me.

"Can you believe that this was our last Christmas break." Lily said looking at all of us.

"I know," I frowned leaning against Remus as he put his arm around me.

"It's sad," Alice frowned we all kind of fell into a silence looking around at each other when Sirius started chuckling, James soon followed.

"What in the world are you laughing at, this is sad," Lily pouted.

"Nothing I guess," James said and they tapered off but then Remus let out a chuckle which just started them all over again along with Frank. Soon enough we were all laughing for no real reason.

"At least it's an interesting ending," Sirius said giving a goofy smile.

We continued the ride with joking, Pete coming in a little later without the Snake and eating plenty of things from the trolley. But then, s I got off the train, I fully realized that this all truly was coming to an end. In six month I would be out in the world as a true adult. We all would be and it was scary. What was going to happen to all of us when Hogwarts wasn't here to protect us? What would happen when we didn't have a safe place to run?

"We'll be alright," Remus whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek, catching onto my thoughts.

"How do you always know?" I smiled up at him.

"Because I know you so well," He said lifting up our linked hands and kissing the back of my hand.

"You spoil me."

"Well I could stop and act like a total prat if you'd like," He gave a little crooked smile.

"I don't think you could," I wrinkled up my nose and he brought up our linked hands up over my head and wrapped it around my waist.

"Probably not," He chuckled and leaned down kissing my temple.

oOo

Classes had been going for about a month with pretty much nothing going on but studying with N.E.W.T.s coming up. It was hard though, for us all to concentrate with the constant news of Voldemort getting stronger.

Lily, Alice and I were sitting at a table in the library going over our potion assignment for the class the next day when the boys came into the room and immediately made a beeline for us.

"Well, I wonder what they're up to," I murmured glancing up at them.

"We've decided that you girls have been working too hard," Sirius said.

"We have a reason to work hard," I said glancing up at him, "the only reason I'm studying so hard now it because I know I'm going to have to study with you, because you'll put it off."

He knew it was true along with everyone else, "Well regardless…"

"Well what exactly are you talking about?" I asked pursing my lips then a water balloon came down on my head. Sirius immediately started walking away, over to my side Remus held out a water balloon. "Thank you dear," I took it and Sirius took off running.

He went out of the common room as I heard a scream behind me signaling that another water balloon had been thrown. I pelted the water balloon and made direct contact with his head only to feel another balloon hit my back. Whipping around I saw Remus smirking.

"Oh you are so in trouble," I glared playfully and took out my wand shooting a jet of water at him. Somehow all seven of us: Lily, Alice, Me, Remus, Sirius, James, Frank, ended up in the 2nd floor corridor shooting water at each other. All of us were soaking wet as people laughed at us walking around us trying not to get wet.

"What is going on here!" McGonagall shouted with Madam Pince behind her. You could hear streams of water hit the ground as we all turned around with faux innocent looks. I reached up scratching the back of my neck looking down at the ground. "All of you follow me," She gave us all, that stern look and we started following her.

Once we were there I could see the boys were holding back smiles, and not very well might I add. She walked around her desk as we lined up in front of it water droplets hitting the floor, the only sound in the room.

"What in the world were you thinking?" She scolded. "I'm severely disappointed in all of you especially you two," She gave a pointed glare at James and Lily. "As Head Boy and Girl you should be setting examples for those not only younger than you but in your year. What on earth possessed you seven to think that this could be a good idea?"

All of us were deathly silent standing there.

"Well one of you better start talking," Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius elbow James in the side.

"Oww," He grunted glaring at him and then turning to McGonagall who was looking at him expecting an answer. "Oh, well, umm see we've just been focused so much on school work. Well the girls have," He started fiddling with his fingers. "And also with everything going on outside of Hogwarts…well we just thought that a little fun would be nice."

Her face softened slightly at the mention of the war going on outside and she let out an exhausted sigh.

"One thing is for sure is when you all leave I'm sure that Hogwarts will be a bit quiet."

"Awe," Sirius cooed. "We'll miss you too."

"Yes, Mr. Black I'm sure Hogwarts will be very peaceful," McGonagall continued and I held back a laugh. "Now for a punishment," she paused and looked over all of us. "Well first of all you all are going to help clean up the library without magic. Then I think it's been awhile since the trophy room has had a good dusting."

Sirius let out a groan. The trophy room punishment wasn't his favorite and most likely McGonagall had given it to us for that reason specifically.

"So all of you go get to work on the library then go up and change and I expect for all of you to be in there at 6:00 on the dot tonight. Understood?"

We all agreed in different ways and she dismissed us. As soon as we were out of the room I smacked the back of Sirius' head.

"Bloody hell," He yelped rubbing the spot I had hit. "What was that for?"

"We'll miss you too?" I huffed and he shrugged. "Yeah we probably could have gotten off easy without that comment."

"Can't help it?" He shrugged again. "I didn't get those genes."

"You didn't get a lot of the good genes," I sighed looking up at him and pulling back my wet hair.

"Aweeeee, we all know I got the best genes."

"Numpty," I huffed and he reached up ruffling my hair.

"What happened to you lot?" Marlene asked coming down the hall. "I leave for 15 minutes and you're in trouble?"

"It's his fault," I pointed at Sirius and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Noooo, no, no," He held up his hands. "It was a group thing."

"Well, what do you all have to do?"

"Clean the trophy room and the mess in the library…without magic," He answered.

oOo

The library hadn't taken long to clean, just some mops and towels, and we soon found ourselves in the trophy room after dinner. McGonagall said that she would be back at 9 o'clock and expected all of us to have every single trophy spotless.

"Why in the world didn't I grab my jumper," I groaned looking down at my white button up before turning to my section. Remus beside me gave a little chuckle and I stuck my tongue out at him before picking up a cup and wiping it off with a cloth. About half way through the detention the only sound was the clinking of picking up and putting down things and the swish of dirty, dusty cloths. To say this was the most monotonous thing I'd ever done was an understatement.

"So, what about the game?" Frank asked out of the blue obviously thinking the same thing.

"What about it?" James asked.

"Just how's the training going with the game coming up next week?"

"Oh we're totally gonna win right Addie?"

"Totally," I nodded with a smile as I came to my last shelf. "I think we might be done before nine."

"Speak for yourself," Sirius huffed lazily wiping at a cup.

"Well maybe if you tried," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But it's just so…" He blew a raspberry dirtying the trophy he was wiping off. "Shite," we all laughed slightly and went back to our sections.

"You know I'm wondering something." Lily spoke. "Why wasn't Peter part of this?"

"He said Isobel wouldn't approve."

"Isobel doesn't approve of anything," I scoffed.

"That is very true," Remus said. "You know it might sound bad but why are they even together?"

"Well Peter with her because she's hot," Sirius remarked.

"She is not," Lily huffed. "She's horrible.

"No, she's got a horrible personality," Sirius retorted. "I prefer blondes but outside she's is pretty hot.

"Of course you do, but then why is she with him?" I questioned. "They aren't exactly a match made in heaven."

"I don't know maybe she…umm…I really have no clue," James shrugged. "But he can do so, SO much better."

"Agreed," Remus and Sirius said while the rest of us nodded.

By the end of the detention we had all finished out sections and I specifically had helped Sirius go over his and redo some. I yawned as we exited walking up to the tower and leaned against Remus' side. He put his arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"That was exhausting," Sirius groaned slumping forward.

"I second that," James huffed leaning against Lily, making her stumbled over to the side.

"At least you guys don't have to walk up to the common room," Frank commented which cheered James up considerable.

"True," He grinned.

They soon headed off to the head's dorm as we continued up to the tower, dirty and sweaty. Entering the room I saw there were still a couple people around, including Peter.

"You guys look like you had fun," He gave a small smile.

"Oh, yeah it was a blast," Frank commented.

"Well the water fight was totally worth it wasn't it?" Sirius as and we all nodded laughing slightly. "To bad you didn't take part," He smirked sitting down on couch looking at Peter.

"Well I had some fun of my own," Peter said giving a sly smile.

Just the thought of that was making me sick. "Yeah, now I'm going to go up and change."

"Wait, up," Alice said wrinkling her nose.

Once we were upstairs I just decided to take a shower and jumped in. Once that was done I twisted my hair and put it up into a bun so it would be wavy tomorrow and then slipped into a pair of pajama pants, t-shirt and slippers. As I walked downstairs to see that the others had also changed and were sitting around the fire. Sitting down on Remus' lap in one of the squishy chairs, he leaned forward giving me a soft kiss and only then did I realize how silent everyone was.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused.

"Charles sent a letter," Remus whispered. "Evidentially Doris took a turn for the worse. She's in St. Mungo's with Dragon Pox."


	33. Chapter 33

Things hadn't been going well. We couldn't visit Doris in the hospital of course because she was contagious, and while Charles sent letters everyday it wasn't exactly enough to settle how we were feeling. It was difficult on all three of us but James was taking it really hard. He hated that he couldn't be there for her but she had sent a couple letters saying that she was going to be just fine which Charles' letters confirmed.

James while trying to take his mind off the problem at hand though came up with a brilliant but very difficult new play for the game against Hufflepuff. It involved me diving through a hole made by a chaser and 2 beaters when going for the snitch. The goal was for the beaters to then get the other seeker off my tail.

No one in this whole school could say he wasn't a great captain.

"Come here," Remus gave a crook smile and pulled me into his lap onto the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," I smiled softly, "I'm a little sore though from practices. How are you doing?"

"I am doing perfectly fine actually," He said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against my lips. Reaching up I pressed my hand against his cheek and deepened the kiss.

"Oh good you guys are here," Frank said rushing into the room common room towing Sirius along. "I have a huge favor to ask you guys.

"Better be," Remus narrowed his eyes slightly

"Sorry, but it is and we have to go down and see Lily and James before I can tell you guys."

We all rushed down to the Head's quarters not exactly knowing what we were doing but Frank seemed to really need the help. Once we got there James answered the door since we hadn't been given a password since the walk in. Frank rushed in and down the stair into the living room area with us trailing behind him.

"So I have a huge, Huge favor to ask for Valentine's Day. I know you all probably have plans and stuff but I need some help. Nothing can leave this room though," He chewed on the inside of his lip, looking at all of us. Once we had all agreed he took a deep breath and continued. "I'm going to propose to Alice."

oOo

"Today in class I thought we'd brew something in spirit of Valentine's Day, Amortentia." Slughorn said prepping us for the day. All of us in the N.E.W.T level potions class were at tables of two. Thankfully the person beside us was of our choice. "Now you are under no circumstances to leave this room with a drop of it. I will come around and check on you periodically but otherwise you'll need the whole class time to work on it. So open your books and get started."

Once I had everything set up in place I started heating up the cauldron. Looking over at Remus' station he had everything scattered around. He saw me looking then glanced over at mine and smiled slightly shaking his head.

"Well one of us should be organized," I stuck my tongue out at him. The rest of the class was filled with silence as we brewed our potions. Soon enough my potion had a mother-of-pearl sheen and spiraling steam. Leaning over I smelling it and three distinct smells wafted up. First was the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Second was the smell of fresh grass after the rain and then the third, the soap Remus used; it was just how his clothes smelled, or his pillow.

Smiling I poured a little in a vial to turn into Slughorn then vanished the rest in the cauldron just as Remus smelled his potion.

"What'd you get?"

"Oh just a few things," He gave a crooked smile putting his own bit in the vial.

"Well then I guess I won't tell you," I commented sticking my tongue out at him.

At the end of class we all went up and turned in our potions before leaving for the end of the day.

"You know I'm sure I could get it out of you," Remus whispered into my ear.

"I don't know, I think we should test that," I smirked raising my eyebrow. He gave a crooked smile and we drifted to the end of the group as we went up the stairs before heading down a corridor. As soon as we got to a deserted corridor Remus brought me into his chest.

I let out a slight giggle bringing my arms up around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning up I placed a teasing kiss on his chin working my way up his jaw line. He took a couple steps back and pressed me up against a wall as he leaned back a playful smile on his lips. Moving my hands up I knotted them in his hair, bring those same lips down to mine. They met in a passionate kiss and instantly my knees went weak.

"Want to tell me yet?" He whispered pulling back and licking over his lips.

"Nope," I leaned forward kissing him. "There's still a lot more questioning to do."

"Lucky me," He gave a crooked grin and leaned down kissing me again with the same amount of intensity. He must have known that my knees were weak because his arms tightened around me, holding me up. "Oh how I love that I can do that," He chuckled softly against my lips.

Smirking I leaned up into the kiss pulling him closer, moving my body against his. He let out a low growl as I moved away pulling on his lip gently.

"And I love that I can do that," I giggled.

oOo

It was Valentine's Day and plan distract Alice for Lily and I was in action while the guys set everything up in the courtyard. Just then the music started playing signaling for us to lead her out there. "I wonder what that is?" Lily asked.

"Let's go see," I smiled and without a moment's hesitation we grabbed her hands and pulled her out the doors. When we arrived people were crowded around the candle laden courtyard. Remus and James were holding long rectangular white boards with Frank standing in the middle. You could see Sirius standing off to the side with a camera.

Lily and I put Alice in the middle of us pushing her forward until she was about 3 meters away, then steps back.

'So Alice…' the first board read and then Remus and James dropped it revealing another.

'I have loved you…'

'Since the moment we met…'

'And all I want…'

'Is to make you happy…'

'Everyday…'

'For the Rest of our lives…' By now at the seventh board people were standing around with their mouths agape or even a few tears were coming. Remus and James lifted up the boards and Frank walked under them coming up to Alice and taking out the ring before getting down on one knee.

Remus and James dropped the seventh board revealing…'Will you Marry Me?'

Alice's hands flew up to her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Will you?" Frank asked smiling up at her. I don't think she could speak because all she did was nod yes. Frank let out a chuckle and took her hand slipping on the ring which fit perfectly. The people around us erupted in applause and cheers. After Alice and Frank had kissed and hugged, Lily and I pulled her into a hug while Remus, Sirius and James pulled away Frank.

"Let us see, let us see," Lily and I prodded and she held out her hand revealing a beautiful ring. It was a simple gold band with a round diamond in the middle; it fit Alice's personality to a 'T'.

Alice had yet to speak but the wide smile over her lips said everything.

oOo

The Hufflepuff game was off with a bang. We were ahead by a considerable margin and I was basically hanging out until James gave a signal to kick the play into action. Across the pitch I saw the Hufflepuff seeker looking all around to find the golden ball along with keeping an eye on me.

Then it came, James raised his arm up signaling for me to start looking. It only took me about 10 minutes to get it pinned down and I started flying. Like we had thought the Hufflepuff seeker followed right behind me. Instantly we kicked the new play into action and I swerved around as I saw James, and the two beaters, Jay and Rolf, get into formation forming a sort of large circle. Looking behind me I saw the other seeker racing behind me still and went through the circle just as a bludger cracked against a bat towards the other seeker. Once I was through I zoomed over to where I still had eyes on the snitch.

While the bludger hadn't come in contact with the seeker it had knocked him off track and I was within reach of the snitch. Reaching out I pushed forward more and once I felt that light touch on my fingertips I smiled and pushed more and it closed with my fist.

Pulling to a stop I held it up against my fingertip as the team and other students rushed the field. Being pulled into the circle of players as usual I was passed around the group in hugs, but thankfully this time in the end instead of being kissed by a random I was kissed by Remus.

"Awe thanks," I smirked.

"Anytime," He smiled and cradled me up in his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

April, the snow was still on the ground but it wasn't nearly as cold. School was coming to an end for all of us. In about two months and we would technically be adults in any sense of the word. Easter break had started and once we had gotten off the train we immediately apparated back home to drop off our things before going to St. Mungos.

"We're here to see Doris Potter," James spoke to the mannequin in the window and we were allowed in, then once we got up to the floor we went to the Mediwitch station.

"May I help you?" She asked looking over our faces.

"Potter," James stated and her eyes instantly turned to pity.

"Right this way, but you'll have to take this and put these on," She said giving us all a bottle of potion and a sort of mask and some gloves.

"How she doing?" I asked.

"She's very stable but it seems like he's worried so much over her that he's progressing."

"He?!" We all looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean he?" I questioned.

She got a flustered look on her face, "Well a few weeks after Mrs. Potter got here, Mr. Potter was admitted also."

Sirius, James, and I stood there shocked, he hadn't included anything like this in his letters and neither had Doris. The Mediwitch continued walking and we lamely followed downing our potions and putting on our masks and gloves before entering the room.

Inside they both were in beds with the characteristic green skin and pox marks. Doris looked frail, like she hadn't eaten in weeks, and that was considered stable. Charles looked much worse and I understood instantly why the Mediwitch had such a look of pity. They obviously weren't responding to the healing, and while a younger witch or wizard could fend it off they were older even for wizard standards.

"James? Sirius? Addie? What are all of you doing here?" Doris asked in a weak voice.

"It's Easter Break, Mum. Why didn't you tell us it was this bad? We would have come back sooner," James answered, rushing to her bedside.

"We didn't want you to miss school, it's the last year."

"Mum, you're both so much more important than school," James frowned taking her hand.

I walked over and looked down at Charles. He was sleeping and you could see it was giving him some trouble to breathe. Looking up I saw the look in the Mediwitch's eye, the one that said, say your goodbyes now.

Sirius just stood at the end of Doris' bed not sure what to do when the Healer came in.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked and James looked up at him giving a curt nod. "Can I speak with you out here?"

"Can they come too; they're part of the family." The Healer gave a kind smile and nodded. We all walked out 

"Why wasn't I informed of their condition?" James immediately accused in a harsh whisper.

"When they were asked they said not to." He responded calmly. "Though I'm glad that you're here now, and while I wish that I had some positive news I'm afraid I don't."

James cracked, crouching down to the floor. I kneeled down beside him putting my arm around him.

"How long?" Sirius asked pulling off his mask and looking the Healer in the face.

"A few days," He commented in a detached voice.

oOo

A day in a half after we had gotten there Charles started spiraling and died that night. Doris held on a little longer but with Charles gone it was like she didn't want to try anymore. She told us all that she loved us and just closed her eyes holding James and I's hands and just didn't open them again.

The funeral was today for both of them. Sirius and I mainly had been motivating James to move even though we didn't feel like doing much ourselves.

"We need to go," I whispered look down at the two of them in their formal black clothes while I was wearing a pair of black tights, and a ¾ length sleeve, a-line black dress that hit just about my knee and moderate heels.

"Come on James," Sirius muttered and helped up his friend. Sirius gave me a nod and lifted up his wand to apparate both him and James. I followed right after appearing right beside them. Walking over I grabbed James' hand while Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

When we walked in the place was mostly bare because we came early to get there before most people, though a few people were there. Immediately we were wrapped in a hug from Remus, Lily, Peter, Frank, Alice and Marlene.

We all stayed together as a group as people showed up. When the entire room was filled with people from the area and old friends we went to the graveyard where they were laid side by side.

The stone was pretty simple marble with 'In loving memory' written on the top and then their names on either side and the dates of their births and deaths.

As I just stood there holding James' hand, I wondered if tears were going to come but they didn't. It seemed that I had gotten rid of all of those at the hospital. Sirius stood like a mirror of me in the other side of him with a straight face just watching the ground being filled up by two bodies. If I glanced up I knew I'd see James with tears silently running down his face.

Once they were in the ground the three of us stepped forward and Sirius went up first dropping in a white Rose in each grave. I saw him whisper something but couldn't hear. I went up next and dropped in the roses.

That's when the tears welled up and I crouch down whispering, "I'll miss you and always love you, Mum and Dad." I closed my eyes and wiping away a single tear before standing up and moving back to my place.

oOo

When we got back to the manor Remus, Lily, and Marlene came with us but not a whole lot of anything was going on. Lily sat with James on the couch, while Sirius and Marlene went in the kitchen. I could hear pots and pans juggling around so I guess she was cooking something. I headed up to the stairs to start packing the boys and my things for the train in two days, I finished quickly enough with mine, the clothing mostly still in there, but the boy's of course were a mess. Between wiping tears that just wouldn't stop now, I packed up Sirius' soon enough and moved onto James, restacking his books in the bottom as the door opened more. Wiping one more tear I turned to him, then back to the truck, piling in some socks.

"I didn't expect to find you in here," He whispered, moving over to me.

"I thought that he probably wouldn't get around to it tomorrow so I just did it," I commented dully, folding up a pair of pants. "Plus, umm, Doris used to do this. He just throws everything in…" I trailed off feeling the ball in my throat. "If I don't do it he'll forget, or end up breaking something."

Without a seconds pause he closed the distance and pulled me up into a hug. As I felt his arms wrap around me I felt the shell shatter and I broke down in tears as I clutched onto the front of his jacket.

Finally they seemed to run dry again and he started to pull back slightly, looking down at me. Sniffling, I pulled back and looked at his soaked shirt, but he didn't seemed to care at all about it and reached up wiping my cheeks before kissing me on the forehead. Guiding me over to James' bed, he softly pushed me back into a sit then started packing the things I had set up on the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered looking up at him. He didn't say anything just leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth before going back to it.

oOo

The ride back to Hogwarts was absolutely silent because of the recent events in the compartments around us you could hear the celebrations and even some moaning from the 7th years, with it being their last time being able to come into Hogsmeade station. 'Being able to see the sights of coming to Hogwarts,' as I heard a passing Ravenclaw sigh, but our crowded compartment was silent.

Then as the classes started up, I hoped that picking up the routine would make it better, but it didn't, especially with James. He barely ate and from what Lily said he barely slept either.

Though slowly we started back with the next month, he started coming back to normal little by little along with the rest of us, but I doubt that he would ever go back to the old James.

"Ready?" Alice asked from the door as I laced up my boots to wear with my grey skinny jeans, maroon sweater and leather jacket.

"Yeah," I nodded getting up and grabbed the last pieces to my outfits, the owl necklace and the cameo necklace, fastening them around my neck as we rushed down the stairs. We were all going to Hogsmeade for the last time, at least as a Hogwarts student.

As soon as I got down the stairs Remus gave a kind smile and wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"You look nice," He smiled touching the necklaces.

"Thank you," I smiled back and looked over his normal outfit of khaki slacks and a white button down shirt with a v-neck sweater over it. While it was simple, it just fit him so perfectly. "As do you," I said leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

As we started down to Hogsmeade, joining up with Lily and James, we decided to walk, seeing as how it was a nice day and the last time we would get to do it. The only thing that could possibly ruin this day was Isobel, and while she was quiet she still had that look that reminded me of my family.

"Why don't we go to Zonko's first," Lily smiled trying to cheer up James.

He gave a smile and nodded, "that sounds fun."

Once we had gotten there it appeared that Isobel had hardly if ever been in here since she kept jumping and yelping at every pop or bang. From beside Remus, I let out a small giggle as another pop echoed throughout the store and she let out a scream before marching out of the store, frustrated. He let out a laugh and lifted his arm around my shoulders.

Looking out the window I saw her walk over to a group of Slytherin's shaking her head and my smile dropped. Narrowing my eyes I noticed that Regulus was part of the group.

"I don't like her," I murmured and he looked over seeing where I was looking.

He shrugged, "She's a Slytherin, she's bound to have some as friends."

She looked over to the store arguing with one of the Slytherin's and saw us looking. Glaring, she walked over to a bench just as Peter walked out carrying a bag of products.

"I still don't like her."

"None of us do," Remus whispered before pulling me away from the window.

After that we all left Zonko's and headed to Honeyduke's, my favorite shop. As I went around the shop picking up thing like fudge, chocoballs, and licorice wands, Remus trailed behind me picking up his one and only item chocolate bars. We then went to the register.

Ahead of me Peter was paying for some of his favorite treats fudge flies while Isobel looked on in disgust holding not a single thing. She then looked behind at us eyeing all the things I had, which weren't many compared to some times.

She gave me a fake sweet look, "I just wish I had that much confidence. I mean you're just so confident in your body. I wouldn't want to eat another thing."

My eyes narrowed as Peter and her walked out, "Oh if only," I huffed putting my things down on the counter. Mrs. Flume gave me a kind smile.

"I'm sure gonna miss you." She commented. "You're one of my best customers."

"I promise to come back. After all you have some of the best chocolate ever." I smiled and handed her some coins before Remus stepped up getting his chocolate.

Once we were out of the store I popped a chocoball into my mouth getting a snotty look from Isobel.

"I swear," I glared. "If she calls me fat again, I don't care if she's Peter's girlfriend I'll hex her."

"When did she call you fat?" Remus asked confused.

"Did you hear what she said in the store?" I looked up at him and he nodded. "That was her calling me fat in a roundabout way."

"Well you're definitely not," He smiled leaning down and kissing my temple. "I would be the one to know best."

"Yes you would," I laughed softly and linked my hand with his.

oOo

After we had some drinks at the Three Broomsticks minus Peter and Isobel who ran off somewhere we headed back up to the castle.

Just as we headed into the entrance hall heels quickly echoed towards us and I looked up to see McGonagall rushing up. "Oh good. You're all wanted in the Headmaster's office. Marlene you can come also if you wish." Marlene smiled excitedly like she knew what this was all about and nodded as she led us around and up through the castle until we got to the statue.

"Sugar Quills," She said and the staircase appeared guiding us up to the office. Once we got to the door she hadn't even raised her hand to knock before it opened. Stepping in Dumbledore was standing behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"Oh good you're here," He spoke. McGonagall and Marlene moved off to the side, "You all can relax you're not in any trouble," Instantly over half, including myself un-tensed. "The reason that I've asked you here today is to ask a question."

He paused as we all shifted to stand in front of the desk. Looking at all of us over his half-moon spectacles a small twinkling smile appeared.

"I thought you all might be interested in something called the Order of the Phoenix. You see I founded a group to oppose Voldemort and those that follow him, Marlene and Minerva are part of it."

"The group from the papers," Sirius spoke stepping forward.

"Yes, ," He nodded. "And I would like for all of you to consider joining."

"You're fighting against what everyone is afraid of. I for one don't need time to consider this, I'm in," Sirius spoke, assuredly.

"Now Mr. Black this isn't something to jump into," Dumbledore said looking at my brother. "This is very dangerous. It will make you the enemy of many dangerous people."

"With all due respect," Sirius smiled, "I'm already on some of those lists."

I looked up at Remus and he returned the look with a small smile, both of us thinking the same thing.

"I believe I'm on more of those lists already, so I'm in too." I spoke stepping up to Sirius' side.

"So am I," Remus said stepping up to my side and grabbing my hand. Glancing back I saw James and Lily, and Frank and Alice join hands before stepping up.

"Well I'm proud of all of you, but I'd like for you all to consider this for a bit. On the last day of school I'll call you each in here and if you still want to join then we'll bring you to headquarters. If not then I respect that choice and you'll still be one of my favorite students." He gave a kind smile and nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your time here at Hogwarts for now."

oOo

Last quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and we had kicked ass earning us the Cup, though that wasn't the best thing going to happen today. Today, just like Frank had, James had recruited us all to propose to Lily.

"Come on Lil," I smiled pulling her towards the pitch. Everyone else was already down there including James. "Now go up there," I pointed to one of the sections of the stands.

"I hate this," She grumbled but followed the directions as I ran around to go out on the field. I entered just as she came to the front of the stands looking down at, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Marlene, Remus and I.

"Why am I here?" She yelled.

We took out our wands lighting our section of candles so it spelled out, 'Will you marry me Lily?' in the middle of the pitch, in huge letters.

James stepped out from higher up in the stands as she read it and covered her mouth. She must have heard James because she turned around looking at him. He hadn't even taken out the box before she leapt into his arms giving him a hug. After a couple seconds they separated and he got down on one knee holding out the box.

"Yes!" She screamed out loud enough that we all could hear her as James slipped the ring onto her finger. A ring that perfectly suited a Gryffindor being a medium sized square ruby set in the middle of small round diamonds on a gold band. We all started laughing down on the pitch and arms wrapped around me. Turning around I looked up in Remus' eyes.

"I love you," He smiled.

"I love you too," I giggled happily leaning up and kissing him gently.


	35. Chapter 35

Classes were almost over and the last day of school was in two days. Alice and Lily were busy planning weddings along with studying for the few NEWTs left while I was going to see Slughorn. I reached up knocking on the door of the potions room and waiting for two long minutes when the door opened.

"Oh, Hello Miss. Black, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to brew the Wolfsbane potion," I asked flat out looking up at him.

"For Mr. Lupin I'm guessing," He questioned, frowning slightly as I gave a small nod. "Right well we'll have to get started right away."

"Thank you," I said stepping into the room.

After about 6 long hours of taking every single thing he did down in my memory, I had the recipe along with the current concoction that we had made which should last one cycle. The next full moon was a couple weeks after we got out of school and I was glad to have this with me.

"Miss. Black, you have to make sure that he takes it every day for a week leading up and on the full moon."

"I know," I smiled. "Thank you again Professor."

"You are very welcome," He gave a little laugh as I headed out the door slipping the bottle into my bag along with the recipe.

I got up to the common room and quickly made my way up the stairs burying the bottles in the middle of the half packed trunk. It was then that I went back downstairs to see Alice and Lily crowded around the table looking over dresses and other things. James, Frank, Remus and Sirius were sitting around on the couches and chairs and it appeared that none of them had even notice me come in they were so into their current discussions.

Walking over I leaned against the side of the squishy chair Remus was sitting in. He looked up smiling and pulled me into his lap as the others continued in their conversations.

"Hey you," He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Hey to you too," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where have you been?" He asked as I looked over at the girls laughing.

"Oh, just out doing stuff," I shrugged and turned back to see his narrowed eyes. "I was learning a new potion."

"Why in the world would you need to learn a new potion now?"

"For when we aren't in school and need it," I whispered looking in his eyes.

Realization dawned and he frowned. "Oh," He replied.

"Yup," I said leaning in and kissing his down turned lips softly.

"Come on lets go out," He whispered and we both got up quietly going unnoticed and slipped out the door. We took a few passageways before ending up on the grass under the moonlight hidden from the castle. With a sigh, I laid down and he mimicked me, lying beside me, linking our fingers.

"Addie," Remus whispered and I turned my head to him. "I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile, but I'm not sure how it I would go about it."

My smile grew hoping he was going to ask what I wanted him too.

"I mean it's not like I have much money, so I don't know how it's going to work out."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I propped up on my elbow.

"I guess I was just wondering if you'd like to live together after graduation."

"Live together?" I whispered. He looked at me and I felt the disappointment on my face. I immediately understood the second part, falling back onto my back. "Yeah, I just thought we would anyways. I had it all figured out like that already I guess, never even thought about asking." Closing my eyes I put back on a smile, "and I've told you I've got enough money from Uncle Alphard. In fact as soon as we got out I was going to go looking for places."

"Then why are you so disappointed?" He asked.

I opened my eyes so see him looking down at me. He reached up brushing back a few strands of hair.

"I don't want to tell you," I pouted childishly and he let out a small chuckle.

"Tell me anyhow."

"You still see it as forever right?" I questioned.

He smiled leaning down and kissing me lovingly. "Yes, I want to marry you Adhara," he whispered always knowing what I'm thinking. "Someday," He added cryptically.

"As long as it's someday," I smiled as we shared another kiss.

oOo

"Addie what are you doing we're going to be late to the Feast," Alice frowned talking about the end of the year feast. I took my wand standing outside the door.

"I'm leaving my mark," I said pointing my wand at the worn wooden door. Slowly A.B. appeared in the upper right corner and then under it I wrote Wings. "You go next," I smiled at Alice as feet raced up the stairs.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked looking on as Alice carved in her initial's then in parentheses added an 'L'.

"You're turn," We both said turning to the red head. She bit her lip warring with the Head Girl side before stepping forward and carving in .

I added a square around all of them and we all stood there for a few seconds.

"Now, even when were all old and grey no one will forget us," I whispered smiling at them before we went down the stairs.

oOo

"Another year is gone!" Dumbledore gave a small smile raised his arms in congratulations. "Today we lose a lot of good students, including a few troublesome ones…" He looked over his spectacles at us as the students laughed, minus the Slytherin's. "While it is meant to be a fantastic exciting time, I hope to caution some of you. Time is coming for some of you to make choices; Choices that will lead you to life changing experiences. There are dark forces outside of these walls that will try and lead you away from what you know is right. However, if you remember who you truly are, that will put you on the right path towards where you are supposed to be."

oOo

After the feast we all prepared to leave before McGonagall cut us off and motioned for us to follow. As we got up to Dumbledore's office he was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers. He looked up at us all and a small smile came over his face.

"I'm guessing that you've all come to a decision," He asked. Quickly we all stepped forward vowing our allegiance. "Well then I'm glad to have all of you joining."

He arranged for us all to meet at a certain place in London on the 24th of June almost two weeks after school let out. Once we exited we all made our way up for the last night in the Gryffindor tower. James and Lily were both staying over tonight for old times.

I quickly changed into my pajama's along with Lily and Alice before going back downstairs to sit around the fire. Cuddling up next to Remus on the floor he leaned down kissing my temple.

"I can't believe this is our last night," Sirius said looking around the common room.

"It's very bittersweet," Remus remarked, "so many memories have happened here."

"My escape," I frowned looking around. "God, two years ago I thought my life was over now look at it."

"Worst year ever," Sirius commented getting nods from everyone else but Frank and Alice who hadn't known anything until earlier this summer when they found out everything in our groups from that to Remus' furry little problem.

I felt Remus' arms tighten around me as he kissed my cheek. "Something good came out of that year," He muttered.

"Yeah finally, you both were just too stupid to get together and I had to deal with both of your mopey butts." Sirius commented.

"Us!" I laughed, "What about them?" I pointed between James and Lily.

"Not my fault," James commented holding up his hands. "I knew since first year that we were meant to be."

"Yeah to bad you were such a prat," Lily commented sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well I got you eventually," He smirked picking up her hand and twirling the ring around.

"Lucky you," She smirked right back leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Oi, break it up you two," Sirius laughed throwing a pillow at them.

"You just wish Marlene was here, Padfoot," James laughed throwing the pillow back at him.

"Oh how true," He sighed dramatically, leaning his head back.

"So gross," I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh and how do you think I felt walking…" I quickly chucked a pillow at his face.

"Never speak about that day again," I shuddered making everyone but Sirius, Remus and I laugh. "So not funny," I glared at all of them.

"I think it's hilarious," James commented.

"You know I think I might be craving deer next week," Remus commented.

"Oh now Moony you know that you couldn't live without me," James gave a wide smile. Remus let out a tiny chuckle. "Beside Addie would keep you under control."

"Eh," I shrugged and his jaw dropped.

"Oh, I can just feel the love tonight," He muttered.

"Poor baby," Lily cooed leaning up to kiss his cheek.

oOo

"Last time in the uniform," I sighed looking down at the skirt, white button up, sweater vest and tie.

"Last time in this castle," Lily frowned.

The three of us stood in the middle of the common room looking around us as we waited for the boys.

"I was so scared to come here," Alice said with a little laugh, "I thought I wouldn't make any friends."

"Awe," I smiled bumping my hip with hers.

"Yeah, yeah," She pushed my shoulder as slow trudging footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. All the 7th year boys appeared frowning and sloppy uniforms.

"Seriously you're all going to exit the school for the last time looking like that," Lily scolded.

"We're sad," James pouted as we walked over. Thankfully Remus was the most put together so all I had to do was straighten his tie a little before pulling him down for a kiss. Now Sirius he was the worst as I looked over him I just shook my head.

"How am I related to you?"

"I don't know, I personally can never imagine Walburga Black pregnant," He shrugged.

I cringed. "Bad picture, now I'm not re-buttoning your shirt for you like when we were 5 so you do it."

"Like when you were five?" Lily questioned.

"Sirius had trouble with buttons," I smirked mussing his hair.

"I was five," He frowned unbuttoning his shirt and then redoing it before putting on his vest and blazer.

"Better," I nodded as Lily finished tidying up Peter. "Merlin, you guys would be a mess without us."

"Yeah, but you guys wouldn't be the same without us," Sirius remarked.

"I totally got us all together," James replied in a cocky tone but it was true. If he hadn't walked in that first day I wonder how we all would have turned out. Sirius and I might not have ended up in the same boat to pull out Peter. Heck we might not have even ended up in Gryffindor together.

"We better get going," Remus frowned looking around the room once more before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Right," I bit my lip and we all looked around one last time before stepping out the door.

You could tell who the 7th years were in every house because we were the last ones at the carriages.

"Goodbye Hogwarts," I smiled fondly up at the castle before stepping up onto the train.

oOo

"Alright so we'll all see each other in two weeks for the meeting, if not sooner" I frowned as we got off the train, all of us changed into our normal clothing, plus our Gryffindor ties.

"Two weeks," Alice nodded and us three girls all crowded around in a three way hug. Suddenly five more people crowded around us forming a huge group hug.

We all pulled apart just looking at each other and I felt my eyes tearing up. Across the circle from me I saw Alice tearing up too actually pretty much everyone in the circle was.

"Gryffindor's for life," James said.

"Friends for life," Lily smiled as we went into one more hug.


	36. Epilogue 1

_Well here we are, reaching the end of a story so these next chapters are going to be sort of extended Epilogues, with the major one at the end. _

* * *

><p>Ten flats, twenty boxes, two trunks, two brooms, and a lot of furniture later we had two boxes left and we would officially be moved in to our flat. Remus and I would officially be living together. It was a nice place located in between the Brighton Pier and Marina Village, on the top floor with a small terrace.<p>

"Sure you want to do this?" Remus asked looking over at me.

"Positive," I smiled leaning over. He met me half way placing a gentle kiss on my lips before walked up to our door and entered our flat where we walked up another couple stairs to the landing and hallway.

Right in front of me was the smaller bedroom which was going to be an office/ mishmash room. The next room was the largest bedroom, and when you entered it, it had a sort of separated part where we would be putting our clothing and other things. It also had a large window opposite the door allowing a lot of light in. Then in the other part is where we had the bed directly under the octagonal roof light and there was another large window beside it. The next door over was the simple bathroom with white porcelain and the entire thing in beige tile. Then there was the main room; living room/dining room/kitchen combined. It had light hard wood floors and white walls with three large windows on one side and a sky light over the kitchen area. Once you entered the black, grey granite speckled kitchen bar started and wrapped around. Directly in front of you was where our living area would be and a large comfortable brown leather couch was already sitting there with a fireplace in front of it and a TV over in the corner. Separating the living room from the dining room was a large bookshelf. Then over by the middle window there was a wooden window seat, then set up in the middle of the dining room was a white table with six sort of retro wooden chairs.

I set my box with potions supplies down by the large stainless steel stove top and oven and started putting about the supplies beside it including the wolfsbane potions which Remus had been taking all week for the transformation in two days.

"Ah uh," Remus whispered coming up behind me and kissing the back of my neck. "This is our first time alone in ages," His kisses turned to soft nibbles. "I plan on taking advantage of that."

"I think I could handle that," I whispered as his hands slid over my hips to the button on my distressed, rolled up, boyfriend jeans. Slowly he popped the button and unzipped them. My breath caught in my throat as his hands slid down my legs pushing my pants down. His hands grabbed my hips and turned me around as his lips met mine in a heated lustful kiss.

I pulled on his shirt pulling it up over his head breaking the kiss for a couple seconds before we were right back in the same positions. His hands ran down over my butt to the backs of my legs pulling me up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and he set off down the hall pushing open our bedroom door going over to the bare mattress and black platform bed. He gently laid me down hovering over top of me. He lips kissed down my neck and his hands slid up over my thighs to my hips pushing up my shirt.

I arched my back up off the bed making it easier to slide up, along with moving my arms up. His head moved down trailing his lips up the center of my stomach as he revealed it. A shiver ran up my spine and I involuntarily shuddered as his hands slid the shirt up over my arms.

He let out a chuckle his hot breath washing over my chest. Smirking, I put my arms down and twisted my fingers into his hair pulling his lips up to mine. He pulled back teasing me and whispered into my ear.

"We've got no need to hurry now," He growled making my body turn to jelly.

o Three Weeks Later o

A bright light pulled me out of a peaceful sleep, which I hadn't been getting lately since we started running patrols for the order. Quickly my eyes adjusted and I looked to Sirius' dog patronus, telling us exactly where to go for the fight. Remus and I flew out of bed pulling on our discarded clothes. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was 4:00 in the morning.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

"Let's go," I stated with a straight face. When we got there the muggle house was already on fire with the family watching in horror of both the house and the fight going on. Half the order was there already and wands were flinging in every direction. For a second I just froze next to Remus not sure of what to do but then instinct kicked in as a jet of light came hurling at me.

Throwing up a shield I deflected it back at them causing the hooded figure to go flying backwards. Behind me a maniacal laugh echoed out around the area. I flipped around just as Bellatrix threw a curse at me.

The only way I could tell that it was her was because of the laugh since a black cloak was hiding her hair and a mask was covering her face. I fired back flicking my wand starting the duel. Then they suddenly started retreating, disapparating. Looking around at the other order members it seemed like a normal thing and they started towards the burning house. The family had moved off to the distance and I saw that at least one of them was hurt but not seriously.

All the members circled around the house firing water at it in large streams, the heat was so intense though that we couldn't get that close. Finally we got the fire out but there wasn't much of a house left just blackened beams. The family looked on in horror at the remains of their home as the obliviators started showing up.

Looking up as the remains I felt like we had failed, but knew that we didn't. They would have hurt the family for sport. That's why they just left, they had damaged the family enough and 'pure' blood didn't need to be spilt so they pulled out.

A hand linked with mine and I looked up at Remus. His face was smudged with soot same as mine probably.

"Let's go home," He frowned I nodded and stepped back.

Just like before we apparated away popping back into the flat, though both of us knew the sleep wasn't going to happen for awhile. I headed into the bathroom looking in the mirror. My hair was tangled and like I had guessed soot was smudged over my face and neck.

"You ok?" Remus asked standing in the doorway.

"I guess," I whispered. "I just…I've just got a mixture of emotions in me now. I'm sad that the family lost their home, I'm frustrated that we couldn't save it, and I'm furious that it's just a game to them." I bit my lip moving towards the shower. "You know that they had no reason to attack that family or any of those families, they're just having fun." I whispered sitting down on the edge of the tub to flip on the shower.

"That's why we're fighting," He said walking over and crouching down in front of me. He reached up his hand, wiping his thumb over my cheek. "Come with me?" He asked flipping off the water and holding out his hand as he stood up. Silently I got up and followed him out to the terrace where the sun was just beginning to show over the horizon. We sat down in one of the chairs watching the sky turn a mixture of orange, yellow, and pink and feeling just plain worn down I laid my head back on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me.

"I wanted this to be extravagant and exciting but this just seems like the perfect time," He murmured a bit later, the sun half way up. Shifting, he pulled back one of his hands and grabbed something out of his pocket. Leaning up I looked at him.

"Adhara Black," He smiled pulling up a ring, "will you marry me?"

Smiling I looked over at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I almost appreciated that he hadn't done an extravagant thing to ask, it was a simple understated gesture. Our lives up to now had already been quite busy and filled with thrills; this was a gesture and promise that I loved, for something that I already knew: that we would be together forever. "Yes, Remus Lupin, I would love to marry you."

Holding out my hand, he slipped a simple sliver band with a radiant cut diamond in the middle. He then took my hand and pressed it up to his lips

"I love you," He whispered.

"Love you, too," I smiled and leaned in kissing him once more.

o Four Weeks Later o

I jolted awake feeling like I was going to get sick and held my hand over my mouth wondering if I was just simply nauseated, but then another bought came and I got up racing towards the bathroom. I made over the toilet just at it happened. Remus who had been asleep beside me came walking in the bathroom and held back my hair better than I had been.

Once I was done I fell back and he got a glass of water which I gladly took, swishing it around before spitting that out in the toilet and flushing it. I continued drinking the water as he crouched down beside me feeling my forehead. Suddenly I felt that lurch again and pushed him back puking again I felt him brush back my hair. Groaning, I leaned back and repeated the water-flushing-drinking procedure.

Remus looked over me as if examining me before sitting down, "maybe you should go to the doctor. The fatigue and this could be related."

"It's probably just a little bug," I waved it off and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to the doctor over being sleepy. I might have actually just eaten something bad because now I feel a lot better, well a bit better." I sighed and got up. He continued looking at me. "Fine if I'm not feeling all better by tomorrow I'll schedule an appointment."

"I'll hold you to that," he commented getting up and kissed my forehead.

I shook my head and went over brushing my teeth to get the gross taste out of my mouth. When I went back out I heard him shuffling around in the kitchen and stepped in seeing him fixing some toast, eggs, and sausage.

"Are you making enough for meeee?" I asked sweetly.

"You just got sick so no," He shook his head.

"But I feel fine nowwww, pretty pleaseeeeee," I smiled.

He let out a huff and looked over at me, "alrightttt."

"Best fiancé ever," I said in a sing-song voice before walking into the other room and flipping on the TV.

oOo

Unfortunately that morning was just the same at the last I threw up in the morning and felt a little cruddy until the afternoon. Flags started flying up that next morning and I started connecting the dots as I sat on the bathroom floor that morning. I went through a check list in my head: fatigue (check), nauseousness (double check), looking down at my breasts I reached up poking one gently, tenderness (check).

He's definitely not going to take this well. There was a knock on the door and I quickly got up trying to put on a somewhat less scared face.

"You should make an appointment," He said. "You said you would yesterday."

"I will," I gave a small smile and moved back in the bathroom brushing my teeth. There's a chance that I'm not, I mean it could just be a stomach bug and sleeping some way aggravates my stomach enough that I get sick. It's possible. I walked into the bedroom and made an appointment to find out, and it was scheduled for after Lily's dress appointment since it's the earliest I could get in.

Thankfully for the next couple days I was able to hide most of my puking getting a bit used to it. I was able to hold it off for a bit so I didn't have to rush to the bathroom, getting up slowly so I didn't wake him up. It was like a normal routine by now, get up puke at most twice then brush teeth.

That next Friday I got dressed in a floral sundress feeling a little more bloated then usual but it might just be me being paranoid. I threw on some ankle booties and my leather jacket, along with my two necklaces and pulling my hair up in a ponytail. As I head out into the living room Remus was sitting at the dining table reading the paper. We had another Order meeting tomorrow and we were supposed to be on the look-out for anything suspicious to add to the meeting.

"I'm gonna go," I said grabbing two clementines out of the fridge.

"You've been eating those like crazy that's the second bag this week," He joked but I immediately put one back and finished peeling the first.

"Just something to grab," I shrugged going over and giving him a kiss.

"So are you going to follow the trend and book an appointment?" He smirked, talking about how Lily had scheduled her appointment right after we got done with Alice's, where she had picked out a cute tea-length, a-line for her simple ceremony.

"We need to pin down a date first," I smirked.

"Humm, how about a quickie before," He gave a crooked grin and reality came crashing back.

"Maybe later," I pulled back giving a weak smile before turning and heading out the door. Once I got outside I walked to an area to disapparate from and appeared near the bridal shop. When I walked in Alice was already there.

"Lily had to go pick up her Mum, she said she'll be here soon."

"Alright," I smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked.

"Fine just a little queasy," I replied honestly then added. "Stomach bug."

"Oh, ok," She nodded as Lily and her Mum came walking in.

"Sorry," Lily sighed walking up and giving both Alice and I hugs. "I had to talk her into side-long apparition over an hour long car ride."

"How was that?" I smiled looking at the frazzled Mrs. Evans.

"I don't know how you guys do that daily." She sighed sitting down which was pointless because seconds later we were called to the back so Lily could try on dresses.

Throughout the entire appointment I was totally out of it thinking about my upcoming healer's appointment.

"Add!" Lily shouted throwing one of the small circular pillows at me.

"Oh, sorry," I frowned and looking at the dress she was wearing. It was an ivory, lace, fit and flare strapless gown, with a pearl and organza waistband with a dark red ribbon background. She turned around allowing me to see that the waist band wrapped around tying in an elegant bow with ribbons that ran down to the chapel train.

"It's beautiful," I gave a true wide smile, "perfect."

She looked at me curiously before dropping it and smiled turning around to look in the mirror. The store person came over pinning a mid-length veil in her hair along with a pearl encrusted barrette and she looked amazing.

"This is it," She whispered smoothing her hands over the front.

She thankfully already had bridesmaid dresses picked out and all Alice and I had to do was try them on. I was a dark red, one shoulder, empire waist taffeta dress that hit right above the knee. I turned to the side and tried to imagine how big my stomach would be in December. Walking out I met Alice who was in the identical dress.

We went out and Lily approved of everything so we could change back. I checked my watch seeing that I had a half hour to get to my appointment.

Once everything had been settled I grabbed my bag and said a quick goodbye to try to get out of there. Quickly I was pulled back.

"You wait here I'll be back in five minutes," Lily commanded as Alice kept a grip on my arm.

"I need to get somewhere," I frowned.

"Ok, four minutes," She said and grabbed her mom.

Alice and I stood there in silence for five minutes out on the sidewalk, yes I counted until she reappeared.

"Alright now spill, what is up with you."

I figured there was no reason to try and deny or cut around anything so I just came out with it bluntly.

"I think I might be pregnant, and I have an appointment in…" I looked down at my watch, "Fifteen minutes to see."

"Oh my Merlin," Both jaws dropped just staring at me.

"Yeah so I'm going to go," I muttered and turned to go.

Two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back to the middle of them, "Is Remus coming with you?"

"No, he doesn't know anything. He thinks I've been sick." I sighed.

"Well then we're coming," Alice said and I had no chance to oppose, "But we need to find a floo because apparating isn't safe."

Rolling my eyes I just followed, slightly happy that I didn't have to think about much as they just guided me through the area.

One we reached the healers office. Walking in the room I took note of every woman. Every single one in a form of pregnancy except for a couple that were in states similar to mine. Some of them were alone, some with friend or significant others. There were twenty people in all not including us and it seemed like every single one was looking at me as I walked up to the window.

"Appointment for Adhara Black for Healer MaGinty."

"Right," She looked down and checked my name. She looked back up with me with a kind smile, "Just have a seat and I'll let her know you're here. It shouldn't be more than a couple minutes."

"Thanks," I nodded and turned walking over to the chairs sitting down in the middle of Alice and Lily.

"So…umm…why haven't you told Remus." Lily asked

"Because I don't know how he'll react," I muttered.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice chuckled, "Remus is like the sweetest guy ever; he'll be so excited."

"I hope so," I whispered as a woman probably in her mid-twenties appeared at the door.

"Adhara Black?" She asked looking around the room.

"Thanks for coming but I think I need to do this part alone." I murmured to Lily and Alice and they both nodded as I got up walking over to the Mediwitch.

"Hello," She greeted with a smile, "I'm Bridgette. I help out with Healer MaGinty."

"Addie, I prefer that to Adhara," I gave a small smile.

"I'll make a note of that," She nodded. "So first I'd like to get you're height and weight, so if you could take off your shoes and just stand right there." She positioned me on a section of wall before waving her wand. "170 centimeters and 65 kilos," She recorded it on the chart. "Alright you can put your shoes back on. They're very cute by the way."

"Thanks," I smiled.

She led me back into a room and motioned for me onto the table. "I'm just going to take you're temperature, blood pressure that kind of stuff."

"Alright," I nodded. I mostly just sat there, she seemed to understand just going about her tasks and recording whatever she got.

"Ok, I'm going to go get the healer just try to at least get comfortable," She gave a kind smile and exited.

I leaned back on the table putting my hands over my face, closing my eyes and letting out a soft groan. As I opened then I held out my hand examining the beautiful engagement ring. Would he break it off? Would he break the whole thing off? I know he doesn't want a kid this way, but there's no possible way that I could get rid of a child.

I put my hands down smoothing them over my torso to my lower stomach and a small smile came to my lips. I wonder what parts of him the baby would have, his light brown hair maybe. I bigger smile spread over my face. I was having Remus Lupin, the love of my life's baby.

There was a light knock on my door and I sat back up as the door opened revealing a woman probably in her mid to late 40's. "Hello, Addie," She greeted kindly walking over to the counter and putting down a brand new file with my name on it.

"Hello," I nodded she looked over at me and I saw her eyes trail down to my abdomen and a smile came to her lip. Just then I noticed that my hands were still placed over it and moved them to my sides placing them on the table.

"Right so you're here for a pregnancy test correct?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Alright," She nodded picking back up the file and flipping it open before leaning back on the counter. "Tell me if this is correct, Adhara Walburga Black, age 18"

"Correct," I replied.

"Alright well, can you tell me when your last menstrual cycle began."

"June 21st, I'm a couple days late."

"Is that a normal thing."

"No, not really."

"Is that the reason you made the appointment."

"No, the reason is because I've been having some nausea in the morning. That's also like clockwork, wake up, get sick. Also I've been having a bit of fatigue, not much but i've noticed that I've been getting tired earlier."

"Well you've got a lot of symptoms," She nodded and pulled out a bottle. "You'll have to drink this and then I'll perform a spell and instantly we'll know for certain."

Taking a deep breath I took it and gulped down the sweet liquid. then laid back looking directly up at the ceiling. I heard he murmuring softly and just closed my eyes not sure which outcome I wanted most. Would I be disappointed if she said I wasn't? Yes, I definitely would. But would I be if she said I was? I would be worried, and afraid but I wouldn't be disappointed.

"Well, Addie" She said and I sat back up pulling down my dress.

"Yes?" I bit my lip looking at her.

"You are in fact pregnant," I felt a small smile come to my lips and put my left hand over my lower abdomen.

"So where do we go from here?"

oOo

When I got home I placed my potions in the hidden compartment in the kitchen and the folder in one of the drawers before grabbing a glass of water and three clementines then heading out to the terrace. Remus had left a note saying that he was going to pick something up at the store and he should be back sometime soon.

I folded my legs up on the chair setting the bowl where I was putting the peel in my lap. Halfway through the second one I heard the door close and a few seconds later a bag being put down on the counter. It just took him a few seconds before he found me.

I saw him climb out of the window and turned giving him a small smile.

"How did the healer's appointment go?" He asked sitting on the other chair.

"Umm well," I sighed knowing that I couldn't hold it off for as long as I wanted to. Licking over my lips I set down the bowl and turned towards him. "I guess it depends on how you look at it," I whispered.

"You're kind of scaring me," He stated leaning forward and touching my cheek. I leaned into the touch closing my eyes, before looking back at him

"I'm pregnant," I stated in a clear calm tone which took more courage than fighting death eaters.

His hand dropped and his eyes went down to my stomach before moving back up to my eyes. He just sat there looking at me for what felt like an eternity.

"Please say something," I said biting the inside of my lip.

"How long?"

"The healer said about four weeks. The day you proposed I'm guessing…"

He brought up his hand covering his mouth. "This is all my fault, I didn't do the charm, I completely forgot."

"Your fault?" I asked not liking the wording. He was doing what I thought he would, looking at our child as a bad thing.

"Yes, it was beyond irresponsible, what if I passed on the curse?" He asked tipping his head down. "Can you imagine a poor little baby going through that? I mean I went through that when I was a boy and it scared me. Oh, Merlin," suddenly the pain doubled on his face, "or what if it transforms inside of you, what if it bites you? I would never be able to forgive myself."

"The healer said that it's unlikely that a child with inherit it, since it's passed my bite. He or she hasn't been bitten."

"But it's in my blood," Remus groaned and suddenly got up and raced into the flat.

"What are you doing?" I called following behind him. "Remus!" I called as he went into the bedroom.

"This is a mistake," He shook his head and it seemed like he was talking to himself more than me. "I shouldn't have endangered her," Now I was sure that he was as he started grabbing clothing while mumbling to himself. But even though I couldn't understand coherent sentences I could pick out the words; idiot, ashamed, child and discrimination and from those I could make out what he was getting at.

"Remus Lupin!" I shouted and he stopped turning around. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and I just realized that tears were rolling down my face. Quickly I reached up and wiped them away. "I don't ever want you to talk like that again. Ever! We've been over this, and I don't ever want to go over it again."

"Adhara," He huffed in aggravation in himself mostly I think, "I can't have a child. It's not possible for that child to come out normal. Don't you understand what I've done? I'm a monster."

"You have no idea how he or she is going to turn out. The healer said that there was only a small chance that it could happen." I tried to keep an even voice even though I was beyond angry with what he was saying.

"Well fine," He flipped around and looked at me. "How do you think a child is going to react when he or she finds out that their father is a werewolf? How do you think they are going to feel around their friends? They're going to be ashamed and embarrassed. How could they not be? I still don't know how you aren't."

Looking down at the floor I paused, allowing all my anger to drain leaving only sadness. Slowly I walked over to the bed and sat down beside the pile of clothing that he had sitting there. "This child," I spoke softly while keeping my eyes on the floor and wiping the tears off my cheeks, "this child would never be ashamed of you as I never will be. You have no reason to be ashamed over what you are. If anything the only thing that you should ever be ashamed of is what I think you're thinking of doing." I muttered the last part and just looked up at him for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm not going to let you just leave all together but if you need some time away, go ahead."

He slowly walked over and did something I wasn't expecting in a million years. He dropped down on his knees in from of me and looked up at me. "You're right," He murmured, "as always. I'm sorry. I just, I don't want anyone to have this life of prejudice and discrimination especially you."

I leaned down grabbing his chin and making him look at me. "This is my life, I know what is out there and I'm choosing to be here as I always have so stop trying to force me out. Stop trying to talk me out of it, because I want this. This child will love you no matter what you turn into just as you would love him or her."

"I'm sorry," He replied.

"I don't want a sorry, I want you to stop this," I demanded. "You can't say that I deserve better, you can't worry about if I'm happy. You know when I'm not happy. Most importantly, you can't leave whether you think it's for the best or not. You can't."

"I won't," He stated.


	37. Epilogue 2

_Songs: Til Kingdom Come- Coldplay, Whenever You Remember- Carrie Underwood._

_Dress: Product_Empire-Waist-Gown-with-Bias-Cut-Banded-Bodice-VW351071_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Designer-White-by-Vera-Wang?cm_sp_o=3AE%20vv%20ewyz%20dkzlt%20H05wybwEgwCjCPybpzk%207BcElCjCe8NDviIv _

* * *

><p>"Woah," I murmured as we got to Stugis Podmore's country house for the Order meeting. It had a large yard and with the leaves turning the different colors it was beautiful.<p>

"This place is amazing," Remus commented taking my hand. I looked up at him and as if reading my mind he nodded, "We should ask him."

Since getting a date for the wedding we had been searching for a place since that would be the most important place. I had arranged for a dress appointment for next Monday, thankfully someone cancelled. Then on that same day we had an appointment for the food at a wizard place. The next day was the florist and then the invitation, and decorations…basically we were cramming at least six months of planning into two. And I had that along with the morning queasiness, fatigue, and the need to pee constantly. At least the potions were helping, well one was working I'm not sure about the prenatal one but it tasted fine. Though I did figure out one day that if I didn't get up and take the potion right away it wouldn't work and I would get sick.

We walked into the house hand in hand and over to James, Lily, and Sirius who were standing in the corner. "Hey," James and Sirius greeted while Lily gave a pointed look, asking silently if I had done it. I nodded my head minutely as Remus stepped behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist positioning them over my lower stomach. To all others it would just appear as a simple thing but it meant so much more to me. Lily caught it also because she let out an excited squeak, earning a confused look from the boys.

"Just excited," She shrugged. "So how have you two been?"

"Well we decided on a date, for the wedding," I bit my lip.

"When?" James asked.

"October 14th," I answered, causing Lily's eyes to go wide.

"Why are you doing it so soon?"

"Because why not?" I tried but of course their minds went to the only reason why we would want the wedding so soon.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Sirius shouted. Every single eye in the room turned to Remus and I.

"Have you ever heard of keeping something quiet?" I glared.

"Have you ever heard of the contraception charm?" He glared right back.

I felt my anger flip on like a switch. "Have you ever heard of a swift kick in the bollocks?" Lurching forward Remus kept his arms locked around me but now securing them around my waist.

"Alright, alright," Edgar came forward. "Now children, let's behave. This should be a good thing a celebration."

"You overdramatic little prat," I huffed looking at Sirius and ignoring Edgar.

"Addie, you need to calm down," Remus whispered. I listened slightly taking a few deep breaths.

"I was just surprised, Merlin," Sirius huffed. "You don't need to like kill me."

"That's not a very good excuse for revealing a very private matter to the entire room," Remus spoke, scolding him.

"I didn't mean to," He gave us both a puppy dog stare.

"You never mean to," I huffed.

"I'm sorryyyyyy," He pouted. "But this is great news, we're going to have a little Marauder."

"But we have a wedding to plan in two and a half months," Lily gasped.

o One Weeks Later o

I went over to James, Sirius, and Lily's place though I knew for a fact that just Sirius was there because Lily and James were going out on patrols before Lily went to my dress appointment. Alice was coming also, and while Marlene was a bridesmaid she couldn't come because of patrols.

"Coming!" Sirius shouted after I knocked on his door. He swung open, "Oh, hey," he greeted and then walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up," I said moving into the flat, closing the door behind me.

"Just eating breakfast," He spoke with a mouth full of food.

"I see," I laughed and sat down in one of the chairs. "I have a favor to ask."

He swallowed his food and actually got a serious look on his face, "What?'

"Will you come today? To the dress appointment?"

He burst out laughing which is what I expected, "Are you serious?"

"No you are," I joked a cheeky smile on my face.

"Hardy, har, har," He chuckled.

"I know I'm hilarious, but yes I am."

"Why, do you want me to go?"

"Well…" I sighed leaning back on the chair, "Alice, had both her and Frank's mum…Lily had her Mum… I only have you for a family. I'd like for you to be there not only for the support but also your opinion in some sense. I know you wouldn't let me go out there looking hideous, and plus you're one of Remus' best friend. You'll be able to tell me what he thinks."

"He would think you were amazing in a trash bag," He smiled and I just sat there looking at him. "I'll go."

"Well hurry and get ready," I urged smiling. He sighed and got up going upstairs to his loft bedroom. In a couple seconds he came back down a bit later in a pair of jeans, long sleeved t-shirt and a vest. Half of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail since it was getting so long.

"You need to get your hair trimmed."

"I know, I have to find the time though," he sighed dramatically.

"Drama queen," I giggled.

"Eh one of us has to be," He shrugged. "So how long is this thing going to take?"

"Well at least I'm thinking 30 minutes, at most and hour and a half."

"Fun," He groaned.

"Well then I'm picking out the men's clothing too. I thought you might like a say on that, just be happy that I've picked out the bridesmaid dresses already."

"Oh joy," He attempted a smile. At least he was trying.

We got there first and I ushered him over to the couches while letting the lady know I was here. He looked so out of place there on the couch and I let out a little laugh as I sat down beside him.

"Sirius, you don't have to be here if you feel as uncomfortable as you look."

"No, I'm going to be here," He nodded.

"Alright," I smiled as Alice came walking in. Her eyes instantly set on Sirius and turned to confusion.

"That's surprising," She giggled.

"Felt the need to get in touch with my feminine side," Sirius laughed.

"We all know that you already are," Lily commented coming in behind Alice. "Especially me, I seriously don't know how you lived with him all those years Add."

"It was the bonding time in the womb," I smiled bumping my shoulder with his.

"Addie?" A young woman came into the waiting area and I stood. She walked over and shook my hand. "I'm Julia. Who've you brought today?" She asked a genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, these are my two bridesmaids, Lily, and Alice and then also my brother Sirius." I saw why she had the curiosity as her eyes stayed on Sirius a bit longer than necessary.

"Well let's find you a wedding dress."

"Yes," I gave a wide smile.

She brought me back into the room and asked me the normal questions of when the wedding was and where, thankfully it was a wizarding place so when the gown came in it could be fitted the day of the wedding if needed and fit perfectly, she also asked me about price which was unlimited, then lastly what type of silhouette I liked.

"It needs to be loose around the stomach because I'm going to be around 16 weeks pregnant and I want to be comfortable in every way possible."

"Well we can make that happen," She said, "I'm going to go pick out some dresses if you could just change out of your clothes there's a robe on the back of the door for you."

I wasn't about to tell her that I've done this all before and just agreed as she exited. I was in the robe and sitting back down on the chair with my hair up in a bun before she came back.

She walked in with three different empire waist dresses. Two of which I knew I wasn't going to like, one of which she took out first.

It was a spaghetti strap gown with a ruching across and over the bodice. Then there was an embellished band around the waist followed by a cascading ruffle skirt. It was far from my style especially in the bright white. As I pulled off my robe I noticed her eyes linger on my scars and just smirked slightly before slipping into the chiffon dress and walking out into the room that Lily, Alice and Sirius were sitting in.

"No way," Sirius immediately spoke up surprising me. I thought that he might just give stupid one worded answers when asked, not a full opinion.

"Girls?"

"Gotta agree."

"Ditto."

I let out a laugh and looked in the mirror again before agreeing even more with the opinions.

"Next," I said and walked back into the room.

"What didn't you like about that one?" She asked.

"First of all the ruffles, just don't fit my personality. Then also I think the beading, I don't think it fits the feel of the wedding. It's going to be rustic, and the beading just makes it look to elegant."

"Alright, so this one…" She pulled out a nice a-line gown with a ruched bodice that lead into a group of three flower like embellishments with a group of beads in the middle. "Same feeling."

"Yes," I nodded. She put that dress back in the cover and helped me out of the current one again eyes scanning the scar on my stomach and shoulder before turning and taking out another chiffon gown. This one was more my style with burnout designs across the top layer adding a golden tint to the ivory. It also had a shirred bodice with a sweetheart neckline. I really didn't like the cap sleeves though especially when I tried to raise my arms and they felt constricted.

I walked out to the pedestal and stepped up in between them and the mirror. I faced them taking in all they reactions. The seemed to like it but weren't wowed by it. When they spoke it only confirmed that with boring, 'it's ok's. I got back into the room and she slipped it off as I slipped back into the robe.

"I think I might have an idea of what to put you in now," She smiled and slipped the dress back into the cover before grabbing the three and exiting. Moments later she entered the room and she had a wide smile, "I think I've found the perfect dress, we just got it in like a week ago so I kind of forgot about it." As she unzipped the cover I saw the details and instantly liked the dress. She helped me out of the other dress and hung it back up before taking the other one off the hanger and smoothing it out on the floor so I could step in. As it came up I loved it even more.

It was a taffeta empire waist gown with bias-cut banded bodice. The taffeta along the bodice had raw edges giving the feel that I had been searching for. Then there was an attached sash, made of the same raw edged taffeta, that she brought up and tied in the front on the side and it was long enough that the ends ran down to the bottom. Then full skirt had a delicate net over the taffeta giving an airy look to the whole thing. Turning around I saw the back and smiled as she smoothed of the back to form the train.

"It's a bit short of a cathedral train at 160 centimeters," She explained.

"I love it."

"Well then let's show everyone," She gave a huge smile. We walked out into the room and all three of them got a huge smile on their faces. I recognized those smiles I remember giving those smiles to Lily and Alice when they had found the perfect dresses.

"Now that is amazing," Sirius commented standing up. "You look amazing Add," He said softly. I felt tears coming to my own eyes. "Remus is going to faint or something when he sees you."

I let out a little laugh look in the mirror, "What about you girls?"

"It's perfect," Alice smiled.

"Amazing," Lily nodded grinning.

"This is definitely it."

o Two Months Later o

Hand in hand we walked into the office. I couldn't help but notice the significant difference in me with how I felt 16 weeks ago until now. I mean when I walked in those weeks ago I was scared and anxious about the potential news I was going to find out. Now while I'm still anxious I was far from scared. Sure I was stressed a bit with the wedding next week or had been up until now. Now there was little I could do if something was off or forgotten. Then on top of the emotions there was the very noticeable and some unnoticeable body changes, including a stuffy nose which I'd have to run by the apothecary to get something for.

"Here, I'll go check you in," Remus said and leaned down kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks," I smiled, and then walked over to a pair of empty chairs. I flipped open a wizarding magazine, not really reading and just looking at the pictures as Remus sat down beside me. "You know…" I lead in closing the magazine and turning to him, "we get to find out the gender today, if you want to."

"Do you want to?" I excited smile came to his face.

"Well I think it would be good to know, plus I don't really want to be thinking about it the whole time. Then we can decorate the room without worrying about colors and names," I took his hand and he brought mine up kissing the back of it.

"That's perfectly fine with me," He nodded.

"So if you find out it's a girl are you going to be depressed," I smirked knowing that he wanted a boy.

"No," He laughed, "of course not. I'll be happy either way, just like you would, it would just be nice to have a boy."

"Well maybe we'll just have a big huge family like Molly, Gideon and Fabian's sister." I smiled as a family made their way into the office, or at least a mother who was very pregnant, an older daughter probably around 6 or 7 and a toddler son. The daughter looked beyond bored with a couple dolls and the toddler just looked like a menace.

"No," The mother said in a hushed voice and suddenly both kids crashed into tantrums. My eyes went wide along with Remus'. The mom simply just walked away up to the window and then found a seat with both children on the floor rolling around in tears and shouting. Actually one of the children reached a new decibel with a shriek, and she just went about walking back to a seat and flipping open a magazine.

"Ma'am could you please tell your children to stop?" The witch at the front desk asked the mother who calmly read a magazine like it was an everyday occurrence.

"My children are perfectly fine," Her mood switched, instantly turning to the poor witch. I kind of understood the mood switch but this, this didn't deserve it.

"Addie?" Bridgette called, barely over the wailing and Remus practically leapt out of the chair pulling me with him. We both eagerly raced out, towards the door and into the cut off hallway. As Bridgette closed the door the wailing quieted a little but not fully and I heard the front desk woman begin another warning.

"Merlin…" Remus muttered as horrified as I was as I ran my hand over my stomach. Bridgette chuckled softly motioning to the all. I took off my jacket and shoes moving up against the wall as she waved her wand. Both of us still had the horrified expressions as we moved into the room.

"Not used to tantrums?" Bridgette asked.

"Just my brothers," I muttered.

"Oh how old is he?" She asked actually curious.

"Almost 19, we're twins" I gave a little giggle.

"Sounds very nice," She laughed and that actually got the fearful look off Remus face.

She took the normal readings before going to get healer MaGinty.

"What if our kid is like that?" I gasped as soon as the door clicked shut.

"There is no way, that couldn't happen, I mean…" He paused, his eyes drifting down and looking at the floor, "no…"

"No…" I echoed fiddling with my fingers.

"Bridgette said that the kids in the waiting room startled you a bit," Healer MaGinty smiled coming in the room. "You two have nothing to worry about, I'm positive that you'll be fine. Now why don't we get a look at how he or she is doing?"

I nodded and laid back as Remus stood walking up to my side. I shifted slightly to pull up my dress as she laid the blanket over my legs.

"Ready?" She smiled and all my worries faded as she pointed her wand at my stomach. My eyes were only on the screen that came up and a small person popped up. "There's the heart," she said pointing to a fluttering spot and as if he or she knew what we were focusing on started moving. Stretching, twisting, and flipping around. "Would you like to know what the gender is?"

I looked up at Remus making sure of the answer. He gave a nod, smiling, "yes," I answered.

"Great," Healer MaGinty smiled and started switching the image zooming in slightly and moving around the tip of her wand. "You've sure got a mover," she chuckled.

"Yeah," I giggled as the picture froze.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you that you are having a baby girl," Instantly a wide smile spread over my face. I looked back up at Remus seeing a look of amazement; he looked down at me and leaned in kissing the top of my head.

o One Week Later o

"Oh Merlin…" I took in a deep breath and let it back out as I sat out on the terrace in the apartment. I was getting married today. Today I would be become Adhara Lupin, Addie Lupin. Last night Lily, Alice and Marlene came over and kicked out Remus forcing him over to James and Sirius for a stag night. Their night had probably included lots of drinking in pubs but ours was a lot more toned down. We'd just watched some movies and gave each other manicures and pedicures.

I propped my feet up on the terrace railing and looked down at the baby blue toe nails, my something blue along with my garter. Smiling I looked down at my expanding stomach, laying my hands over it.

"Do you think you could count at my something new?" I talked to her, Remus and I's little girl. "You're parents are getting married today. You're Mum's a little nervous too, not about your Dad of course but about messing up. And also about what's going on…" I paused thinking about the Order meeting, people were dying, even with our help and something big was brewing. "I hope when you get here the world will be a better place. I hope you don't have to grow up in this."

"Even if she does she'll have two fantastic parents to protect her," Marlene said stepping out through the window with Lily, and Alice behind her. Alice carried a traditional breakfast with extra mushrooms, a new craving I've been having.

"Plus she will have us, we wouldn't let anything happen to her," Lily added as I started eating.

"I'm not so much worried about anything happening to her," I frowned and took a bite of bacon, "it's about what type of world is it going to be. What are our children going to have to go through?"

"It's scary," Alice nodded and took the seat beside me, "but right now…today, you need to try and not think about that. You need to think about having your dream wedding, then five months later having a perfect little girl. That is what is going to be on your mind today and only that."

oOo

Sturgis Podmore was fantastic, he let us come and basically take over his home. Then wouldn't accept any sort of money in any way besides a free dinner tonight, which he would have gotten anyways with being invited. We'd set up two tents in the side yard for the girls and boys to get ready. All the food was being placed in the house until the reception area was set up after the wedding with a couple flicks of the wand.

The ceremony area was being set up as we spoke the chairs being laid out and set up along with the altar piece and lanterns. I couldn't be sure though, because wasn't allowed to see anything with Remus helping to set up. The girls wouldn't let me even peek afraid that he might look over and see me.

I was getting my hair done when Dromeda and a little girl with bright yellow hair came walking into the tent. A huge smile spread over my face as I got up and walked over giving my closest cousin a hug. "Oh Dromeda, I'm so happy that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," She smiled and hugged me back as we pulled back I crouched down in front of Nymphadora.

"Hi," I smiled, "I'm Addie."

"Nymphadora," She answered a little begrudgingly and then leaned into whisper in my ear, "I like Dora better though."

"I'll remember that," I smiled, "do you want to see you're dress?" I asked and she made a little unpleased face, "I promise it's not too girly."

That seemed to please her and I stood and reached out a hand. She took it and I lead her over to the rack of dresses. Plucking the hanger off the rack, I turned and showed her the olive green dress with a cream ribbon around the waist. "With your hair you'll look just like a sunflower."

"So I can keep it?" She asked about the hair.

"Of course," I giggled and she gave a huge smile.

"Add, we need to finish your hair and makeup," Marlene called.

"Right," I nodded and looked over at Dromeda.

"I can get her ready," She smiled and leaned in giving me another hug. "You're glowing Add," She whispered before pulling back.

"Thank you, Dromeda," I smiled and rushed back over to Marlene sitting back down in the chair.

As she finished I looked up into the mirror hanging and saw my long black hair was softly curled and in a half up half down style, with shorter pieces falling delicately around my face. On each side three small braids were pulled back also and then it all was clipped with an antique like gold clip with pearls encrusted on it which Remus' mother loaned me; my something burrowed.

My makeup was simply done with pink lips and brown smoky shadows around my eyes, mascara, and thin smudged eyeliner. My only pieces of jewelry was the owl necklace which I had put on a long gold chain so it would disappear under my bodice; my something old, and simple pearl studs in my ears.

All the bridesmaids had their hair up in elegant messy bun with two small braids running over on the side and into the bun. They all had a simple gold chain necklace with a small cream colored cameo pendent on it, a bridesmaid gift I'd given them. To wear with their simple, knee length, crepe chiffon olive colored dress, and had a matching rope belt around the waist. For Nymphadora I'd gotten her a similar pendant but on a leather string that would tie around her neck.

I had started to hear the guests arriving as I walked over behind a screen to disrobe and get into my dress. I hadn't put it on since that first time and I began to fall in love with it all over again. As I pulled it up the dress is a little tight around the bust and midsection the seamstress not allowing enough room. She quickly did some alterations with her wand until the midsection and bust were comfortably snug around. I smoothed my hand over my stomach and under all the layers it was difficult to see the bump but as a small flipping feeling stirred I gave a wide smile. I tucked the owl pendant in the bodice as Lily walked around the screen, fully dressed in her olive green dress with cream colored flats that all the girls were wearing and traded places with the seamstress.

"Oh Addie," She smiled, "you look amazing."

"Well I tried," I giggled as she walked forward giving me a hug.

As she pulled away she brought around the sash to the front and made a bow over to the side. She then crouch down and helped me put on the garter and my gold flats, the whole outfit my something new, along with another something blue on my garter.

I looked into the full length mirror and smoothed my hands over the skirt as Lily flared it out behind me. Slowly my fingertips ran up softly touching the criss-crossed bands on the bodice as a wide smile came to my face. Then the screen was pulled back revealing, Remus' mother, Dromeda behind Nymphadora, then Alice, Marlene and Lily standing on either side of the mirror. Lily, stepped forward with Alice and Marlene behind her.

"Bend down," Lily instructed and I did as she fastened the veil in my hair. Marlene held up a mirror as Alice straightened it and I saw that she had fastened it under the clip. I heard a sniffle and looked over seeing Remus' mum tearing up.

"You look beautiful Addie, you've always looked beautiful. I'm proud that you're joining our family." She stepped forward and the girls moved back as she reached up smoothing a hand over my cheek in a way that reminded me of Doris, which along with Charles was the only thing missing today. I gave a small soft smile reaching up and taking her hand. "I never imagined that after his accident he would find someone as amazing as you." She pulled me into a tight hug, "thank you."

"I should thank you for raising your son into such an amazing man," I whispered.

"Well you helped there with being his friend since you were eleven," She pulled back, "you and the others saved him."

"Coming in," I heard Sirius called as he pulled back the flap to the tent. "It's almost time," He spoke walking forward and the girls and Dromeda pulled back. Instantly he stopped and I swear I saw tears come to his eyes. He pulled it off as coughing slightly before continuing forward, "Oh, Addie you look…" There he did get choked up and he took in and let out a deep breath.

Smiling wide I took two steps forward and pulled him into a tight hug, he returned it immediately and I heard teasing 'aww's being given by the girls behind me. As we pulled back he let out a soft chuckle as I giggled.

"We better go to our seats," Remus' Mum said and Dromeda nodded.

"You be good," Dromeda said to Nymphadora.

"I will be, Mum," She groaned slightly.

Dromeda shook her head and headed out of the tent with Remus' Mum as we moved over to the middle I stepped away from the others towards the opening of the tent and looked out onto the scene. All the dark wooden chairs had the cream ribbons tied around the back perfectly. Up at the front was the twisted branch arch with sunflowers tucked in, set up on a dark wood platform and set under two large oak trees with changing leave. The changing leafs also littered the ground but it wasn't cold with a sort of warming spell surrounding the area. Along with all that, up the aisle, lit lanterns were hung at the end of every row of chairs and strings of lights were strung crossed over and around the area overhead providing light along with the lanterns as the sun set.

"Addie get away from there," Lily admonished as she handed me my bouquet of double petal sunflowers and Alice gave Nymphadora her dark brown woven basket of sunflower petals.

And, before I knew it the music started and Marlene peeked out, "the boys just stepped out and are lining up. Ready?" She asked and every bit of nervousness bubbled up and I just gave a nod.

"Addie," Little Nymphadora called and I looked down at her as we lined up.

"Yeah?"

"What if I trip?"

From what Dromeda had told me, she should would trip, it wasn't even a question, she would. "It's alright," I smiled, "it doesn't matter if you trip twenty times, just have fun and get the petals all the way to the end."

"Alright," she nodded a new determination in her eyes and walked to the front. Marlene nudged her forward at the right time and I heard small 'aww's', and 'how cute's' as she continued forward. When it was her time Marlene stepped out and then Alice when it got to the right time. Lily smiled back at me and pulled the blusher part of the veil over my face before moving out when the music got to the right part and the waiting started.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Nervous," I breathed.

"That will fade," He smiled knowingly as the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D, my favorite.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Because you want this, you both love each other so much, it's meant to be," He spoke in the serious, calming voice that he hardly ever used. "Ready?"

I took a deep calming breath and held up the bouquet and straightened my back, "absolutely."

"Good," He smiled and linked his arm with mine as we moved out.

We walked forward slowly, in time with the music and my eyes scanned over all the standing people whose eyes were on me then moved to Albus Dumbledore, who would be marrying us because of everything revolving around not only the werewolf stigma but also my family. The greatest wizard alive was giving me a small smile with a twinkle in his eyes and he looked down at Remus whose back was turned. As per tradition Remus faced forward though I could tell that he wanted to look back as he thumb tapped nervously on his leg. James who was standing beside him leaned over and whispered something in his ear and I watched Remus elbow him slightly. Lily gave a little giggle and winked at me as I gripped onto Sirius' hand.

We came to a stop and Remus gave a controlled turn his eyes landing on my. A wide smile came over his face and Sirius gave him my hand before moving into his spot between James and Peter. I stepped up onto the wooden platform beside Remus who still had a large smile on his face. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks along with a smile as Dumbledore gave Remus and small nod.

We faced each other with the music still playing and Remus lifted the blusher. "You look beautiful," He whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back as I felt Lily smooth it down behind me and the song started to fade. Both of us faced front and I handed Lily my bouquet, the ceremony starting.

oOo

"I, Remus John Lupin," He repeated after Dumbledore. "Take thee Adhara Walburga Black," He stated and I gave a small giggle keeping eye contact with him as he held my hand, "to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

At that we switched so I was holding his left hand in mine and repeated, "I, Adhara Walburga Black, take thee Remus John Lupin, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Let us have the rings," Dumbledore spoke and Remus turned to James as I turned to Lily taking the simple gold band. I held up my left hand and Remus took it, "I give you this ring…"

"I give you this ring," Remus spoke, "as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever." He slid the simple gold band onto my finger where my engagement sat.

"Adhara," Dumbledore prompted and I took Remus' hand and started repeating after him.

"I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you, in all times, in all places, and in all ways, forever." As I slid the gold band on his finger I looked up into his eyes seeing my joy reflected back. Though now instead of letting go of each other hands he joined both

"Well now it is of great happiness that I pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore spoke and held up his wand. A string of gold sparkling light flew out and wound around us until getting to our joined hands and wound around faster and faster until it was moving against out skin. Slowly it faded into our joined hands fading in. Looking down I saw that were the light had been running around our skin glowed and then turned to normal, showing that we were in fact now bonded. "Remus you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

We both smiled and he brought his hand up behind my neck pulling me forward into a soft loving kiss as the music started up again. As we pulled back I took my bouquet from Lily and Remus leaned in kissing my lips softly once more before we continued down the aisle, the guests clapping in excitement. Just then did I remember Frank taking pictures as he stood at the end of the aisle camera up to his face. I giggled and looked up at Remus as he looked down at me chuckling.

oOo

The ceremony area had been changed into the reception area with the five large rectangular tables set up and all 50 chairs set around them. The lanterns were now set down in the middle of the tables alternating with the sunflower vases, and hung around the area. The table settings were done and the favors that I had made were placed in the middle of each settings charger. All the guests were seated as Frank finished up with pictures. Including a classic Marauder one and a-the best group of Gryffindor girls that ever existed-picture.

Once those were done it was time to make our entrance and for Remus and I to have our first dance. I had my train pulled up and hooked at the back of my dress on the small fastener and my veil was gone.

All the girls and boys paired up and walked out of the tent, Sirius and Marlene with Nymphadora in between them.

"Ready, Mrs. Lupin?" Remus asked before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"I have been for a while now," I smiled and leaned up, he caressed my cheek, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away.

"And now you wonderful witches and wizards," James' amplified voice spoke, "I'd like to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin."

We both got a huge smile and moved out of the tent linked hands raised as the standing guests clapped and a few gave cheers especially the boys and girls. We moved out onto the raised wooden platform where the altar had been, and was now the dance floor. Everyone moved forward collapsing the aisle that had formed as Remus lifted my hand and I spun out onto the dance floor. My dress twirling out slightly as the music started, the only thing Remus had truly picking out by himself.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as my draped around his neck.

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue._  
><em>I feel my time, my time has come.<em>  
><em>Let me in, unlock the door.<em>  
><em>I've never felt this way before.<em>

A wider smile came over my face as I recognized the song…

"So how'd I do?" He whispered looking down into my eyes.

_The wheels just keep on turning,_  
><em>The drummer begins to drum,<em>

"You didn't perfectly," I smiled and he leaned in giving me a soft kiss.

_I don't know which way I'm going,_  
><em>I don't know which way I've come.<em>

He withdrew one of his hands and grabbed onto mine pulling me out into a spin and then back in so my back was against his chest as we swayed to the music.

_Hold my head inside your hands,_  
><em>I need someone who understands.<em>  
><em>I need someone, someone who hears,<em>  
><em>For you, I've waited all these years.<em>

He started singing softly into my ear and then spun me around slowly so we were facing each other. He leaned his forehead against mine still singing softly.

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._  
><em>Until my day, my day is done.<em>  
><em>And say you'll come, and set me free,<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<em>

_In your tears and in your blood,_  
><em>In your fire and in your flood,<em>  
><em>I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,<em>

"I wouldn't change a single thing." I whispered the lyric and leaned up I pressed my lips to his softly while twirling my fingertips in the hair at the top of his neck gently.

_The wheels just keep on turning,_  
><em>The drummers begin to drum,<em>  
><em>I don't know which way I'm going,<em>  
><em>I don't know what I've become.<em>

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,_  
><em>Until my days, my days are done.<em>  
><em>Say you'll come and set me free,<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.<em>

He pulled my hand up for one last spin and then pulled me into a small dip as the last note hit. The guests started clapping. I didn't dare pull my eyes away from Remus' smiling face though.

"I love you," I whispered as there was a flip in my stomach.

"I love you, too Mrs. Lupin," He smiled and leaned forward slightly kissing me gently.

oOo

"Now the bride's brother would like to share a dance," James smiled and I looked over at Sirius surprised as I was talking to Dorcas after dinner. He smiled and walked over pulling me up and onto the dance floor.

I had kind of been sad about not getting a father daughter dance, especially after Remus and his mom had just gotten done with their dance. "Why are you so surprised?" He chuckled as the music started. "You think I'd let you go without having a brother-sister dance?"

"Thank you Sirius," I smiled not bothering to answer and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back before we moved back into our dancing positions, then I truly started listening to the lyrics and heard how much they fit us.

_When you look back on times we had_  
><em>I hope you smile<em>  
><em>And know that through the good and through the bad<em>  
><em>I was on your side when nobody could hold us down<em>  
><em>We claimed the brightest star<em>  
><em>And we, we came so far<em>  
><em>And no they won't forget<em>

"Did you pick this out?" I smiled.

"Well, Lily helped narrow it down some but I picked this one. I thought it fit, especially the brightest stars bit, and thought you'd like it," He gave a slight cocky smirk and I laughed softly.

"How true that is," I adopted the cocky tone

_Whenever you remember times gone by_  
><em>Remember how we held our heads so high<em>  
><em>When all this world was there for us<em>  
><em>And we believed that we could touch the sky<em>  
><em>Whenever you remember, I'll be there<em>  
><em>Remember how we reached that dream together<em>  
><em>Whenever you remember<em>

"How about we show them real dancing?" He smirked.

"Let's do it," I smiled and suddenly he gripped my hand putting us in the correct stance. Almost instinctually we moved into the waltz on the correct beat. All of those stupid parties that we had to go to when we were younger. All the dance lessons, so we wouldn't make a fool of ourselves actually being put to use.

_When you think back on all we've done_  
><em>I hope you're proud<em>  
><em>When you look back and see how far we've come<em>  
><em>It was our time to shine<em>  
><em>And nobody could hold us down<em>  
><em>They thought they'd see us fall<em>  
><em>But we, we stood so tall<em>  
><em>And no we won't forget<em>

_Whenever you remember times gone by_  
><em>Remember how we held our heads so high<em>  
><em>When all this world was there for us<em>  
><em>And we believed that we could touch the sky<em>  
><em>Whenever you remember, I'll be there<em>  
><em>Remember how we reached that dream together<em>  
><em>Whenever you remember…<em>

After the song ended we pulled apart to the clapping and Sirius did a low bow as I did a curtsy both of us laughing before I turned to him one more time and pulled him into a hug. Letting out a chuckle he returned it just as tightly, if not tighter.

* * *

><p><em>Also for those that might want to know I thought of songs for Alice and Frank's, and James and Lily's first dance song and dates, but decided not to include them, so if you were curious: <em>

_Frank and Alice (September, 23rd)- Only you can love me this way- Keith urban_

_James and Lily (December, 9th)- Marry Me-Train, as she walks down the aisle, and Greatest Story Ever Told Oliver James for the first dance._


	38. Epilogue 3

By thirty seven weeks I had a constant of flow of people coming in and out during the day and it was mostly Sirius, Lily or Alice though occasionally Marlene, James, Frank and once Peter. I was getting increasingly more uncomfortable and I imagine that she was too based on the wiggling. I felt like I was literally going to pop and had very few clothes that actually fit any more about one pair of maternity jeans and a couple shirts.

For the week Dumbledore had Remus on a special assignment along with James leaving me with Sirius, sitting on the couch. It was a usual thing, if Remus was on an assignment usually Sirius opted to stay home, which I was glad for though not necessarily this day, the day I had been waiting for.

As we sat on the couch there was a slight pop, sensation that I felt then a gush. "Oh my Merlin," My eyes went wide and Sirius flung out of the chair. There was a slight moment of panic on both our parts as I sat up fully.

"Now! Really now!" He fidgeted and then started pacing.

"Alright, alright," I calmed myself taking a few deep breaths. Then once I felt myself do that, I walked up and put my hands on his shoulders, "Sirius, you need to calm down. Try to get in touch with Dumbledore and he'll contact Remus, I'm going to go change and then we'll go to the hospital."

He hurried off and I waddled back to the bedroom after cleaning up the mess on the couch. I stripped out of my current clothing and grabbed a cotton dress of the hanger, not caring about the early spring temperatures. That's when it hit, a contraction, I groaned slightly, it being a bit stronger than the smaller ones that I had experienced in the past month or so.

Sirius raced in the room and up to me as I gripped the side one the dresser, "go get the bag in the nursery, by the door."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah it will be over soon," I cringed. He raced out of the room and just like I had said it was over within a couple seconds and I walked over carefully picking up my clothes and slipping into a pair of flats. On my way to the other room I tossed the clothing in the bathroom and Sirius came up behind me.

"Did you get the message out?" I asked.

"Yeah, and to Lily," He nodded and we both took some floo powder, firing it up. "Come on, come on," he hurried me along with a hand on my back.

"Sirius, I swear if you don't calm down," I batted his hand away and paused as the fireplace and surprisingly he seemed to actually listen. Taking a deep breath I looked around the apartment and put my other hand on my bump, "next time I'm here I'll be a mom."

"And you'll be an amazing on," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder, and with tears springing to my eyes I smiled over to him before stepping into the fireplace, ready to become one.

oOo

I stood leaning over the bed as another contraction wracked my body, I was moving along steadily. Actually it was all moving along quite fast especially compared to the horror stories I read and heard about the first time. I groaned clenching the sheets as Lily hovered around me, Frank, Alice, and Sirius outside in the hall. Evidentially someone had been sent to fetch Remus and James, but who knows how long that will take.

Finally it subsided but I knew I only had a couple seconds more until the next one started. I carefully got back into the bed when the door opened revealing Healer MaGinty. She quickly examined me and then backed away. "If you're going to take the potion now would be the opportune time," She said.

"Yes, yes I want it," I almost cut her off.

"Alright," She laughed slightly and walked over to the side grabbing up a couple things and I tipped back my head groaning occasionally and fidgeted trying to find a comfortable spot as Healer MaGinty passed me the potion. "Thousands of years and you can't just magic the thing out?" I huffed, downing the liquid with a cringe and just settled for semi-comfortable on my back. Over to the side Lily attempted to stifle a I narrowed my eyes to her slightly before closing them, draping an arm over my head.

Just then the door burst open with a slight bang and my eyes shot open focusing in on Remus as he rushed in. Three hours, three hours and finally he was here. "Took you long enough," I huffed slightly.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely and walked over kissing my forehead. "I got here as soon as we got word."

"Uh huh," I sighed as Lily walked up.

"She's a little crabby," She whispered over me to him and I reached out pinching her arm. "Owwww," She jerked back her arm and then smiled, "I'm going to go out into the hall. See you guys and the little one soon."

From the time that she had started mixing the potion and given it to me- a half an hour- I had gone from four centimeters to nine! This meant I guess that my potion wasn't going to have the chance to mature fully and work in my body and that meant I was going to feel everything, and a couple minutes later, oh did I ever.

I soon felt the need to push and everything got situated as I grabbed Remus' hand. I let out a shout, screw keeping it in as MaGinty told me to push and did just that. Remus started counting like had been suggested and pain equal to that of the cruciatus curse tore through my lower half. Ok it might not have been that bad but bloody hell it was horrible. I gripped onto his hand until finally he reached ten and I was allowed to relax as much as my body would let.

Then it happened again, and again until I heard the most glorious sound that I think I've ever heard and that was a cry. I heard her start to cry. Tears immediately came to my eyes at the rush of emotions as she was cleaned off a bit then placed into my arms. My hair was a mess along with a lot of other things in the room but I did care as my eyes only looked down on the baby girl crying in my arms.

"Shush," I cooed brushing my finger tips of her cheek, "its's alright." Both Remus and I started laughing while I cried. I looked up at him seeing tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then lips before brushing his fingertips over her little chubby cheek.

oOo

Annabeth Harlow Lupin – born on March 9th, 1979 at 6.5 lbs and21 inches from head to toe - had been cleaned off placed in a tiny diaper and little hat that hid her bit of blonde hair then was placed directly on my chest stomach down. I had gotten my emotions a little more under control along with Remus who was sitting beside me on the bed. She had opened her eyes briefly revealing dark blue eyes. My fingertips gently ran up and down her small smooth back as he leaned down kissing the side of my head.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered, "she's perfect and you made her."

"Technically we made her," I smiled.

"Yeah but I got the easy part," He chuckled softly.

"Very true…you're right I made her," I giggled as there was a small knock on the door. He got up and walked over pulling it open a bit then all the way as a stream of people came in. Remus had only gotten the chance to tell them the good news but per hospital rules they were kept out for an amount of time to allow the parents and new addition to bond.

"Hey," I smiled at them as Bridgette came over smiling.

"Can I?" She asked nicely and I nodded as she took her, brought her over to the table and swaddled her.

"Remus, you take her," I smiled and a slightly worried look came over his features. He'd only held her for a couple moments before being whisked away to have tests and be cleaned then was brought immediately back to me.

"Just support her head," Bridgette guided her carefully into his arms. He did a bit clumsily but altogether a he did wonderfully.

"Everyone," He smiled, "I'd like to introduce you to Annabeth Harlow Lupin."

o One Month Later o

Remus was on edge more that he had been the whole pregnancy, and was already sinking into self hatred as we got ready for the worse possible scenario during the full moon tonight. Anna's doctor, who knew our particular state was waiting for our call if something happened. Well my call and a sort of guard was set up on the crib, which I felt horrible for doing but if it did happen we couldn't risk it.

I was walking back to her room from the kitchen, where she had been in the crib when I heard him talking. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I'm sorry, that I might have done this to you. I hope that it hasn't though." I peeked around the corner to see him holding her beside the crib, we had spruced up the room a bit, her named hung on the damask wall beside her bed. And then on the floating shelves around the name we had placed pictures, including a family picture right in the middle, bottom shelve below her name, along with one of the Marauder's and one of us girls. Then there was one where I was holding her in my arms, the night after I delivered her, Remus was sitting beside me and he leaned down kissing the top of my head. In the picture I looked up at pecked his lips then we both looked back down at our little girl.

"Remus," I whispered and frowned, "she'll be fine, but you need to go into the other room."

"Right," He nodded and I could tell that he didn't want to leave, but knew that Anna hearing that wouldn't be good. He got up and put her back into the crib, waving his wand over the top to reset the charm before walking over to me. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on my lips and I gave him a comforting smile before walking over to the crib. I heard the door click behind him, setting the silencing charm over the room.

I looked up at the clock on the small white wall beside the door and saw that we had three minutes before it happened. I turned the mobile on over the crib, the stars glowing softly above her head as I waved my wand over the wall, the tree lighting up. Nervously I sat down in the chair which had been getting plenty of use.

The time passed, those couple minutes feeling like an eternity. Then the clock clicked on it and I stood, stepping over to her side to see her watching the stars with her big blue eyes. Those blue eyes that I thought would turn brown, since she took after he father's light brown hair. Though otherwise people said she looked like me…

I waited another seven minutes exactly before taking off the charm, we had gotten out of the woods. If she didn't do it her first full moon I don't imagine her ever doing it. I picked her up in my arms, ready to do what most wouldn't even dream of. I was going to take my newborn daughter out and actually place her in front of a werewolf.

As I opened the door, Remus was already sitting there, whining slightly. "She's just fine," I smiled and stepped back into the room. Slowly I walked over to the chair and sat down scooting the footstool over to the side. I noticed that he hadn't entered yet and was still sitting at the doorway. "We've got to do it sooner or later, and the sooner the better," I spoke.

With almost a sigh he got up and walked in. I tipped her up slightly and she looked over at her father in this new form. He came up and nudged her side softly with his nose. She didn't react in a way most would expect with crying, no she just looked at him and then back up at the lights on the trees, making cooing sounds as she kicked her legs slightly. It was just like any normal day with her before bed time.

Speaking of bedtime, about ten minutes later she yawned, signaling that it was time for bed. Remus scooted over to the side of the chair, resting his head on his paws after I moved the footrest back into place. After she had been fed and fallen asleep I moved her back into her crib then curled back up in the chair, as Remus laid at my feet. Our first full moon as a family and everything had gone the way we all wanted but that neither of us had truly expected, thank Merlin.

o Nine Months Later o

As time passed the adaptability of Remus and I were put to the test but eventually we got used to the new schedule. Months passed along with the hot summer months as she grew until she was crawling around on the floor-which Remus and I had put a small cushioning charm on- while vocalizing, trying to form words but only getting out Mama and Dada really clearly. Her light brown hair had gotten longer, reaching down almost to her chin and her once dark blue eyes had turned into a blue-grey.

"Blimy!" Remus' suddenly shouted and I turned leaning over the counter to see him in the hallway, sleepily lifting up his foot to see a textured plastic ball under him foot. Giggling softly I went back to chopping up pieces of bread along with transferring the small pieces of scrambled eggs onto the high chair tray. "Not funny," He spoke but I could see the smile on his face as he walked into the room.

"Dada!" Anna exclaimed in excitement as he bent down picking her and tossing her into the air slightly to get a giggle. He gave his own laugh before carrying her against his side over to the counter where I had the highchair sitting. Reaching down he stole a piece of egg from the pan before leaning down and kissing me lovingly.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I returned the smile as we both of us fell into our routine and he placed her in the chair-hooking her in, then walked over to the fridge pulling out the apple juice which I had already added water to and pouring her a sippy cup full. As I placed down her high chair tray with the food on it along with a small toddler fork he gave her the cup.

I jumped up on the counter with a fork and just started eating the left over eggs out of the pan along with a piece of bread and butter and he grabbed a fork from the drawer and did the same on the other side of the counter. "So how you thought of costumes?" I asked with a small yawn and stretch.

"No, but I figured we'd go looking today," he spoke taking a bite of his toast as I nodded in agreement as a piece of egg flew onto the floor. "Annabeth," He admonished and walked over picking it up before tossing it in the bin. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which wasn't really abnormal now a daya. Usually the others, whoever was visiting if they didn't have a floo would come to the door so the pop wouldn't wake Anna if she was sleeping.

"I've got it," I smiled and just pulled my feet up and spun around to the opposite side of the counter instead of walking around and went out into the hallway. Hopping down the steps I opened the door to see Sirius. "You're up…this early?" I deadpanned and he gave a small smile nodding, "what Marlene stay over again and make you get up?" I joked as I started back up the stairs, with him following.

"Not exactly, I actually got some news," He spoke sadly and we walked into the other room where Anna was squirming in her seat to get out.

"Us, Us," She chanted not yet able to say Sirius and he gave an actual smile and walked over to her and plucked her out of it. He had lived up to the role of being the fun uncle quite fantastically along with the teasing of Remus and I calling us old fogies since we barely went out now. But, he along with Marlene would watch her for a night if need be and a couple times he had even done it himself for a day.

"Hey there little Marauder-ette," he smiled and lifted her up in the air getting a giggle.

"I'd be careful, Padfoot, she just ate." Remus laughed as he took another bite of breakfast, himself. I let out a small laugh as the memory of her throwing up on him the first time came to the forefront of my mind.

"Well, you've been threw up on once it doesn't get much different," He sighed and perched her on his shoulders, but keeping two hands up to balance her. "But anyways as much as I enjoy this little ones company, I've come for a very different reason." He started and again got the sad smile on his face as he looked at me.

"What is it?" Remus asked worriedly.

"It's about Regulus," He looked over as me and I raised an eyebrow. "He's gone Add, I'm not sure how but it's circulating that he's dead."

I felt a rock drop in my stomach as I plopped down into one of the dining table chairs. I couldn't believe it. I mean, Regulus and I weren't on terms of any kind but he was still my brother. He was my eighteen year old brother that used to follow us around wanting to play childhood games and he was dead by October of 1979.

"I'm guessing that he got in too deep and couldn't find a way out," Sirius spoke as he walked over to the table along with Remus.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered and bent down kissing the top of my head then took Anna from Sirius' arms before moving out of the room. My mind drifted from Regulus in wonder of whom else might die before all ends. I heard the bath turn on, Remus giving Anna a bath before we went to the store.

"Want some coffee?" I questioned, softly but didn't wait for an answer as I grabbed two mugs and started preparing the drinks as we liked them.

"You ok, Add," He asked and moved over to the counter, leaning on it.

"No, not really," I whispered. "Do you think this will ever end?" I frowned as I placed the mug down in front of him as I stood across the counter from him.

"Not until he dies," He replied gravely and took a drink of the coffee.

The vision of the snakelike man jumped into my head and even now it wasn't as he truly looked like now. Now he had shifted so much into something else that people said he didn't even resemble a human. "I need some advice," He said while avoiding all eye contact as he messed with the spoon in his coffee. "I was thinking about asking Marlene to move in with me." He spoke so nonchalantly that I had to actually run over the sentence again in my head.

"What?" I questioned, a slow smirk came to my lips.

"Well she's over there a lot anyhow and since James and Lily moved out it's far too big." He seemed to be talking himself more into the idea, though I doubt James and Lily moving out had anything to do with it since it had been almost a year.

"So what do you need my advice for?" I asked with a full blown smirk now.

"Well either tell me this is a horrible idea and that I shouldn't even ask, or try to talk me into it," He huffed as my smirk turned to a smile.

"You've been a couple pretty much since we graduated," I reasoned. "I think that she would like for you to do it, too."

"Really?" He asked unsurely.

"Really, Sirius if you're having this many doubts then don't do it." I sighed and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Real mature," I scoffed as I sipped my coffee.

"I am amazingly mature," he scoffed.

o One Week Later o

I woke up to the bed shifting and blinked open my eyes to see the room full of sunshine, something that didn't happen until late morning. I couldn't even remember the last time I had woken to this amount of light.

"Morning," Remus spoke off to the side and I reached up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looked over to see him sitting on his side of the bed in a pair sweatpants with a tray of food and a single sunflower in a vase.

"Morning," I smiled slightly and pushed up to sit while leaning back against the headboard. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Yup, your favorite: a mushroom and sausage omelet," He passed the tray over. "Happy anniversary, Adhara."

"Happy anniversary," I grinned and leaned over to share a kiss. "Where's Anna?"

"Mum already came and picked her up," He chuckled and snagged a piece of the toast and I furrowed my brows.

"What time is it?" I leaned up and looked to the clock on his side of the bed to see that it was ten o'clock. "Oh my Merlin, why'd you let me sleep this late?"

"Because, it's a chance to relax and you haven't slept in since March," He smiled. "You should cherish these next two days." That was true, we were going to get two whole days of sleeping in and anything else we wanted to do.

"I didn't get to say goodbye, though," I pouted slightly and he gave a small chuckle and picked up the fork, stabbing a bite of the fluffy omelet.

"Addie, eat your breakfast," He ordered and actually fed it to me as I gave a small amused smile.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered and took the fork as he got up and moved towards the dresser and then pulled up all his pants in that drawer before retrieving a fairly large rectangular box. "Presents already?" I smiled.

"Well I figured that we could do something else during the day," He smirked and moved back up on the bed, leaned against the headboard beside me.

"Really, like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"HUmm, I was thinking watching grown up TV and sleeping," He chuckled as I let out a laugh and moved the tray off my legs and onto the bench at the end of the bed.

"Good idea," I pointed and then moved over to my shoe rack and plunked one of my boots off the rack and reached in to get the small square box.

"You hid my gift in your boot?" he laughed.

"It worked didn't it?" I clicked my tongue before stepping back up on the bed and walking over. With a smirk he reached up and grabbed my hips, pulling me down so I was straddling his lap. Moving his hand up, he gently tucked back a few strands of hair behind my ear before smoothing his thumb over my cheek. Giving him a soft smile I placed the gift by his on the bed and reached up, with one hand. Softly, as if to barely touch him I moved my fingertips over his right eyebrow, and around to the small scar in front of his ear and then over his jawline with my eyes following the trail. Reaching around, I moved my hair to one side and looked up at him as his hands moved down, smoothing over my arms, and moving one of his fingers across the scar on the back of my arm.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered lovingly, matching the look in his eyes.

"Scars, stretch marks and all?" I asked with a small smile as I trailed my hands up over his bare chest and around the back of his neck.

"Everything," He whispered with a loving smile. Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on his lips as his hands slid around from my sides to my back.

"And you, dear husband are very handsome," I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and trailed a line over to his waiting lips. "Ok, presents," I grinned and pulled back, leaning away slightly, but staying on his lap as I handed him the box. "You first."

"Alright," He chuckled and tauntingly slow unwrapped it, raising an eyebrow as he got to the flip top box.

"Will you hurry up," I laughed and he let out a chuckle before opening the box and revealing the classic but still modern watch with every type of dial that you would hopefully need: classic Roman numeral dial, day of the week, day of the month, and second dial. The main mechanism was silver with a window in the main dial to reveal the gold and silver inner workings and then it was on a brown leather band.

"Wow," He murmured in surprise to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a good wow?" I frowned. "Because if you don't like it, I can take it back and get another."

"No, are you crazy. It's great Addie," he grinned towards me. "It's just…I can't imagine this was cheap."

"Why does that matter?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing…it doesn't," He brushed it off as I narrowed my eyes to him slightly. "Here, open your present," he picked it up and handed me the flat rectangle a little less enthusiastically and I had an idea that it might not have been the most expensive gift.

"Alice, helped me out a little with the arranging and wrapping…" he trailed off as I pulled at the paper, getting to a simple white box. I pulled the top off to reveal a simple light grey book with a series of four small moving pictures off to the side and a simple silver script in the middle: Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. The first was a close up of Remus impatiently waiting to turn around with me and Sirius walking up behind; the second was when he first saw me and even though I couldn't hear the words I remembered them so well as he mouthed 'you're beautiful' in the picture; the third was just of our hands and the golden chain moved around our wrists and then slowly faded into our skin; then the last was as he pulled me into a kiss.

"You did our wedding album," I said a little teary eyed as I looked up at him and then maneuvered off his lap and sitting by his side as I flipped it open. I had wanted to badly to do this since we got out pictures but I never had the time, instead just skipping to the albums for Anna as she grew up. There were pictures from the dressing tent, of course with no dressing taking place, but toasts and joking around, and then went through the ceremony and the reception, including all the dances and kisses. Though there was one picture on the back page, before the picture of Remus and I leaving, that I found myself smiling at more than anything and it was a picture of all of us; Remus, me, Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene, Frank, Alice, and Peter. It had been taken sometime at the end of the night and I knew that because none of us girls had shoes one and all the guys had loosened ties and had no jackets as we lined up, except for me who was in Remus' arms.

"Do you like it?" he asked a little cautiously as I wiped away a tear that had spilled over.

"I love it," I whispered.

"Then why are you crying?" he chuckled and turned my head to him.

"I can cry happy tears," I defended with a small pout as he let out another small chuckle.

"I suppose that's reasonable, plus then I know that you really like it," he said as I closed the book

"I like every gift that you give me," I scoffed.

"Yes, and that makes it very difficult to know if you like the gift itself, of just the fact that I gave it," he smirked and reached over, tickling my sides.

"No, tickling," I giggled and twisted away, creating a challenge as he leaned in and moved to pin me under him. Letting out a laugh, I jumped out of bed, leaving the album there and took off into the living room where music was still playing from when he was cooking breakfast. Racing up behind me, he scooped his arms under me and in a quick succession I ended up over his shoulder. "Remus!" I squealed out as he spun me around, making my hair fly all around.

"Yes, dear?" He chuckled.

"I don't think responsible parents are supposed to do this," I laughed.

"We're not responsible parents today," He shifted me forward and slowly lowered me to my feet. "Today, Love, we are just young adults," he took my hand and spun me around, "celebrating out first anniversary."

"Remus," I spoke in a sing song voice as I moved my hands up and wound them around his neck.

"Yes, dear?" He raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"I've been wondering something," I bit my lip slightly increasing his slightly fearful features. "Would you ever consider having another child?" Instantly, with a flip of a switch his demeanor changed into a sort of closed off one.

"It scares me," He frowned slightly. "But…if you were willing to, then I would."

"Really?" I gave a wide grin and he let out a chuckle, nodding.

"Though, we'd have to get a bigger place," He smirked and spun me around.

"Well, I don't want another one right now. But I would like Anna to have some a sibling," I spoke and looked up at him.

"I will freak out the same as I did for Anna, you know that right?" He chuckled.

"I can put up with it," I giggled and leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips.

o Eight Months Later o

The only place I had seen Lily, James, Alice, and Frank since Christmas had been at Order related meetings. They couldn't even come to Anna's birthday party which had been a small affair that she wouldn't even remember other than what we had on film. Also, I didn't even get to laugh at them and their expanding waistlines like they had mine. Didn't get to make fun of their heartburn, back pain, or anything that related to pregnancy which kind of pissed me off, but they were safe in hiding as the rest of us kept fighting; well I fought when I could. Normally I found myself at home playing with Anna while Remus went off to fight which I both hated and loved. I loved that I could be with her, I knew she was safe around me—not that I didn't trust his parents, it's just about having her in my sight—and she added that happiness to my day. But, I hated that while everyone was out there, especially Remus, I was here and safe which is the position I found myself in right now.

"How about some banana?" I looked to Anna who was sitting on the floor by my feet playing with some plastic bowls. Reaching over, I pulled off the banana from the holder and started chopping it up to add to her lunch when the three large windows looking out to the terrace blew out. Without even thinking out it I dropped to the ground, covering her with my body as she burst into tears. Wind whipped in through the apartment from the storm outside, but I knew it was more than that. Scooping her up, I pushed into a run, not paying attention to the glass as I ran over it and back to the Remus' and my room just as the windows blasted out, including the skylight. Flipping around, I once again pulled her tightly into my chest as I heard my daughter give a scream along with her cries, but I didn't have time to worry about that or the pain that moved all over my back or the soles of my feet.

In a matter of large steps I made it to the nightstand, where my wand was sitting and gripped it tight before spinning in a tight circle, going to the first place I could think of. Anna was screaming in my ear as I popped out in Sirius and Marlene's living room.

"It's alright," I breathed out just as Marlene rushed out, having been on patrols all last night.

"Addie?" I saw her question but didn't pay attention as I shifted Addie in my arms.

"It's alright," I brushed back her hair, trying to comfort her but also looked over her to see if she had any scratches on her. Seeing that there weren't any, I pulled her back in, bouncing her slightly as she clamped her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. Trying to calm my racing heart, I looked up to Marlene as she rushed down the steps to me.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"The windows…they just blew out, I think it was them," I murmured as she moved her eyes over me.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's," She rushed out and I looked down to my bare feet, where she was looking, to see that they were outlined with blood. Now that I thought about it they really hurt along with my back and just nodded. Before I knew it we were there, I don't even remember how I got there. I did know that Anna had quieted but she was still clinging to my neck as the healer looked to my feet. He sealed up the cuts, having pulled out a couple tiny slivers of glass after giving me a pain potion, and then it was time to move to my back.

"Marlene, can you hold her for a moment?" I asked softly after he stepped out of the room for me to put on one of the gowns, and giving a small smile and nod she stood up from the chair she was in by the door and moved over. Unclamping her little hands from around my neck she instantly started to cry again. "Mummy's right here," I smiled to her and Marlene pivoted her around to look at me as I moved to pull off the grey sweatshirt I had on, which was now full of slashes in the back. Pulling on the backless gown, I winced slightly at the pulling of the gashed in my back when suddenly the door burst open and my eyes shot up to see a panic stricken Remus.

"Oh thank Merlin," He rushed forward and gripped either side of my face, pulling me in for a kiss which I didn't even get a chance to react to before he scooped Anna out of Marlene's arms kissing her on the forehead. "I saw the mark over the building," he moved back over to me, pulling me to him and I let out a small smile as I relished in the feeling, "I thought…I thought that," He stutter out and I reached up placing a hand to his scruffy cheek.

"We're fine," I assured.

"It's doesn't look like it," he counter softly and looked over me to my back, and when he moved back in front of me I saw a look that I hardly ever saw and that was pure hatred.

"A few more minutes with the healer and I'll be good as new," I grinned.

"It looks like everything's under control here so I'll go calm down a probably freaking out Sirius," Marlene smiled. "And I'll send the healer back in.

"Thanks," I called to her, meaning more than just calling him back in and she gave a small back, just waving it off before exiting when what Remus had said truly clicked. "What do you mean the mark?"

"It's over the apartment building," He frowned. "They've destroyed the whole thing. Obliterators are all over the place." Feeling lower than I probably had in a long time I gave a small nod as the healer moved back in.

"Ready?" He looked to me and I nodded. Soon enough under Remus' watchful eye he was done with healing up the marks on my back and pulled back with a smile. "So, everything's fine, all the wounds were shallow enough that it wouldn't have affected the pregnancy in anyway…"

"Woah, wait, wait, wait," I cut him off, holding up a hand and then just found that nothing but nervous laughter could escape. Looking over to the side, Remus' wide eyed looked was enough to pause that though as he looked like he was about to drop to the ground. Realizing that I was on my own here, I took a deep breath and looked back to the healer. "Pregnancy?"

"Yes," he nodded and flipped open the file, "from the test when you first entered you're about six weeks along."

"Six weeks along," I murmured to myself, looking wide eyed down at the floor, "huh."

"I'll leave you alone to discuss," the healer murmured a bit awkwardly which he should and moved out the door leaving us in silence.

"You're pregnant?" Remus finally spoke as I continued to look down at the floor.

"I guess so," I murmured as thoughts just started reeling through my head. "She won't even be two…We're going to have two kids under the age of two. We don't have the room," I rambled and then let out a nervous laugh, the potion that they had given me for shock when I first came in evidentially wearing off. "What am I saying, we don't have a home, my relatives just tried to kill us."

"Hey, hey," Remus moved in front of me while still holding Anna, who was comfortably in his arms. "We'll find a new place, a bigger place that's safe and we'll manage." He smiled which was such a flip from the last time that this happened; now I was the one freaking out.

"What about the relatives?" I murmured.

"We'll go somewhere that they'll never find us," He smiled and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head before I tipped my head up meeting him in the middle.


	39. Epilogue 4

"Addie, are you ready!" Remus called from the front of our house in Ottery St. Cathpole which was a very family friendly area. Gideon and Fabian's younger sister had given us an especially warm welcome with her family, and both her and Arthur thankfully had two twin boys that were close to Anna's age along with three older boys, a younger one and was now pregnant with another. During my pregnancy I didn't even have to go through it alone with Lorna Lovegood pregnant with what she was sure of was a daughter based on some logic that I wasn't about to understand involving gnome saliva or something's saliva, and it turned out that she was right by giving birth to a little girl which they named Luna.

"Yup," I nodded and pulled on my coat as rushed down the spiraling staircase and over the baby gate into the living room where he was waiting with Anna by the fireplace and our newest little addition in his arms. Jonathan Remus Lupin had been born two days before Christmas and thankfully with less trouble than his sister concerning a missing daddy, but tons more concerning the length of time it took to get him into this world. Though, in the end he had been perfectly healthy with black hair already covering his head, a total opposite from his sister's dark blonde locks. "You coming with, Mummy?" I asked our small two year old.

"Yup," she mimicked me and I quickly reached down and picked her up before pulling the diaper bag over my shoulder as Remus handed me a handful of floo powder and I stepped in first going through the network to Caradoc Dearborn's large home. Stepping out of the fire, I put her back down on the ground and brushed off my pants and shirt of the dust before stooping down. Looking to her with a smile, I brushed off her outfit before quickly tickling her sides in order to get one of most favorite sounds in the universe, a giggle. Standing back up, I propped her back on my hip right as my scruffy husband came through with a well wrapped up John. "You need a haircut," I shook my head slightly, wondering how I let it get that long in the first place.

"It's not that bad," He scoffed as we started into the other room where voices of the people already here were coming from.

Stepping in I saw that most where actually, including my almost year old godson, who was thankful to have me as his godmother since Sirius, who was also here already with Marlene and chatting with James, was his godfather. I moved over to the little family, which I hadn't seen in about four months after they came to celebrate Anna's birthday because they had been on such tight lock down along with Alice, Frank, and their son Neville and sadly that hadn't been the only thing they went through this year with Lily's parents dying in a car accident.

"Uncle Sir-us," Anna called out in her mumbled speech and I just set her down as she pushed to get out of my arms and race over to her favorite uncle who constantly spoiled her with plenty of toys including a toy broomstick which she was already a menace on.

"Anna banana," He stooped down, and in one swift move picked her up and threw her up into the air. Shaking my head I moved up to James, giving him a hug and then moved to Lily giving her a one armed one, seeing as how she was holding Harry.

"He's getting so big," I happily took him as Lily handed him over. "Aren't you," I smiled to the green eyed boy and got a smile.

"Oh!" She quickly cooed as Remus moved up to my side with John, "so is he." Eagerly she reached out as Remus just automatically offered him up.

"Seven months today," I smiled.

Soon Alice and Frank arrived, completely the sort of baby circle and then the couple of stranglers popped up from long nights on patrols. With the kids set off in the next room with toys, which I had to remind Anna not to tease the boys with we all gathered around a large table and got to business. Everything had picked up in the last year with the deaths of not only numerous muggles, but also muggleborns, and even a couple half-bloods. And they were cranking up the scale of their games too by creating large, what the muggles called, natural disasters. We were trying to outmatch them, get ahead of their plans but even with the us and the ministry working together their attacks were to random to pinpoint. The only thing that was sure was that they wanted Lily and Alice, and they were under lock and key.

"Before we all leave can everyone gather over here," Albus called out once the meeting was dismissed and we all started getting ready to go. Moving around, we gathered to the side of the table as he brought up a camera. "I thought we might commemorate this time with a photograph," he gave that twinkling smile that seemed to just give me hope even with everything we had heard. It appeared to do the same to the others to because with smiles we all started arranging ourselves in a line, not caring much about placement after all we had been through together.

Turning to face the camera that was floating in front of us, I positioned myself between Lily and Gideon, with Remus putting his hands on my shoulders, from behind. Just catching sight of the kids in the other room behind it, I let out a wide smile as it clicked but I couldn't fight the feeling that something horrible was about to happen and I felt the smile drop as I reached up to place one of my hands over Remus'.

o Two Weeks Later o

There wasn't even the slightest warning when Remus and my room was flooded with bright white light and Albus Dumbledore's voice calling for all order members to come. And, after hearing where we needed to go we didn't even hesitate before jumping out of bed. Grabbing the nearest pair of jeans and just the jumper from the top of the hamper, I half walked and half hopped to John's room while putting on my boots. Not having time to change him, I just grabbed him out of his crib and wrapped a blanket around him as he half woke up and met Remus down at the floo where he was shoving his foot into his other shoe while holding Anna.

Within 5 minutes of the call both of us had flooed to his parent's house and were out in the front yard. I didn't have much trouble picturing the place because I had been there a couple times before. But, as we popped into existence in front of the house there wasn't anything to do. There was no one to fight, all the cowards having fled already, and there to save because the house which I knew for a fact had been full for their parents anniversary was engulfed in flames and in shambles. Letting out a mixture of a sob and gasp, I reached up and covered my mouth as we slowly walked up to join the rest of the line that had started forming.

Suddenly there was a pop behind me and a deafening, "NO!" shouted out. Flipping around, I looked to my brother who was barely dress, with his shirt still unbuttoned and two different shoes on. "Do something!" He shouted and quickly started forward, and worried what he might do, I gripped onto his arm as he stormed past. "Let go of me!" He screamed as Remus gripped on to help. Moving in front of him, I just gripped him around the waist in a tight hug and all at once he stopped fighting and just collapsed, both of us falling to the ground.

"No," He cried out and trying to push back my own tears for him, I looked up to Remus as he stepped around us and up to the house. Turning my head to watch what he was doing as Sirius' head went to my shoulder, I watched as he started to put out the fire on the house, the rest of the member's moving up to help out.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to comfort my shaking brother causing the welling tears to spill out over my cheeks for the first of our losses: Marlene Mckinnon.

oOo

Working to silence my sniffles and wipe away the tears stains I set the kettle on the stove as the sun was just starting to rise. It had taken two hours to get the fire completely under control and out, leaving little left except for a pile of black for the Ministry who promptly sent us home.

Not wanting Sirius to be alone in their house Remus and I had brought him home with us, where he just sat down on the couch silently while I moved about trying to busy myself and Remus went to talk to his parents. We figured that leaving the kids there for the day might be the best thing, and it had been a while since they had spent the day with them.

As the whistle blew I grabbed two mugs and just skipped over the tea and went for the coffee, preparing the cups as usual and then grabbed the bottle of Ogden's Old from the cupboard over the fridge. Moving into the silent living room, I sat down on the couch, beside the hunched over Sirius, not sure what to say so instead I just handed over the mug.

"I'll take some of that," He murmured, indicating the bottle of firewhiskey still in my hand.

Pouring a bit into his mug, I did the same to mine, before settling back on the couch beside him. Pulling in a deep gulp, he leaned back beside me, both of us just looking to the fireplace, because merlin knows that we had never been that in tuned with our emotions with each other, even after all we had been through.

"Where'd Moony go?" He questioned dully after a long beat.

"To check on the kids at his parents," I answered just as dully, I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that this beautiful, smart, loving, and caring woman was gone. One of my best friends was gone, just snapped right out of my life by people that truly didn't deserve the lives that were given, and it wasn't only her but they had wiped out a whole family.

Sniffling once more, I wiped away another stray tear before taking a large gulp of my coffee right as the green flames burst to life and Remus stepped out of the fireplace. "How are they?" I asked.

"Fine, asleep," He gave a small sad smile before stepping around the table and sitting on the other side of Sirius. Just then a pop sounded outside and all of us visibly tensed, just in case but just seconds later the doorbell rang. Calming slightly, Remus stood up and moved around the couch and down the hall towards the door. Curious as to who would be here now, I stood up and moved to the archway separating the rooms, which gave me a perfect view down the hall to the door and saw the one member of our group that chose not to show. We had lost four already to them being in hiding, but he could have been there and he should have.

"What are you doing here, Wormtail?" Remus asked and behind me I heard Sirius make his first move as he stood up and launched towards the door. Peter quickly backed up out of the doorway which Remus had barely let him in and held up his hand a little cowardly. Afraid of what Sirius might do, I once again reached out to grab his arm and thankfully this time he didn't fight me, he just paused beside me.

"I'm sorry," Peter sniveled, "I wasn't at home. I didn't get the call until a few moments ago."

With a sigh, Sirius flipped around and sat back down on the couch though this time abandoned his coffee for the bottle of firewhiskey and while I thought it was a little strange that something like that could happen I didn't feel like arguing and turned around to join him. Walking back into the Remus, settled down on the arm beside me and cautiously Peter settled in the armchair to the side.

For a long moment we just sat in silence, the only sound being the sound of Sirius swigging out of the firewhiskey bottle, then he broke it. "So now we're under attack," He murmured, a small slur to his speech. "They're going to kill us off, unless we kill them off first."

The realization hung in the air and as I realized all that I had to lose, I felt myself sink even more and grabbed the bottle out of his hands and took my own gulp.

oOo

He was right, Sirius, it seemed that we were on the top of the Death Eater's hit list and they knew exactly when to attack. Even though we had put ourselves on high alert it just kept happening; Benjy Fenwick was the next to be found in early August, and when I saw found I mean that he was found dead. He body wasn't, atleast not together, Auror's were still trying to find him which showed we were their disgusting version of a game now. Then in early September came Edgar Bones, his family, and Fabian and Gideon which broke our spirits even more.

We were dwindling in numbers and loosing this war, more muggles and muggleborns were being killed than what should have been possible and everyone was scared. Most of the time I couldn't go out, I had to stay with Anna and John because I was afraid that they would come when they knew I was away and get them, even with the protection placed on the house. There were informants in the Ministry, we all knew and if they got to the right people then they could get to my family. The only time that I had left the house after Marlene was to go to Harry's birthday, which is where Sirius finally got a small smile to Harry riding around on his gift. But just a month later they were once again moved as Albus feared that those informants had gotten to their location.

Dorcas Meadowes was the next to die after that, by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Most of us believed that it was because she was once of the few in the ministry that could possibly locate the Potter's and Longbottom's, their secret keepers that is. That was also when Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, the last person having known to of seen both of the families out in the open four months prior. But they were still safe because while Frank's mother might be a piece of work, she was confident in them and Sirius would never tell in a million years.

oOo

"Did Sirius say what time he would be back?" I called to Remus in the other room as I prepared dinner for that night. He had been staying with us for the last few months, if you could say that just sleeping a few hours a night and occasionally eating dinner was staying with us.

"No," he called back in between one of the few chuckles that could be heard in the house, most likely thanks to Anna. "He just said that he was going out."

Pursing my lips, I moved around and pulled the roast from the oven as my worry for my brother increased. Over the past two weeks I knew he had been hiding something from me, and he hardly ever hid something from me, especially something as big as he led me to believe it was when I cornered him. All he had told me was that, 'I don't want you, Moony, or the kids to get in any trouble.'

Giving a sigh, I leaned back against the counter as a feeling just welled up inside of me and it wasn't a good feeling. It just felt like everything that had been going on in the past two weeks was leading up to something horrible, and that would happen tonight, though it also just could have been because it was Halloween.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked as he moved in through the doorway and giving a small nod and smile I turned back to the carrots.

"I just wish he wouldn't go out alone," I murmured.

"I know," He frowned and moved up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist but leaving that statement of comfort, the 'he'll be alright,' out because the potential that something would happen was too great.

"Well, let's eat," I sighed and giving a nod, he grabbed some of the plates and moved over to the table.

Usually this was the time that he would come home, like an internal dinner bell would go off, but he didn't and like a worried mother I couldn't go asleep knowing that he was other there so after everyone was in bed, I snuck back down to the living room and sat up. I tried to read, but found my mind wondering and rereading the same line over and over. It was times like this that I wished I had Molly's family clock, but I was positive that his hand would constantly be pointed to Mortal Danger so it wouldn't help.

Just then I spotted someone walking up the path and quickly stood up and moved to the door, pulling it open, ready to yell at him for coming home in the early hours of the morning with no word. But, as I stepped out I knew that it was Sirius immediately as I looked to the signature robe, and long silver beard of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Adhara," He greeted and my worry increased tenfold as I looked to his eyes and saw that sadness I had seen in Order meetings. Plus he wouldn't have made a house call if it hadn't been something serious.

"Albus," I greeted a bit warily and noted the obvious pause in the conversation. "Can you please just say it?"

"He found James and Lily," He spoke gravelly.

"What?" I questioned, my voice already getting that shaking quality that threatened tears.

"He found them in Godric's Hallow late last night," He answered, and I didn't need any more information to know what happened. With shaking hands I reached up and covered my mouth to silence the cry.

"Addie," Remus called, and before he could utter another syllable I had turned and started walking towards him in the doorway. Quickly he opened his arms as I crashed into his chest and pressed my face to his chest.

"They're gone, Remus. Lily and James are dead," I whispered and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Harry?" He breathed out to Albus.

"He's being taken to a safe place, Lily's sister," He answered and at that I flipped around.

"But I'm his Godmother, Petunia doesn't know a thing about her sister. They are the worst kind of people. He should live here," I argued.

"It's safer for him to stay with his blood relatives, Adhara," Albus spoke with that hint of finality. Shaking my head, I pushed out of Remus' arms and stormed into the house and into our room where I heard them continuing to talk. They talked about hope, how Harry had somehow defeated the darkest wizard ever know, how he had saved the world, but felt all my fears well up at once. Not only were two of my best friends gone, two people that were like another brother and sister in all ways but blood, but my twin wasn't home and he had held the secret to their location.

Pulling myself together, I wipes the tears off my cheeks as I watched Albus walk back down the path to the apparition area. Standing up, I moved to the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and quickly started changing into them as Remus emerged in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I have to find Sirius," I answered as I yanked off my pajama shirt and pulled in a blouse. "He didn't say a single thing about Sirius, which is weird seeing as how he's their secret keeper. You-Know-Who might be gone but all his followers are still out there."

"Add, I'm sure that they're looking for him already," He tired, but I already had my mind made up.

"And what about Harry? Those people are horrible! They will treat him horribly, and if He is gone then why can't he live with us?" I argued as I pulled on a pair of boots. "He's not telling us something, and it has to do with my family, so I'm not just going to sit around here."

"What are you going to do? Walk around and ask people?" He reasoned.

"No," I shook my head and grabbed my wand off my bed, "I'm going to fly."

"Addie, please," he sighed as I moved over to the window. "What about Anna and John?"

"I'll be back by tonight. I need to find him, Remus. It's Sirius," I whispered as I tried to hold back the tears. Frowning, he gave a small nod and moved forward, giving me a soft, loving kiss before stepping back. I hadn't changed into an owl in a very long time, but as I performed the charm it was almost like second nature as I felt myself shrink and flipped open my eyes to see Remus looking to me. Spreading my wings, I flipped up onto the window ledge and then with a graceful flap lifted into the air.

As soon as I left a light bulb clicked and I thought of a new place where he might have been; where Harry was. He loved Harry just as much as he loved Anna and John and he would be just as furious as I was at the thought of Harry going to some unloving home. Of course he would be there. Lifting up out of the tree I was in, I took off towards where I knew Petunia had moved into after her pleasant little wedding to the unpleasant huge man.

As I flew in on the boring street, I zeroed in on Number 4 and fluttered in past the window to see Petunia wrestling a screaming boy into a high chair. The two snobs had had demon span, which didn't surprise me. Swooping back up into a perfectly trimmed tree across the street, I looked to the house and all around hoping to spot either my brother of a large black dog. But, I didn't see anything except an obviously wise cat, reading the sign marked Privet Drive, it just so happened that I also recognized the cat from a memorable transfiguration lesson.; McGonagall.

If she caught me now, then she would send word back to Albus and then it all would be over. Sirius would know that too, and since Harry obviously wasn't here yet, he most likely wouldn't be either so before she got to close I swooped down out of the tree and took off into the sky.

oOo

I had searched everywhere I could have thought throughout the day, Marlene and his old apartment which still sat empty, to the old Potter home, which also sat empty with it being in James name, down the list to Grimmauld Place where I was displeased to find that my mother was still alive. Normally it would have seemed a little weird to see an owl out like this, but today I just blended into the mass that surrounded the area. The news had already spread that You-Know-Who had been killed, and that Harry was he conquering hero, and while there was condolences for the loss of James and Lily it didn't rival the rejoices that he was gone.

With nowhere left to think of and midnight closing in along with exhaustion from little apparating throughout the day and no sleep the night before, I apparated back to a couple streets over from Privet Drive and flew back to the tree. Looking back to the now dark house, I spotted McGonagall, still in her tabby cat form almost guarding the house. She was still as a statue and looking out to the far corner of Privet Drive. Looking around to the corner, I focused in and then caught why as Albus Dumbledore appeared.

He started searching his robes for something, but his eyes connected with the cat and let out a small chuckle. "I should have known," He muttered before pulling out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open and held it up into the air, and then with a click the nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He continued, twelve times clicking the device and each time taking the light out of the lamps until the whole street was in complete darkness.

Walking down the street, he settled in the wall next to McGonagall, and for a moment I thought he might have spotted me in the trees as he looked out, but instead he just looked back to the tabby with a smile, but now she was back to her normal severe self. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," He answered.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," Professor McGonagall huffed slightly.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here," Albus replied and I felt myself droop a little bit more.

"Oh yes," She answered back a bit angrily and impatiently, "everyone's celebrating, all right. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no; even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys'. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent; I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore replied gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," she replied irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp sideways glance at Dumbledore. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," He replied. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," She answered coldly, both of us sharing a thought that this wasn't really the time. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Even I ruffled my feathers a little bit at the name, but he just popped to lemon drops in his mouth. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven 't," she responded. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," He responded calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

I gave a small frown, wondering what in the world they were waiting for. What in the world were they doing here?

"The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around," McGonagall continued. "You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" I listened in, wanting to know how a little child that supposedly stopped the darkest wizards when my two friends couldn't. "What they're saying," she pressed on as he popped two lemon drops in his mouth, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are—are—that they're—dead. " I had to work to hold back the tears at the mention, something I had thankfully held back all day, but as he bowed his head a few escaped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."

"I know…" he comforted, patting her on the shoulder." I know..."

"That's not all," She continued, her voice trembling. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone." He nodded his head once more, glumly. ""It's - it's true? After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," Dumbledore answered. "We may never know." It was then that he finally made a move that something was going to happen as he pulled out a golden watch. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" He asked Professor McGonagall and I just looked to them a little confused.

"Yes," She answered. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

Professor McGonagall proved just then why she was my favorite professor at school as she jumped to her feet and cried out. "You don't mean, you can't mean the people who live here? Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here! Surely Adhara and Remus can take him in with their two little ones."

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore responded firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" Professor McGonagall questioned faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend. I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future; there will be books written about Harry; every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, giving a stern look over his spectacles. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, but closed it before any sound came out, swallowed, and then said, "Yes, yes, you're right, of course."

Sadly I could see that too, I could see that maybe this would be the best for him until he was older. Maybe then he would be able to adjust to it better, it would make him a better man for it.

"But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" McGongall continued.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it, wise, to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asked the same question that I was thinking. I mean he was trust worthy but why not one of us, one that he was comfortable around and knew.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore answered.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," Professor McGonagall said, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?" He voice cut off as there was a low familiar rumbling sound and I looked up to the sky as it grew louder. It was that stupid motorbike, but as it fell out of the sky and landed my worry increased as I saw it wasn't my brother, but Hagrid and in his arms was a bundle.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke in relief. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," He responded as he got off the bike. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir, house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Once more tears flooded my eyes at both relief and sorrow because if Hagrid had borrowed the bike, that meant that Sirius was still alive.

"Is that where -?" Professor McGonagall whispered about something as they all inspected the boy.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well—give him here, Hagrid—we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys.

"Could I—could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked and bent his head over Harry, giving him a kiss before breaking out into one of his signature sobs.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," He blubbered into his tablecloth sized handkerchief. "But I c-c-can't stand it, Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles."

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered while patting him gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked it into gear, rising into the air and disappearing into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodded to her and she only responded by blowing her nose. At that Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street, on the corner he took out the device and with a single click all the lights sped back to their places, just illuminating a tabby cat slinking back around one of the houses and off into the night.

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore murmured and with a turn on his heel he disappeared.

With tears in my eyes, I dropped down out of the tree onto my feet and walked across the street and up to the doorstep silently to look at the little black haired boy which now bore a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Swooping down, I carefully picked him up and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"One day, Harry you will know just how loved you are," I whispered as tears streamed over my cheeks. "Until then, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you here." Sniffling, I placed another kiss on his cheek and sat him back down, re-tucking Dumbledore's letter beside the bundle. Taking in a deep breath, I turned around, wiping the tears from my cheeks and moved to the corner where with a slight pop, I disapparated to the last place I could think to look, Godric's Hallow.

As soon as I got there, I moved up to the destroy house. The entire top level had a hole that opened up into the outside, which would make sense with a curse rebounding. "I'm sorry, guys," I whispered as I stepped up to the front gate, and pushed it aside to go in. Just then I heard a pop behind me and I flipped around to see a member of the Magical Enforcement Squad.

"Adhara Lupin, sister of Sirius Black?" He questioned and worry built up into a lump in my throat only allowing me to nod in response as more members moved out of the wood work. "Mrs. Lupin, you're going to need to come with us. Giving another nod, I started forward when there was a sudden shift as they all grouped around me and I felt my hands being secured behind my back. They were taking me in to tell me something, they were taking me in under suspicion.

oOo

I walked down the path, back home, broken from the day's events. A whole day I had been questioned by different people over what had happened to Lily and James. The suspicion had been placed on my brother and with us being as close as we were it would of course be put on me as well, and I tried to plead both our innocence. But at about noon it didn't seem to matter how much I pleaded for his innocence he was seen as guilty and turned out that he was convicted of the crime which I knew he would never commit.

"Can I just see him!" I pleaded to anyone that would listen but I did even get a chance to see my brother as he was taken away to Azkaban without a trial. I did get trial though, a quick one because they could see by my memories that I was innocent, so I was sent on my way.

About ready to collapse, I moved up over the hill to see my wonderful little house which would normally bring a smile to my face, but right now I couldn't let out a single emotion. Just then the door opened to show Remus.

He had tried to get me out, after they had also brought him in from questioning but they didn't even let me see him, the only way I knew that he had been there is because they had told me. And right now, with him in sight I was almost glad because I couldn't hold it any longer and I just dropped to the ground. Everything that had happened in the past two days welled to a head and mixed with the lack of sleep I just couldn't take it anymore.

Racing out the door, he pulled me up and cradled my in his arms before going back into the house and carrying me up into our bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he moved to leave but I grabbed onto his arm and held him there. Right now he might be mad at me for leaving, but I just wanted him to hold me and thankfully he gave in and laid down beside me. Grabbing onto the front of his shirt I just folded into his chest and shifting around, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest as I just gripped onto him for dear life. Neither of us said a thing, not needing to because anything that could be said was either untrue or was evident, so I let go and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

oOo

"No, Anna, mummy's sleeping," Remus' voice woke me and I found that the light of the day was gone. Pushing up out of the covers, I looked to the clock saying that it was nine o'clock at night, past her and John's bedtime, but had always had trouble with being firm when it was bedtime.

Ignoring the headache, I kicked back into mother mode and flipped off the covers. Evidentially Remus had changed me at some time which I was asleep because I was now in a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt instead of all the dirty clothing I had been in. Rubbing my face of the dried tear stains I stepped out of our room and across the hall. Leaning against the doorframe I just looked in, watching their interaction.

"Now please go to sleep, or we'll both get in trouble," He whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Giving a wide smile, she put her tiny hands on either side of his scruffy cheeks and met him half way. Ready to step back I pushed off the doorframe a bit but my movement caught her attention and immediately she was up.

"Mummy," She smiled and giving up, Remus settled back into the side of her tiny bed. "I wan-ed you to sing a lull-by but Daddy said you were as-eep" She spoke as I stooped down and picked her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gave a small half smile, the only thing I seemed to be able to give right now as I moved over to the rocking chair in the corner. "What do you want to hear?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus grimace slightly and only got why as she answered. "Hushaby Mountain." Of course she would name the one song that Lily had given me, having been tired of the other ones after singing the night after night.

Licking my lips, I gave a small nod and giving a smile she settled down in my lap and laid her head on my shoulder as I started rocking. "A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain softly blows o'er lullaby bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away. It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain sail far away from lullaby bay."

Pausing, I stifled a sniff at I looked over to Remus and he stepped forward to help me put her back into bed. Leaning if for another kiss, he backed up and let me forward and I worked to hold back more tears as I placed a kiss on her forehead just as I had Harry's and thought I had made as I moved to the door when she called me back.

"Mummy, isn't uncle Sir-us going to give me a kiss?" I had to clamp my hand over my mouth as I turned away and tried to silence the cry. Moving forward, Remus, moved to step back in the room but I shook my head slightly, knowing that if I didn't answer she would ask more questions. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on my head, then moved back into our room.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes for a long moment before I turned back towards her with a small smile. "No, sweetie," I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Uncle Sirius isn't. He—he's not going to be home tonight." I answered, not feeling the need to say that he wasn't ever going to come home again.


	40. Final Chapter

Through the years, my life had been hard. Harder than most people would imagine. I was born into a horrible family, but thankfully escaped into another loving home. I had been born with my best friend by my side, and even though when we were older we separated for a very long time I got the chance to see him for a bit more until he left me for good. And then was eleven, I gained four more, one which didn't turn out to be a true friend. But those three were more than friends. Two of which had turned out to be like adoptive siblings who then married each other and gave me a wonderful godson. And then by some stroke of luck, I gained three more friends while in school, though like my adoptive siblings, all of them were gone.

But now, as I sit here in the place where it all began and now truly ended, I can see what I've gained. I had married one of the three friends, and while there were some difficulties, I love him more than my own life and he gave me two of the greatest gifts than I've ever received. One of which was comforting her fiancé over the loss of his twin, a pain I knew oh so well and the other was sitting by his girlfriend as she talked about some imaginary animal.

Then sitting to the side, I saw my Godson who had been through more than me in most ways. Sitting down on the bench beside him, I just leaned in slightly and gave him a small kiss on the forehead like I had all those years ago, but this time he knew how much he was loved. "Use your cloak, go get some quiet time," I smiled to him before standing up and slipping in front of him to block the view and before I took my first step he had disappeared.

Setting eyes on the one man who knew me better than any, I moved over to where he was sitting at the side and watching me up until I sat down. "How about you, Remus?" I asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm fine, right here, right now," He answered and giving a smile, I turned and met him for a kiss. "We made it, Love."

"Yes, we did."


End file.
